Second Chances: Outtakes
by Dark-Supernatural-Angel
Summary: Prequel - Outtakes from "Second Chances". 2001-2004. LWD episodes with a little twist, CW or DV insight, missing scenes with Sam & Dean or CW & DV and more to show that Casey is more than just a preppy keener as Derek tries to figure her out. Plz R&R! Added scenes from 'Open Mic Plight', 'Fright Night', 'Not So Sweet 16', 'Bully Brothers', 'Truman's Last Chance', 'Surprise' & more!
1. LWD Episode Order

**"Second Chances: Outtakes" **

**This belongs to my "SECOND CHANCES" Universe where Casey is Nora's niece and younger sister to Sam and Dean Winchester. **

* * *

**A/N #1: **This 'story' will contain the LWD episodes that I have tweaked to help fit better into my "SECOND CHANCES" Universe where Casey is different from her 'series self'. My outtakes **will not** be in order of when the episode was filmed (like I might do an outtake from season 4 followed by one from season 1, then season 3, etc.) **but** it's in the order on which is referred to in my original story "Second Chances".

**A/N #2: **I'm posting this today (with this list instead of an outtake) because it's **Jared Padalecki's birthday** today! It's relevant because he's the one that plays Sam Winchester in _"Supernatural"._ So there is my birthday shout out to him!

**A/N #3: **I also want to thank everyone for reading my "Second Chances" story, it really means a lot to me and hopefully you guys read this too!

**A/N #4: **For the record, the below list, is **MY ORDERING** of the LWD episodes since some of them don't even add up properly (I'm trying to figure it out but so far I only have the first season order figured out...the rest I'm relying on when it shows up during reruns). I'll add on later months and what not once I figured them out.

* * *

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Life with Derek or Supernatural. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

* * *

**Reference to "Second Chances": **This is where I'll say it's mentioned in a specific chapter (I'll do the same referencing in the original story too).

* * *

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

* * *

**SEASON 1**

_(September - November)_**  
**

**Grade 10** _(Casey & Derek__...2001-200__2__)  
_

"The Room"

"House of Games"

"The Fall"

"The Party"

"All Systems No Go"

"Marti the Monster"

"Puppy Dog Tails"

"Sweet Misery"

"Grade Point: Average"

"Babe Raider"

"The Wedding"

"The Poxfather"

"Male Code Blue"

* * *

**SEASON 2**

_(will be edited later - still messing around with this line up)_

"He Shoots, She Scores"

"Lies My Brother Told Me"

"Date with Derek"

"Middle Manic"

"The Venturian Candidate"

"Battle of the Bands"

"Prank Wars"

"Freaked Out Friday"

"Crushin' the Coach"

"The Bet"

"Mice and Men"

"Dinner Guest" - _will alter a little (maybe the ending)_

"Dating Game"

* * *

**SEASON 3**

_(will be edited later __- still messing around with this line up__)_

"Two Timing Derek"

"It's Our Party"

"Rumor Mill"

"Misadventures in Babysitting"

"Sixteen Sparkplugs" -_ includes March 2, 2002_

"Slacker Mom"

"Don't Take A Tip From Me"

"The Bully Brothers" - _will alter a scene (plus it might occur after Derek's birthday cause it implied that he was 16 in the episode) (**Outtake #9**) = April 11, 2002  
_

"Power Failure"

"Adios Derek" - _maybe include a thoughts portion_

"Fright Night" - _will DEFINITELY alter...Casey can't be scared like that if she's a Winchester (*hint hint*) (**Outtake #3**) = before April 19, 2002 (still in same month)  
_

"Not So Sweet 16" - _altered and additional scenes throughout the episode (**Outtake #2**) = April 19, 2002  
_

"Driving Lessons" - _will alter or add more dialogue to clear up some things_

"When Derek Met Sally"

"Make No Prom-ises"

"Summer School Blues"

**Grade 11** _(Casey & Derek__...2002-2003__)_

"Home Movies"

"Grade A Cheater"

"Ivanwho?"

"Derek Undone"

"Show-Off-Tune"

"Cheerleader Casey"

"Allergy Season" - _possibly more 'Sensitive Derek'?_

"Things That Go Bump In The Night"

"Derek's School of Dating"

"A Very Derekus Christmas" - _additional scene (**Outtake #5**) = December 24, 2002 _

* * *

**SEASON 4**

_(will be edited later)_

"Two Kisses, One Party" _- additional scene when Casey 'disappears' after her closure with Max at the party_

"Open Mic Plight" - _additional scene in the ending (**Outtake #1**)_

"Just Friends"

"March Break" - _add some missing scenes_

"Take A Stepkid to Work Day"

"6 ½"

"Derek Denies Denial"

"How I Met Your Stepbro" - _alter how they meet (not drastic but the thoughts behind them) = August 2003 (Flashback to **May** 2001) (**Outtake #11**)  
_

**Grade 12** _(Casey & Derek...2003-2004)_

"Happy New School Year"

"Casey & Ralph?"

"No Secrets" - _alter slightly (less Truman focused, more Derek curiosity)_

"Tuesday Afternoon Fever" _- add a phone call of 'congratulations' (**Outtake #6**) = December 2003**  
**_

"No More Games"

"Teddy's Back"

"Rude Awakenings" - _pretend it's for Gr. 12 finals (not Gr. 11)_

"Truman's Last Chance" _- additional scene and a replacement scene (**Outtake #7**) = June 12-19, 2004  
_

"Surprise" - _altered prom scene and an additional scene (**Outtake #8 & 10**) = June 23, 2004  
_

"Futuritis"- Where the original **"Second Chances"** starts off _= June 26, 2004 and beyond_

* * *

**A/N #5: **I will continuous update this 'chapter' every time I figure out more in the timeline like months, ages, events. Like so far I figured out that George & Nora's wedding had to take place in August between Casey & Derek's freshman and sophomore years of high school and that Lizzie's birthday had to be somewhere around that time ("It's Our Party" referred to the fact the parents were too tuckered out from the wedding to celebrate her birthday that year).

**A/N #6: **I seriously CAN'T believe how many episodes are suppose to fit in Casey & Derek's 10th grade, it's craziness! I also don't believe that Casey & Max only dated for 4 months, it doesn't add up at the moment (She's known him since Valentine's Day at least and seems to break up with him during football playoffs in the fall semester of gr. 11...that is MORE than 4 months!).

**A/N #7: **First Outtake is based off "Open Mic Plight" from Season 4 and it's done but it will be posted once I get Chapter 4 of "Second Chances" posted. Stay tuned!

* * *

**Facts I Have Discovered/Uncovered about the Original LWD series:**

- Derek & Kendra dated for 3 months (Sam said in "When Derek Met Sally")

- Derek's 16th birthday weekend is the first since he broke up with Kendra (Sam said in "Sixteen Sparkplugs")

- Casey & Max dated for 4 months (Emily said in "Allergy Season")

- Derek admits to Sally that he loves her and their relationship is the best he's ever had (ending of "Derek Denies Denial")

- Casey & Truman dated for 5 weeks before he cheated with Victoria (Emily pointed out that Casey spent the last 5 weekends with Truman in "Truman's Last Chance")

- Derek is 6 months _older_ than Casey (Derek said in "Sixteen Sparkplugs") = **This story has Derek's birthday 6 WEEKS before Casey's (but she's older)**

* * *

**Originally Published: **July 19, 2010

**Edited: **May 31, 2011


	2. Open Mic Plight

**"Second Chances: Outtakes" **

**This belongs to my "SECOND CHANCES" Universe where Casey is Nora's niece and younger sister to Sam and Dean Winchester. **

**

* * *

A/N #1:** There are a few times in the episode when Casey gives us the impression that she will perform at Smelly Nellie's Open Mic Night yet she doesn't.

- "Me, Myself and I" reference at dinner when Derek brings up D-Rocks' gig

- Casey mentions to Nora that she's not singing the song about Max at the open mic night

- Casey goes to Smelly Nellie's to sign up and that's when she finds out Derek stole her song to give to Sally

**SO**, I figured that I'd add a **"missing scene"** to that episode that takes place right after Marti's tap dancing performance (it's explained in the writing) - First time, I'm not writing in a specific POV, so please be gentle.

**For this, imagine that it's been TWO WEEKS since Casey got her 'closure' with Max at Marti's 8th birthday party.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Life with Derek or Supernatural. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

I don't own the song either (which is in bold) but a proper disclaimer will be at the end (to avoid spoilers).

**

* * *

**

**A/N #2: **This 'story' will contain the LWD episodes that I have tweaked to help fit better into my **"SECOND CHANCES"** Universe where Casey is different from her 'series self'. They **will not** be in order of when the episode was filmed **but** it's in the order on which is referred in my original story "Second Chances".

**

* * *

**

**Reference to "Second Chances": **This moment is mentioned in Chapter 4 when Sam and Dean hear this song for the first time. Derek remembers that night while he listens in the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

**

* * *

"Open Mic Plight"**

It was finally Friday and the McDonald-Venturi family were spending the night at Smelly Nellie's for the first open mic night at the restaurant. Edwin was planning to do stand-up comedy with some new material ideas thanks to Lizzie, Marti wanted to show off her tap dancing, Derek was excited for D-Rock's first non-school gig and Casey couldn't wait to perform her new song.

It took awhile but Casey finally finished the lyrics to her new song. She edited her audio mix before burning her CD after Lizzie told her that it sounded flawless with the way each instrument track came together as one, as if they were all recorded at the same time (which wasn't the case since Casey worked alone). Granted Casey knew she had nothing to worry about since the audio was only instrumental so Lizzie couldn't spill about her song, even if she wanted to. No one had heard the final product but Casey herself.

Casey told Nora that she wasn't going to sing the song she woke when she first fell for Max (and it was the same song Derek tried to claim as his own for Sally) but this new song was something she's been feeling for awhile. Usually Casey would talk about her feelings with Dean or Sam Winchester, her brothers, but since she couldn't call them as often as she would like and she couldn't write it in her diary because of her snooping pseudo step-brothers, Sam suggested she write it in a song. Dean agreed saying it's the perfect way to express herself as well as concealing the real truth because songs can have so many different meanings for different people. Also the fact that some people just listen to the beat and miss the meaning behind the song was very convenient so she's safe there if she was hiding any secret feelings, which she was.

It was only a few days before the big night when Derek went to Casey for help in writing a song for Sally. Of course, Derek tried all that he could to get out of talking (let alone writing) about his feelings but with much pestering from Casey telling him to think about how Sally makes him feel, Derek gives in and his song was in the works. Casey put aside her song and helped Derek with his own because, well, he needed all the help he could get.

Casey didn't get why it was so difficult for Derek to just make up a song since he obviously cared for Sally, more than he had with his ex-girlfriends. Casey knew how easily it was to write about feelings in general but then again, Casey was more 'emotional open' than Derek. She didn't really want to help him because at first, he stole one of her songs and gave it to Sally but then it's also because helping him would cause her to be conflicted but hey, she is the master of deception when she wants to be. C'mon, she's hidden her 'Winchester Identity' for almost 3 years now, can't get any better than that, but even she needs an outlet to let some secret out in a way.

Derek, on the other hand, was glad that Casey helped out with his song (though he'll never admit that out loud) because he would have had nothing if it weren't for Casey and then Sally would still be pissed at him. Derek didn't like how Sally pushed the idea of him writing her a song about his feelings for her; he didn't like doing that kind of romantic stuff. He didn't like being told what to do, he rather do something on his own time or come to things in his own way. Everyone knows that's how Derek roles and to not push him…..even Casey does to a certain extent.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Back to the present, many people performed poems, songs, and other talents before Sally introduced Edwin to perform, being the first of the family to go up on stage. The restaurant was crowded that night and it was obvious once Edwin froze from his stage fright. With some specific heckling done by Lizzie, Edwin told the crowd about the 'Raisin Story' involving Marti, George and Nora. He was a crowd favorite once he was on a role but Sally had to cut his act short.

Throughout the night it was obvious when Sally was hosting that she was angry with a certain Venturi, taking slight barbs that didn't go unnoticed by Derek or Casey. Sally's bitterness disappeared however after D-Rock's performance with Derek's song dedicated to her but with Casey singing it after Derek refused to sing it himself.

No one would have known that Casey was nervous to sing that song in particular, a song that Derek actually worked on yet it was meant for someone else. Casey just rolled with it; it's what she does and has always done. When put in a situation, just winging it was kind of like a skill all the Winchesters had to have perfected. Making the people around you think that you're unaffected about what's going on around you. It's no surprise that Casey hasn't always held that façade whenever Derek got under her skin but if it involved her secret as a Winchester and her secret crush, she was pulling out all the tricks to make sure those remained buried within her.

So Casey put on a show for the crowd and for D-Rock as she sang Derek's song for his girlfriend. Casey let the music get the best of her and she was just moving to the beat while singing the lyrics. She moved all over the stage dancing beside Sam and then moving to go by Derek while Ralph was jamming on the drums. It was definitely a different tune compared to the acoustic version her and Derek worked with over the past few days but it still came together nicely.

Derek was too busy jamming on his guitar and singing back up with Sam (while taking glances at Sally) to notice anything different in Casey's behavior. Casey knew that if Derek really looked, he could see that she was hiding under a façade, he's called her out on some of her bluffs before without even knowing it (at times it kind of surprised her how much he's noticed about her). Derek just assumed Casey was singing like she did at the 'Clash of the Bands' competition last year. It wasn't until Derek caught Casey's eyes as she sang that he felt like something was off with her and he couldn't pinpoint what it was but he felt like he should know for some reason which was odd for Derek. But in a split second the eye contact was broken and the song was coming to an end. Yet the feeling that Derek was missing something was still present after they were finished.

The crowd was erupting with cheers with certain screams coming from the family while Casey and Derek both held accomplishing smirks on their faces as Sally made her way towards the microphone. _"Thank you CD-Rock for such an amazing song, it really meant a lot to me." _It was all Sally said to the crowd before looking to Derek who pulled her in for a kiss, breaking his no PDA rule. The crowd was giving off 'woo-ing' sounds at the couple but no one noticed Casey tense in the shadows as she sported a fake smile for her stepbrother's happiness. She just wanted him to be happy…even if it wasn't with her.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

It was a few acts later until Marti was able to do her tap dancing routine. The poor girl was resting on Nora's shoulder before she was called up on stage. Derek remained off to the side with Sally while Casey sat back down with the family. Everyone started clapping to the beat as Marti continued to dance. Casey was too engrossed into Marti's performance to notice Derek taking a quick glance her way. She felt someone staring at her but she wasn't getting her hopes up. It wasn't until Lizzie tapped Casey's shoulder that she removed her attention from Marti to her cousin.

"What Liz?" Casey whispered while sneaking glances back to the stage.

"You're still performing right?" Lizzie questioned while keeping her eyes on Marti but Casey moved a bit closer to her cousin so that they could hear each other better.

"Yeah, I haven't told Sally otherwise. Why?" Casey took a glance at the couple by the stage and saw Derek smiling at his Smarti while Sally was looking at her, gesturing to Casey about being next. She answered Sally's silent question with a nod before looking to Lizzie.

"Do you still want me to record it for them?"

Lizzie was referring to Casey's request earlier to have her record her debut performance of her new song so that she could email it to Sam and Dean later. Her brothers love music and the idea of Casey writing her own stuff, well, they love that even more. Growing up, they usually sang the songs on the radio which led to Sam and Dean fighting over which station to listen to but Casey was never able to pick between her brothers, so she said they'd listen to it all. Dean preferred his classic rock the most but he was willing to listen to Sam and Casey's music too. During some of their longer visits in a town, they would actually take the time and learn to play an instrument. Sam and Dean would learn from the music teacher while Casey had to learn it from the guy at the local music shop (Casey used her cuteness to get lessons while the boys were at school). With the Winchesters being bright and gifted as they are, they learned how to play in no time.

"Yeah thanks, but I doubt the audio will be any good." Casey couldn't help but smile at the memory of her brothers, she missed them terribly. She didn't see Derek lean over to kiss Sally on the cheek but as he was reclining back it was at that moment that he took a glance at Casey with curiosity taking over as he wondered why she was smiling the way she was all of a sudden.

"Well then you're just going to have to perform it again for them when they visit." Lizzie simply stated as Marti's performance was coming to an end. Casey couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

"Yeah, I guess so."

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

It was at that time that Marti ended her routine with jazz hands as her music cut off leading the crowd to cheer for the little girl. Her family was shouting things like 'Yeah Marti' or 'Fantastic'. Sally accompanied Marti on stage as she took her CD out of the player and Sally thanked Marti for her lovely routine. Marti skipped back to her seat giving high fives to everyone at the table minus Derek who was still off to the side where Sally left him but he was sporting a huge smile for his little sister. Once Casey gave Marti a high five she gripped the CD that was in her purse, getting ready for Sally to call her up as the last performance of the night.

"And last but not least ladies and gentlemen, I present to you again, Casey." Sally announced as she readied the microphone before getting back off stage to Derek who was sending questioning looks to Casey and Sally. Derek didn't know that Casey was going to perform by herself that night, he thought she was joking when she made that 'me, myself and I' comment at the beginning of the week. He couldn't help but wonder what she had planned for the crowd.

The crowd was clapping as Casey was making her way to the stage, putting the burned CD into the player and heading for the microphone. Casey took a glance at Lizzie and saw that her and the digital camera were ready. Lizzie gave her a nod to start and Casey just nodded to her in understanding before she spoke.

"I hope you guys don't mind me singing again. I didn't know I was going to be singing for my stepbrother earlier. So do you guys want to hear what I wanted to sing for you?" Casey paused as she waited for her answer which was given to her by cheers and she just gave a little smirk before continuing on.

"Alright, so I finally finished this song up thanks to some pushing from my two best friends, D & S." Casey looked at Lizzie and directly into the digital camera and winked before looking back to the crowd. Lizzie gave a small chuckle at the sight, Nora was smiling as Casey had secretly mentioned her brothers, while George was waiting patiently with Marti on his lap. Edwin was sporting a confused look as he too witnessed the wink and Derek saw his brother's confusion while trying to figure out who the mysterious 'D & S' were that pushed Casey to write the song.

"These guys told me music was a way to express myself and this song was me taking their advice and actually writing about it. So without further delay, here's 'Zero Gravity'. Hope you all like it." Derek involuntarily tensed when Casey confirmed that the mysterious 'D & S' were guys. Luckily for Derek, Sally didn't notice him tense up.

Casey finished off with a smile before she headed to the CD player to click play as the audio track started to play. The music started and Casey started bobbing her head to the beat as she positioned herself in front of the microphone, getting ready to sing as she took quick glances at Derek, Sam and Ralph (who were off to the side near Derek), and then to her family before turning back to the crowd as it was time for her to sing.

**Tell me what you did to me  
Just there beneath my feet  
Didn't even notice we were miles above the ground**

**I'm not afraid of heights  
We crashed into the sky  
Didn't know that I could feel the way that I do now.  
**

As the beat of the music increase, Casey started tapping her right foot to the beat as she held on to the microphone that was still attached to its stand.

**I'm not asking for an explanation  
All I know is that you take me away,  
And you show me how to fly.  
**

As the chorus was coming up, Casey took the mike off the stand and started moving around on stage as she let the music flow through her. She just let the song take her through the emotion that no one has caught on that she had. She felt the song and was so ever grateful that her brothers told her to sing what she couldn't say or write down in clear sentences. She was also glad that the song never gave away who it was about.

**Nothing brings me down when you're around  
It's like zero gravity.  
The world just disappears when you're here  
It's zero gravity.  
**

Derek noticed the energy change that Casey was presenting as she performed her song. Derek was impressed and even more curious as he watched her sing and dance to the beat. He wondered where she was hiding this song, how she got the music and who the three mystery guys were; the two known as 'D & S' and the third guy she obviously wrote the song about. Derek knew instantly that Casey wrote this song involving her feelings for this guy but the thing that bugged him was that he never noticed. He didn't notice anything bubbly or perky or love-struck when it came to Casey lately and she was actually still dealing with her breakup with Max. It didn't make sense to him.

**When things get messed up,  
You lift my head up,  
And I get lost in the clouds.  
There's no sense of time with you and I,  
It's zero gravity.  
**

**[Instrumental]**

There was a small instrumental section that gave Casey the opportunity to just dance to the beat before she moved back to center stage, in front of the stand for the second part. Casey's foot immediately started tapping before she began to sing again.

**The edges fade away  
'Til there's no more shades of gray  
You only have to whisper anything at all**

**You opened up my eyes  
You turned my lows to highs  
And that's the only way that I know how to fall  
**

Casey made small hand gestures with one hand as the other held the mike on the stand but other then that, she was flowing fluidly with the music as she scanned the audience, receiving many head bobs to the music, some snapping figures and the rare occasion of someone dancing in their seat.

**Not gonna analyze or try to fight it  
Don't even care if it makes no sense at all  
'Cause with you I can fly  
**

With the return of the chorus, came the return of singing with no stand as Casey moved around the stage once again. Casey couldn't help but smile when she sang the song as she thought of the guy that made her feel this way. She was proud that she could hide this much emotion but she needed a way to express it without being too noticeable, not like when she became a klutz when she had that crush on Derek's best friend, Sam. It was kind of ironic because Winchesters aren't supposed to be klutzy with the type of lifestyle they endure. The brilliance to this song was that when people saw her together with her crush, they would have never guessed that he was making her feel this way….they would think quite the opposite.

**Nothing brings me down when you're around  
It's like zero gravity  
The world just disappears when you're here  
It's zero gravity**

**When things get messed up, you lift my head up  
And I get lost in the clouds  
There's no sense of time with you and I  
It's zero gravity  
**

**[Instrumental]**

Casey continued to dance like she did during the last instrumental break while Derek had to fight the urge to just bop his head to the beat. He'd never admit this out loud but Casey's song wasn't that bad. He'd probably risk it and say it was even good. It wasn't sappy yet it wasn't rock but it did give the emotional stuff. He'd actually play a song like that instead of all the mushy nonsense she tried to make him play in the past. Derek suddenly realized that he's never heard this tune blaring from Casey's speakers nor has he heard her sing those lyrics. Where did this secret song come from? Better yet, how could she hide something like that from him? He always knew the actions of the family members in his house but for some reason, this song and Casey's new-found crush escaped his knowledge….something he didn't like.

**Nothing brings me down when you're around  
It's like zero gravity  
The world just disappears when you're here  
It's zero gravity**

**When things get messed up, you lift my head up **

**And I get lost in the clouds**

**There's no sense of time with you and I**

**It's zero gravity.**

**[Instrumental]**

As the song slowly faded to completion, Casey gave a huge smile to the crowd which started the applause for her performance. Casey was glowing from her song's success and thanked the audience for their time before returning the mike back to the stand to which Sally appeared to end the night off with special thanks to the audience from the people at Smelly Nellie's. While Sally was thanking the customers for coming, Casey was getting her CD from the player and returned to the family where she received mutual praises as they were getting ready to head home.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

It was later in the night when Derek went to Casey's room, waiting until everyone was in their rooms asleep except for the older teenagers in the house.

Casey was already changed into her black tank top and sweats for her pajamas before going on her laptop to email Sam and Dean about her performance. She was going to email them the video that Lizzie taped for her but the audio wasn't that good for them to hear the song so she decided against it. She was writing about how she felt during the show and how empowering it was to do it herself and share an important emotion to people without anyone knowing the true cause of the feeling.

She heard a knock at her door before she clicked the send button but she allowed whoever it was at the door to come in as she finished off the email and sending it to Sam (the brother who checked his email regularly).

Derek made his way into her room after being invited in. Normally he would just barge in but he didn't really want her yelling at him and risk waking up Marti and the others. He shut the door behind him before making his way to sit on the edge of her bed leaning back as his arms held him up. It was silent between the two of them until Casey turned around in her desk chair after minimizing her email.

"Can I help you with something Derek?" She politely asked even if she was a little suspicious of her pseudo-stepbrother's visit.

"Nah Case, I just wanted to say thanks for tonight." Derek stated nonchalantly. Casey raised an eyebrow at this statement in confusion since it was rare for Derek to thank her for anything.

"Really?" He nodded. "So….everything's good between you and Sally then?" She appreciated the thanks but she still tried to divert the conversation onto Derek, even if it meant bringing Sally into the picture.

"Yup, everything is peachy." Derek smirked as Casey flinched at the word (going unnoticed by Derek).

Sometimes, Derek said words that remind Casey all too much of Dean and she hated that. She hated how much Derek reminded her of her oldest brother and that wasn't fair. The constant reminders kind of died down after the first year of living together but on rare occasions, they would still appear, like Derek saying 'peachy' or when Derek is all sweet and loving to Marti causing her flashbacks of when she was Marti's age and having Dean and Sam there being the best big brothers that they are to her. It was very creepy how much the Venturi trio paralleled the dynamic between the Winchester trio but it did calm her at times because it would remind her that at least she had a great relationship (possibly stronger one) with her brothers.

"Still don't know why a song would change that." Derek muttered pulling Casey out of her reverie and sighing.

"She wanted you to express your feelings about her _to_ her. She figured a song would be easier since it's clear to everyone that you don't do feelings." Casey explained while adding a joking tone to the end to lighten the mood.

"Yet you do." Derek stated as he finally looked Casey in the eye, catching the eye roll she gave him.

"Of course I do. Everyone knows out of the two of us, it's me that would talk about emotions." She gave him a knowing smirk and he couldn't help but laugh at how true the comment was.

"No argument there but I was referring to your song." He saw the smirk diminish from her face and a little color leave her face at the mention of her song.

"What about my song?" She got out in a flustered manner causing Derek to give a smug smirk due to her uncomfortable state.

"Just who exactly were you writing that for?" He teased and he could see a ray of emotions flash through her eyes before he saw nothing as she put her mask back up. Casey knew that if there was anytime to hide something from anyone it would be at that moment, which was the reason she held her mask in place, the one Dean taught her to use when she would join them one day in the field.

"Who says I was writing it for someone?" She playfully stated back as if the question didn't faze her.

"It's obvious you were. I do have to say that I'm impressed." Casey was confused by the amused expression on Derek's face. Derek was impressed for her ability to keep something from him for so long but he needed to know. She's kept that song and crush from him for far too long from the sound of it.

"Impressed about what?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side. Derek really confused Casey at times, just when she thought she knew him, he pulls a 180 on her.

"The fact that you hid two things from me so well." He stated in a nonchalant tone but it gave Casey some relief knowing that she could keep something from the 'Great Derek Venturi'. The idea excited her that she could have the upper hand in this.

"Aren't I entitled to a few secrets of my own?" She used an innocent-laced tone as she waited for Derek's reaction which was a slight chuckle followed by a smirk. He was amused with where the conversation was going.

"Oh you are, it's just that you never can."

"I resent that." She defensively stated.

"Naturally you would, but-" Derek was interrupted by the beeping noise from Casey's laptop causing her to swerve in her chair to open up the newly acquired email. She stared at the screen with a huge smile on her face when she saw that it was from her brothers. Derek say the smile in the slight reflection from the computer screen and got even more curious. "Got mail, Case?"

"Actually yes so if you don't mind, could you leave so that I could read it?" She turned to look at him with a glare, hoping that just this once he would listen to her.

"Nope, we're not done yet." She huffed at his disobedience.

"What more could you possibly want to talk about? Usually you avoid me." She tried to keep her voice down as she semi-yelled at him.

"I'm just a little curious that's all." Derek loved the fact that he was finally riling her up; all it took was for her to get an email to start it all.

"You know the saying that 'curiosity killed the cat' right Derek?" She crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back a bit in her seat.

"Are you forgetting that I'm an exception to all rules and sayings, Princess?" He smugly added with his smirk as he used the nickname that was once an insult but to others, it now sounded cute coming from Derek's mouth when referring to Casey.

"I still don't know how that's possible." She shook her head in a disapproving way causing him to laugh and lean forward to rest his elbows on his knees as he continued to look in her direction (subtly glancing between her and the computer screen).

"I'm just awesome like that." She rolled her eyes causing him to smirk at her antics. "So tell me, who's got you feeling the way your song puts it?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't." He gave a reflexive answer, one he was all too use to.

"Then why the sudden interest?" She quirked an eyebrow at him, practically challenging him to prove her wrong.

"Someone's got to warn the poor sap." A typical Derek response was followed by a typical Casey rebuttal.

"Unbelievable. I do a favor for you tonight yet you can't go one night without tormenting me. How's that fair Derek? I helped you save your relationship with Sally and-" Casey started rambling on but Derek interrupted her before she guilt-tripped him anymore. He once told her that guilt-tripping never worked with him because he has no conscious but he's been starting to doubt that since he started seeing Sally.

"Alright, alright, I'll go so you can get back to your email." Derek was getting up from her bed and heading for her door. Casey swiveled around to face her laptop once again but she didn't hear the door open.

"Thank you." Casey whispered to herself making it harder for Derek to hear from the door but he still stopped in his place, debating on what to say next.

"Before I go Princess, I just want to know one thing." He turned to face her as he let go of her doorknob and started to lean against her door. Casey swiveled around to face him at the sound of his voice.

"Well that depends." He smirked at her response, not expecting anything less from her.

"Figured you'd say that but I'm asking anyways." He took a slight pause before he asked her a question he's had on his mind since she sang the song earlier that night. "Do you feel that strongly about the guy?"

"From the song?" Derek glared at her in the 'are-you-that-stupid' glance. _What other guy would I be talking about?_ He thought as he ran a hand over his face.

"Yes from the song."

"I guess so." He could see the slight hesitation in her eyes and he didn't get it. _It's either you like someone or you don't._ He thought.

"You guess?" He couldn't help but ask causing her to look directly at him but he didn't see the hesitation in her eyes anymore.

"Yeah because emotions aren't always black and white, Derek. I could feel like I do in the song one day and then feel the complete opposite the next and then back again."

"Isn't that kind of stupid then?"

"I don't think so because the feelings are unpredictable. It's what makes it exciting, it makes it adventurous, it makes me want more." Casey was just listing off the basic feeling the whole thing caused her as she thought back to it all. Reminiscing in her emotions since she realized this crush and how intensified it really was without her even knowing about it consciously. Derek could tell from the look in her eyes that she was 'far away' in thought and not really with him in the room. _Must be some guy if she thinks of him this way. _

"But you hate unpredictable." Derek's voice snapped Casey back and she looked at him as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't hate it, I just prefer there to be as little as possible in my life, that's all."

"So if he makes you feel like that, are you going to tell him?" Derek was sure that he knew her answer but it surprised him when he got the complete opposite.

"Nope." Casey had a small grin when she saw the confusion on the teenage boy's face. She loved it when she caught him off guard.

"Why not? If I had a girl that made me feel like that, I'd go after her." He didn't hesitate to state his own opinion but it was that statement that caused Casey to smile. It could be the idea that he had implied in a way that Sally wasn't the girl that made him feel the way she did for the boy in the song, that maybe there was a chance that he'd realize the truth but then again, she sometimes over-analyzed stuff but she'd think about it once he left.

"That's where you and I differ." Casey's smile remained soft afterwards and it caused a small chuckle from Derek before he grabbed the doorknob once again and slowly turning it.

"For the record Case, and I will deny this later on, but you really outdid yourself with that song. It'd be a shame if the guy didn't hear it." Derek looked right at Casey as he stated that before wishing her goodnight and closing her door behind him as he retreated back to his own bedroom in the adjacent room.

"Oh but he did." She silently whispered with a smile on her face as she faced her laptop once again, whispering a 'goodnight' to Derek before opening the email from her brothers.

_Casey,_

_We're very proud to hear that you sang that song and we can't wait to hear it when we visit you. _

_I wish that you can tell him but Dean is just glad that you won't (you know how protective he gets)._

_We love you. _

_Sam & Dean _

With a smile still remaining on her face, Casey quickly replied back with an 'I love you too' before clicking send and shutting her laptop off. She slowly crawled into her bed as she faintly heard music coming from Derek's room as she started thinking over the night with her performance and Derek's words. She couldn't wait for the next day to come so that she could start recording the vocals for the song that Derek seemed to enjoy. _It's a good thing he likes that song…wonder what he'll think when he finds out it's about him._

**

* * *

Song Disclaimer: **I don't own the song 'Zero Gravity', it belongs to David Archuleta and his record label. It was just used for solely entertainment purposes. (I hope that covered it)

**

* * *

A/N #3: **How was that? I'm not really familiar with writing it this way but I wrote a one shot in another fandom like this so hopefully this one was a little better. I wanted to show Derek's sudden interest in Casey's new crush as well as showing that Casey has discovered that she's had a more intensified crush subconsciously. When she discovered these feelings will be revealed later on in another outtake (or in the actual story).

**A/N #4: **I just realized when I was rereading this that Sam and Dean already knew about Casey's feelings for Derek but in my later outtake for 'Tuesday Afternoon Fever' (which is less than a year after these events), that's when the Winchesters truly find out. **SO for consistency purposes**, Sam and Dean only know that Casey has a crush on a guy she shouldn't be having a crush on (so the brothers would assume its on a taken guy and not Derek who is in fact taken and her 'stepbrother').

**

* * *

A/N #5: **I also want to **thank everyone** who read this and I wanted to **thank all the other readers who have been following the main story**. It really means a lot to me and your reviews are amazing. You guys rock! So don't forget to check the main story and these outtakes out (I'll notify in both if one or both have been updated) and please don't forget to review! Have a great weekend!

**

* * *

Originally Published: **July 24, 2010

**Edited: **January 21, 2011


	3. Not So Sweet 16

**"Second Chances: Outtakes" **

**This belongs to my "SECOND CHANCES" Universe where Casey is Nora's niece and younger sister to Sam and Dean Winchester. **

**

* * *

A/N #1:**

**SO**, I this is more focused on Casey since it is the episode of her sixteenth birthday but remember, in this universe, Casey Winchester is actually a year older than what everyone thinks. I only concentrated on Casey's scenes so every other scene in the episode (Casey at school with Emily, Derek telling Emily & Max his party idea, Derek telling George he has a responsibility to go to Casey's party, etc) still happened. I still used a majority of the episode's dialogue but it's obvious where the alterations take place.

**Note: **_Italics_ are thoughts, **Bold** is a video tribute, Normal is well...normal.

**

* * *

Disclaimers: **I don't own Life with Derek or Supernatural. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

**

* * *

A/N #2: **This 'story' will contain the LWD episodes that I have tweaked to help fit better into my **"SECOND CHANCES"** Universe where Casey is different from her 'series self'. They **will not** be in order of when the episode was filmed **but** it's in the order on which is referred in my original story "Second Chances".

**

* * *

Reference to "Second Chances": **This moment is mentioned in Chapter 7 when Nora remembers the time she had to yell at John for Casey. It also mentions a memory that was brought up in Chapter 6.

**

* * *

Reference to **_**Life With Derek **_**Episodes: **"Not So Sweet 16" (obviously), "Adios Derek" and "Sixteen Sparkplugs"

**Reference to **_**Supernatural **_**Episodes (quotes or outfits): **"Pilot", "Sympathy for the Devil", "Dark Side of the Moon" and "What Is and What Should Never Be"

* * *

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

**

* * *

"Not So Sweet 16"**

_[April 19, 2002]  
_

It's was a beautiful morning in London but Casey was feeling the opposite when she slowly woke up. Casey hadn't slept much and she wasn't feeling good in any way. _Not how I wanted to feel, today of all days. _She thought as she turned over in her bed, feeling overheated as she looked herself over. _I should have changed into lighter pajamas before bed last night._ Casey pushed her blankets off her upper body before she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." It wasn't a loud welcome but Nora and Lizzie entered the bedroom with huge grins on their faces. Lizzie nudged the door close just as her and Nora took a huge breath.

"Happy Sixteenth Birthday!" They shouted simultaneously and Casey had the instinct to cover her ears due to the volume. She suppressed a groan from the now forming headache she was developing.

Casey held up her hand before they could continue. "Please don't sing." Casey did appreciate what they were doing but her head couldn't take it.

Lizzie shrugged. "Now that we got the traditional greeting out of the way, happy seventeenth birthday Casey." Lizzie smiled after giving her cousin the correct birthday greeting. She didn't understand what the big deal was with Casey and her age but for some reason, her cousin wanted people to think she was a year younger than she really was, making her 'younger' than Derek. _I guess it has to do with her starting high school a year later than everyone else her age. _Lizzie mused before pushing the thought into the back of her mind.

Casey smiled against the pain she felt in her body. "Thanks Liz." Nora slowly took a seat at the end of Casey's bed.

"Casey, honey, I wanna tell you how proud I am of you and I know that both your brothers and father are just as proud of you, if not more." Nora beamed but Casey couldn't hold her groan in anymore as she clutched her stomach.

Lizzie noticed her cousin's discomfort. "Casey, are you okay?" Nora looked to Casey with concern.

"Yeah, just trying to get use to being seventeen." Casey brought as much enthusiasm into her voice so that they wouldn't worry. _Nothing's wrong with me, it's my birthday. Nothing should be wrong. _She kept thinking but the sharp pain in her side disagreed with her.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Casey took Emily's advice and went home to rest for the rest of the school day but it didn't do her much good. She tried to get some sleep but the pain in her side made it hard for her to do just that. She also felt overheated but no matter how much she stripped off, she still felt like she was on fire.

She couldn't take the heat anymore so at one point she had to splash ice cold water on her exposed skin but that only helped a little. She kept on clutching her side while nothing she did help her make the pain disappear.

She never got any sleep by the time she glanced at the clock and saw that it was time to get ready for her birthday dinner. Casey thought about the reason why she was even having this ridiculous party instead of thinking about the pain that kept on getting worse as time went on. _Fancy dinner party? Dean would be so disappointed in me right now. I rather focus on this pain than attend my party now that I think about it. _Casey shook her head away from both thoughts. _Nothing is wrong with me. _The new mantra echoed in her mind but one word was in the back of her mind. _Denial. _

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

When Lizzie had gotten home from school, she immediately went to work on helping her mother with her cousin's birthday cake. Nora was pouring a cake mix batter into a bowl while Lizzie took a few licks from the icing container with her spoon.

"We can't do this, Casey's gonna know we didn't make her cake from scratch." Nora stated in a hurry. Last year for Casey's real sixteenth birthday, Nora made Casey's birthday cake from scratch since it was a special milestone for the birthday girl. Casey loved it so much that she told Nora that she could tell the difference between cake types since Casey's memory was very sharp.

"Is that cake from a mix?" Casey asked as she entered the kitchen fully dressed and still clutching at her side. Nora immediately hid the box behind her back when she heard her niece's voice rather than hearing the clicking of Casey's shoes seconds before.

"No!" Another simultaneous rebuttal from both McDonalds.

Casey groaned once she reached the kitchen's island before she composed herself enough to straighten her dress out before looking back up to her aunt and cousin. "How do I look?"

Lizzie tilted her head to the side as she took her cousin in. _She doesn't look too well. _"How'd you feel?"

"Sick…" Casey instantly replied before her answer registered in her mind. "With excitement." She quickly added while mustering up a smile like nothing was wrong. _Nothing is wrong!_

Nora watched her niece's demeanor change before her eyes and she didn't know how oblivious she could be. "Or just sick?" Nora moved to the other side of the island to stand by Casey before she placed her hand against the teenager's forehead. "Casey you're burning up." Worry was laced in Nora's voice since it was rare for Casey to get sick.

"I'm fine." Casey grumbled. "It's probably just birthday fever." She finished off before turning to leave for the living room, letting a groan out for the pain she was feeling as she moved. Nora gave Lizzie a concerned look before following Casey into the other room.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Casey kept clutching onto her side for dear life as her Aunt Nora walked beside her as she headed for the couch. "I just didn't sleep well because I was so hot and because I felt like throwing up." Casey groaned at the thought before she slowly laid down on the couch. "Ugh, and because of the sharp pain in my side."

Nora took a seat on the couch by Casey's legs before she gently moved Casey's hand aside so that she could see where it hurt. "Here?" Nora barely poked Casey in her side before an '_oww_' left her lips quickly followed by her denied response of feeling any pain. Nora sighed.

"Casey darling, why didn't you tell me you had a fever?" Nora questioned with worry as she looked down at the distressed teenager.

Casey closed her eyes. "Who gets a fever for her birthday?" She whined in pain as she placed her hands back to her pained side.

Nora sighed. "The same person who gets appendicitis on her birthday. Casey darling, I've gotta take you to the emergency room." Nora stressed on the need to take her to the hospital but the mention of that place caused Casey's eyes to snap open, her pupils dilated as she pushed her upper body up to try to sit up against the pain.

Casey shook her head in disagreement even if her head was hurting. "No, no, no hospitals! Anything but a hospital." She started pleading before an idea entered her mind. "I'll endure Derek's pranks on me for a month without complaining if I don't have to go to the hospital." She bargained, hoping that her aunt would take the deal. She'd do anything not to go to a hospital.

Growing up as a hunter gave her a fear for hospitals because if they had to go to one, then the damage was too serious for anyone in the family to fix it. All the Winchester hunters knew basic first aid since they were kids and when the hunts got more intense, their knowledge broadened so that they covered what they could. They would patch each other up themselves if it meant not going to a hospital.

Nora remembered Dean telling her before they left almost two years ago that Casey was scared of hospitals. They never had that as an issue in the past but before now, Nora thought Dean was exaggerating.

Nora gave her niece a sad smile, hating that there wasn't another option. "Well I can't perform the surgery on you darling, so I'm sorry but we have to take you to the emergency room." Nora sighed before inhaling a huge breath before turning her head towards the stairs. "DEREK!"

"Yup!" Derek called down as he rushed down the stairs, hearing Nora shout his name. He could tell that something was wrong just from the panic tone in his stepmother's voice.

"C'mon honey." Nora coaxed Casey as she helped her up.

Casey was struggling against her aunt, forgetting the pain long enough so that she wouldn't be forced to go to the place she hates. _Fight like a hunter! _ "No please, I swear I won't complain about Derek's pranks on me for a month. Don't make me go!" Casey pleaded as she still struggled almost making Derek miss a step as his stepsister's pleas entered his brain.

"Where's the fire?" Derek greeted and that's when he saw the fear on his stepsister's face as she struggled against Nora's grasp as she tried to lead her to the door. She was shaking her head in refusal as her eyes were shut tight and he noticed that she was clutching her side. _Why's Casey so scared? _It was very rare for Derek to see this type of weakness in Casey and for some reason, he didn't like it. It wasn't her. It's not the Casey he's use to living with. Casey's stronger than this but when he saw the terror in her eyes once she opened them, he was freaking out on the inside. _This isn't right. _

"I need you to phone the restaurant and cancel Casey's table. I think she's got appendicitis and I've got to get her to the emergency room." Nora explained to Derek as she tried to calm her hysterical niece. _What would Dean do?_ Nora couldn't help but wonder what her oldest nephew would do when his sister was like this. It was times like this that Nora had gotten a reality check that Casey wasn't her daughter and that her brothers knew who better than she did. "C'mon Casey." They managed to get a few steps forward before Casey resisted once again. Nora inhaled and turned to the kitchen. "LIZZIE!" Derek winced a bit at having Nora yell practically in his face.

"I rather you shoot me now than take me to the hospital then." Casey bargained again through her gritted teeth in her spot causing Derek and Nora to snap their heads to the birthday girl. Derek's eyes had widened at the comment while Nora's mouth hung open.

"Casey!" Nora exclaimed in shock causing Lizzie to stop in her tracks, making her stand behind Derek's recliner.

"I'm fine. I don't need any doctors." Casey replied as stubbornly as she could. She tried to muster as much of an emotionless tone in her voice to show she felt no pain as she stared at her aunt and pseudo-stepbrother. It was a few moments later when she couldn't help the twitch of her lip as she suppressed the groan that she wanted to let out.

Derek noticed that Casey was giving off the vibe that she was fine and that she didn't need any doctors. He would have believed her if he hadn't seen her lip twitch down a bit. He would have believed her because when he saw her face, he saw no emotion from her but he saw it in her eyes that she was, in fact, in pain.

Nora sighed. "Appendicitis doesn't just go away sweetie. I'm sorry but you have to go." Nora finished as she pulled Casey towards the door with Lizzie's help. Lizzie slung Casey's jacket over her shoulders and grabbed Casey's purse while the teenager's hands were still rooted to her side. Nora directed her attention back to Derek as she once again asked him to cancel Casey's table at Smelly Nellie's.

Derek fidgeted a bit, not sure what he could say without giving himself away. "Umm, canceling might be a bit tricky."

"But why? Did you give them a deposit or something? Just call and cancel the table." Nora was a little flustered, not really sure what Derek meant and it didn't help that she was worried that they wouldn't be able to get Casey to the hospital before the pain worsened for her niece.

Derek held his hands up as if he was about to present an idea. "See, it's like this: the entire restaurant is booked for Casey's event."

Nora looked at her stepson with confusion written all over her face. "The entire restaurant for six people?" For the time being, Casey stopped the struggling and turned to hear what her pseudo-stepbrother's explanation was. _I'm not gonna like this. _

"Well, it seemed a shame to have such a small party for such a big occasion, so I invited a few more people." Derek explained with a smile and enthusiasm in his voice as he gestured towards the birthday girl as if this was all meant for her to enjoy.

Casey glared at Derek as she stepped closer toward him. "How many _more_ people?"

Derek held his hand out as he started to mentally count out who he invited to Casey's surprise party. "One hundred and two?"

Casey's eyes widened. "Derek, you threw me a surprise party?" She couldn't believe it; he had gone against her wishes and changed her party. Granted her idea sucked, she would admit that to herself, but he still went behind her back and changed the party he knew she wanted into a party that he wanted. _It's sweet yet so infuriating! I'm not supposed to like the gesture because I'm not the girl that likes Derek's kind of parties here. He ruined my plan AND he was going to surprise me too. He knows I hate surprises! Everyone does! _

Derek nervously shrugged. "Surprise?"

She scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Great just shoot me now!" She couldn't take this anymore. First her appendix and now Derek's version of her 'surprise' party; doesn't anyone listen to her? _I minimize surprises in my life because of hunting and I take great care of my health to avoid hospitals and now I have to deal with both on my damn birthday? At least one prevents me from dealing with the other_. She mused but she still couldn't believe it. She huffed in annoyance.

Derek just stared at his stepsister, not really expecting that to come out of her mouth. "Not the reaction I was expecting."

"Either way, cancel it!" She yelled. Derek involuntarily gulped at the very close fuming Casey in front of him. Derek could see the bubbling wrath in his stepsister's blue eyes and he was starting to regret what he just admitted to doing.

Nora stepped forward, grabbing Casey's shoulder as she turned her towards the door. "Casey let's get in the car. Lizzie, help me out." Lizzie grabbed Casey's other arm but Casey remained still as she turned to glare at Derek.

"Derek, you're ruining my life!" She practically growled at Derek before Nora turned her once again to leave.

"C'mon honey. Lizzie get the door." Casey stopped arguing with her aunt as they exited the house since the pain was becoming too much to handle as well as her now fuming rage at what Derek had done.

Derek on the other hand, had no idea what had come over his stepsister, but it seems like she's more pissed off at him than worrying about the hospital. _What are the chances she'll forget about my stunt with her party afterwards? _Derek shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to be off the hook that easily.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Once they got to the hospital, Casey's fear of hospitals was back. It didn't matter that she was getting prepped for an emergency appendectomy; her instincts were telling her to get the hell out of the hospital.

Nora had told the doctors of Casey's fear for hospitals and they tried to assure her that she was safe but she refused to listen. Nora sighed at her niece's behavior. She was either freaking out about being in a hospital, or she was fuming with anger for what Derek did yet she wasn't even worried that her side was about to be cut open soon.

"I gotta get out of here. I gotta go surprise Derek and ruin his party by kicking out all of his stupid friends out of my stupid surprise party." Casey rambled off in one breath as she sat waiting impatiently to be wheeled into surgery.

Nora sighed once again as she stood beside her niece. "You're going into surgery now to get your appendix removed."

"Then call George to get him to do all that." Casey's voice was getting louder before she paused. "Actually I rather do that than be here in the first place!"

Nora glided her hand up and down Casey's arm to try to relax her but she felt her tense when Casey set eyes on the doctor. "You just try and relax and I'll be right here when you wake up from your operation."

Casey was still fuming when she was being wheeled away. "Everyone knows I hate surprises just as much as I hate hospitals. He's so obnoxious. Surprise! Well he is lucky I'm having this surgery, very lucky because when I get out of here, surprise!" Nora could see the death glare that Casey was getting at the thought of punishing Derek. _Yikes!_

"I love you." Nora shouted to her niece before they left her view. Nora moved toward her purse to find her cell phone so that she could call home and update them on the fact that Casey had just gone into surgery.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Nora let out a huge sigh after hanging up her phone call with George. All Nora had to do now was wait for her niece to finish up with the surgery. Nora started pacing as she went through every encounter she had with Casey that day. _How could I miss this? How could I not have noticed her pained expressions? _The fact that Casey asked the school nurse if she could go home had to be a sign since Casey rarely missed school. Nora started pacing Casey's hospital room before she spotted Casey's purse.

On impulse, Nora grabbed the small bag and unzipped it as she searched for the object she needed. After a few moments, Nora found Casey's cell phone and she turned it on, revealing that Casey had a new text message. Nora had an idea who it was but she quickly went into Casey's contact list and she easily found the number she was looking for.

She punched in the appropriate buttons before placing the phone by her ear as she heard the systematic ringing. She started pacing again while she waited before she heard the other line pick up.

"I thought I told you that you weren't supposed to call unless it was an emergency Cassandra." A disapproving deep voice greeted Nora over the phone and she instantly became furious.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me Jonathan Winchester! Is this how you greet your daughter? On her birthday of all days?" Nora practically yelled at her older brother through the phone.

"Nora?" Nora rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her do it.

"Who do you think big brother?" Sarcasm was laced in her voice as well as the previous anger she felt for her brother's actions. _I swear I can throttle him sometimes. _She thought before taking small breaths to calm down, she didn't need security coming and kicking her out for all the noise her shouting was creating.

"Woah, what's eating you little sis?" John's voice now all serious since Nora hadn't shouted at him since they were kids. John and Nora have always been close growing up and the only time they ever yelled at each other was before John joined the marines.

Nora scoffed. "Really John? What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled. She started to calm down as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know I love you, I really do but this has gone far enough!" She couldn't take it anyone, this was the final straw for Nora and she just had to tell her brother that. _For Casey_.

"What are you talking about?" John Winchester was definitely confused at this point. His sister was calling him on his daughter's cell phone, the one he gave her before she was sent to Ontario to live with his sister. John didn't even want to think what that could mean.

"I'm talking about your daughter John! Because of that stupid rule, Casey has barely talked to you or her brothers in almost two years! That's not normal John." Nora exclaimed as she tried to nail the guilt trip hard on him.

John chuckled a little_. _"What we do isn't normal Nora yet here we are doing it."

Nora wasn't going to have John dismiss what he did. She gets why John is out hunting but she didn't like what he was putting his daughter through. Nora has heard Casey at times during that first year and it tore her apart that she couldn't do anything about it. Casey always had this cell phone glued to her body which had the only copy of any of the Winchesters' numbers. She hoped that after a few months, John would have wised up and allowed for his children to stay in constant contact but he never did and now, Nora was determined about giving her brother a piece of her mind.

"Well, while you're out there fighting evil and searching for the thing that killed Mary, _your_ daughter is having an emergency appendectomy as we speak."

"_What_?" John practically shouted over the phone and he was kind of glad at that moment that his boys were out getting food for them while he rested up at the motel after their recon mission earlier that day.

Nora sighed, more calm now that she knew John was fully listening to her. "Yeah, she's stubborn just like you so she played the pain in her side as if it were nothing all day. Now, I know that I missed the signs because she rarely gets sick but I know for a fact that if she were with her brothers, they would have noticed something." She explained, still feeling bad for bringing Casey into the emergency room now instead of when she woke up earlier that day.

"I can't change that now Nora, what's done is done."

"God, John. I swear you could be so blind sometimes! Do you even realize how difficult this has been for Casey? She hides it but I know she's worried everyday about you guys all because a simple hunt could go wrong and she knows that! She knows that all it takes is a split second and she could loose any one of you guys. Sure you don't have to worry about her being in danger here but she's worried sick! Don't you get that? She needs her father. She needs her brothers."

"She has you, Nora. And isn't it a good thing that if she was to have the surgery, it happened when you were there because you know how we are with hospitals, we can't stay very long in them." John reasoned with his sister, hoping she'd understand that what he's doing is to protect Casey and make sure no one from the supernatural world could connect the dots on Casey's whereabouts. _I'm doing this for my little girl. _

"It's not the same John and that's still no excuse. She's only been living with me for almost two years yet she's grown up with you for the first fifteen years of her life." Nora quickly retorted back, praying that she was getting through her brother's thick skull.

There was a long pause before Nora heard John give a long sigh on the other side of the phone. "I'll get rid of the rule."

Nora smiled. "You better John. I already feel bad enough that she can't be herself."

"Yeah I heard about that from the boys. How'd that happen?" Nora could hear the amusement in her brother's voice when he voiced his question. She shook her head before she heard John's light chuckle. _My sister is so predictable at times. _He mused to himself as he smirked into the phone. He missed conversations like this when he could just talk to Nora and forget about his crusade for a bit.

"Long story and I don't think now's the right time." Nora exhaled loudly as she rubbed her tired eyes. _Tonight has been long. _

John could hear that his sister was tired. He was too but from a totally different reason. "I understand. So how's Casey been?"

Nora smiled at the question before she took a seat positioned by Casey's empty hospital bed before she gave John a brief summary of his daughter's two years of success when it came to her education. She left out Casey's personal life because well, she didn't want to deal with John going all papa bear when it came to his little girl dating. Nora smirked at the thought. _Now that sight would be amusing. _

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Casey was feeling very groggy the next time she opened her eyes to find herself in a white room. She suddenly felt movement underneath her and it wasn't until a few seconds later that her brain identified the movement as her bed. _Where am I?_

"Hey Casey." She could hear the faint familiar voice penetrate through her groggy state but all Casey could do was grumble to let the person know that she heard her. "You just had your appendix taken out." Casey blinked a couple a times until she was confirmed that the voice definitely belonged to her Aunt Nora.

After what her aunt told her, Casey slowly flipped the covers off her torso to try to look at her side that had caused her pain all day. "The scar will be small." Nora told her while moving the teenager's arms to lay back onto her side as softly as she could.

Casey grumbled a bit before she cleared her throat. "Hmm, is it still my birthday?"

Nora smiled. "Yeah…." She looked to her watch before turning back to her groggy niece. "For another four hours and eleven minutes." Nora brushed some hair out of Casey's face while she remained laying down.

Casey's nose scrunched up as the rest of the day's events rushed back to her. "Derek will pay for ruining my birthday."

Nora smirked at her niece's one tracked mind. "Even though you had your sixteenth birthday last year?"

Casey huffed. "So, it's still my birthday and Derek still ruined it!" Her voice was getting louder the more she thought about what Derek did and Nora felt that wasn't good.

Nora patted Casey lightly on the shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Okay, let's not talk about Derek right now. You may burst your stitches." Nora gave a nervous laugh at the thought.

Casey slowly nodded. "Okay, Aunt Nora?" She could feel herself drifting off to sleep and Nora could see how tired Casey was looking.

"Yeah honey." Nora asked as she brushed another loose hair away from Casey's drooping eyes.

"Derek is such a, such a….." Casey wasn't able to finish as she drifted off to sleep.

Nora smiled. "Yeah I know." Nora tucked Casey in but before she left the room to call George, Nora slipped Casey's cell phone into her hand after making sure it was switched to vibration mode. _You are going to need easy access to it later Sweetie. _Nora kissed Casey's forehead before she left her niece to rest.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

One minute Casey was told that she just got out of an emergency appendectomy and the next thing she knew, she was walking into Paul's office and taking a seat while he was giving her questioning looks, the file in his hands were now forgotten.

"Casey? I wasn't expecting you. Aren't you supposed to be at your birthday party?" Paul placed the file down as he looked at his consistent visitor for the past year.

"Well that's just it Paul. I was planning my own surprise party and Derek planned a different surprise party to make sure I'll be really surprised." Casey got out in one breath before she inhaled once again to continue. "But the biggest surprise of all was that I had to get an emergency appendectomy." She explained but she felt odd. _Why would I be in Paul's office if I'd just gotten out of surgery?_

"Kay, that's a lot of surprises." Paul slowly stated as he took in Casey's eventful birthday. He smiled when an idea crossed his mind. "Maybe I could help you out with that."

Casey tilted her head to the side, not really believing her guidance counselor's words. "Come on Paul you never actually help with the Derek thing, you just let me vent."

Paul smiled as he was confident that his idea would work. "Well it's your birthday. So this time, I'm gonna give you a little more." Paul snapped both his fingers before he reappeared with a smoke cover, sitting on his desk, cross-legged and dressed like a genie but now he had some distinguishable tattoos on his forearms.

"Son of a –" Casey cursed as she instinctively jumped back and out of her seat when 'Paul' had reappeared on his desk. Casey was in a defensive fighting position and she cursed herself again when she noticed that she was wearing the dress she had changed into that she was going to where to her dinner party. _Not important right now! _Casey snapped back to give a death glare at a smiling 'Paul'.

"Damnit, I should have known something was off about you. Always knowing what's going on inside of my head. How could I be so stupid?" Casey rambled off her thoughts as she doubted her hunter's ability and the fact she hadn't suspected Paul this whole time. _He always knew how to get me to a certain conclusion without saying anything or he always knew what I was thinking. How could you have missed that? Derek's right, I'm a Space Case. _

'Paul' seemed unfazed by Casey's behavior as he continued to smile at her. "You could wish for anything you want."

Casey scoffed, never taking her eyes off the thing in front of her. "I know that asshat but I'm not gonna wish for a thing!"

"You sure? It's just one harmless wish." He innocently stated causing Casey to roll her eyes as all the info she knew about the creature came flooding into her brain. Another moment that she was thankful that she had a photographic memory.

"Oh screw you, I know that Djinns would just grant my wish and twist it around to bite me in the butt later. No chance in hell." She practically growled out at the disguised djinn in front of her.

'Paul' chuckled. "Casey, you can't hurt me here."

Casey was about ready to kill this thing but she didn't want the thing to know that she knew his words were true. She gave a cocky grin, hopefully giving off the impression that she knew yet didn't care since that fact wasn't going to stop her.

"Of course not, I don't have a silver knife dipped in lamb's -" Casey stopped mid sentence as the weapon of choice that was required materialized into her fist that were placed between her and the creature for some cover. "-blood." Casey finished as she looked dumbfounded at the solid weapon now in her hands. _Okay, that did not just happen. _"Okay, never mind."

'Paul' smiled as Casey kept one eye on him and one on the coated knife in her hand. "This is just a dream Casey; you've been out of surgery for some time now." Casey let the words sink in and she knew that had to be the reason. Wanted weapons don't just appear out of thin air and the fact that the djinn wasn't attacking her already had to be another thing because it wasn't like they were peaceful creatures. They are a breed of demon that feed off of people's blood, after all. _Djinn or no djinn, don't let your guard down. _She reminded herself as some memories of her family telling her to stay focus (no matter what situation she was in) resurfaced.

Casey huffed. "Fine I'll play along 'Paul' but keep your distance." She threatened as she straightened up, keeping the knife in her hands just in case.

'Paul' straightened himself as well before he looked to the teenage girl. "So do you want the wish or not?"

Casey nodded her head. "Fine." Casey figured since it was a dream she could maybe see what would happened if she did wish for something. What would her subconscious create for her? She smirked as a familiar thought popped into her head. "I wish for a life without Derek."

"Your wish is my-" The djinn was about ready to snap his fingers but Casey interrupted him.

"Wait! Maybe I should wish for world peace." Casey second guessed herself but she wasn't sure why she said that, it was too vague. Did she mean world peace as in from the worldwide problems civilization faced or did she mean world peace from supernatural disasters that way everyone could live a normal life without worrying about what truly went bump in the night.

"Your wish is my-" He was interrupted again and looking a little annoyed with her indecision.

"Wait! What'd you think I should do?" Casey questioned which she kind of hated. She never liked second guessing herself and it still seemed like her subconscious was doing it just to piss herself off. _This is ridiculous_. She couldn't help but think to herself.

'Paul' gave her an incredulous look. "I'm sorry, djinns and genies do not tell people what to wish for." He explained as he found the situation amusing since even in her dreams, she was still conscious of her decisions' possible consequences on other people.

"But it seems wrong to wish someone out of existence." She explained as another thought formulated in her mind. "Of course, I could just wish him out of my life." She smirked.

"Your wish is my -"

"Wait." She interrupted again causing the djinn to groan. "I got a better one." She eyed the wish-granting creature before her as she focused on projecting her wish to his mind.

'Paul' smiled a wide grin. "Your wish is my command." He finally finished his statement before he snapped his fingers causing Casey to black out.

*D*R*E*A*M*I*N*G*

Casey woke up and found herself in an unfamiliar bedroom with red and blue walls. She sat up further in the bed as she took in her surroundings. The room was huge and in one corner, it looked like a work area with a corner desk that held her computer and printer and it still had more room where her textbooks and homework seemed to be neatly placed in its spot. She got out of bed and went closer to the desk to see the shelves above her computer monitor held all her favorite literary classics and a few pictures in their frames of her greeting adults that she doesn't remember meeting.

She turned to see that another wall was covered with shelves that held trophies and awards causing her eyes to widen. She scurried over and saw that all of them had her name engraved on them, but not just any name, HER name: Casey Winchester. Not Casey McDonald, not some other alias, but her real birth name. They were educational awards, dance awards, extra curricular activity competition awards, community involvement certificates, piano certificates and so much more that her head started to spin. She couldn't believe it. _Where am I? _

She then noticed the pictures that surrounded that wall. Friends that she doesn't remember meeting, events she doesn't remember going to and then there were the family photos. She would see pictures of her with Sam, or Dean or both of them. She knew they had taken pictures before but there weren't as many but the ones she was looking at were of them doing things she doesn't remember: ceremonies, recitals, games, social functions, weddings, etc. She had one picture of the family attending Aunt Nora's wedding to George. Casey smiled at the picture but her eyes widened when she saw the couple that stood just behind her in the photo: a dark haired man who was holding a beautiful blonde woman in his arms. _Mom and Dad? _She took a double take at the picture and saw that she would have been around fifteen at the time the picture was taken and she checked the date too. _August 2001._

Casey frantically searched the rest of the photos on her wall for the same blonde woman and she _was_ in a majority of the family photos. _Mom's alive?_ Casey froze in her spot as she hears footsteps approaching her door. Slowly the door creaked open but Casey held in a gasp at the person who smiled at her from the door way after pushing the door open.

"I thought I heard the birthday girl get up. You hungry?" Mary Winchester asked her daughter and Casey couldn't believe it. _She's more gorgeous than I thought_. She mused as she stared at the woman that gave birth to her, the woman she never got the chance to know thanks to the demon.

Casey smiled. "Starved." Mary chuckled.

"I figured. You better hurry up and get changed for school before your breakfast gets cold." Her mother teased before she headed back downstairs. "It'll be ready in twenty minutes." She called out before Casey heard the wooden steps creak.

Casey was overwhelmed with the idea that her mother was alive and they actually lived in an actual house. _Where's Dad and the boys?_ Casey raced to her closet to find something to wear and she noticed that some of the clothes were too 'girlie' for her. _Maybe the fact that my mom is in my life has changed my sense of style a little. _She mused as she quickly picked something and hopped into the shower.

Twenty minutes later she was shower, changed and downstairs in the kitchen where she was met with a huge plate of homemade waffles covered in strawberry syrup. Casey's mouth watered at the sight. She quickly plotted herself at the breakfast nook and dug right in. She could hear her mother's laugh and she couldn't help but smile. _I always wondered what her laugh was like. _

"I guess that means you love your birthday breakfast Honey." Mary stated as she sipped her coffee while Casey nodded her head in agreement.

"I love it, thanks Mom." Casey smiled between bites. Casey was about half way done when she looked to her mother who continued to watch her with a smile.

"Mom, where's everyone else?" Casey questioned before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Dean and your father went in for an early shift at the auto shop so that they could have tonight off." Mary explained as she put her coffee cup in the sink and started placing the dishes she used in the sink.

_So Dean and Dad work together. _She mused before continuing. "Oh, but what's happening tonight?"

Mary turned to look to her confused daughter with her eyebrow raised. "Your birthday dinner Sweetie, don't tell me you forgot already. It's tradition."

Casey waved her hand in a way that signified that she was silly to think that she forgot. _Just wing it. _"Nah, I didn't forget. It must have been all the excitement. That's all."

Mary smiled before she turned to continue with the dishes. "Good."

"What about Sam?"

Mary turned around once again and gave her daughter a sad smile. "I'm sorry Honey, he called two nights ago saying he couldn't fly down because of some schedule mix up."

Casey's brow furrowed again in confusion. _Where's Sam? _"What'd you mean?"

"Apparently the university had scheduled some of his midterms during the weekend and you know as well as I do that cramming a bunch of legal laws the night before never works with Sammy, but he really is sorry that he couldn't be here in person." Mary explained as she started to place the dishes in the dishwasher.

"University?" Casey was more confused than ever. _Sam's at university? Dad and Dean have jobs working together? Mom's alive?_

"Yeah Stanford, they're overloading their pre-law students, trying to wheedle out the weaklings." Mary automatically replied with a light chuckle as she finished loading up the dishwasher.

Casey nodded her head in understanding. "Right, I forgot they were laying it on thick for him. I understand then." She remembered all the homework she had gotten over the last two years and figured she'd better multiple _that_ amount by a lot in order to get what Sam was dealing with.

Mary turned back around to look at her daughter while drying her hands with a dish towel. "You ready for school?"

"I don't want to go to school. I wanna spend the day with you." Casey pouted, not wanting to leave her mother after getting her back, even if it was for a short time. _Who knows how long I'll have this dream. _She still couldn't believe it was all a dream but she just hoped that this was one that she would remember because all her previous dreams of living in a world where her mother was alive were always too faded for her liking.

Mary chuckled. "How about this: you go to school in the morning and I'll take you out of school at lunch saying you have an appointment and we go do some shopping instead. You're probably ahead in all your classes correct?" Casey nodded in agreement, not really sure if she was just as studious in this world as she was back in her reality. "Then you can go to school in the morning so that you could see all your friends." The birthday girl sighed but agreed with her mom. She was going to take any deal she could get.

Mary drove Casey to school that day and Casey was overwhelmed with so many changes. She had been wished a happy birthday by practically every student, she was popular, the head cheerleader, student body president, a favorite student among all the teachers and she had an amazingly sweet, charming, intelligent and loving boyfriend who was the captain of the high school's varsity football team as well as the hottie that every girl wanted to date. Casey couldn't believe it, she had the perfect high school life but something felt like it was missing all morning. She kept looking over her shoulder out of habit as if she was expecting something to happen. _There's no Derek here to prank you. _She was never alone since she was either with her cheerleading squad or in her boyfriend's arms and while both of those were great, it still didn't feel like the way she was expecting it to feel. _Quality over quantity. _Casey couldn't quite make out what her thoughts meant but the bell interrupted her from continuing on that path.

Before she knew it, Casey was excused at lunch and leaving the school grounds with Mary. They had a perfect shopping trip and it was absolutely the best gift that Casey could have asked for: mother/daughter bonding with Mary Winchester. She gathered information from her mom without her knowing anything was wrong and learned that Sam was in his freshman year at Stanford as he studied to become a lawyer. Casey knew her brother could do anything and smiled at the thought since he took things slow instead of fast tracking like he did in her reality. She smirked when she learned that he was dating a girl named Jessica. She found out that Dean and Dad are part owners at the auto shop after Dean had gotten his business degree while refining his mechanic's skills on the side. She was shocked to learn that Dean had a steady girlfriend, a girl named Carmen of almost two years since they met during their junior year at university together. Casey couldn't help but smile at the thought of her brothers living normal lives; no hunting, no danger. They were safe.

It wasn't until dinner that she felt that everything wasn't right. Dean was different towards her, he wasn't the same big brother she grew up with and the same went with her dad too and if she thought about it, she got the same vibe when Sam called her before dinner. They weren't close like she remembered, sure they were a family but that was it, only blood bonded them together and for some reason she didn't like that. All the little things she hated about her family she wanted back: Dean's over-protectiveness, Dad's stern ways when he wanted things done perfectly so that they wouldn't screw up when it would count and Sam's ear and advice whenever she needed it. The little things she took advantage of before, she now found herself missing them the most. She was practically alone at the house, with Dean living with Carmen and Sam off at school while both her parents were spending time together. She even wanted Derek to prank her for some odd reason but she wanted something normal to relate back to her real life. She even called Lizzie but the vibe was different there too since they rarely saw each other in this life.

What made it worse was that the realization of having her mom's fire nonexistent meant that all the people they ever saved, were never saved and she felt completely guilty for that. The realization came with a news broadcast about the anniversary of one of the cases they took awhile back. She researched and found that none of their previous hunts had their happy endings. Alter one event so that she could have a normal life and she ended up altering many more lives than she thought. She took away all the second chances that her family granted to all those families from their past. She didn't like this, she didn't like it one bit.

Her birthday was coming to an end and it definitely wasn't a day that she'd expected. She'd rather have to go through the appendectomy again than feel the guilt she felt at that moment. She glanced at the pictures around her bedroom and she couldn't help but grimace. She didn't see them as happy, celebratory photos like she did the first time she saw them that morning, she was feeling regret, she was feeling selfish; here she was having everything she ever wanted yet at the price of so many innocent lives. So no matter how much she wanted her mother to be alive, it wasn't worth feeling like this; this wasn't her.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Casey woke up with a jolt as she was panting for air as some sweat dripped down her face. _What woke me up?_ She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she remembered that dream a lot better than the other ones that she had when she wished her mother was alive. She had gotten two wishes for the price of one in that one dream but she didn't get what she thought she wanted from them. She smirked at the thought of how the dream started. _Note to self, check out djinn weaknesses for possible tests._

Casey sudden felt something vibrate by her thigh. She waited for a moment before she felt it again. _What the hell?_ She started moving her hands around her side as she shifted up on the bed a bit. She found her cell phone flashing causing her to pick it up and she answered it immediately.

"Hello?"

"Oh good, you're awake. Wait, I didn't wake you did I because you really should be getting some rest-" Casey couldn't believe that it was her rambling father on the other line. Casey quickly took a glance at the phone and saw that it was indeed the one that John had given her before she came to Ontario. Only her father, her brothers and some very close hunter friends like Bobby, Pastor Jim and Caleb have that particular number of hers.

"Dad?"

John exhaled. "Yeah, it's me Honey. How you feeling?"

Casey was still taken back by hearing her father's voice. "Alright considering but how'd you…I thought-" John interrupted his daughter.

"Your aunt called me and told me. She gave me a lecture about not keeping in contact with you for the past year or so. I'm sorry." Dad gave a nervous chuckled at the end causing her to smile a bit. _Another note: Thank Aunt Nora later. _

"It's okay, I get it Dad. You're trying to protect me and let me have a normal life. I appreciate that and it would be kind of tough with the calls since they think I'm someone else." Casey explained and she wasn't lying when she said that she understood, she did, and it's just that she just wished she never had to be separated from her family.

John sighed as some of Nora's words flooded around the back of his mind. "I know Honey, Nora told me and I'm sorry but I wanted you to have a normal life, one I couldn't give your brothers."

"I get that and I'm grateful. I just wished I could still talk to you guys from time to time, so I know that you're all safe." John could hear the sadness in his daughter's voice which made him more confident about what he was about to say next.

"Understandable. You can call us any time, I already told Nora to possibly expect long distance phone calls." John smirked when he heard Casey squealing with excitement.

"Really?" Casey was smiling like crazy now at the permission that she could call her family whenever she wanted.

John chuckled. "Yeah, think of it as an overdue gift."

"Thanks Dad."

Casey smirked when her father started to clear his throat, signaling that he wanted to end this 'chick flick' moment. "Well, I better hand you off, someone wants to speak to you."

"Alright." Casey replied, wondering which one of the two possibilities she was going to speak to next.

"And Happy Birthday Honey."

Casey smiled. "Thanks Dad, I love you."

"Love you too." John couldn't help but smile as he said his goodbye to his only daughter before handing his phone to the boys.

Dean grabbed the phone from John's hand and tried to keep it from Sam but he smacked his older brother over the head causing Dean to groan. Sam put the cell phone's volume at max level so that he and Dean could both listen as they positioned the phone between each other.

Casey waited patiently before she smiled at the greeting she received. "Happy Birthday Little Sis!" The Winchester brothers practically shouted into the phone and Casey had to fight the urge to laugh at her brothers' antics.

Instead, Casey pouts so that she could make her voice sound disappointed. "Doesn't seem like a happy birthday to me." Dean smirked as he saw Sam roll his eyes; both brothers' knowing that their little sister was pouting.

"Oh come on, you're going to let some surgery bring you down? I gotta say Case, you may not be up for our lifestyle after all." Dean quipped knowing his sister's mind games.

"Hey! I'm up for it, I just hate hospitals." She protested causing Dean to chuckle at the fact that his sister fell for his bait.

Sam snickered. "I agree with you there but hunting does bring hospitals into the equation more frequently."

"Not when you're the best, those visits can be avoided." Casey pointed out with a proud tone and Dean couldn't help but smirk at his sister's compliment towards their family's hunting skills.

"And we are the best damn hunters out there." Dean stated with a cocky tone as Sam laughed in the background from what Casey could tell.

Casey smirked. "Exactly. So how is it with you guys?"

"Still not the same without you Baby Girl, I need my music buddy." Dean whined causing Casey to laugh.

"I miss you too and the music. It sucks not having to listen to it." Casey replied with a sigh. She could never play her classic rock stuff in the house since it didn't fit in with her McDonald façade. _Classic rock is safely stashed on my Ipod. _She thought sadly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked with his voice laced with curiosity.

"I'm not the girl that listens to classic rock here." Casey simply reminded her brothers since the first few emails she sent the boys after Aunt Nora's wedding had her venting about the fact that she now was the 'perfect older daughter figure of the McDonald-Venturi family' instead of the youngest Winchester who acted any way she wanted that would allow her to benefit from any situation.

Sam snapped his fingers as if what Casey was referring to came back to the forefront of his mind. "Oh that's right. I remember you writing about living a different life."

Casey scoffed. "Different? That's putting it lightly."

"They still think you're Aunt Nora's daughter?" Dean questioned with an incredulous tone but he definitely was impressed. _Almost a year uncover practically. _He chuckled at the thought.

Casey sighed as she shifted to get more comfortable in the hospital bed. "Yup, I'm still the stereotypical perfect daughter that excels in school and I'm seriously getting bored of it."

Dean snickered. "Of course you would, you're like extreme Sammy just with a skirt."

Sam smacked Dean upside the head before giving his older brother a pointed look. "Dean."

Casey rolled her eyes but she was a little sad at the fact that she wasn't personally there to see her brothers' antics. She had a pretty good idea at what her brothers were doing in certain situations but she still wishes that she could see them. She knows she's changed and she can't help but wonder how much they have changed or how much their father had changed.

Casey pushed the negative thoughts to the back of her mind. "What do you have against me wearing skirts?" Casey questioned with amusement evident in her voice since she had an inkling of what Dean's response would be.

"Nothing except that they attract guys. You remember what I told you?" Dean's voice was all business-like and serious at the end that Casey had to fight off the urge to laugh but she did hear Sam snicker on the other line.

"'Boys are evil.' I get it." Casey recited back the piece of information Dean has been throwing at her since she turned ten when he thought she was developing a school girl crush on a little boy she saw in the park one time.

"I'm still shocked you told her Dean, you are like every parent's worst nightmare for their daughters." Sam joked at his brother's expense causing Casey to snicker.

"That hurts Sammy, it really does." Casey could imagine Dean placing a hand over his heart while he had mock hurt expressed on his facial features. "And it's because of that that I'm giving Casey this fine wisdom because of my reputation with parents. I will tell the truth for my baby sister." Dean nobly stated as he acknowledged the good deed he was doing for his sister. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Aww, I'm touched by the chick flick moment that you've provided." Casey quipped.

"Oh, you just ruined it." Dean jokingly complained.

"And I thought you'd appreciate it." Casey smugly stated.

"I do but-"

Sam cleared his throat. "Dean, stop. So Case, do you know how long you'll be there?"

Casey sighed. "Not really, I haven't seen the doctor yet for my check up since the surgery." She subconsciously placed a hand over her bandaged side causing herself to flinch a bit since it was a little bit sensitive.

"Oh, I'm sorry we couldn't be there." Casey could hear the regret in Sam's voice for the fact that they would have been there for her when they know full well of her fear for hospitals. Casey suddenly smiled. _I know what would cheer him up. _

"It's alright, I get to talk to the both of you now and more often." Casey practically announced as her enthusiasm was dripping over her words.

"What'd you mean? Dad said we couldn't. This is the most we've talked since you left for Aunt Nora's." Dean rationalized.

"Dad told me I can phone you guys up whenever I want. I won't call everyday, obviously otherwise it would be suspicious but I'm not waiting another year to hear from you guys." Casey explained before she heard a faint cheer followed by a clap of two hands meeting for a high-five. Casey placed her free hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"That's great." Sam finally said over the phone with obvious excitement.

"It really is Case. And now I can constantly remind you that boys are evil." Dean replied with a huge smirk on his face at the idea of his sister having that drilled into her head some more.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Oh I can't wait." Her words were laced with sarcasm causing her oldest brother to laugh.

"So, I'm guessing you're kind of glad that this really wasn't your sweet sixteen." Sam questioned after hitting Dean in the gut so that he'd stop laughing.

Casey nodded before realizing once again that she was on the phone. "Correct."

"What'd you do?" Dean questioned with curiosity. He was disappointed that he wasn't there for his sister's sweet sixteen since he always had the idea of officially teaching her how to drive.

Casey had a glazed look in her eye as she remembered her first birthday celebration with her aunt and cousin. "Aunt Nora took me to get my learner's permit and she took me out for a lesson."

"Nice. Was she surprised that you knew how to drive?" Dean praised.

Casey smirked at the thought as she closed her eyes. "Yeah but she wasn't surprised on who taught me how." With her eyes closed and her hearing focused on her brothers' voices, Casey didn't realize a teenage boy leaning against the door frame of her hospital room, watching her with a smirk on his face.

"You're welcome." Dean beamed. Casey laughed. Dean taught Casey all about cars since that one summer he had to take apart the Impala before their father let him drive the car himself. He taught Casey all the basics of car maintenance and then when he was teaching Sam how to drive, Casey tagged along in the back so that she could learn too. She never got into the driver's seat until she was with Nora but she knew what she needed to do in order to drive. _Bless my photographic memory. _She mused.

"So you're already a licensed driver. Well done Case." Sam congratulated his sister causing Casey to smile.

"Thank you." Casey instinctively stated into the phone before she opened her eyes. Instantly, she focused her attention to her door causing her eyes to widen at who she saw smirking in the doorway. "I better go, I got company." She said into the phone without dropping eye contact with her new visitor.

Dean could sense a change with Casey but he didn't question it. "Alright, get some rest afterwards."

Casey smiled for the openly concern her brother showed her. She missed that. "I will. I love you." She made sure she didn't say a name so that her visitor didn't know who was on the phone.

"We love you too. Bye." Sam ended off the conversation for both him and his brother. Both of them were missing their sister terribly but they were thrilled for the fact that they could talk more often than before. _Email just wasn't cutting it. _

Casey smiled. "Bye." She removes the phone from her ear, clicks the end button before she flips her phone off and places it by her side where she had found it earlier. She looked back up to her visitor with a scowl now on her face. "What are you doing here Derek?"

Derek chuckled before pushing himself off the door frame and walking further into his stepsister's hospital room. "Aww, and here I thought you'd be happy to see me." Derek had his expressions contorted to mock hurt.

Casey scoffed. "Happy? I rather throw a bedpan at you."

"Oh why?" Her pseudo-stepbrother innocently questioned as he now stood between Casey's bed and her window.

She glared at him. "You wrecked my birthday."

"Hey, don't blame me, blame your appendix." Derek stated as he pointed to Casey's bandaged side. He couldn't see it due to her blanket but he remembered which side she was clutching earlier. _An image I never want to see again. _

"My appendix saved me. Otherwise I would've had to gone to the surprise _surprise_ party and done something I would have regretted." Casey complained as the idea of actually having fun at Derek's version of her party would have changed her perfect reputation at school. _I'm not gonna risk what I've been working for this past year. I had my fun last year, it's time to focus on Dad's request. _

"Oh, I'm sorry I missed that." Derek said sarcastically as he pictured a klutzy Casey at the party embarrassing herself.

Casey sighed, her excitement from the phone call slowly draining from her body. "Well, how was 'my' party?"

"See for yourself." Derek said as he pulled out a laptop from the bag that Casey noticed just now that was on Derek's back. He set the laptop up on one of the rolling tables in her room and it was then that Casey realized that it was _her_ laptop that he was booting up for her.

She quirked an eyebrow at Derek who looked at her with a confused expression. "What?"

"Isn't that my laptop?" She questioned as she saw the screen load up to the login screen as Derek rifled through his bag, not paying attention to Casey when she typed in her password. _Note to self, change password just in case._

"Well I don't have one so…yeah." Derek explained as he finally pulled out a computer disc from his bag and popped it into her computer, clicking to get to where he needed to go.

"What'd you doing?" She questioned as she carefully watched what he was clicking on her computer. She didn't need him to accidentally come across her hunting files and database. She didn't need him to be curious and have a motive for him to want to hack into her laptop like he did with her poetry column when he was supposed to be studying for Spanish class.

"Finding this, now just watch." Derek explained as he clicked a few files into a video playlist. She shifted up into a sitting position while he shifted the table closer to her and titled the screen so that she could see before he clicked play.

Casey was surprised to have Derek introduce the video as a welcome to her sixteenth birthday. She couldn't help but look at her pseudo-stepbrother and saw that he quickly turn to look at the screen. She smirked before focusing back onto the video where Emily took over and ranted about Derek's trick to change parties and how she was lucky to have Casey as a best friend.

When he was sure she was watching the video, he looked back at his stepsister, watching to see what she thought of it. It was never his plan to make a video like he did about the party for Casey but he figured that since she couldn't enjoy it herself, maybe the video would cheer her up. He also kind of hoped that it would convince her that he did the party for her best interest and not because he was in need of a decent party to go to.

Casey bit her lip when a member of Derek's hockey team was hitting on her. She then had shout outs from the hockey team (which Derek pumped his fist in the air while his hockey buds did so in the video) as well as shout outs from the football team. Casey couldn't help but laugh a little when the hockey guy tried to hit on her again before Derek closed the laptop screen.

"Well, it goes on for awhile. And some of the tributes get kind of pukey so you'll have to watch those in private." Derek explained with a smirk causing Casey to laugh a little. _Just like Dean when it comes to chick flick moments. _Derek was moving the rolling table with the laptop off to the side a bit so that nothing was obstructing anyone's path to her bed.

Casey cleared her throat a bit. "So, umm, did the guy I am seeing say anything?" She asked while Derek placed the bag that carried the laptop onto the table before he returned to her bedside.

Derek took a glance at the doorway before looking back at his stepsister. "I'll let him say it."

"Surprise." Another familiar voice added in from the doorway, causing Casey to gasp as she sees her boyfriend smiling at her from the same spot Derek was earlier.

"Max!" Casey greeted as she uncovered her arms from the blanket, making sure not to knock her cell phone too far away as Derek and Max switched spots.

"Hey, got something for you." Max exclaimed before handing Casey a card. She read the card aloud with a message that had nothing to do with her recovery or her birthday but it was still sweet. He then gave her a plush blue monkey which she loved as she cuddled it to her side. Max was worried that she'd be mad at him for choosing Derek's party idea over hers but she wasn't. For some reason, she wasn't as angry as she was with Derek about the party like when she was back at the house. Max brought her back out of her thoughts when he kissed her quick before Derek came in to tell him that they had to leave. He said his quick goodbye before the quarterback followed the hockey captain out of her room.

It was a few moments later that the rest of the McDonald-Venturi clan entered her room, giving her multiple greetings and telling her how worried they were for her. Casey thought it was very sweet that they couldn't sleep without seeing her awake first. It really touched her heart because she's never been close to people outside of her brothers, her father and their close hunting friends yet here she was, in a hospital bed with seven visitors since her phone call, checking up on her and the night wasn't even over yet. _I'm really lucky. _

Casey laughed when Edwin wanted to see her alien-head looking appendix but before she could reply to that, the nurse came in telling them that visiting hours were just about up and that Casey needed her rest. Casey had to stifle a laugh when the nurse mentioned calling security because Derek was roaming around the hospital freely. George took the rest of the kids so that they could retrieve Derek while Nora stayed behind to have a few words with her niece.

"Okay, so it wasn't the sweetest sixteen ever." Nora gave a shy smile towards her niece.

Casey smirked. "Seventeen."

Nora sighed. "Right, seventeen." She sometimes forgot that her niece was a year older than what everyone thought. It was only at her birthday or when her age is needed to be known that Nora would have another reality check of what she's put her niece through. _She shouldn't have to lie. Then again, she was worried that the kids would think she failed a grade if she was a year older than everyone in her grade. _Nora shook her head at the thought. _Teenagers. _

Casey looked questioningly at her aunt. "Aunt Nora?"

Nora was brought out of her thoughts due to her niece's voice. "Yeah Sweetie."

Casey smiled. "Thanks."

Nora was confused. "For what?"

Casey smirked. "For everything...and for yelling at my dad." Nora laughed.

"I guess you got the good news then?" Nora smiled as Casey nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I did and I don't think I would have gotten it if it weren't for this appendectomy and for your call to Dad." On reflex, Casey softly touched her side when she mentioned _appendectomy_ but she didn't flinch this time, causing that to be another reason for her to smile.

"Glad I could help. Can I get you anything?" Nora offered as Casey started shifting in her bed once again.

Casey glanced around the room until she saw some water bottles on the other side of the room. "Some water would be good…." Nora saw where Casey was staring at and she headed over to take one of the unopened bottles. Nora passed the bottle to Casey who thanked her before asking her aunt to wheel the table with the laptop closer to the bed so that she could use it. She didn't mention that Derek brought her videos to watch from the party but Nora had her suspicions that it was Derek who brought her niece's laptop since it couldn't have been anyone else.

Nora leaned forward and gave Casey a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

Casey nodded. "Good night Aunt Nora." Nora waved goodbye as she left the hospital room.

Casey opened the laptop to see that the login screen was up since Derek didn't shut it down earlier. She loved that she was able to have so much of her data password protected and she made sure they were all different since she didn't want anyone who got through one to get through to the others. She typed her password in and waited for the screen to go to her desktop. She had passwords for her pictures, her school documents, her hunting files, her creature database, her song lyrics, practically everything on her laptop was password protected.

When it was finished loading up, Casey took a glance at the clock and she saw it was less than a minute left. She counted down out loud until the numbers flashed midnight, signaling the end of her birthday.

Before looking at the rest of the party videos that Derek brought for her, Casey opened up her creature database and she typed in _djinn_ before clicking enter. She had created the database last year after a few computer courses and with all the information she gathered from her Dad's journal, the emails from Sam and Dean when she asked for them to look stuff up from Bobby or stuff she found on the internet, she created her database.

So while the database searched for any entry she entered that involved information about a _djinn,_ she started to watch the videos. There were people that just wished her a happy birthday after Derek approached them, a few of the guys hit on her when they didn't know who she was like that hockey bud of Derek's. Some that gave a little more (but nothing like Emily's first entry) and then there was a few from Sam and Ralph who wished her well for her recovery. Max had only said a few words since he visited her that night with Derek but she was happy that he still said something.

When all the videos were done and Casey was about to close the window, she noticed that one video wasn't included into the playlist that Derek had set up. She moved the cursor over the file labeled _DV_ before she clicked for it to open.

Casey was surprised to see that it was Derek's video tribute but it didn't look like he was at the party; he was somewhere quiet. If Casey didn't know Derek, she'd say he was confident at being in front of a camera but she noticed that he was a little nervous.

"**Hey Case, not sure if you'll see this but what the hell. I know there is a pretty good chance that you'll blame your party 'fiasco' on me -"** Casey scoffed. **"-but in my defense, I thought you deserved a better celebration."** That peaked Casey's interest, causing her to stare at the screen curiously. **"I figured it was the least I could do after the surprise party you threw for me."** Video Derek shrugged as if it was no big deal but Casey thought that over a bit. _Maybe he _was_ just paying me back for the surprise party I threw for him._

Video Derek's demeanor changed a bit as he scratched the back of his neck, as if he wasn't sure how to say the next bit. **"Anyways, I just wanted to say that even though we don't get along a majority of the time, I wouldn't wish for you to go into the ER on your birthday or any day for that matter. No one deserves that."** Casey stared shocked at the screen when she only saw sincerity in Derek's eyes with no joking in that statement.

Sure they didn't get along but Casey would never wish any serious harm on Derek and the idea that he felt the same too on that subject towards her caused Casey to smile for reasons unknown to her at the time. Video Derek smirked before he continued. **"So happy birthday and have a speedy recovery so that we can get back to the fighting and get over this emotional crap I don't like to deal with."** He joked as he gave a mock two-finger salute as his goodbye before the video ended. Casey rolled her eyes at Derek's way of diverting away from the sentimental stuff he just revealed but she was still glad that it ended in a Derek-fashion.

Casey moved Derek's video file into another password protected file, along with all the others. She placed a password that no one in this life knew about and she figured Derek would appreciate it. _He's too worried about his reputation. _She wanted to keep proof for herself that Derek wasn't always a bad guy to her but she knew she couldn't have it easily laying around on her computer. _He could delete it if he ever got through my login password. _ After she set up the protected file, her database beeped causing Casey to smile in triumph. _Bingo_.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Casey was discharged the afternoon of the following day and she was told to stay in bed for the weekend and to take it easy. Nora had brought Casey some comfy clothes to change into when she picked her up from the hospital so that she didn't have to put on the dress again. Casey was just relieved to get out of the hospital after one night of feeling unprotected. She barely got any rest since her body was always on high alert but the doctors never noticed so they let her leave.

On the drive home Casey had gotten tons of text messages from Sam and Dean asking how she was, when she would be discharged and if she was in any pain. Casey was smiling the whole time since it felt like she was talking to them directly whenever they replied back almost instantaneously. Nora also told Casey that she could decide Derek's punishment which was the other reason for Casey's smile.

As the rest of the drive was quiet, Casey couldn't think of a punishment for Derek. For some reason she felt like he shouldn't get one. She couldn't help but think that maybe her birthday was the one time of the year that Derek would be nice to her. She didn't want to be the bad guy in this as she thought back to his video but she was still conflicted. He still changed her plans when he knew that was what she wanted but deep down inside, she knew that wasn't what she wanted. _Did Derek truly change my party because he just _knew_ or was it because he wanted to screw with my plans? _

Casey was still conflicted when they arrived home but everyone thought it was her side that still hurt so they stationed her on the couch in the family room as Lizzie came back with a bowl of soup for her. Casey was still deep in thought on what she should do to Derek. _What are Derek Venturi's intentions? _Her pseudo-stepbrother was still a mystery to her at times like these after almost a year of living together but she couldn't shake the gut feeling inside of her that she might be missing something. _Maybe I can ask Sam about it later since Dean might freak. _Casey chuckled at the thought of her brother freaking out if he heard she was trying to figure a guy out. _If a guy was involved, Dean didn't care what the guy's title was.  
_

Lizzie looked at her cousin weirdly. "Why you laughing? Wouldn't your side be hurting?" Casey shook her head no.

"I'm fine Lizzie, just thought of something funny that's all." Casey replied before Lizzie fed her another spoonful of soup. Lizzie was curious as to what was funny but before she could ask, they both heard footsteps from the kitchen approaching them.

"So Casey, your mother tells me that you would be choosing Derek's punishment for wrecking your surprise party." George stated as he sat on the comfy chair that was right by the front door.

Lizzie smiled an evil grin at all the possibilities running through her head. "Make Derek have bathroom duty for a year…." Lizzie then snapped her fingers for another thought. "…..or he can be your butler." She smiled causing Casey to laugh a little so that she wouldn't hurt her side.

"You guys, now that I'm a year older, and more mature, I've learned that you've have to make the best of the family you've been given." Casey explained as the dream she had about her alternate reality came to mind.

Lizzie frowned. "Well Derek can be my butler. He still deserves to be punished, right?" She looked to George who just titled his head in a 'who knows' fashion but Casey's the one who answered.

"Lizzie, even though Derek can be horrible, that's his role in this family. The alternative could be much worst."

"I doubt it." Lizzie muttered while George gave Casey a confused look. He knew Casey was mature and she never wanted to stoop down to Derek's level but she acted as if she'd rather have this version of Derek than any other version. _Nora did mention she's on an anesthetic at the moment, maybe that's clouding her judgment. _George was brought out of his thoughts by the front door opening to Derek walking in.

"Hey." Derek greeted as he plotted himself down on the armrest of George's seat.

"Well Derek, looks like this is your lucky day because Casey has decided that she doesn't want you to be punished for ruining her party." George informed his eldest son who was now smirking at the news.

Derek was amused at this point. "Ahh, well if I'm not being punished, can the birthday girl reimburse me for the food, because those football boys sure ate a lot of duck." Derek teased as he kept eye contact with his recovering stepsister and just as he suspected, he saw the fury return in her eyes as she lunged forward a bit but Lizzie held her in place.

"DER-EK!" Casey hollered causing Derek to smirk. _Music to my ears. _

George groaned. "Derek, leave the room now. You're interfering with Casey's convalescences." The eldest Venturi stated as he glanced between the two teenagers.

Casey continued to glare at the teenage boy. "Yeah and once I'm fully convalescence, I'm putting him in the hospital." She threatened, never loosing eye contact with the bane of her existence.

Derek smirked. "Well sounds like you're feeling a lot better already." Derek was amused that she was still glaring daggers at him and he was glad for that. _It's good to see angry Casey back instead of the in-pain Casey he saw yesterday._ He thought to himself.

Lizzie held up another spoonful of soup for Casey to eat. She took a slurp of the soup while she continued to glare daggers at Derek, thinking _maybe I'll make him pay for the whole party himself. _

* * *

**A/N #3: **So what do you think? I tried to stick to the original episode as much as possible while adding the _Supernatural_ parts as well as Casey's 'Winchester past' in it as well. I do apologize if any of the medical stuff is off, it didn't specify in the episode how long Casey stayed in the hospital so I just assumed she got released the next day. As for Casey's dream, I release that's when she's supposed to realize the impact Derek has on the family BUT I couldn't get the Djinn episode out of my head (that case still happens in the future, it's just Dean that's the victim like in the episode). I thought I'd do that longer but the chapter was getting a little lengthy already.

**A/N #4: **So sorry for the delay but the semester started last week and the readings alone are overwhelming. Anyways, I just want to say **thank you** to all my readers and reviewers for this story and for the original story that's connected to this. I really appreciate it and your reviews mean a lot to me. **Thank you so much! You guys rock!**

**A/N #5: **I mentioned in **"Second Chances"** a couple of times that I've got a **_LiveJournal_** account so just check my homepage here for the direct link. I've created master lists for all my stories so every link for this story is on that list (photoshopped pics, promos, videos, etc.). Also, author notes/updates are there too (you'll be able to know what's going on in my life basically and know why there's a delay or something).

**A/N #6: **So I figured I'd post this up today and the chapter that this is connected to (Ch. 7) will be posted on Friday after the season 6 premiere of _Supernatural_ airs (finally!) I'm friggin' excited, what about you?

**A/N #7: **So tell me what you think of this chapter. It's the first time I've had to take stuff the dialogue and stuff (compared to 'Open Mic Plight') so hopefully it came out alright. So don't forget to leave me a **review! **I'd really appreciate it and I'd love you for it =D

**Next Outtake: **Fright Night

**

* * *

Originally Published: **September 22, 2010

**Edited: **December 10, 2010


	4. Fright Night

**"Second Chances: Outtakes" **

**This belongs to my "SECOND CHANCES" Universe where Casey is Nora's niece and younger sister to Sam and Dean Winchester. **

**

* * *

A/N #1:** SO, for this outtake, I'm altering how Casey Winchester acts in this episode because she **wouldn't** be as freaked out as Casey McDonald was in the original episode plus it would be interesting to see the female Winchester in action (*hint hint*).

**For this, I played it BEFORE the "Not So Sweet 16" episode (chronological wise) so that means it could be an April Fools time thing instead of the typical Halloween thing. **

**Ages: **Derek and Casey are 16 (believed that Casey is 15 at this time), Edwin is 13 and Lizzie is 12.

**

* * *

Disclaimers: **I don't own Life with Derek or Supernatural. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). Recognizable dialogue comes from the "Fright Night" episode of _Life with Derek. _

**

* * *

A/N #2: **This 'story' will contain the LWD episodes that I have tweaked to help fit better into my **"SECOND CHANCES"** Universe where Casey is different from her 'series self'. They **will not** be in order of when the episode was filmed **but** it's in the order on which is referred in my original story "Second Chances".

**

* * *

Reference to "Second Chances": **This moment is mentioned in Chapter 7 when Casey remembers the almost hunt when Edwin told her about the dead plumber.

**

* * *

Reference to **_**Life With Derek **_**Episodes: **"Fright Night" (obviously)

**Reference to _Supernatural _Episodes (quotes or outfits):** "Phantom Traveler", "Devil's Trap", "Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester" (panic room), "The Song Remains The Same", "Everybody Loves A Clown", "Simon Said", "Hunted", "The Kids Are Alright" (Banshee case reference)

* * *

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

**

* * *

"Fright Night"**

_[April 2002]_

It was Thursday evening when Casey came downstairs to find her two pseudo-stepbrothers watching a horror film, both with a bowl of popcorn in their hands. Edwin was lying on the couch while Derek kept rocking in his recliner due to his constant pumping-the-air motion he tended to subconsciously do every time the villain attacked.

Casey couldn't help but roll her eyes at their antics. _Typical and so juvenile. If only they knew that there were things a lot scarier than what they were watching out in the world. _At times like those she just wanted to rub it in their faces that she's faced worse but then that would lead to questions; questions she didn't want them to know the answers to.

Casey quickly went into the kitchen to find something to eat but when she couldn't, she grabbed a water bottle instead before heading back upstairs. Casey stopped in her tracks when she heard yet another scream from the television followed by one of Derek's eager punches in thin air. She sighed. _Might as well play my part. _

"What on Earth are you watching?" Casey asked as she stood between the couch and Derek's recliner.

"_Curse of Evil._" Derek replied instantly without sparing his stepsister a glance.

"Part Nine: Gruekor's Revenge." Edwin added in as he popped more popcorn into his mouth.

"Much better than part eight….." Derek continued as Casey crossed her arms and watched the scene unfold as a guy with a knife was walking down the dark halls of the movie. Casey wanted to scoff or make a comment on how ridiculous the movie looked or how predictable it was but she had to resist.

"Yeah but not as creepy as part six." Edwin quickly added. Casey glanced between the two Venturis and saw that they both were staring intently at the screen, not even bothering to acknowledge the fact that they were practically finishing each other's thoughts when it came to explaining to their stepsister what it was they were watching. She couldn't help but smirk at the idea. _A Sam and Dean psychic connection in the making. _

"If you want gore, try four." Derek suggested without missing a beat.

"You cannot be serious." Casey stated as she shook her head before Derek made a slicing action when the killer on screen sliced his knife through the air. Casey groaned. _He is serious._

After the initial scream track from the movie, the undercover hunter heard the little scared whine from under the orange blanket beside Edwin. Casey's eyes widened at the idea of either Marti or Lizzie being scared under that piece of fabric. Casey slowly moved the blanket out of the way to reveal a balled up Lizzie in the corner of the couch, eyes covered before she looked up at Casey.

"Is it over yet?" Casey could see the pleading in her cousin's eyes but her voice didn't waver all that much. _She probably wants to look strong and prove that she can watch these stupid movies. _

"For you yes." Casey pointedly told the young girl before facing the current bane of her existence. "Why'd you let her watch this?" She questioned as she pointed to the television screen just as the intensity of the movie's soundtrack increased in its dramatics.

Lizzie sighed. "It's okay, I can handle it." The younger girl exclaimed before she turned back to look at the screen. Even though Casey couldn't see her cousin's face, she could see the girl's body tense up as the seconds went by. Casey sighed.

"Liz, its fine if you're scared but you don't have to watch this." Casey tried coaxing her cousin out of watching a movie that probably wasn't rated for Lizzie anyway. Casey slowly and carefully went to tap Lizzie on the shoulder to make sure she didn't freak the young girl out anymore than she already was. "Now let's get you to bed." Lizzie had immediately tensed at the slight contact before it registered in her brain that it was just her cousin, she slowly turned her head to her cousin before looking to the stairs.

Derek smirked at the idea of his stepsisters being scared of a scary movie. "What scared much?" He immediately quipped without taking his eyes off the screen as he continued to eat some popcorn.

Casey smirked to herself when no one was paying attention to her. _As if these movies scare me after what I've seen. _"Nope, these movies don't scare me, they bore me." She finished with a bored tone as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Edwin turned his head to face his oldest stepsister, his eyebrow quirked at the notion of her declaration. "Bored by gore? I don't buy it." Derek was watching out of the corner of his eye to see Casey's reaction to Edwin's accusation but she just stood her ground.

"You wouldn't be so fond of gore if it was your own flesh and blood." Casey stated with a tone that left people wondering whether she was telling the truth or just bluffing. Derek was definitely conflicted because he couldn't tell if his stepsister meant that or not; if she meant it because of logic or if she meant it to bug them or if she meant it from personal experience. Either way, he had no idea and he was too involved in his movie to spare another thought on the issue.

Casey was beaming on the inside with her victory because of the questioning looks she got from both her pseudo-stepbrothers. She tried to focus on the task of getting Lizzie away from the movie as she pushed all past hunts to the back of her mind, hoping to temporarily forget all the times that she had to patch either of her brothers or her dad up after a hunt or even the odd chance that she got injured. _No amount of Hollywood gore is going to compare to the real thing. _

Casey sighed as she slightly tugged on Lizzie's arm to get her attention again. "Now c'mon Liz." The teenager motioned towards the stairs causing the younger girl to nod in understanding.

"Come to think of it, I am a little tired." Lizzie declared as she faked a yawn and started to stretch. She was about to have a clean break but she was stopped by her curiosity to see the next death take place in the movie.

Casey could hear the small gasps coming from the preteen before she wiped her hand over her face to calm down, an action that she picked up from Dean a long time ago. "Liz relax, it's just a movie." The hunter assured the frightened girl and that got repeated nods of the preteen's head as she heard her mumble '_just a movie_' as a mantra when she passed her cousin to go upstairs.

"No it's not." Edwin yelled loud enough to make sure Lizzie heard him which caused Derek to snicker as his attention stayed glued to the movie.

Casey quickly leaned over the couch to flick Edwin in the head. "Would you stop scaring her?" Casey chided as she righted herself up.

"You mean scaring you?" Derek questioned as he jerked forward in his seat to grab Casey to catch her off guard but she didn't flinch.

Derek tilted his head to the side as he watched his stepsister slowly turn to give him her attention. She quirked her eyebrow before she followed his arm to the spot where he grabbed her: her wrist. She ignored the tingly feeling she felt at the contact and once Derek followed her line of sight he quickly let go of her arm as if it were on fire. Casey chuckled while Edwin continued to look baffled between the two teenagers as he contemplated the bizarre scene he just witnessed, movie forgotten at the moment.

_Was it just me or did Casey and Derek switch personalities in that moment? _The younger Venturi mused to himself before Casey's challenge broke through his fogged thoughts.

"As if, there's only five people in this world that know what scares me, so good luck trying to figure that out." She smugly stated before she retreated upstairs as she thought of her dad, her two brothers, their family friend Bobby Singer and her Aunt Nora as the only five people who knew what truly scared her; loosing her family. She could face any creature out there with her badass attitude but if anyone she cared about was in a life or death situation, she is internally freaking out at the very possibility that she could loose them, just like she lost her mother.

Edwin returned his gaze to the movie as Derek watched his stepsister go upstairs. When he was sure that she was out of earshot, Derek leaned forward in his recliner towards Edwin, gaining his brother's attention. "Ed, I do believe that sounded like a dare to scare." Derek smirked while Edwin nodded in agreement.

_You know I can never turn down a challenge, McDonald. _The older Venturi mused to himself as he leaned back into his reclined and popped some more popcorn into his mouth.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Casey once again finished her nightly routine before going to bed as she took her turn in the bathroom after changing into her pajamas. Everyone in the family knew Casey's routine as if it were their own but it was the routine she performed once she closed her door that no one knew about but she has practiced all her life. With her door always secured shut and after making sure Derek wasn't going to barge in, Casey would check her room to make sure everything was still in order. She always made sure the disguised salt line at her window was still in tact, the carpet that was under the window and by her door still hid the devil's traps and she made sure her hunting knife was secured behind her headboard. Casey would have easily had it under her pillow like her brother Dean but with other kids in the house who like to just enter her room for no reason, she had to hide it really well yet still have quick access if she ever needed it, like that night.

With Casey being a light sleeper, she immediately awoke when she heard her bedroom door creak open but she didn't jump up in her bed. She slowly moved her arm under her pillow to the back of her headboard to grab the knife while her attention was on the moving being in her room. She was about to pull the knife out completely and attack but she was stopped when she heard her name from a very familiar yet scared voice. Casey heard it again before she grumbled. _Oh, you have got to be kidding me. _The irritated hunter released her grip on the hunting knife and made sure it was still secure before she turned over to turn her lamp on.

Once there was light in her room, Casey turned to glare at the scared figure that stood at the foot of her bed, with a blanket over their head.

"Casey?" The figured questioned again as they slowly removed the blanket, revealing a scared Lizzie standing in front of the irritated hunter. Lizzie already knew that Casey was irritated by the glare and the fact that her cousin didn't like being disturbed when she slept but Lizzie was too freaked out to care. "Mind if I sleep in here?" Still in her sleepy-yet-alert state, Casey managed to quirk at eyebrow at her cousin. Lizzie swallowed. "My room isn't…..safe." Lizzie tried to vaguely explain but Casey wasn't going to have that so with a wave of her hand, Lizzie told her cousin of Edwin's earlier stunt of grabbing her ankles. By the end of Lizzie's recap, Casey was pinching the bridge of her nose as she made a mental note to scare Edwin later for Lizzie.

Casey sighed as her exhaustion was now taking over once again now that her body realized that she was in no danger. "Oh fine but seriously Lizzie, there is nothing to be scared about." Casey started off as Lizzie started climbing into her cousin's bed. "You're safe in this house and if there was anything ever out there to get you, it'd have to go through me first before it got to you." Casey finished off as she slumped further into her blankets as Lizzie followed suit. "Now go to sleep." Casey told her cousin as she turned her light off before burying her head into her pillow once again.

"Thanks." Lizzie thanked her cousin but she was still scared as she stared at the ceiling of the dark bedroom. "Hmm, you mind if we….." Lizzie hesitated to ask which caused Casey to groan in frustration as she turned over to glare at the preteen.

"Lizzie."

Lizzie gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Casey groaned again as she turned around to turn the light back on. "You know, you're very lucky to have a cousin like me who can sleep with or without the lights on." She stated before she buried herself into her pillow once again as she tried to get back to sleep, now fuming for the fact that this was all Derek and Edwin's fault.

"I'm very lucky. Thanks Case." Lizzie beamed as she got more comfortable.

"Go to bed." Lizzie took the muffled command from her sleepy cousin as a sign to stop moving, which she did before she fell asleep now that she felt safe.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

The following morning was when George was having problems with the kitchen sink once again.

"Ah, pipes are acting up again. We should call the plumber." George as he placed his dish in the sink, as he gave up the act of rinsing the offending dish.

"Woah, Dad. How could you? After what happened to the other plumber?" Derek asked in mock shock once he saw Lizzie's interest peak out of the corner of his eye.

"What other plumber?" Nora questioned as she tried to tidy up the kitchen a little more before the other kids joined them for breakfast.

George wagged his finger at his son in recognition. "It is that time of year."

Lizzie gulped from fear after swallowing her recent cereal bite. "What time of year?"

Derek turned to look at his youngest stepsister with a serious expression. "The anniversary of his demise. Fixing the pipes, in this very house." Derek's voice had turned into a scarier tone like the one you'd use to tell a scary camp fire story and Nora just rolled her eyes at her stepson's immaturity.

"Stop it you two." Nora warned causing Derek to back up a bit and go back to his own cereal before he looked up to see his other stepsister walk in, looking like the walking dead herself.

"Oh, speaking of scary." Derek joked as Casey took a seat at the kitchen island across from Derek. She rolled her eyes at the comment because she was just too tired.

"It was a late night." Casey stated as she started rubbing the side of her head in hopes of alleviating any headaches.

Derek smirked. "Did somebody have a nightmare?" He asked in that scary movie type voice again causing Casey to stare at her pseudo-stepbrother in a little amusement. _Does he expect that to scare me?_

"No, I was up late…reading a really good book." Casey subtly looked to Lizzie who just nodded. The hunter didn't feel like elaborating on the fact that she couldn't sleep due to the fact she had to let her snoring cousin sleep in her room due to a stupid scary prank. She wasn't use to sharing a bed either and if she had to, it was usually with Sam or Dean who barely moved during the night; the complete opposite to Lizzie.

"Something better than _'Curse of Evil'_?" Derek questioned with amusement, thinking that Casey was tired because she was really scared of those few scenes she saw of the movie yesterday.

George's attention quickly turned to Derek. "What? You guys rented that? Why didn't you tell me?" Casey quirked an eyebrow and smirked at her pseudo-stepfather/uncle's antics.

Nora titled her head towards her second husband. "George, you let the boys watch scary movies?"

"Umm, I should I put this: yes." George joked causing himself and his son to laugh. Nora just gave George a 'you-can't-be-serious' look causing the eldest Venturi to shrug his shoulders in confusion. "Oh c'mon, what's a little bit of harmless horror?" He questioned Nora before looking to his son. "We are talking about PG-13 here?"

"Oh, of course." Derek confirmed

"Uh, Lizzie's twelve." Casey pointed out causing George to look at his youngest stepdaughter who confirmed what her cousin said with a nod.

Nora sighed. "George, it's a good thing Marti's at her mom's." She finished before taking a sip from her coffee.

George sighed in a somewhat disappointed way. "Okay Derek, no more watching scary movies when your sisters are around." Casey rolled her eyes at her pseudo-stepfather/uncle's attempts of being controlling over his rule breaking son. Casey knew that wasn't going to stop Derek from doing anything.

Derek shook his head in understanding towards his father. "Ah yeah, sorry, I keep forgetting about the weaker sex." He ended while looking pointedly at his oldest stepsister in a challenging way. Derek could hear his father sigh but he was waiting for Casey's reaction to his comment and she didn't disappoint.

"Oh, thank you Derek." She bit back sarcastically as she fought the urge to fall asleep right then and there. _Stupid Edwin pranking Lizzie. _The tired hunter grumbled in her mind.

"No worries." Derek responded without missing a beat.

"But George I wasn't scared." Lizzie piped up as she tried to defend herself, not wanting to seem weak in any of the Venturis' eyes. "The problem was your other son, who hid under my bed and grabbed my ankles." Irritation was evident in Lizzie's voice as she ratted Edwin out for his late night prank.

"What?" Nora questioned before she took another sip of her coffee. Derek was laughing while Casey was shaking her head, disapprovingly.

George took in a huge breath before shouting to Edwin who was still upstairs. "Edwin, do not scare Lizzie by hiding under her bed."

"Sorry Lizzie!" Edwin shouted down causing George to smile at the victory.

"There, problem's solved. See I think we're getting a hang of this compromise thing." George beamed while Casey and Nora rolled their eyes at one another.

At this point, Derek was finished with his cereal. "Alright, love to stay for the group hug but I've got things to do." The teenager stated before leaving the kitchen.

As Derek was leaving, he found a perfect opportunity to scare Casey as her eyes were closed and her head was propped in her hands as her elbows were on the kitchen island. Derek spooks her with a loud boo (causing Nora and Lizzie to jump a little) but Casey didn't flinch from the sound like her relatives. Casey kind of figured Derek would try something so she slowly opened her eyes as she turned to face Derek; a faint smirk plastered on her face. Derek quirks an eyebrow at his keener stepsister's calm demeanor as he waited for any sort of reaction.

"Nice try Der but even if I'm half conscious I still don't scare that easily." Casey cockily stated and Derek could see the challenge that radiated from her tired eyes.

Derek smirked. "We'll just see about that." He retorted before heading out to walk to school. Casey left for school a few moments later after grabbing something to eat on the go, leaving three stunned people in the kitchen.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

The walk to school for Casey didn't help wake her up. The hunter wasn't use to sleepless nights like she was before moving in with Aunt Nora but she wasn't a complete stranger to the situation. Sometimes when on a hunt, they only had a few hours of sleep during a case and she was fine with it but now, her body had gotten too use to the eight or more hours of sleep. It's a reason why she rarely sleeps in because she never got that privilege while growing up and she doesn't want the bad habit to stick now; she didn't want to be like Derek in that aspect.

As if on autopilot, Casey walked down the halls of SJST as she avoided any contact with other students as she made her way to her locker. Once her locker was open, she started unloading and then reloading her backpack with the necessary books like she does every morning.

Casey was so out of it that when she received a tap on her shoulder, her hunter instincts immediately kicked in. Her hand quickly gripped the wrist of her attacker as her body swiveled to face her opponent as an automatic glare was sent to intimidate her enemy. Casey felt her opponent tried to wiggle free from her grip but Casey wasn't going to have that as she was letting her instincts take over as she was too tired to think.

"Ow, Casey that's a little tight." Casey finally heard her friend's plea through her tired haze before immediately letting go of the offending wrist.

"Sorry Em. I'm still trying to wake up and my body is just reflexive like that right now." Casey explained to her best friend Emily as she massaged her hurt wrist.

Emily gave a faint chuckle. "Those are some reflexes you have then."

Casey started scratching the back of her neck, another nervous habit she picked up from her brother. "Yeah too bad they practically vanish when I'm fully awake." Casey joked before turning her attention back to her books. "So what's up?"

Emily looked quizzically at her best friend and saw that she was indeed looking tired. "Why are you so tired?"

Casey sighed. "Lizzie ended up sleeping in my room last night due to a scary prank Edwin pulled on her and since I'm a light sleeper, it was hard having her sleep in my room with all her moving and snoring." Casey became more irritated the more she thought about it.

"I sense some irritation." Emily quipped hoping it would wake Casey up a bit more. _No one needs to deal with her death grip. _She mused as she continued to massage her wrist a bit longer.

Casey scoffed. "Yeah well it's Derek's fault. He's the one who let Lizzie watch '_Curse of Evil_' in the first place." The tired hunter shoved her remaining books into her backpack before zipping it up.

Emily ignored Casey's sudden anger since it was Derek-related (as always) before perking up at the sound of her favorite movie. "Really? I've seen that movie like five times. Remember the part where Gruekor chases that ghoul on-"

Casey groaned. "I don't want to hear about it." Casey shuffled her backpack onto her back before giving Emily a confused look. "Wait you like scary movies?"

Emily smiled. "I love them. What's not to like? It's a total rush. Remember the part where Gruekor jumps out from behind that fence-"

Casey started rubbing the sides of her temple. "I'm not listening to this!"

"Case, are you scared?" Emily asked while she found a little amusement in her friend's extreme antics.

"Nope, I'm annoyed and I gotta go." Casey stated before walking off towards her homeroom class.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Casey was still tired and irritated by the time she had her appointment with Paul during her lunch hour. Derek still tried indirect approaches to spook Casey but she was always unfazed by his antics while pushing through her tiredness.

Paul had his eyebrow quirked as he eyed the tired teenager before him. "Is something the matter Casey? You seem more-"

"Irritated? Annoyed?" She supplied through gritted teeth.

Paul gulped. "Thoughtful?"

"I like my options better."

"Okay why?" The guidance councilor asked with caution evident in his voice.

"Because like always, it's always Derek's fault." Casey complained as she crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back into her chair.

Paul internally sighed. _Of course it's about Derek. _"What did he do this time?"

"He let Lizzie watch a scary movie last night therefore freaking her out leading her to have to camp out in my room and because of that, I got practically no sleep." Casey explained in one breath as she actively moved her arms around to emphasize on her annoyance of the situation.

_That explains a bit more. _He mused to himself as he nodded along with Casey's rant. "I see why you'd prefer your words then."

"Exactly, I just don't get it, why do people watch those stupid, immature, unrealistic movies anyways?" The young hunter gave Paul a confused yet curious look since she didn't get it. Casey would watch scary movies with her brothers and they would always laugh at how ridiculous or inaccurate the movie was but everyone else finds joy at the prospect of getting their guts ripped out or getting attacked by a creature or the idea of being in a life or death situation. She admits that the movies are amusing because of how ridiculous they were compared to what she hunts but she'd never react like that when she truly faced that situation.

At seeing his student's expression, he gulped as he tried to figure out a mature way to explain the fascination that was behind scary movies**. **"Well physical fear produces an endorphin in the pleasure center of the brain….." Paul couldn't help but give an example and when he did, he tried to mimic those scary voices. "…like in the movie '_Curse of Evil_'."

Casey's eyes widened. "Et tu Paul? You like scary movies?" The hunter couldn't believe that a teacher liked scary movies just like the bane of her existence.

Paul smiled with excitement. "Yeah I love freaking myself out." Casey quirked an eyebrow in amusement which caused Paul to cough a bit as he tried to backtrack from his statement. "Ugh, because physical fear serves as a biological function."

"It does?" Disbelief was evident in the teenager's voice.

Paul swallowed under her stare as he tried to make his point convincingly. "Yeah it helps the mind prepare for fear for later on in life."

Casey, faint amusement still present, gave a slight chuckle. "You do realize that physical fear from scary movies is completely different from the physical fear you encounter in your life." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone as she folded her arms across her chest once again.

"Well movie fears are more extreme therefore having your body react to an extreme that you'd rarely come across in reality so that the fear you do face won't seem so huge." Paul tried to explain as he subconsciously twiddled his thumbs as his hands remained folded onto of his desk.

Casey shook her head in amusing as she chuckled once again. "Just so you know Paul, once you've dealt with a scare so extreme like that in real life, the typical fear you used to get from scary movies is nothing in comparison." Paul could hear the amusement in her voice but he saw through her eyes how serious she was about the situation.

"Is there something you'd like to share Casey?" He tried coaxing but he instantly saw Casey's face turn emotionless before going back to the irritated look she had when she arrived.

"Nope, why would I?"

Paul sighed. "I'm here for you if you need to talk about stuff like that." It wasn't foreign for Paul to see some of his students holding back on important issues but he couldn't badger them to talk about either; they had to choose to talk about it with him.

"I thought we were already talking about my hatred for these movies?" Casey quipped causing her counselor to give a slight chuckle for her obvious diversion tactic.

"I guess so but it seems like there is more to the story behind your hatred." Paul tried to get Casey back on topic since she rarely skipped an issue that bugged her in their sessions. _She's always been open about what bugs her and she isn't afraid to share it, even if it is sometimes pointless in comparison to other issues. _

Casey huffed in annoyance. "How about Derek and his need to try to scare me at this time? Another reason for my irritation." She grumbled as she silently cursed her pseudo-stepbrother in her mind.

"I see." He drawled out slowly before continuing. "Well, maybe Derek could help you to appreciate _scary movies_." He ended with his fingers to his mouth to represent fangs as he took on the typical Dracula tone when he said 'scary movies'.

Irritation was still evident on the teenager's face. "Paul? Not funny." She deadpanned as she silently wondered what the hell he put in his coffee that morning.

Paul nervously shrugged. "Too soon for jokes?"

"Nope, just not funny." Casey flat out stated before ending her session to get back to her lunch break before it was over, leaving a stunned Paul behind.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

It was just after dinner when Nora and Lizzie drove George to the train station since he had to go to a weekend tax seminar. Casey was enjoying her book on the couch when Edwin popped out from behind the couch as he tried to scare her but the hunter didn't flinch as she continued to read her book. Edwin tilted his head quizzically to the side as he was expecting a different reaction from his older stepsister.

"So, Edwin, how long have you been here?" She nonchalantly asked without looking in his direction.

"Since I was born." Edwin moved from behind the couch to grab a seat on the opposite side of Casey on the couch. "What'cha reading?"

"A book." She stated without missing a beat as she gave off the impression that she was so involved in the book's contents instead of secretly watching Edwin's move. Casey's been on high alert all day since Derek's been trying to scare her and she figured that Edwin would be behind it too. The hunter was extremely tired at this point but she wasn't going to give the Venturi boys the reactions they wanted. Heck, Casey knew that if her brothers snuck up on her like Edwin just did, she would have gasped then she would have smacked them before joking around as if as nothing.

"Betcha I got a better story. About the guy who died in this house." Edwin stated as he tried to get her interest, which he did but she didn't let it show as she continued to eye the words on her page.

"Go away Edwin."

"You should have been told before, this house is haunted by the ghost of someone who died on this very day sixteen years ago." Edwin told the line as if he were telling her a campfire story in the woods at night.

Casey quirked her eyebrow as she met his eyes, where she saw glimpses of mischief. _He's up to something again. _She mused to herself before speaking up and closing her book. "Really? Do tell."

Edwin shifted in his seat before he spoke. "Before we lived here, the owner, Freddie Cleaver, he was fixing the plumbing all by himself, right."

Edwin took a pause as he gauged her reaction causing Casey to glare at the younger boy in confusion. "You asking me or are you telling me?"

He continued his tale with the same voice that would cause anyone else to start shaking just a little in anticipation**. **"He messed up. The pipes were clogged so when he turned the water back on….." Edwin clapped his hands when he emphasized _boom_ before he persisted. "….the pipes exploded sending water everywhere. And a piece of pipe pierced his heart…" He emphasized that notion by slightly pounding his fist to his chest, just where his heart was located. "…..Freddy was dead-y." The younger Venturi finished off as he waited for Casey's reaction.

Casey smirked. "Nice try Eddie." Casey reopened her book again while keeping a subtle eye on the boy at the end of the couch. Casey made sure she had her emotionless mask up while she silently cursed herself in her mind at her stupidity. _How could I not have checked the house months ago for stories like these? What if Edwin isn't making the story up? What if there has been a case right under my nose this whole time?_

Edwin tilted his gaze a bit to a point off Casey's shoulder and it was a second after she noticed it (and bringing her out of her thoughts) that she felt the air rushing behind her as Derek popped out from behind her in his attempt to scare her as he prompted himself on the couch's armrest that was near her head.

Derek and Edwin were waiting for a gasp, a scream, a '_Der-ek!_', anything but their stepsister did nothing, as if Derek didn't just pop up out of nowhere. Instead she slowly dipped her head back as it rested on Derek's leg (it would have been the armrest if he wasn't in her way), she looked up to have his confused chocolate brown eyes meet her fake (and unaffected) cobalt blue eyes, staring at each other before she calmly greeted her eldest pseudo-stepbrother. "Hey Derek."

Edwin's jaw was slacked at the scene before him as Casey just looked up innocently at Derek who she caught off guard by her lack of response. They were sure that _that_ little stunt would have gotten some type of reaction from her but no, they got nothing. Edwin could see his brother's gaze slightly focused between him and the girl with her head resting on his leg.

Derek quickly and quietly pulled himself together before he spoke. "Hey, so I'm gonna go over to Sam's for a bit." Derek made a slight motion that he was leaving, causing Casey to instantly lift her head as she now had her focus on Edwin.

"Yeah and I'm going over to Jason's." The younger Venturi stated as he grabbed his jacket as Derek grabbed his leather jacket. Casey nodded along as she flipped the page of her book.

"Oh and uh, if I were you…" Derek paused as he waited for Casey to look at him. Eventually she did so he continued. "…..I wouldn't flush, you know, unnecessarily." He gave her a pointed look before slinging his jacket on before opening the front door.

"Have a nice evening…Casey." Edwin waved goodbye as he followed Derek out of the house. Once the front door was shut, Casey couldn't help but laugh as she remembered the look on both the Venturi boys' faces when she didn't give them what they were hoping for.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Casey waited almost ten minutes after Derek and Edwin left before sprinting up to her room to grab her things while berating herself for not checking the facts sooner. Casey headed for her closet door and she immediately sank to the floor after removing some objects out of her way to reveal the closet safe that Nora had gotten Casey. Casey spun the number combination with the dial before opening the safe to reveal all the stuff that she brought with her when she first moved in with her aunt; all things that linked her to the hunting world. Casey grabbed the duffel bag before shutting the safe door for precautionary reasons. She slung the duffel strap over her shoulder before she headed for her desk to retrieve her laptop and power cord.

Once Casey got the equipment she needed, she headed back downstairs to set up base on the dinner table. Casey plugged her laptop in, turned it on and situated it in Lizzie's spot. As it booted up, Casey made sure that the front and back doors where secured and cleared before going back to position herself between hers and Lizzie's seats as she now had clear view of the front door, staircase and back door.

Casey started typing in her passwords that allowed her to open up anything hunting related. While she waited for that to happen, Casey checked the doors again but this time she checked the rugs that laid at the entrances. Casey lifted up the front door's rug to reveal that the devil's trap was still painted on the back side, still in tact just like it was months ago when she first drew the symbol onto the rug (after Nora's permission of course). She had found the symbol in her father's journal and she had doubled checked with Bobby before she drew the symbol in its place when she first arrived. She carefully put the rug back in place before checking the back door's rug, which still had its devil's trap symbol in tact.

Next Casey quickly checked all the windows to see if the window panes were still secure. This was just another precaution since the house was already surrounded by an iron fence but Nora had convinced George to change the frames on the windows to something sturdier. Unknowingly to George, his frames were now salt coated iron frames (**A/N: think the same stuff Bobby used for the panic room or the fixtures in the Campbell's house)** so now no demon could pass through the house's threshold since the doors leading to the outside had them too.

As Casey made her rounds, she started hitting up her database. She started the one that contained her father's journal, the one that held all newspaper archives and the police database that she had hacked her way into during her spare time. (**A/N: think Ash's computer set up**) In each database she had typed in keywords she thought were relevant like for her dad's journal, she had words like _hauntings_, _Ontario_ while the keywords for the newspaper and police database were _Freddie Cleaver, plumber, accident, London Ontario, death_ as well as the time frame of sixteen years ago to work with.

As her laptop frantically looked through all that it had, Casey carefully grabbed her trusty duffel bag and started to unzip it, revealing the contents that she handled practically everyday before moving in with her aunt. Casey took the white towel out of the duffel and laid it out onto the table before she carefully yet quickly unpacked her bag. The hunter couldn't help but smile at the weapons that were now on the covered dinner table. There was her EMF meter, her sawed-off shotgun, a black Smith and Wesson 5906 9x19mm pistol, an array of knifes of all different sizes, a covered machete that fits her grip, multiple types of ammunition (iron rounds, salt rounds, silver bullets, buck shot rounds, etc). She practically had a mini arsenal designed to fit her like a glove. She didn't want to bring all this stuff just in case someone else stumbled upon it but her family wanted her to be prepared against anything just in case she had to deal with something out of the blue.

Casey took the sawed-off shotgun and started to clean it before she loaded it with salt rounds. Casey strapped on the gun strap she had to hold her guns in place before she placed the shotgun in its slot. She knew the probability of there being a ghost inside the McDonald-Venturi household was very slime since nothing could cross over the salt coated and iron covered perimeter but that didn't mean that nothing got trapped inside. She grabbed her EMF meter and headed for the basement to start there. She swiped the whole basement and came up with no readings before heading to the first floor. Once again, Casey got no readings anywhere on the first floor and she even did a double take in the kitchen, where Edwin said Freddie Cleaver had 'died' with a pipe through the heart. Just to be safe, Casey finished off her EMF round by checking the second floor thoroughly and she was happy (yet frustrated) that she found nothing.

She headed back downstairs to her base of operations to check on her laptop. She wanted to call Sam and Dean to see if they could help her out with the research but then again, she didn't want to freak them out and she knew they would be angry with her for trying to work a case by herself since it was one of the promises she made towards them; no hunting cases when she's away from the Winchester family.

When she checked her laptop, Casey had no hits from her dad's journal but the other two databases were still going. Casey took that time to take apart her weapons and give them an overdue thorough clean before she would have to pack them back up again. The hunter felt calm as she cleaned the familiar weapons expertly as if the past year and a half never happened and she was still fifteen and helping out with cleaning the hunting weapons in the current motel room they were staying at. She couldn't help but think where her family was and whether or not they had found the thing that started this whole renegade against the supernatural world. **(A/N: remember Casey hasn't heard from John yet until after her emergency appendectomy).**

When Casey finished cleaning her last piece of equipment, her laptop beeped with two notifications saying that there were no matches. Casey sighed before another idea hit her. She mentally berated herself for not thinking of it sooner as she brought up her government database which usually held information on all its citizens. Casey had a feeling she'd still get no results but she needed to be sure so she typed in _F. Cleaver_ before clicking the enter key. As it searched through the citizen files, Casey found a way to look up a list that had all the deceased citizens with a date of death. Thinking she's narrowed it down to a time-frame of a year before and a year after Cleaver's 'death'. It was moments later that Casey's suspicions were true: no one by the name of _Cleaver_ ever lived in Ontario, Canada and no one died of a plumbing accident in London, Ontario. _It was all just a prank._ Casey fumed at the thought but she was glad the family wouldn't be in trouble due to a spirit that couldn't move on.

Casey quickly yet carefully took her gun strap off and placed all her unloaded and covered weapons back into her duffel bag before zipping it up and shrugging it over her shoulder. She tucked the small EMF meter into her jacket pocket with it switched on just to put her mind at ease for the time being before she yawned, as the lack of sleep from the previous night was catching up with her. She then shut all the databases she used down (while making sure she didn't leave a trail) before password protecting them again prior to shutting her laptop down. The tired hunter trudged on upstairs to put the duffel back into her closet safe and to place her laptop onto her desk as it continues to charge itself.

It was moments later that Casey returned to the family room and positioned herself into the same position she was in when Edwin told her that ridiculous scary story when she picked up her book again. Casey didn't get past the second page before she found herself sound asleep on the couch.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

After circling their block a couple times reviewing their plan, Derek and Edwin went back home to put their plan into action. Derek didn't like the fact that his stepsister wasn't giving him the scared reactions that would be typical to everyone else but once again, she's proven that she's not like anyone else. Derek was yet determined to prove that despite all of her rational logic, she'd still freak out like everyone else, well everyone except for himself of course.

The Venturi brothers quietly unlocked the front door to find their stepsister sleeping on the couch with her book laid atop her chest. Derek smirked before looking to his grinning brother. They tiptoed inside but Derek had to instantly rush Edwin out of Casey's line of sight before he made a sound after stubbing his toe.

It was only a few seconds later after the boys separated did Casey wake with a start and now fully alert and pissed as she looked around her.

"Hello?" She called out of the room but when she heard no reply she groaned as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. _ I hate being a light sleeper. _

She finally got up and headed for the kitchen to get something to drink and as she got closer to the kitchen she could hear the water sputtering a bit from the tap. "Stupid tap." She grumbled to herself as she checked to make sure it was turned off.

She made a beeline towards the fridge to grab the fruit punch. When pouring herself a small glass she accidentally overflowed her cup, cursing under her breath before grabbing a cloth to wipe up her mess. After wiping the liquid up and tossing the cloth into the sink, the hunter turned to her glass to find one of the stools on top of the kitchen island's counter. Casey paused in her tracks as she took the object in as she shouted _what the hell_ in her mind. She surveyed the kitchen again seeing nothing else was out of place before she moved to return the stool back to its original position before gulping down her drink. Once she returned her cup to the sink, her arm brushed against the bump in her pocket causing her to remember that she still had her EMF meter on her.

As she walked back to the living room she check the device and saw that it was on and showing no signs of electromagnetic frequencies. _So how the hell did the stool get on top of the counter like that? _She questioned herself since she ruled out that a ghost wasn't the cause. The hunter paused in her tracks once again when she heard movement upstairs as well as in the kitchen. She focused on the noise but she couldn't hear anything; no movement and no beeping from her EMF meter. "Derek if that's you up there, you're seriously pissing me off right now!" Casey shouted as she looked to the front door and saw no evidence of Derek or Edwin (no jacket or shoes present). _If this is another prank, I'm sick and tired of it! A girl needs to sleep!_

She continued to make her way towards the couch when more haunting noises were heard causing her to sigh. _Definitely a prank. _Casey shook her head in disappointment since the noises she was hearing wouldn't be the ones she'd really hear if the house was haunted. A few seconds later, the television started turning on and off with static causing the hunter to roll her eyes. She took another peek of the EMF meter and saw no change plus she took note that the temperature didn't change so she was confident that she wasn't dealing with a ghost or a demon but with the two pranksters themselves since she also wasn't having the bad vibe she usually felt before facing the big bad on her past hunts. She gave a cocky smile before she settled into Derek's recliner. _You can't pull one over a Winchester. _

As the haunting noises continued as the storm's thunders were heard, Casey's head jerked to the front door when it suddenly opened. She instinctively went to grab something but paused when she saw her aunt and cousin standing in the doorway.

"Huh, I thought I locked that door before I took my nap." The hunter mused as a greeting towards her confused relatives.

"Are you saying that someone's in the house?" A frantic Lizzie asked as she looked between a concerned Nora and an amused Casey.

"Nope, just us." Derek greeted as he came down the stairs as he tried to hide his disappointment while Edwin joined him as he came from the kitchen.

"Figures you'd try to scare me again." Casey teased as she got out of Derek's chair and stood beside her aunt.

"I just wanted to prove that despite all your rational explanations, you'd wig out just like anyone else would…..well anyone but me of course." Derek explained as nonchalantly as he could without giving away his irritation that once again, his stepsister seemed unfazed by his scary pranks.

"Yeah, and how'd that turn out for you?" Casey smugly stated as she smirked at her pseudo-stepbrother as he just glared at her. "I told you Derek, I don't get scared so easily."

Nora sighed as she figured out a way to handle the situation. "Boys, scaring people is not funny." Nora was a firm believer in the statement and she knew what her niece said was the truth; nothing Derek could ever think of would scare Casey Winchester with all the things she's seen already in her young life.

"I respectfully beg to differ." Derek retorted back with amusement in his voice.

"Me too." Edwin joined in.

"You better watch your back Derek." The hunter warned.

Derek quirked his eyebrow in amusement. "Or what? You're gonna study me to death?" He mocked and playfully cowered away as he got a laugh from his brother for his antics.

Casey's fingers were clenched in a fist. _I've had enough of him! _"Okay, that's it!" She tried to lunge forward but after seeing the fists, Nora held her back.

"Uh, n-n-no. I'll handle this. Derek, Edwin you went too far with this, now…go to your rooms!" Nora ordered causing both Venturis to chuckle.

"Oh, how cute is that?" Derek teased.

"Oh, adorable!" Edwin added in before both boys headed up to Derek's room.

Nora was not amused at the little respect her stepsons were showing her. "Cute? That wasn't meant to be cute! I meant business!" She shouted up the stairs before she heard Derek's bedroom door shut.

"Nice try Aunt Nora, but for the record, I wasn't scared." Casey stated as she refolded her arms across her chest again.

"I know Honey."

"Alright and if you really wanna show them? Let me get back at them. This scary movie crap has been giving me a headache for the past two days." Casey reasoned.

"Let _us_ get back at them Mom." Lizzie pleaded as she saw a chance to get back at Edwin for his ankle prank the previous night.

Nora sighed not really sure if she should let her daughter and niece prank her stepsons back. "Casey. Lizzie."

Casey turned to look at her cousin. **"**Liz, why don't you wait for me in my room, I'll be up in a minute." The hunter suggested and it was after looking between the two older women did Lizzie nod and started to head up to her cousin's room. Casey watched her cousin leave and didn't turn her attention back to her aunt until she heard her bedroom door close.

"Casey, I don't think it's a good idea." Nora tried to reason with her niece.

"C'mon Aunt Nora, you said so yourself, this time they went too far." Casey stated but when she saw the apprehension in her aunt's face she quickly continued. "This house is protected and secured." Nora sighed causing Casey to smirk. "It's not like I was gonna summon something from my past. It's tricky shit when you mess with stuff like that." The hunter joked causing the older woman to chuckle.

"Language." Nora reprimanded but she only got an amused shrug from her niece.

Casey patiently waited as she watched her aunt's expression change. "Just make sure nobody gets hurt." Nora stated before heading off towards the kitchen, leaving a smirking Winchester at the bottom of the stairs before she instantly rushed to her room to tell her cousin of their guardian's approval.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Meanwhile while Casey was talking with Nora downstairs, Derek was pacing around his bedroom while Edwin was sitting in Derek's computer chair.

"I don't get it Ed, you said she didn't react in the kitchen?"

"Nothing D, she just looked at the chair, repositioned it and then she drank her drink before leaving. I had to duck a couple times so that she wouldn't see me." Edwin explained once again as he too was confused by his stepsister's antics.

"And she practically stood still and calm when all the family room scares started happening." Derek mused aloud as he continued to pace.

"I thought this would scare her for sure. It would scary any other keener right?" Edwin questioned. Derek groaned as he flopped onto his bed.

"She just keeps proving that she's not some ordinary keener which bugs me!" Frustration was evident in the older brother's voice as he covered his eyes with his hands.

After a few moments of silence, Edwin spoke up. "You think she'll try anything?"

Derek turned his head to the side to look at his brother's curious expression. **"**Of course she will, whether she was scared or not, she's not gonna give up an opportunity to get back at me."

"So what do we do now?" The younger brother asked as he leans back in the computer chair.

Derek sits up on his bed and he smirks at Edwin. "We act as if we don't expect an attack from the McDonalds."

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Casey and Lizzie had brainstormed that night about what they could do to scare the Venturis, mainly Derek but Casey tried to minimize her involvement because what she considered scary was probably ten times worst than what Lizzie or anyone else would think of. Before Casey had decided to end the night early since she needed more sleep, she texted Emily about coming over the next day for a little help involving scary movies.

So during their scary movie marathon the next day, Emily was gasping and jerking in her seat at all the scary moments while Casey rolled her eyes and scoffed at the predictability and stupidity that was portrayed in these scary movies. Emily was too involved in the movie to hear Casey mumbled to herself the typical actions that happened or correcting the mythology under her breath. At times Casey would laugh to herself on how wrong some of the theory was in the movies. She would sometimes scoff too. _If anyone listened to what these movies were telling them, they'd be dead. _

Even though Casey didn't want to waste her time watching these movies, she instead subtlety watched her friend's reactions, taking note on what she found scary even though she loves that particular film genre. She tried to formulate a prank against Derek as she continued to move her attention from Emily and the movie.

"Did you see that?" Emily finally turned to her best friend as the movie's credits being shown. "That was amazing."

Casey just smirked at the sound of Emily's obvious excitement. "I guess so."

Emily tilted her head to the side as she took in her best friend's blank expression. "Are you okay? It wasn't too scary was it?"

Casey quirked an eyebrow in amusement as she took in Emily's concerned tone. "Not scary, just…predictable." Emily made an '_oh_' sounds as she ate the last of her popcorn. "I told you that I wasn't into scary movies." Casey nonchalantly stated.

"I thought that you meant you were just too scared to watch them." Emily mused aloud before looking to her best friend.

Casey popped a piece of leftover popcorn into her mouth. "Nope."

Emily's brow furrowed in confusion. "Then why did you want a scary movie marathon?"

Casey leaned back into the couch as she started to tap her fingers on her knee. "I was hoping for your help and I thought maybe the marathon might help trigger a few ideas for me."

Emily's interest perked up. "Help with what?"

Casey smirked as she moved a little closer to Emily. "I wanna scare Derek."

Emily's eyes widened. "But that's not possible."

Casey chuckled a bit and if Emily looked really closely, she could see the mischief in the other girl's eyes. "Anything's possible and besides, we're gonna use something Derek would never think of using in a million years." Casey retorted a bit harshly even though she didn't really believe in what she was saying about Derek. She couldn't really accuse Derek of not using his brain since he _does_ use it when pranks are involved, he just doesn't use his brain productively but the hunter wasn't going to let that piece of her opinion slip out. _Can't let people know how my hunter brain works. _

"And what's that?" The hunter's neighbor asked.

"Our brains."

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

The day consisted of Casey and Emily conspiring for a perfect prank for Derek while Lizzie tried to scare Edwin before trying to enlist in his help when it came to pranking Derek.

Casey had performed her fake prank to Derek involving the bloody hand as a way to throw him off. Casey had a feeling that Derek knew somehow that _that_ wasn't her true prank on him. Whether Derek had a gut feeling about it like Casey had on her hunts or if Derek was getting inside info from Edwin, Casey wasn't sure but she still kept a close eye on Edwin throughout the proceedings. _Family loyalty._

After going over the plan, everyone waited until it got darker outside as the previous night's storm was still raging on. Lizzie managed her little disappearing act while Derek was watching television followed by Casey's disappearance act on Derek when he was junk food hunting in the kitchen. Next came Edwin's sudden appearance then disappearance on Derek when he was searching the second floor for his little brother.

Derek was confused yet curious about the sudden disappearances since he didn't hear them leave. He kind of shrugged it off as nothing as he continued to find his brother so that he could start his movie. Derek knew once his brother pulled the eerie stunt that his stepsister's prank was definitely in process and he had to fight the urge to smirk as he tried to act the part of being affected by her 'scary prank'.

Edwin returned to their base of operations after turning the webcam on allowing the gang to have a visual of Derek in the living room as he slowly paced in front of his recliner before taking a quick seat and then repeating with the pacing once again. As everyone was eager to watch Derek squirm, Casey kept her focus on Derek as she watched his body language as she went off her gut feeling that something was off.

"Edwin c'mon on! Quite hiding and get your butt down here so I can start the movie!" The gang heard Derek shout towards the stairs through the video feed (and faintly through their closed door). "Edwin? Lizzie? Anybody?" Derek shouted again when he got no response.

Casey took her 'Winchester' cell phone out and dialed the house number. Derek claimed that he doesn't get scared but Casey thought that he might have the same fear as her. She figured it would be too cruel to have a recording of a panicked Marti on the phone pleading for Derek's help, which would definitely freak Derek out. Instead she went for the silent call and quick hang up which got Derek to look curiously at the phone since the number was unknown. He gave a nervous laugh as he placed the phone back on the coffee table.

"Okay, haha, very funny. You guys can come out now!" He bellowed which caused the gang to snicker.

"Oh we won't come out, but something else will." Edwin stated to the screen with glee.

"Alright activate the Banshee." Casey ordered with a smirk as she was the one to choose the creature.

Casey knew from experience how someone would react to a Banshee's cry ever since she accompanied Sam and their father in Orlando for that Banshee case while Dean had a solo case of his own. Anyways, the synthetic scream (real Banshee recording from Casey's files but with its frequency toned down so it'd be harmless) wasn't going to be at the frequency she dealt with but Derek's reaction would tell her everything she needed to know; whether he was faking his actions or if he was simply reacting.

Emily clicked a few buttons on the computer before the synthetic scream was heard through the video feed for them while it emitted through the small speakers for Derek. A few seconds of exposure of the scream and Derek was covering his ears as he wobbled around the room in agony.

The gang was too busy laughing at Derek's misfortune to notice the smirk that formed on the hunter's face. _He's busted. _She mused as his real reaction should been a less intense version that she had dealt with; she had been shell shocked in her place, with cries of agony as she had fallen to her knees and doubled over as she tried everything she could to cover her ears as blood started to leak out of them. Even with the frequency lowered, Derek shouldn't have been able to move as much as he did since a recording at its original frequency would still render its victim immobilized.

The girls stopped laughing once they witnessed Derek trip and fall on the ground and stay there, motionless. Edwin claims that his brother was faking it but that didn't stop Lizzie from gasping or Casey going wide eyed as she left the room grumbling that her aunt wasn't going to be pleased. Lizzie followed right behind her cousin and after Emily motioned for Edwin to do the same, he rushed to follow in step with Lizzie.

Although Casey knew that Derek was faking it with the fake pain she couldn't help but worry at the idea that he got hurt during his fall like what if he banged his head accidentally. Once she rushed into the living room and saw Derek's body covered by the orange blanket, her thoughts went from worried to pissed off. _No one falls and has a blanket magically covering them!_

Lizzie soon stood where Derek's feet should be while Edwin made his way to stand by Derek's head. Casey, on the other hand, slowed her movements down as she walked to stand by the prankster's stomach before planting her butt on the coffee table. She had to repress every urge she had to kick the body that laid before her on the ground but she thought she would just play along yet not react whatsoever like the brothers hoped.

Edwin watched his stepsister quizzically as she just stared at his brother's body and before he knew it, she ripped the fake head out of its spot without even flinching but Lizzie screamed at the sight of Casey holding a head with no body, having it not register yet that it was a fake. _Huh, that's new. _The hunter mused to herself as she looked at the head while Lizzie continued to scream as a skeleton flew down the stairs towards her while being accompanied by some more haunting sounds.

Before Casey could say anything to calm her cousin down, the front door flew open causing the young girl to scream once again. When Casey saw that it was her aunt, she quickly threw the fake bloody head at Edwin who caught it before Nora was fully in the room looking at her scared daughter.

Lizzie went from scared to pissed off when she realized that Derek was fine and that Edwin had double crossed them in their ploy to scare Derek so she was off chasing her stepbrother while Nora looked between the two rivaling teenagers.

"So scaring Derek didn't work?" Nora directed at her niece.

Casey stared at Derek with indifference. "Nope, he already knew."

"But of course." Derek cockily stated since he outsmarted Casey out of her own prank but he couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't furious or something, she just held a bored expression like she already knew that Derek knew. _How is that possible? Lizzie didn't know so how would Casey? _

A few moments later the sound of thunder from the storm was heard before there was a rattle coming from the front door, as if someone was jingling the doorknob. Derek and Nora's attention immediately turned to the door while Casey's head slowly turned to look at the door. "Uh, you guys expecting any company?" Derek questioned causing Casey's hunter instincts to go on full alert now since she saw true confusion on his face. Casey let out a 'no' before the power went out.

The three figures just looked at each other before making their way to the kitchen, Derek and Nora rushing to the cordless phone while Casey held up the rear slowly as she made her way to one of the kitchen cabinets to find a flashlight. Casey was kind of cursing herself that she was unarmed at this point since she wasn't sure if the threat was a supernatural one or if it was the storm that just blew out the fuse box.

After Nora got a hold of the phone from Derek, she turned it on but she froze when she heard no dial tone. "The line's dead." Derek ran a nervous hand through his hair while Casey turned the flashlight on and wondered. _If the power's out then that means the cordless phone won't work but a regular land line would…no need to panic._

Casey was brought out of her thoughts when water started spouting out of the sink as if it were possessed. Nora screamed just a bit while Derek whimpered a little when Casey pointed the light at the sink. Casey just gave a glare at the sink because she knew there were no ghosts on the property. _That's one messed up sink. _She mused to herself.

The sound of thunder was heard once again before the creaking of the back door opening. Instinctively, Nora spanned her arms out to hold Derek and Casey behind her protectively as she screamed in terror. Derek was screaming in fear while Casey shown the flashlight at the figure that emerged from the back door.

As the figure crossed the threshold and slowly made its way into the kitchen, Casey remained calm as the figure wasn't something that was repelled against iron or salt. _Neither demon nor ghost. _Casey kind of wished that she had her pistol on her to have it as some sort of warning if it turned out to be just a human playing a prank, that would surely scare the crap out of the intruder. _Unfortunately my pistol is in my safe! _All Casey could do was remain calm as she had the flashlight trace the intruder's movements.

Nora was still screaming as the intruder made it's way through their makeshift laundry room and once he rounded the corner, it was then that Derek's screams died down as he took in the intruder's appearance as well as his stepsister's lack of screams. _Why the hell isn't she scared? _

With full view of their intruder, Casey had an inkling on who the prankster was as he wore a blue jumpsuit that mechanics usually wear, a black welding mask while holding a plunger in one hand and a wrench in the other. Slowly, he stopped in front of the kitchen island before he slowly maneuvered his plunger upward to lift the welding mask revealing the intruder's face to be none other than George Venturi with a darkened expression.

"Someone call a plumber?" He deadpanned before Derek broke out into a fit of laughs, Nora gasping for air after screaming for so long and Casey who rolled her eyes before taking a seat at the kitchen island just when the lights turned back on. George then started laughing at his own prank as Derek walked up to pat his father on the back.

"Nice Dad. I was almost scared myself." Derek stated his approval for his father's prank which got Casey to scoff at the word '_almost_'. Derek continued as if he hadn't heard her. "The plunger was a nice touch." Derek joked as he tried to get the plunger stuck to his father's face but George fought back, not wanting it anywhere near his face.

"Oh, I knew you'd be impressed." George beamed at his son's approval which got Casey to raise an eyebrow at both Venturis. _Reversed roles, anyone?_

"George, how could you?" Nora finally spoke after getting her breathing back under control.

"Well I already had the overalls." George joked causing Derek to laugh a little more.

"And the water in the sink?" Casey looked between her aunt and her pseudo-stepfather/uncle.

George pointed the plunger at the object in question. "That wasn't me, we really need to get that fixed." George explained causing Derek to nod his head in agreement. Casey could see her aunt's hand was still over her heart while her other hand was gripping the counter for dear life but George didn't seem to notice as he continued. "C'mon Nora, I just wanted to show you that being scared can be fun."

"Well I didn't have fun!" Nora bit back harshly as Casey wanted to comment on the situation but she held her tongue and waited. _Don't think Aunt Nora would cut it as an active hunter. _

"I did." George innocently stated.

Derek smirked at his dad. "Me too." Both Venturis started to chuckle again causing the hunter to roll her eyes at their antics.

Nora huffed. "Derek, go to your room." Derek shrugged as he left the kitchen. Nora turned her attention to her husband. "And George, go back to your tax seminar!" Nora marched towards George before she started leading him to the back door.

"Oh c'mon." George protested but his wife wasn't listening as she continued to push him out the door.

"Go on, get lost." Nora stated as she gave a final shove at George causing him to leave. Nora quickly locked the back door before having her fingers rub her temples in aggravation as she headed to the kitchen.

Casey saw her aunt's stress. "You okay?"

Nora sighed as she moved to stand on the opposite side of Casey at the kitchen island. "I'll be fine."

Casey could tell that her aunt was just trying to calm down some more. "I told you the house was secured and protected." Casey blurted out in hopes that it would relax her aunt a bit more.

Nora snapped up to look at her niece. "And why didn't you warn me?"

Casey smirked and Nora could see an ounce of amusement in her niece's eyes. **"**Wasn't my lack of reaction just now _not_ warning enough for you?" Casey quipped before sitting up straighter in her stool. "Besides, I couldn't just blurt it out with Derek there." The hunter reasoned in her defense.

Nora nodded in agreement. "I guess…" Nora looked back at her niece and she saw no sign of distress or any evidence that Casey just went through the little prank that Nora had experienced moments ago. "…..I guess you really don't get scared that easily." The older woman mused aloud causing the teenager to chuckle.

"Nope, I go by facts and if I have to improvise, I go by instinct." Casey immediately stated before keeping a close eye on her father's sister. "Be glad I wasn't packing." Casey teased causing Nora's eyes to widen at the thought.

"Casey!"

The hunter laughed at the reaction. "What? I'm just saying."

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Derek was in his bedroom, sitting on his bed and about to get ready for bed when Casey poked her head inside his room.

"Quite a night, huh?" She greeted and Derek had to resist the urge to jump. Sometimes she just popped up out of no where on Derek and it always caught him off guard but he made sure no one knew that.

"I guess." He nonchalantly stated as he looked in his stepsister's direction.

Casey gave a small smile as she leaned against his door frame. "Don't tell me you weren't just a little scared tonight." She quipped.

Derek smirked. "Casey, just accept it. Unlike you, I don't get scared."

Casey tilted her head to the side before showing a smirk of her own. "You're lying and you still haven't scared me yet."

Derek practically heard the challenge in her statement which caused him to grin. "Give it time and I'll find your weakness."

Casey playfully shrugged. "That's a lot of time you're gonna waste Der. Might as well give up now." She ended off before pushing off his door frame and leaving.

"Never Space Case!" He shouted so that he would have the last word in. Derek stood from his bed and started taking off his watch and as his back was turned form his bed, a small movement was seen under the covers before it rose as it started making 'boo' type noises. Derek turned around and playfully gasped as he took in the size of the being under his blankets.

"There's a monster in my bed. I better get it before it gets me!" Derek voiced aloud before he lunged at the being, tickling it as he uncovered his little sister, Marti, who was laughing like crazy.

"I'm home!" Marti finally declared between her giggles causing Derek to smile.

"You certainly are." The tickle fit never ended but he position her so that she was right side up and facing him, her hair covering her face as she looked at him.

"I scared you right?"

Derek put on a mock terrified expression that he knew would satisfy his sister. "Oh, I was terrified." Derek declared before he started to tickle his sister once again.

Both Venturis were too caught up in their tickle fight to notice the youngest Winchester silently watching from the door, with a smile on her face that both showed happiness and sadness; happy to see Derek so loving with his little sister yet sad for the fact it reminded her of those carefree moments she once shared with her brothers, Sam and Dean.

**

* * *

A/N #3: **So how was that for an alteration in the episode? Does that scream 'Casey Winchester' this time? How did you like the added _Supernatural_ bonuses and more insight into Casey's 'hunter logic'? When I decided to create outtakes I wasn't expecting to rewrite whole episodes so not all of them will be this long.

**A/N #4: **I know it's been a long time since I updated this universe but I have one midterm tomorrow before I have a slight break but I still have so many scene possibilities that I haven't decided what to do yet =D

**A/N #5: **I just wanted to thank you all for reading and reviewing this outtakes as well as the original story. You guys are truly the best and your reviews put a smile on my face =D **Thank you so much! **

**A/N #6: **So don't forget to review this chapter and check out my LiveJournal account for author updates or my thoughts/opinions on the happenings in my life (as well as my opinions on new episodes!). So don't forget to review PLEASE and I hope you all had a safe, fun and **happy Halloween!  
**

**

* * *

Originally Published: **October 31, 2010**  
**


	5. A Very Derekus Christmas

**"Second Chances: Outtakes" **

**This belongs to my "SECOND CHANCES" Universe where Casey is Nora's niece and younger sister to Sam and Dean Winchester. **

**

* * *

A/N #1:** So, for this outtake, I've summarized the first portion of the episode having it more based on Casey's POV (yet still written in third person POV).

Only two scenes are really in depth: Casey trying to get Derek to come downstairs (in the original episode) and then **my "missing scene"** follows immediately right after and it ends before Aunt Madge goes to talk with Derek.

(Warning, I make a comment about Canada and there's no disrespect, it's just cold weather I made the Winchesters not too fond of, hence the comment)

**

* * *

Disclaimers: **I don't own Life with Derek or Supernatural. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). Recognizable dialogue comes from the "A Very Derekus Christmas" episode of _Life with Derek. _

**

* * *

A/N #2: **This 'story' will contain the LWD episodes that I have tweaked to help fit better into my **"SECOND CHANCES"** Universe where Casey is different from her 'series self'. They **will not** be in order of when the episode was filmed **but** it's in the order on which is referred in my original story "Second Chances".

**

* * *

Reference to "Second Chances": **This moment is due to the upcoming holiday season. No reference to the main story at this point.

**

* * *

Reference to **_**Life With Derek **_**Episodes: **"A Very Derekus Christmas" (obviously)

**Reference to _Supernatural _Episodes (quotes or outfits): **"A Very Supernatural Christmas" (flashback part)

* * *

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

**

* * *

"A Very Derekus Christmas"**

_[December 24, 2002]_

To say that Casey Winchester was excited for the upcoming holidays was an understatement; she was ecstatic. Although people thought she was really depressed because of her break up with Max, deep down, she really wasn't. At first she was, don't get her wrong but after some realizations on herself and what's happened to her in the past three years, Casey had come to a conclusion that she didn't really like. It was relieving to finally have an answer but she didn't know where it might lead and she hated not knowing. She definitely didn't like the possibility that it could complicate things for her even more than they were already. You see, somewhere along the way, Casey had developed feelings for her pseudo-stepbrother/bane of her existence, Derek Venturi. She didn't get it. Out of every guy she's ever come across (in both lives), why did she develop feelings for the popular teenager? With all the fighting and their personalities clashing, both teenagers had managed to infuse themselves into each other's lives, yet she somehow developed true feelings for the guy.

After discovering her subconscious crush, Casey wasn't looking forward to being at home for two weeks but that was until her Aunt Nora informed her and Lizzie that Dennis McDonald wanted them to spend Christmas with him in New York. Immediately Casey's mood brightened at the thought of going back to New York but when her Uncle Dennis mentioned the huge possibility of Sam and Dean dropping by for Christmas, let's just say that Casey wouldn't stop smiling and that nobody could have dampened her mood at that point. She couldn't wait to celebrate Christmas with her brothers, just like every other family was able to spend the holidays with their loved ones.

Holidays were never easy when you're living on the road, and it definitely wasn't easy when your father was mainly absent for a majority of the time. She would remember Dean's attempts to try to make them have the best Christmas possible for both his siblings but it wasn't until their Christmas in Nebraska back in 1991 did Sam learn the truth about John being a hunter. Sam had confronted Dean about it while Casey watched the holiday specials. She was only six but she could sense the tension between her brothers and she didn't want to cause trouble. At a very young age, she knew when it was appropriate to stay quiet and listen to orders and when it was alright to ask questions or to have some fun. Sam wasn't pleased about learning about the supernatural but Dean practically begged him not to tell Casey any of it. Dean couldn't stand the thought of his baby sister loosing her innocences like that at her age; he was already regretting taking Sam's just by telling him the truth but he couldn't lie to his brother after seeing the look on his face. He couldn't do it but he couldn't help but think that now he wasn't alone when it came to the secret. He now had his brother by his side, fully aware of what's truly out there lurking in the dark. It was after learning the truth did Sam silently vow to help Dean out in giving Casey a normal childhood, but their plan was thwarted two years later when John told Casey the truth once he decided it was time for her to start training. Neither brother liked the thought but they rather have her prepared than defenseless.

As Casey was reminiscing about her past Christmases as well as her future plans for the holidays, everyone was packing up and getting ready for the winter break. Edwin and Marti were gearing up for their ski trip with their mother, Abby, while Derek packed for his trip with Ralph to Florida to stay with Ralph's grandmother. When it was time to leave, Nora was frantic about finding Lizzie's passport (since Casey kept hers in her closet safe) while George sorted everyone's luggage to the appropriate taxi cab. It wasn't long before George and Nora had the house all to themselves.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Casey's high spirits of seeing her brothers shortly and having a Derek-free holiday were dashed when her flight to New York was canceled due to the blizzard that was taking over southern Ontario. The fact she had to wait on the plane for two hours in the cold before the airport officially declared the flight canceled wasn't helping much. Casey was definitely not in the mood when she later found out that George's Aunt Madge was staying for the holidays, in her room. _Could the day get any worse? _Casey didn't think it could but it had when Derek had arrived back home due to his ride ending up in a snow ditch, ending his sunny vacation down South.

Casey did not need this. So far this holiday was turning out worst than the ones she spent in the past in those crummy motel rooms. The fact she was able to spend them with her brothers is what made them doable but she didn't have that option now, not this time. She was use to the very simple celebrations of Christmas but after two years of having a 'normal' Christmas, she was a little disappointed that the McDonald/Venturi household now had little food for eight people, no tree or decorations and no presents (she didn't expect anything herself but the lack of presents caused the younger kids to be upset).

Things weren't looking up for the holidays at this point but it didn't stop George's Aunt Madge from insisting that the family needed Derek to brighten up their spirits, yet he was currently in his room silently sulking over the fact that he wasn't catching some rays on a Florida beach where he would have a clear view of some babes in bikinis. Why would Casey like a neanderthal like him? Well, she wasn't sure but she hoped the crush would go away with time.

So that's where Casey was now, about to enter Derek's room and try to convince him to join them downstairs as they try to salvage their Christmas Eve. Everyone was shocked that Aunt Madge had picked Casey to do that task but the youngest Winchester sucked it up and did what the elderly woman asked of her.

"Derek." Casey called as she entered her pseudo-stepbrother's room.

Derek was covered by his blankets, still recovering from the cold weather exposure he had earlier, as he held two large seashells by his ears as his eyes remained closed. He was trying to recreate the image of him in sunny Florida instead of freezing London but Casey's voice had faltered his sunny vision.

"I can't hear you, I'm on the beach." Derek simply stated, as he tried to ignore Casey and go back to the imaginary beach in his mind.

Casey groaned. "Stop being a party pooper and come downstairs." She told him, even though she would love to go into Lizzie's room and wallow alone for the fact that another opportunity to see her brothers was foiled.

Derek lowered the seashells from his ears before he turned to address his annoying stepsister. "Hey, I decide which parties I poop and which parties I don't poop. And I definitely poop this party." He explained before he placed the shells back to his ears, trying to find the ocean sounds that were trapped within the fragile figures.

"Derek, it's Christmas Eve, so get your selfish butt off your bed and come celebrate with your family." She emphasized.

"I celebrate Derekus." He slightly shouted but he subconsciously lowered his voice when he saw a slight flinch from Casey. "And sadly, this year it's been canceled."

Casey scoffed as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Only you would celebrate a holiday named after yourself. You don't see me celebrating Caseyus."

Derek was getting annoyed at this point. Any other time, he'd be up for a fight with his keener stepsister but enough was enough. His holiday plans were ruined because of the storm so all he wanted to do was recreate his fantasy vacation in Florida but Casey's constant nagging was disrupting his attempts. "Casey, leave right now or I'll be forced to be mean." Derek threatened as he tried to focus on the ocean sounds that emanated from the seashells.

Casey rolled her eyes. _Since when does anything he say _not _mean to me?_ "Well do your worst 'cause I'm not leaving until you agree to join us." She retorted back with a bit more of her stubborn attitude.

Derek silently groaned to himself as he placed the shells on his bed before resting his hands on his stomach. He looked up at his smug stepsister, giving her an evil smirk before he even said a word.

"Fine. The reason you don't celebrate Caseyus is because you have nothing to celebrate. You're not in New York and you definitely don't have a boyfriend." He simply stated causing Casey's stubborn demeanor to falter a bit but it was enough for Derek to notice.

"Oh, that really was mean." She stated dejectedly under her breath as flashes of what she had planned in New York flashed before her eyes. Usually she wouldn't be hurt by his comment but she still couldn't believe a guy she had real feelings for would say something like that, even if his words were true. _He can never find out about this crush. Who knows what he'll do if he found out. _

He could slowly see Casey's resolve crumble just a little but he was too peeved to care. "I warned you, Case. Just leave me alone." Derek stated before picking up the two shells once again and placing them back at his ears.

Casey sighed as she turned to leave but she stopped mid-step. She turned to face him, wanting to get the last word in while giving her final attempt of getting Derek to join the family, even if she herself didn't want to celebrate anymore. "You're not the only one who's plans fell threw Derek." With that said, Casey left his room.

Derek let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding once she was gone. _She does have a point. _He couldn't help but think to himself, but he still remained snuggled into his bed while he tried to erase Casey's words from his mind.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Casey immediately went downstairs to say good night to the rest of the family before she headed to Lizzie's room for the night. She closed Lizzie's door before getting comfortable on her cousin's bed. Derek's words still rung in her head but it wasn't until she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket did she let the world see that she truly was upset; not just by Derek's words but because of the situation in general. Sometimes, it was too draining for the young hunter to keep everything bottled up and masked behind her façade.

On the screen of her phone was the sign, _**1 New Text**_**. **Casey had a feeling _who_ it was from just by the phone it came from.

Once she opened the message, that's when she let a stray tear fall from her eyes and slide down her cheek.

_Can't wait to see you soon.  
We've missed you like crazy!  
We love you!  
xoxo  
D&S_

Her brothers didn't know. Sam and Dean Winchester didn't know the cruel fact that they weren't going to see their sister for the holidays. She didn't know how they would take it since they were guys but she felt horrible for the message she started to type back to them.

_I miss you both so much.  
But it seems like nature disagrees with our plans :'(  
I love you both!  
xoxo  
~C_

It was only a minute or two after she sent the text message did her phone start to vibrate in her hands, but instead of it being an indicator that she received another text, she instead had an incoming call coming from another number.

She took a couple deep breaths, so that it didn't sound like she was welling up just a moment ago before she clicked the button to receive the call. She gulped. "Hello?"

"What do you mean you're not gonna be there?" A gruff voice over the phone greeted her and she couldn't help but sigh. _Dean._

"My flight got canceled Dean." She told him, sounding more dejected than she did in Derek's room moments before.

Casey could hear her brother sigh while hearing far away cries from Sam telling Dean to hand him the phone. "Why?" Dean finally managed to muster out; disappointment was evident in the older Winchester's voice.

"I'm currently sitting through a severe blizzard." Casey sighed. "I don't think it's at its peak yet. I waited on the plane for two hours before they canceled it." She explained with a bit of anger the more she thought about the last part. _Stupid weather, stupid airport. _

Dean groaned at the news. "Damn it. Another reason to hate Canada and its bizarre winters." He stated because driving to New York had the Winchester brothers dealing with more of the leaf-covered roads to lightly-covered snowy roads instead of the brutal snow-covered scenario that Casey was dealt with.

Casey pouted and Dean knew it just by the tone of her voice. "I know, I hate them too."

There was silence between the two of them before Casey heard her brother give a defeated sigh, and she never liked it when he made that sound.

"I'm really sorry Baby Girl. I wish I could drive to you but-"

"-the roads would be too dangerous before you even cross the border." Casey interrupted her oldest brother's statement, unfortunately agreeing with his logic. _It would be too dangerous. _

"Yeah." Casey could hear a couple of mumbles over the phone but she figured it was because her brothers were talking. Sure enough, she heard her brother's voice again but with a lighter tone to it. "Sam wants me to tell you that he's disappointed with the weather."

"_I never said that!_" Casey immediately heard Sam retort over the phone and she couldn't help but give a small laugh. _Dean probably altered Sam's true statement. _She couldn't help but feel amused by the thought.

"Well, I agree." She added in with a teasing tone before she sighed again, since she couldn't help the thought of how close she was to seeing them again. "I really wish I was in New York celebrating with you guys."

"Same here kiddo." Dean agreed before his next attempt of cheering his gloomy sister up. "The holidays are never the same without you. Sammy's no fun." Dean quipped causing Sam to reply back with a shouted '_hey!'_ that was loud enough for Casey to hear over the phone.

Casey softly smiled to herself. "Thanks Dean."

"Try to make the best of it Casey. We'll be seeing each other again before you know it." He promised her before his attention was turned to his fuming and slightly freaked out brother in the shotgun seat of the Impala.

"_Dean, either hand me the phone or hang up! You're gonna get us killed!" _Casey heard Sam's frantic voice over the phone and she started to panic. _Please don't have my brother on the phone while driving in winter conditions. _She slightly prayed to herself but that wasn't going to help her one bit.

"Dean Winchester, are you driving while talking to me?" She questioned her brother in a way he knew not to bullshit with her.

"Uh…." His hesitation was answer enough.

"That's dangerous!" She couldn't help but reprimand him. _Does the idiot want to be in a car accident? Sometimes he never thinks!_

"Well sorry but I was worried about the text you sent Sam." Dean quickly defended himself while keeping his attention on the road. "Can you really blame me?" He questioned, not really seeing a problem since they were on the clear, rural roads. _Sam's exaggeration is causing Casey to worry over nothing. _He grumbled at the thought.

Casey thought about his reasons for a moment. "I guess not but either hang up or give Sam your phone." She ordered and she didn't have to see it but she knew that she just caused Dean to roll his eyes at her statement. _He never liked it when I commanded him to do something. _She mused to herself.

Dean groaned. "Fine, fine." He mumbled under his breath a bit before cheering up his mood. "Merry Christmas Case." It was the last thing Casey heard Dean say to her before a few more mumbles over the phone were heard, followed by the sound of movement.

"Case?" Sam Winchester's voice asked over the phone, causing the younger hunter to smirk.

"Merry Christmas Sammy." She greeted causing Sam to smile too; both from the greeting and from the fact that Dean's attention was fully on the road ahead of them.

"Merry Christmas Casey."

"So I guess you know the depths of my predicament." She stated as she kind of figured that Sam pieced the puzzle together through her text and through Dean's side of the phone call.

Sam sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. "Yes and it sucks. I worry about you way too much." The Winchester brothers' protective nature towards their little sister was always polar opposites sometimes. When it came to boys, Dean would be freaking out while Sam was all chilled out and trusting of Casey's ability to handle it herself. When it came to everything else, Sam always worried that something could go wrong or that Casey wasn't experiencing something that she should of (like every other teenager her age) while Dean was all relaxed (but secretly he was worried too).

Casey let a slight chuckle escape her. "I'm a big girl Sam, I can take care of myself."

Sam sighed. "I know but I still miss you too much little sis." Sam was always worried because neither he nor Dean were there to protect her if she ever needed it. Although Sam wanted Casey to experience the normal life and possibly continue with it for her safety, he wished that he too could join her in that life; he wished the whole family could join her and stop this crusade before it got them all killed.

"I miss you too, big bro-" Casey stopped mid-sentence when she heard the floorboards outside starting to creak. _Someone's coming. _She stayed quiet for a bit, ignoring Sam as he called her name, until she realized that it was Edwin and Lizzie outside in the hall. _Shit! _"Sorry Sam but someone's coming. I have to go."

Sam chuckled a bit at his sister's need to be covert. "It's alright. You be good now and safe, you hear?"

Casey nodded in agreement before realizing that her brother couldn't see her. "I will, and the same goes for the two of you."

"I promise."

"I love you both." She slightly whispered as she heard the creaking outside the door increase in sound.

"We love you too." Sam stated before Casey said a rushed goodbye as the doorknob was turning. Casey quickly clicked her phone off before shoving it back into her pocket. Without realizing it, Casey released a breath when she saw that it was only Lizzie that entered the room, closing the door right behind her.

"Turning in early?" The hunter questioned her cousin, who had her eyebrow quirked in question.

"Yeah and who were you talking to just now?" Lizzie asked, since before she opened her door, she could have sworn she heard Casey talking to someone but there was nobody in her room when she entered.

Casey declined causing Lizzie to cross her arms over her chest. As she looked at her cousin more closely, Lizzie could see that she was definitely upset about something and she kind of had a hint as to what.

"About New York?" All Lizzie got was a nod as a confirmation, causing the younger girl to sigh for her cousin. She knew how much Casey was looking forward to seeing Sam and Dean; she was even more excited than Lizzie was to see her dad. Don't get her wrong, Lizzie loves her dad but she's seen him a couple of times since the wedding while Casey hadn't seen her brothers in just over two years.

Lizzie made her way towards the cot as she got ready to assemble it for the night. "Don't worry Case. Before you know it, you'll be seeing them real soon." Lizzie turned to face the older teenager as she tried to give her a comforting smile. She didn't like seeing her cousin in so much distress at any time but especially at a time like this (even when she too felt a little bummed).

Casey didn't stop the little quirk of her lip as it formed a small smile towards Lizzie. "I hope you're right Liz. I hope you're right."

**

* * *

**

**A/N #3: ****I just want to thank all my readers for following these outtakes as well as the main story. **It really means a lot to me and your reviews just brighten my mood even when I'm very gloomy._ You guys rock!_

**A/N #4: **So I posted this one based on the festive holiday season instead of whether it was referenced in the main story but if I do reference it there, I will change to include the reference here. Sorry if it wasn't as long as the previous ones but I hope you guys enjoyed the internal thoughts, the little tweaks and the additional scene that included Sam and Dean Winchester into the story. **Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**

**Next Outtake: **Tuesday Afternoon Fever**  
**

**

* * *

Originally Published:** December 20, 2010


	6. Tuesday Afternoon Fever

**"Second Chances: Outtakes" **

**This belongs to my "SECOND CHANCES" Universe where Casey is Nora's niece and younger sister to Sam and Dean Winchester. **

**

* * *

A/N #1:** So, I figured that earlier in the main story, I had mentioned in Dean's POV that this was the moment when Sam and Dean realized that there was something more between Casey and Derek while they watched their sister's _Dance Mania_ performance.

So the **"missing scene" **occurs after the live performance yet before the scene where Casey and Derek are at school (where Ralph does his 'Rambling Ralph' move).

Also, lets forget that Casey Winchester **did not** say the Sadia/Badia bit. (That's more of a Casey McDonald move).

**

* * *

Disclaimers: **I don't own Life with Derek or Supernatural. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). Recognizable dialogue comes from the "Tuesday Afternoon Fever" episode of _Life with Derek. _

**

* * *

A/N #2: **This 'story' will contain the LWD episodes that I have tweaked to help fit better into my **"SECOND CHANCES"** Universe where Casey is different from her 'series self'. They **will not** be in order of when the episode was filmed **but** it's in the order on which is referred in my original story "Second Chances".

**

* * *

Reference to "Second Chances": **This moment is mentioned in Chapter 1 during Dean's POV when Casey was removing her color contacts. It was also brought up in Chapter 9 when Sam was remembering the time he watched Casey dance with Derek on Dance Mania.

**

* * *

Reference to **_**Life With Derek **_**Episodes: **"Tuesday Afternoon Fever" (obviously), "The Poxfather", "Lies My Brother Told Me" (slightly), "Open Mic Plight", "Freaked Out Friday" (slightly), and "Allergy Season" (slightly).

**Reference to _Supernatural _Episodes (quotes or outfits):** N/A

* * *

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

**

* * *

"Tuesday Afternoon Fever"**

_[December 2003]_

"_So congratulations on your victory…..Casey McDonald and Derek Venturi!" The judge, Cindy, announced as the young girl gasped as her partner smirked victoriously while the crowd gave their applause. She instinctively hugged her partner gleefully as he stiffened (as always) when they touched, before they both bowed or curtsied to the audience. _

Sam and Dean Winchester remained silent after their sister was announced the winner of _Dance Mania _alongside her partner/pseudo-stepbrother, Derek. Both brothers were thrilled that their sister won the competition but the shock of what they saw of their performance hadn't worn off just yet.

As the television in their motel room was still broadcasting Casey and Derek accepting their trophy, Dean finally spoke. "Uh, Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam answered without taking his eyes off the screen as he was still digesting what he just witnessed.

Dean scratched the back of his neck. "I think Casey neglected to tell us something."

Sam shook his head in agreement. "I couldn't agree with you more." Sam could see the smiles on both the teenagers' faces as they gave each other sideways glances. _Does anyone else notice this?_

"At least she used it to her advantage." Dean piped in as he got up and headed towards their motel room's mini fridge to grab a beer. Dean handed a beer over to his brother as an offering and he gladly took it.

"Think anyone else noticed?" Sam asked after taking his first swig of his beer.

Dean swallowed his own swill of beer before heading towards his bed, where he sat during the broadcast. "I hope not."

Sam tilted his head to the side slightly, thinking of what his brother was implying. "You think she knows?"

Dean gave his brother an incredulous look. _What's he getting at? _"You suggesting that her reactions were just subconscious of what she actual feels?"

Sam shrugged as he took another swig of his beer. "Could be, yeah. Maybe that's why she hasn't told us herself." Sam thought out loud, causing Dean to nod along with the idea.

"Maybe." Dean took another gulp of his beer before an idea hit him. "What if it's because she's worried about what we'd say?"

"What would we say?" Sam asked as he looked to the hunter.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. I mean, this is the first time we've seen her in almost four years and I have to watch her dance in a way with a guy that shows some obvious chemistry being present between them." He stated while fidgeting with his beer bottle as images of Casey and Derek's performance resurfaced in his brain.

Casey moved with such grace and precision that you couldn't even tell that she's only been dancing for three or four years, not all her life like some of the other contestants (minus Derek). Derek, on the other hand, was rigid, choppy but it worked with the theme they had of him being a zombie trying to dance. They seemed to compliment each other and it astounded both brothers since through Casey's emails, she's always said that Derek Venturi was a pain in her ass. _Didn't look like that tonight._ Dean mused to himself.

Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts before he scrubbed a hand over his jaw. "Hell man, I still haven't accepted the idea of Casey dating anyone. She's still a homeschooled 15-year old girl in my mind." The older Winchester admitted before taking another swig of his beer.

Sam couldn't help but agree with Dean's train of thought as he too thought of Casey like that, but seeing her in that competition just proved to them how much time had past since they've last seen each other. She wasn't the little girl that was starting to grow up anymore, but she was a young lady and Sam, now more than ever, wished that they weren't separated from one another for the past four years. _So much time has passed. We've missed so much._

Sam sighed. "Now we have the idea of there being something more between her and this guy she's been living with, who everyone in that town believes is her stepbrother." He took in a huge breath of air after that mouthful of a sentence.

Dean snapped his fingers in agreement. "And it's not like she can easily act on it either." Dean retorted as he lifted his beer to his lips while Sam nodded in agreement.

"Wonder how that happened." Sam wondered causing Dean to stop and lower his beer as he gave his brother a questioning glance. Sam cleared his throat before he continued. "I mean, she went from hating the guy to possibly lusting after him." He explained before he took another swig from his own beer.

"There's a fine line between love and hate." Dean chuckled before tilting his head in thought. "Or something like that." He added in before he took another gulp of his drink. **  
**

After some thought, Sam was supporting a huge smirk on his face as he turned to look at his brother. "Wanna ask her?"

Dean snapped his attention back to his younger brother, thankful that he was done drinking when he suggested the idea. "What?"

Sam chuckled. "Well we were waiting to call her right…" Sam waited for Dean's nod of agreement, which he got, before he continued. "...so why not ask her about it after we congratulate her?"

"What if we're wrong?"

"And what if we're right?"

"You're just asking for a click-flick moment, Sammy." Dean protested as he finished off the rest of his beer.

"When it's about Casey, does it really matter?" Sam questioned, gaining his brother's full attention after he tossed the empty beer bottle away. "Can you imagine what she's going through if she does have feelings for him? She probably hasn't told a soul." Sam finished with a sad look on his face that Dean couldn't stand. _It's like that damn puppy dog face of his. _

"Fine." Dean grumbled as he checked his watch. "Enough time has passed, you dial." Dean ordered as he slumped back onto his bed.

* * *

Casey and Derek were still on their victorious highs from the dance contest that they decided to go get some dessert to celebrate their victory before heading on home. After they had both changed from their dance costumes, they bundled up for the cold before they headed towards the Prince. Since it was too cold for ice cream, they thought of going for some hot chocolate at Tim Hortons. Normally they would have just gone through the drive-thru but since there was a long line up, they decided to just walk in and stay for a bit while they drank their hot beverage.

Once Derek parked the Prince, the duo were about to get out of the car when someone's phone was ringing. Derek immediately patted his pockets and when he didn't feel his phone vibrating, he shook his head at Casey and said it wasn't him.

Casey started to search frantically in her purse, originally thinking that it was Derek's cell, before she saw both her phones, and the one with the incoming call was the phone that Derek didn't know about. Casey instantly bit her lower lip, nervously, as she thought of a plan since she couldn't ignore this particular call.

Derek noticed her hesitation and her sudden lip action, causing his eyebrow to quirk up in question. **"**Aren't you gonna answer?"

Casey made a show of looking at the caller ID while the phone remained in her purse. Derek could see her eyes widen before she looked at him. "It's my dad." She semi-lied since it was her brother's number that was showing up on her screen. _Dad could be with them so technically I didn't lie._ She reasoned to herself since sometimes Derek could tell when she was lying.

Derek gave her an annoyed glare since her reasons for hesitating were making no sense to him. _Then again, this is Casey._ "Your point?" He questioned as her cell phone kept ringing.

Casey didn't know what to do. She knew she had to answer her phone fast, but she didn't want Derek to hear her conversation with her brother. _Think fast Winchester! _She thought to herself, while she nervously bit her lip some more. "What if he saw the performance?"

Derek rolled his eyes for his stepsister's dramatics. "Then he's probably calling to tell you congratulations and all that jazz. So pick up the damn phone." Derek's great mood was slowly disappearing the longer Casey waited to pick up her phone. Derek wasn't that annoyed with her since he was use to her antics but the fact that he was so close to some food was what was causing his good mood to plummet. _Dancing on live television can make a guy, like me, extremely hungry. _

Casey's only solution was figuring out a way to get rid of Derek, so the nervous hunter turned to her dance partner before she sported a small pout. "Derek, could you-"

Derek turned and noticed her pouting expression as well as her pleading blue eyes (unaware that those blue contacts were hiding her natural hazel green eyes) causing him to curse silently to himself. _I hate it when she does that! _"For the love of-" Derek retorted in disbelief, as he threw his arms up in the air in frustration.

"Please." She pouted some more, causing him to groan as he rubbed his eyes. _Has she been getting tips from my Smarti or what?_

"Fine." He reluctantly agreed causing her pout to instantly turn into a cheerful smile. For some reason, he kind of liked that he brought a smile to her face. Once he thought that he immediately shook away the thought as he pointed his finger at his stepsister, as if stating that he wasn't done talking yet. "I'll wait for you inside but just for that, I'm ordering my dinner here. I'm starving."

Casey nodded her head vigorously, while her phone was still ringing. "Thank you."

"Just hurry it up." Derek told her before he shut his door right behind him, leaving the keys in the ignition for her. Once she heard that slam, Casey instantly moved to remove her phone from her purse as she rushed to hit the _accept_ button.

"Hello?" She greeted after she let a nervous breath out.

"Congratulations Casey." Sam Winchester's voice greeted her on the other line very happily; she figured that he wasn't angry about keeping him waiting, which was a good sign in her book.

"Yeah, that was some hell of a performance." Dean Winchester joined in right after his brother, not sounding upset like she kind of suspected. _Dean has less patience than Sam most of the time. _She mused to herself.

Casey gave a slight laugh at their greetings, never the ones to give the typical _hello_ when they were calling family. "Thanks guys. Am I on speaker?" She questioned, since she was talking to both her brothers.

"Not really, my head is just really close to Sammy's and it's starting to get uncomfortable." Dean complained while Casey tried to stifle her giggles, due to the mental picture that was forming in her head based on that description.

"Well it's not my fault that my cell's volume can't go any higher." Sam retorted back, in defense of his cell phone.

Casey was smirking while her brothers bantered; she figured they were glaring at each other at the moment. "Uh, guys?"

"Sorry." Sam apologized while Dean just grumbled into the phone, causing Casey to roll her eyes.

Casey could hear Dean clear his throat before he spoke. "Anyways, we've got a question for you sis."

The younger hunter couldn't help but bite her lower lip once again when she noticed the seriousness of her brother's tone of voice.

"Is it gonna take long? I don't wanna keep Derek waiting since he's being nice enough to go out and celebrate with me before we head back home." Casey explained while she looked towards Tim Hortons to try to see if she saw Derek, which she didn't but she did see that there was a long line inside too. She didn't comment on the weather being a little chilly but she tried to keep her mind off of it thanks to the fact the Prince was still running.

Casey couldn't tell but both her brothers were giving each other amused glances to one another, since they really didn't expect it to be that easy to get Casey to mention Derek. "Where's Derek now?" Sam asked nonchalantly.

"Uh, in Tim Hortons ordering something to eat." She answered a little skeptically. _Where's he getting at?_

Dean smirked to his brother. "Perfect, that gives you no excuse to lie to us."

Casey's eyebrows furrowed together due to her confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Sam sighed as he tried to figure out the best way to word his question. "Casey…do you have feelings for Derek?"

Casey's eyes widened as her jaw dropped once the question entered her ears. _He couldn't know…nobody else knows! _She couldn't help the mini panic attack inside her.

"What?" She finally managed to croak out a few moments later.

On the other side of the phone, Dean rubbed his hand over his face before he moved closer to the phone. "Answer the question Case."

Casey gave a nervous laugh as she rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. "Yeah, feelings of hate, you both know that."

Dean scoffed. "That's not what it looked like tonight Casey." He practically sang in the typical sing-song way.

Casey gulped. "Uh….." The younger hunter did not know how to respond to that. She found that she always got swept up whenever she danced and let what she felt out like she did when she sang her songs but now she was worrying the more she thought about it. _Did I unknowingly reveal too much during my dance with Derek?_

Sam sighed after his sister's hesitation. "It was obvious to us, at least, that there was a physical attraction, now we're just wondering if there was an emotional one too." He calmly explained, hoping that maybe his words would stop any internal freak outs she was having back in London.

"So is there?" Dean asked softly but Sam knew that his brother was getting impatient.

"…"

Dean sighed. "You know you could tell us Baby Girl." He reassured his little sister, in hopes that she would let them in on this.

Casey didn't want to cry but she was fighting with herself on whether she should tell her brothers or not. She was dying to tell someone since the secret has been a burden for her to carry since it seemed like she was piling more and more secrets into her mental vault the longer she stayed in London. _I have to tell someone and why can't it be my brothers? _

Casey let out a shaky breath before she spoke. "Yes and I seriously don't know how I let it happen."

Both brothers had let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding in while they had waited for Casey's response. "Is it just a crush or what?" The oldest Winchester slowly asked as if he was walking on thin ice.

Casey bit her lower lip. "I think it's the real thing." She didn't want to admit it and she definitely didn't know for sure. _How could you tell if you've fallen for someone if you don't even have _that _type of relationship with them? _

Sam thought about her uncertainty before he voiced the next question. "How long?"

She sighed, already knowing they weren't going to like her answer. "I figured it out last year but I could have had the feelings for a lot longer, so I'm not sure."

Both brothers' eyes had widened in shock. "Last year?" Dean managed to choke out, suddenly feeling tongue-tied. _My sister had to deal with these feelings all on her own for a year? Even I know keeping stuff like that bottled up isn't good. _

Casey started to sniffle; either from holding back tears or because the cold was getting to her even though the Prince was running, she wasn't sure, all she knew was that she couldn't stop sniffling at the moment. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was hoping that they would fade with time but they haven't." Casey was getting a little hysterical at the end but Dean told her to just breathe. She did what her oldest brother told her and she started to take deep breaths, which helped calm her down.

"Have you acted on them?" Sam couldn't help but ask but he kind of figured that she hadn't.

She sighed and that was enough of an answer for the brothers but Casey didn't think it was a good enough answer, so she elaborated. "No. No one has a clue. I think I've hidden them pretty well. I can't serial date to distract myself due to my reputation here in London but I did write a couple of songs about it but no one would be able to connect it to him being the guy. If you knew who it was I was singing about then yeah, it's obvious, otherwise it's not." Casey knew she was rambling but she couldn't help it and luckily for her, Sam and Dean didn't stop her, since they kind of figured that she needed it.

"So no one else knows?" Dean still couldn't wrap his mind around that fact. It just proved to him even more that Casey had been tackling a lot more in London than they thought she would have to. _Sounds more dramatic than when Sam and I had to deal with being high school teenagers. _He thought to himself.

"You two are the only ones I've admitted it too." She confessed as she pulled her coat closer to her body. She was already dressed warmly but it was at the time that she could slowly feel the cold. She didn't bother turning the Prince's heat up in case it wasted more of its battery. _I wonder if Derek even noticed that I'm still in the car…_

"So you've kept it to yourself for this long?" _She hasn't mentioned it to anyone? _Sam thought to himself, wondering how she could do it. He remembered when they were younger and it was just the three of them, Casey would talk nonstop about everything, anything and nothing at all. She was always opinionated, curious with questions and very expressive.

"Yes. I couldn't risk anyone finding out. You're not mad, are you?" She questioned, hoping that they weren't. She wasn't really sure since she already knew about Dean's thoughts on her dating.

Sam groaned slightly. "No, I'm just upset that you have to be alone with this in London."

Dean stretched the back of his neck, getting a little uncomfortable at the length of this chick-flick moment. "You know you could always call us right Case." He told his little sister, even though he knew that was like an open invitation to another phone call like this. Both his siblings knew that Dean didn't _do_ these types of moments unless they were absolutely necessary and when he managed to get stuck in one, he'd always listen and help, whichever sibling it was, out in the way he sought fit.

"I know, I just didn't know how you'd take it." Casey shrugged, even though she knew her brothers couldn't see her.

Dean smirked. "It may not be ideal but you can't really choose who you fall for right." He added in one of the clichéd phrases he's heard while growing up on the road. _It seemed fitting._ Casey silently chuckled at Dean's use of the cliché but she knew he was right as she thought back to a certain brown haired, blue eyed boy she missed so much, yet for some reason hadn't called. _He's busy with school and hockey, remember? _She reminded herself.

"Plus, it's not like you're really stepsiblings either." Sam added in, hoping to take some of the stress off of Casey's shoulders.

"Everyone else thinks we are though." She pointed out; a fact that she hated since the very beginning.

"Don't worry about that." Dean stated and if Casey could see, she would have seen him wave his hand as if he waved the issue away.

She sighed once again as her brother's words processed into her brain. "I'll try not to. I'm trying to repress the feelings but it's getting harder by the day." Sam and Dean could both tell by her voice that she was tired of the charade and they couldn't really blame her. They were always able to escape their government covers on hunts once they got back to their motel rooms or whenever it was just the family but Casey had to maintain her cover 24/7.

"You've managed this long, you can go a bit longer." Dean encouraged her while Sam looked too deep in thought to comment at that moment.

Sam clicked his tongue inside his mouth as he avoided his brother's curious gaze. "Or you could just tell the guy."

Dean instantly looked to Sam and gave him a '_what-the-hell_' type of look but Sam's attention was more on the phone in his hand.

Casey, on the other hand, had immediately started shaking her head as she instantly rejected the suggestion. "Not an option."

"If you say so but we will be having a longer discussion about this." Dean would rather have it all out on the table now but he still remembered that Derek was waiting for Casey and that she could possibly be in the cold right now, even though she hadn't said a word.

Before Casey could suggest a time for that conversation, she felt her purse vibrate in her lap. She tilted her head, in confusion, as she stared at the purse before she reached inside to investigate. She was a little surprised that it was her second phone, the one that Derek had given her when she helped him with his little business when he had the chicken pox. She was hoping it wasn't another call because she didn't want to have to pick between the two calls (even though she knew she'd stay on the line with her brothers) but she was surprised that she only got a text message…from Derek.

Casey could hear her brothers call her name a few times over the phone but she just grumbled for them to hang on as she opened Derek's text. She couldn't help but give a slight chuckle at his words since it was such a typical Derek response to her yet it still showed that he cared in his own way.

_Hurry up, or you'll freeze like a popsicle and I'd get blamed for it.  
Almost at the front of the line, so hurry before I order.  
DV_

"Casey?" Both Sam and Dean questioned when they heard her chuckle out of nowhere.

"Uh sorry, just got a text on my other phone." She answered as she placed her second phone back in her bag. "How about over the holidays?" Casey finally suggested in relation to Dean's statement moments before.

Sam grinned while Dean smirked, both having a very good idea who the text came from. "For sure, now get back to lover boy before he eats your food up." The oldest Winchester quipped while his younger brother snickered.

Casey's eyes widened comically, due to how true that statement could be when Derek was involved. "Oh crap, he might actually too." Dean laughed as his response.

"Great performance tonight Casey." Sam praised once again.

Dean's laugh was reduced to a mere chuckle at this point. "Yeah, we're really proud of you."

Casey sported a soft smile due to her brothers' words. "Thanks guys."

"Well we better let you go, knowing you, you're probably outside freezing your butt off." Sam joked but he had a feeling that he was somewhat accurate on that little prediction.

She gave a mock gasp at the statement. "I am not!" Casey instantly retorted back, proving her brother right as he now had a smug smile plastered on his face.

Dean scoffed. "Liar."

"Take care Case."

"Yeah, just think, only a few more months to go." Dean added in the little remainder.

Casey grinned; she was so close to seeing her brothers again. "Almost there." Sam and Dean grinned at one another.

"Exactly." The brothers replied simultaneously, causing the youngest hunter to laugh at the all-to-familiar quirk.

"I love you guys." She will never get tired of saying that to her family and she hoped to never come to a situation when she couldn't utter those words to them. She knew of the dangerous possibilities that their lifestyles had and maybe that's why her brothers didn't mind being mushy when they said it back to her; it was comforting knowing that at least they're able to hear it.

The brothers only had to give each other a look to know when the other would say it back; their timing was just too perfect at times. "Love you too." No matter how tough the older men perceived themselves to be, they would never be too tough when telling their sister how much they care and love her. She's all they had besides each other and Dad, who was always on solo hunts.

Casey couldn't help but smile even though she had to say goodbye. Once their goodbyes were said, the young hunter flipped her phone closed and lightly tossed it into her purse before turning the car off, grabbing its keys and getting out of the Prince. She quickly made her way inside and searched for Derek, who was just about to approach one of the cashiers. _Perfect timing. _

She scurried over to his side and he didn't even have to look her way to know that his stepsister had finally joined him. As the cashier was punching in his very _specific_ food order, he finally acknowledged her. "Took you long enough." By his voice, Derek sounded annoyed but the little glint of amusement in his eyes gave Casey a different interpretation.

Casey couldn't help but smirk. "I guess I just have perfect timing." Derek scoffed before asking her if she wanted anything else with her hot chocolate, which she hadn't realized that he ordered for her until then. She handed Derek his keys while she only ordered a yogurt parfait and a donut before he offered to pay, claiming that he still felt like doing something nice due to their dance victory earlier that night. The two winners ate their victory _snack_ while getting along with a few banters thrown in for fun.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

On a day during her winter break when she had the house to herself, Casey texted her brothers stating she was free to talk and it was only a few moments later that they were calling her. Sam and Dean asked a few questions to get the explanation going and before long, she was explaining and analyzing everything. She gave a play by play on how she started to notice specific things about him that no one else seemed to know about or how she caught on to the little slip ups that showed that Derek had paid that much attention to her too or that he even cared for her at all. The brothers were definitely amazed after hearing such in-depth descriptions from their sister's perspective, showing many times how much she's grown and stayed the same in the past four years.

One thing was for certain: Sam and Dean just had to meet Derek Venturi. By the way their sister was describing things, there had to be something there between them. _How could there not be?_ Either that, or Derek himself wasn't aware of his true feelings towards Casey.

**

* * *

A/N #3: **First off, **MERRY CHRISTMAS!** Hope everyone had a splendid day with their friends and family as you spread holiday cheer =D

**A/N #4: **How was this missing scene? So as far as the timeline goes, Sam and Dean have only known about Casey's feelings for Derek since the end of 2003 (roughly 7 months) when they meet up with her at her graduation while Casey's been hiding that secret since a few weeks before Marti's 8th birthday ("Two Kisses, One Party"). How'd you like the phone call between the siblings or the little moments between Casey & Derek?

**A/N #5: **Did anyone catch the little shout out to Devon McCloud in this outtake? There is definitely more Devon in the main story as they continue to party!

**A/N #6: **I just want to thank you all for reading these outtakes and the main story. It really means a lot to me and it definitely puts a smile on my face when I see the numbers and see those amazing reviews. So please, don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think! **THANKS AGAIN!**

**A/N #7: **I wanna give a shout out to **Enx2103**, **Ghostwriter**, **XxJustxXbelieveXx **and **Poupoufinou'sDaydreaming **for reviewing the previous outtake =D. I really appreciate it and it means the world to me!

**Next Outtake:** Truman's Last Chance

**

* * *

Originally Published:** December 25, 2010


	7. Truman's Last Chance

**"Second Chances: Outtakes" **

**This belongs to my "SECOND CHANCES" Universe where Casey is Nora's niece and younger sister to Sam and Dean Winchester. **

**

* * *

A/N #1:** SO remember **Casey McDonald** was smitten over Truman but **Casey Winchester** is not, she's just dating Truman as a distraction for her feelings for a certain someone else _*wink, wink, nudge, nudge*_

For the record, Casey didn't need Victoria's help to get into all the 'cool' parties when they were at Fletcher together and there was no uni-brow boy crush that Victoria had kissed but these cousins' history will be touched upon.

**

* * *

Disclaimer #1: **I don't own Life with Derek or Supernatural. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). Recognizable dialogue comes from the "Truman's Last Chance" episode of _Life with Derek. _

**Disclaimer #2: **The following characters are of my creation; Devon McCloud and Alex Johnston

**

* * *

A/N #2: **This 'story' will contain the LWD episodes that I have tweaked to help fit better into my **"SECOND CHANCES"** Universe where Casey is different from her 'series self'. They **will not** be in order of when the episode was filmed **but** it's in the order on which is referred in my original story "Second Chances".

**

* * *

Reference to "Second Chances": **This moment is mentioned three times.

a) Once in Chapter 9 when Dean reminisces about the time Nora had called him when Casey wasn't cooperating about the party in Toronto.

b) Another time, in Chapter 8 Derek vaguely explained to his Toronto Hockey buddies why he wasn't able to meet them when he went to Toronto (like he originally planned).

c) I guess this is also mentioned in the Prologue when Casey established that she had made her final decision as well as in Chapter 1 when Dean told Casey how they knew about her graduation and her decision thanks to Nora's call.

**

* * *

Reference to **_**Life With Derek **_**Episodes: **"Truman's Last Chance" (obviously), "Not So Sweet Sixteen", "6 ½", "The Wedding", "No More Games", "Crushin' on the Coach" and "Dinner Guest" (slightly).

**Reference to _Supernatural _Episodes (quotes or outfits):** slight allusions to "Route 666", "The Kids Are Alright", "Dream a Little Dream of Me" and "Exile on Main St."

* * *

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

**

* * *

"Truman's Last Chance"**

_[Fri. June 18, 2004]_

Nora and Edwin were definitely worried about Casey after their failed attempt of questioning her current boyfriend, Truman French. To add more to their worries, Truman was trying to reassure Nora that he'd take good care of Casey when they went to Toronto that coming weekend; a trip that Nora was unaware of and the news was definitely unsettling for the woman and her youngest stepson.

"I don't like the sound of that." Edwin commented as he watched the front door close on his older stepsister and her boyfriend.

Nora bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, ditto." She agreed as worrisome thoughts crossed her mind. She didn't like the path her niece was headed and it all started when she started dating Truman.

"Should I go follow them?" Edwin questioned Nora before he got the go ahead. In less than ten minutes, he was packed and cloaked in a disguise before he headed over to Smelly Nellie's, where he knew the couple were headed for their date.

After watching her stepson leave to follow her niece, Nora headed straight for her bedroom to look for a number she had hidden from her husband, who was currently away on business. After a few searches in her dresser drawers, she found the number and immediately started dialing it. She's only had to call the number a few times since Casey had given it to her for emergencies and although this didn't count as an emergency, she didn't know what else to do. Her niece was acting more out of control than she was back during her freshman year when she had dated a lot.

After a few rings, Nora finally let out a sigh of relief when someone answered.

"Yeah?" Nora rolled her eyes at the greeting but she could recognize the voice.

"Is that how you greet all your callers Dean?" Nora quipped at her nephew as she heard him clear his throat before she heard some shuffling sounds for what she assumed was him straightening up. She tried to fight back a smile, yet she failed.

"Aunt Nora?" The oldest Winchester hunter asked, slightly skeptically on why his aunt would be calling him.

Nora took note of her nephew's skepticism. "Yeah, it's me."

Dean chuckled. "Well, well, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" He questioned humorously as he relaxed on his bed, with a smirk on his face.

Nora sighed. "It's about Casey." All playfulness was gone from Dean Winchester's mannerism once his sister's name was mentioned. He now sat up straight and on the edge of the motel's bed.

"What's wrong? She's not in another surgery again is she?" He asked in a hurry, catching Nora off guard just a bit. _Maybe I shouldn't have worded it like that. _She thought to herself.

"Are you always gonna ask that?" She quipped, hoping to lighten the mood of the conversation.

"Yes." He replied tensely. Ever since the first time Nora called telling them that Casey was having an emergency appendectomy, the brothers were always worried whenever Nora called them about Casey, afraid that something hospital-related happened to their little sister again.

Nora nervously bit her lip as she got a sense of role reversal between the two of them. _Dean definitely takes John's role towards Casey more seriously. _She sadly thought since it meant more responsibility for Dean. "Well, no it's just-" She hesitated a bit, not sure how to voice her worry for her niece.

Dean could sense that something was bothering his aunt but he was just glad that his sister wasn't anywhere near a hospital. "It's just what?"

Nora sighed. "I don't know how to say this Dean but your sister is out of control." Nora whispered the word _sister_ into her phone, out of reflex.

Dean's brow furrowed. "What'd you mean?"

"I really think it has more to do with the guy she's seeing but she's not the Casey that I've been living with for the past three years." Nora explained and Dean could tell by her tone that she was indeed worried, causing Dean to be on edge once again.

"How is she exactly? You don't think she's possessed do you?" He didn't want to think that was a possibility but with their line of work, anything was possible.

"No, of course not!" Nora retorted back quickly. She checked to make sure that her bedroom door was firmly closed before she continued. "Casey rigged the house so that anyone possessed couldn't cross over onto the property. She can clearly come and go as she pleases." She reassured him of what his sister had done just after they had moved to London. Dean couldn't help but sigh at the news.

"Then what's the problem?"

"She's acting more rebellious, more reckless, more mischievous…" Nora started listing off Casey's behavioral changes but she was cut off by Dean's slow building chuckle.

"Aunt Nora, she's a hunter. It sounds like she's going back to her roots." He exclaimed and he was damn proud of that news. _It's about time she starts being a Winchester again. _He mused to himself.

Nora sighed once again. "No it's worst, I caught glimpses of her hunter demeanor when she first arrived and this seems more like teenage rebellion to the extreme, like worst than _Derek_-type." She emphasized, hoping that Dean got the message. She pretty much expected some email contact between the siblings and she would have been shocked if they had _not_ known about the 'Casey and Derek fights' from their sister. _It would be kind of hard to answer questions like 'how was your day?' without mentioning a fight between the two of them. _She thought to herself with some amusement.

Dean could now see why his aunt had called him. "And let me guess, she won't listen to reason?" He couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face as the idea created some very amusing scenarios in his head.

Nora threw her hand up in the air, as if she just found the answer to her troubles. "Exactly. I was just wondering if you could just talk to her and make some sense of it. Apparently she's going to a party in Toronto with this guy and she hasn't even brought it up to me yet." Nora asked with a slight pleading tone in her voice.

Dean chuckled, slightly amused by his aunt's predicament. _I did warn her at the beginning and it looks like she never took my warning to heart. _"Relax Aunt Nora, I'll talk to my sister about it. When is she expected to be home?" He questioned with a slightly tired sigh. The brothers were near the hunt of their current hunt so it was like crunch time for them.

Nora checked her bedroom's clock before she gave her guess. "In about two hours, maybe." Nora had reminded her niece that she had a curfew but the young hunter didn't really care since she retorted back with the fact that she had set her own curfew. _Will she even follow it now? _Nora was slightly more worried once that question entered her mind._  
_

Dean nodded along as he noted the time on his watch while he factored in the slight time change. "I'll call then."

"Thanks Dean." Nora breathed out a sigh of relief.

Dean smirked at his aunt's reaction. "It's no problem Aunt Nora, she is my sister after all." Dean waved off the thanks because to him, it was nothing; he'd do anything for Casey, no questions asked. It was only a few seconds later that Dean's attention was drawn to their motel room door, where Sam was walking in with a folder in his hands. Dean nodded to his brother as a greeting before motioning that he was almost done with the call. "I better go, Sam just got back from researching."

Nora nodded, in understanding. "You boys be safe now."

"No promises there." The hunter quipped.

"Dean." Nora's voice was tense and Dean knew that she wasn't joking with her comment.

Dean sighed. "Relax, we've been doing this our whole lives." He reassured his favorite aunt but she couldn't help but worry about her nephews. Sam, on the other hand, quirked his eyebrow up in question at his brother, wondering who it was he was talking to.

"I know."

Dean couldn't help the soft smile that graced his lips. "Take care Aunt Nora." He stated softly as Sam was sporting a small smile too after learning the call was with their dear aunt.

"Bye Dean." The older woman said before she hung up her cell phone as she sat on her bed. She silently prayed that both her nephews and her brother would be safe on their quest and it was at times like this that reality would get knocked back into Nora Venturi, as the fact that Casey was not a McDonald was as clear as day.

**

* * *

(A/N: The next scene completely replaces the scene in the episode when Casey complains to Lizzie about Nora before she got the 'calm and reasonable' idea from Lizzie) **

Casey stormed up to her room after her confrontation with her Aunt Nora and Edwin just after she returned from her date with Truman. She couldn't believe the trouble they were causing, especially her aunt (she kind of suspected that Edwin would still be spying after his stunt at Smelly Nellie's earlier). _Has she forgotten that I dated a lot back in Toronto and know my way around the city? Has she forgotten where I came from and who really raised me? I'm not some defenseless teenager!  
_

It was at times like these that it really pissed the young hunter off because of all the restrictions she was given, even though she had seen more action than any other teenager had this early in their life. She could handle herself perfectly fine; she'd proven that many times since she started living in Canada, so what's the difference this time? It couldn't be Truman but then again, Casey had made it a habit for her dates not to meet her family when she lived in Toronto. The only guys that Nora had met there were her best friend and his close group of friends. Casey even mentioned staying with her devious cousin, even when her aunt knew that the young hunter wasn't really on friendly terms with that particular cousin and yet the party idea was still rejected.

Casey had slammed her door shut once she got to her room. She threw her small purse onto her bed before she started to pace around her room as she tried to figure out a way to get permission to go to that party. _This is one of the last few high school parties left and I'm not gonna miss it, even if it is in another city! _She pointed out angrily to herself.

She immediately stopped in her tracks when she heard her phone ringing from her bed. She quickly turned to grab her purse as she searched for the device. She looked confusingly at the phone as she wondered why her brother's number was popping up on the screen.

The curious hunter clicked the _accept_ button on her secret phone before she placed it to her ear. "Hello?" She greeted a little hesitantly as she silently prayed that nothing was wrong with her brother.

"I heard you're dating a bad boy now Case. You know I'm very disappointed in you. I thought I taught you better." The familiar voice greeted her in a way that held a serious, reprimanding tone yet she could still hear the slight amusement that only Dean Winchester could pull off in a voice combination like that.

The youngest Winchester was shocked by her brother's words since she never told either brother about her recent boyfriend. "How'd you-" Casey sputtered out but an amused chuckle cut her off.

"Got a call from Aunt Nora. She was very concerned about your behavior and she didn't know who else to turn to other than her nephews." Dean explained with a little irritation because if Nora had to call him, that meant that Casey wasn't behaving as she should have been, otherwise Nora could have handled the young hunter on her own. _Nora knows not to call them unless she couldn't handle something on her own. _Dean thought to himself.

Casey could hear the slight disappointment in her brother's voice. "Oh." It was all that came out of her mouth since she knew that she must have been out of line if her aunt had to call her busy brothers in for some back up.

Dean scoffed. "_Oh_ is right Case, now what's going on inside that head of yours?" He asked since he knew that his sister wouldn't be acting this way unless she had a reason to, he just needed to find out what that reason was.

She sighed. "If it's any consolation, Truman is just a distraction and nothing more." She defended herself as she took a seat on the edge of her bed.

Dean quirked an eyebrow, as her words just raised more questions for him to ask her. "Okay, care to explain?" He kind of wished he gave this call to Sam but his brother had to do another recon mission at a potential suspect's location. Dean would have tagged along but Sam argued that it would have been too suspicious for them. Dean had just shrugged it off before he joked about having some _company_ over while he had the room to himself.

Casey groaned before she let out a breath. "Remember the new guy I told you about last year that was rating the girls in my grade?"

Dean did remember and he didn't like what that statement was implying. _Please don't let it be him! _"Please tell me this Truman guy isn't _that_ new guy."

Casey sighed. "I can't."

Dean gave a frustrated groan. _What is she thinking? _"Why are you dating him then?" The older Winchester questioned, not really getting why his sister would want to date a jerk like that new guy. He remembered that Casey had complained to him about the rating system, and it was then that Dean had given his sister a little insight on what the new guy's intentions truly were. He remembered that she was furious so Dean was confused as to why she would even consider dating him.

She took a big breath before she started to explain. "He's been chasing after me since he came to London and I just got fed up with it and gave in, so I gave him one date last month." She exhaled as she thought of how to say the next part, hoping that Dean would understand. "And after realizing that parts of my rebellious nature were coming out automatically, I decided to go out with him some more….." She trailed off and thankfully for the young hunter, her big brother knew what she meant.

"So you could blame the behavioral change on the fact that you were dating him." Dean continued his sister's statement. He wasn't really that mad anymore if that was the reason why she was dating that rating jerk. _Who in their right mind would give my sister a 6½? An idiot, that's who! _Dean concluded in his mind as he thought over her explanation. Casey just needed an outlet and it seemed like she had found it. He was happy about that fact because now she could be herself again with no one being the wiser that she had indeed changed back. _London is definitely in for a ride. _He was amused by the mere thought.

Casey smiled; there were only so many people that knew her so well. "Exactly. Dean, I've been the studious, goody-goody, perfect daughter figure for the past three years and…I just needed an outlet to let parts of my old self out. I can't always rely on my fights with Derek." She defended as she felt the need to elaborate.

Dean smirked when she mentioned the pain in her ass. "Speaking of Derek…" He quipped, hoping to get a little update on that specific topic.

Casey couldn't help but sigh. "No change and that's why I need the distraction. I can't risk my feelings being discovered right now." She was getting desperate during the last semester of her senior year, worried that she might slip up if she didn't find a distraction soon. The idea of using Truman as her distraction had popped into her mind and so far, it's been working. She knew that Truman was a jerk but she put up with it by being a rebellious version of Casey McDonald; not exactly Casey Winchester's level but it was a step closer to being herself again.

"But you're running out of time if you do decide to tell him." Dean reminded his sister. He personally didn't want her to tell Derek about her feelings for him but he knew that she'd regret it if she left without doing something to express them to him. _She'd always be thinking about the 'what ifs' if she doesn't tell him. _

Casey brushed her free hand over her face, an action that's usually associated with Dean. "I can't take the rejection Dean, not when I have to see him everyday still." Dean could hear the vulnerability in her voice and he didn't like hearing that.

"Why would he reject you Case? You're Casey Winchester, for God sakes, one of the coolest and badass chicks around. Any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you." He reassured her, trying to get her to remember who she really was. She wasn't just some regular teenager that she had everyone believe she was. She's a fighter, a soldier, a protector, someone who's seen what no one else should witness and is yet one of the strongest people he's known just by the way she deals with it all; the battle doesn't dampen her spirits but it fuels her will to fight to the end since she never wants what happened to their family to happen to anyone else. _I'm very proud to have her as my sister. _He mused proudly to himself.

Casey smiled at her brother's words but it slightly faded when she remembered where she was. "I'm not her when I'm here though Dean." She stated sadly as she looked around her room while remaining seated on her bed; a room that only showed what she wanted people to see. _I'm not fully me when I'm here. _She sadly thought. _I wanna be me again! _

"Then be her again. If you're gonna tell him, be _you_ again." Dean suggested to the younger hunter as he too wished she would be the girl he's missed so much. _You could only carry a façade for so long before you loose who you are under the mask. _The concept crossed his mind the more he thought about Casey's situation.

Casey, more than anything, wanted to do what Dean had suggested but she knew she couldn't. "It's not that simple." She softly whispered into her phone as she laid back on her bed and closed her eyes.

"It is that simple Baby Girl, only you make it complicated." Dean's voice had softened as their conversation had drifted towards her situation with Derek. Dean wished he could climb through the phone (with Sam by his side since he wasn't sure he'd be able to do it alone at this point), and rip all of Casey's problems away from her and just have his bubbly, high spirited, kickass sister back. He wished she wasn't hurting like this; torturing herself by desperately wanting what she couldn't have. _If only she could have him, even if it's just for a moment, so that she could see if there truly was something there between them. _

Dean Winchester wanted to protect his sister from feeling the way she was at the moment because contrary to popular belief, he knew what she was going through. The older Winchester didn't get the chance to experience exactly what his sister was feeling due to time constraints but he knew in his heart that if he stayed long enough, it was possible for him to fall for the brunette he had met a few years ago in Indiana, but he had to leave before he could ever find out for sure. Dean had met another girl in Athens, Ohio about a year ago where he got to feel something like he had years before but the first brunette never truly left his mind. He only had that one weekend together with the amazing Indiana woman but that had to be enough for the hunter as he never mentioned her to anyone; not to his dad, not to Sam, not to Casey. No one knew and he had to keep it that way. _I'm doing it to protect her. _He thought to himself as quick flashes of the woman's face appeared in his mind, causing him to sadly smile to himself.

It had been silent over the phone while both Winchesters were caught up in their thoughts but Casey was brought out of hers by her cousin's request for some help with something; Lizzie's voice was slightly muffled so Casey was unsure.

Casey sighed as she opened her eyes. "I better go, Lizzie's calling me for some reason." She told her brother, causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

Dean nodded in understanding out of reflex before realizing that he was alone in the motel room and not with Casey. _Clear your head! _He reprimanded himself before he gathered his thoughts for his sister. "Alright, but just remember Casey, Aunt Nora doesn't know your true reasons about Truman and she's trying to play the mother-figure, so give her some slack. It's not easy raising a girl like you, and trust me, I know." Dean was serious with his message until he said the last sentence, which he recited in a teasing tone to lighten the mood.

Casey gave a mock gasp. "Hey!"

Dean chuckled. "You know it's true." He quipped before he got serious again, hoping to get Casey to reconsider her attitude since they had somehow got off track once they had started talking about Derek. "Besides Case, think of it from Aunt Nora's perspective; would you let your teenage daughter go to a party that is two hours away with a boy without all the details? Plus add in the fact that she knows about the supernatural aspects that are out there, that's gonna cause her to worry even more. Hell, I'll admit, I'm worried even though I know you could protect yourself." Dean stated his reasons to his sister, which caused her to think over his words very carefully.

It only took a few moments later for Casey to realize that Dean had raised many valid points for her to consider. "I guess I could be a bit more reasonable." She stated with a sigh. _Aunt Nora has done so much for me, telling her all the information she listed earlier is the least I could do._

Dean smirked as he finally had gotten through to his stubborn sister. "That would be nice. Just don't overdo it Baby Girl. Aunt Nora has done a lot for us."

"I know Dean. I get it."

"Good. Just be careful Casey; about your actions towards Derek and when you're at the party with Truman." Dean warned her but Casey couldn't help but smile at the fact that her tough big brother was openly expressing concern for her.

Casey sat up on her bed, her feet now hanging over its edge. "I will Dean. Can't mess up now when we're this close, right?" She questioned, as she referred to their reunion at the end of the summer.

"Right." He reassured her since he couldn't wait for that day to come.

"I gotta go." The teenager sadly stated as she looked towards her door, thinking if she didn't get off now, it would be too late for her to make the calls that she wanted to make.

"Be good." He advised her with a serious tone as he tried not laugh since it was Sam that usual said stuff like that.

Casey smirked. "Always." She teased since they both knew that it was kind of useless since it was inevitable for her to get into trouble as long as Derek was around.

Dean laughed. "Riiight." He drawled out causing the young girl to laugh.

"Love you." She smiled once her laughter stopped as she said her goodbye to her brother.

Dean couldn't help but smile too. "Love you too." He told her before they both hung up their phones; leaving Dean alone in his motel room forcing him to go over the facts for their current case in Atlanta, Georgia.

Once Casey placed her cell back into her purse, she left her bedroom to check up on Lizzie. When she wasn't needed anymore, Casey went back to her room to make a couple of phone calls before she went to her Aunt Nora, with the required information written down.

_

* * *

_

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

_

* * *

[Sat. June 19, 2004]_

Casey Winchester didn't understand why she wanted to go to the party in Toronto so badly with Truman in the first place. She had figured that the McDonald façade was obligated to go to a party with her boyfriend but it never occurred to her that Truman mainly went to the party to catch up with his old classmates that he had left behind last year when he got transferred to SJST. Truman didn't introduce her to anyone at the party while Derek was off flirting with that blonde girl, Courtney, and her friends and Casey's own cousin was probably talking her way through the crowd. The only person Casey really talked to at the party was the host's father and that fact alone infuriated her. She didn't know whether she was annoyed or overjoyed that no one recognized her from when she went to Fletcher Academy; annoyed since that meant she didn't have anyone else to talk to so easily and yet overjoyed because then that would have led to questions she didn't want to answer. Also, if no one remembered the brunette, that meant that none of her exes would either, then again, Casey usually only dated the sophomore class and the chances of those flings being at the party were slim to none. _They would have graduated by now. _She reminded herself.

Casey was tempted so many times that night to call her best friend/ex-boyfriend, Devon, up and ask him to rescue her from this nightmare of a date but she didn't know whether that was a smart idea or not. For some reason, they lost contact with each other the longer Casey was in London. She figured that she could chalk it up to them both being busy but she couldn't help but feel guilty for that fact alone. So much had happened between them yet they had lost contact with one another. She wasn't even aware of how the rest of his high school experience went or if he even got into the university of his choice. She missed Devon McCloud like crazy but she knew she couldn't ditch the party, not after all the trouble she had caused her Aunt Nora over it and Dean did tell her to be careful when she was there, so she couldn't disappoint her older brother's wish, now could she?

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

When she caught Victoria and Truman kissing, something had snapped inside of Casey, that she went into autopilot as she searched for Derek on the dance floor. Casey McDonald reacted in the very typical way any girl would have just after discovering that her boyfriend was cheating on her; she was on the verge of tears. When she came face-to-face with a concern-looking Derek, he had the urge to punch that douchebag in the face after Casey had told him why she was so upset.

While Derek thought the tears were due to Truman's infidelity, in reality, the scumbag's actions had caused old wounds to resurface for Casey, to a time when she caught Alex Johnston cheating on her in just the same way (minus the Vicky factor) and to top it off, the brief memory of Scott, the soccer coach, had crossed her mind too. The memory still stung a bit because she really did like Alex while Scott was a rebound and Truman was just her distraction. She knew that was wrong but after what he did to her just now, she didn't feel guilty for using him the way she did; not anymore.

The Winchester side of her wanted to march up to Truman and just kick the crap out of him and then slap her own cousin, who she never really liked, for betraying her own blood the way she did. _Wasn't it bad enough she did that stunt during freshman year, why must she repeat it again? _She thought furiously.

Casey and Victoria may have reconciled at Fiona's wedding but the young hunter never really trusted her cousin when they were both classmates at Fletcher Academy. Then again, she never really trusted the teenager since she only met her twice before moving to Toronto. _Just because we're related by blood, doesn't mean she automatically had my trust. _The hunter mused to herself.

While Derek had confronted Truman and Victoria, leaving Casey at the door to wait for him, the youngest Winchester couldn't help but feel mixed emotions about the situation. She regretted not calling Devon because maybe she would have avoided walking in on that scene moments ago but then she was thankful that she had walked in on the kiss because she now had a valid excuse to dump the jerk. _Good riddance. _

Casey still despised Victoria and her flirtatious ways (they're even worse than Dean's dating tactics) but she wasn't surprised since _Icky Vicky_ had a habit of kissing Casey's ex-flings during her frenzy. She still couldn't believe that Vicky had kissed Derek when they first met. _Could you say nauseating? _She was disgusted when she first found out about that but now that she knew about her crush on the pain in her ass, she was definitely jealous at the thought.

Then, of course, there was Derek's obvious concern for his stepsister that kind of thrown the hunter off. She knew he had it in him to care (she had seen it many times when he was with Marti) but to openly see it from him like she did tonight, that was a surprise for her. It was his actions to protect her openly the way he did that caused her to fall for him even more, if _that_ was even possible.

Truman and Victoria tried multiple times to apologize to the teenager but she wasn't hearing any of it and Derek was grateful for that. He was finally glad that 'Trashman' was finally out of his stepsister's life and Derek too was wondering how he could have ever been attracted to Victoria. _Who'd do something like that to family? _He wondered to himself as he had looked between the two cousins, who could easily look like they were sisters. Derek knew he bugged Casey at times but he'd never do the amount of damage Victoria had done to Casey that night, blood-related or not, he could never do that to her. _Icky Vicky is a nickname that really does suit her. _He mused to himself before he interrupted the cousins' dispute and told Victoria that he would be dropping her off at her house before he drove home with Casey.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

The drive home, after dropping Victoria off, was one of their more silent rides together, if they didn't count the radio being on and turned to a more generic channel. Casey, against her own will, had shed silent tears as she looked out the window as Derek remained focused and silent while he drove as he tried to clear his thoughts and feelings of the night's events.

It was a typical party for Derek since he had met a fun blonde and partied with her and her friends but it all went downhill when a distraught Casey had found him. When he had seen her face, he didn't like how hurt she looked and something inside of him was hurting at the sight before him. He swallowed it down and had done what he had done but he couldn't get the feeling off his mind. He did notice that the hurt feeling inside of him went away little by little the more Casey smiled after what happened but it hurt more when he saw her silent tear tracks on her face, as she tried to hide the fact that she was crying, since Derek didn't do tears.

He didn't know what came over him but he figured it couldn't hurt to ask since he was already acting so much out-of-character that night. "You alright?" He questioned his stepsister as he took quick glances towards her before returning his attention back to the road.

Casey's head snapped to her left as the sound of his voice caught her by surprise. She didn't expect him to ask her that or to even talk to her about it for that matter. _He's full of surprises tonight. _"I'm fine." Her voice was a little raspy due to the tears and she hated how she sounded because of it.

Derek wasn't convinced, he didn't have to look at her to know that she was lying since he heard her voice waver just a bit. "You don't sound fine." He retorted back.

Casey sniffled as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'd thought I'd give you an easy answer." She sighed before she turned back to look out her window. "I didn't think you'd care enough for the truth." She slightly whispered but Derek still heard her.

Derek bit the inside of his cheek as he contemplated on what to say without it being too obvious that he did care for her, no matter what he had told people. "We may have our differences Case-"

Casey turned to him with a raised eyebrow before she interrupted him. "Isn't that kind of an understatement for us Der?" She quipped with a little smirk on her lip.

Derek gave a slight chuckle at her words yet he was very pleased that when he took a glance at her, she was more amused than upset at the moment. "True but the point is I'm still here for you if you ever need me." He finished off his original thought, hoping she'd believe him because he truly meant it. After everything they've been through together since the wedding that had merged their two families together, they had subconsciously always been there for each other when the other needed them the most, even if they were at each other's throats.

Casey was a little dumbfounded by Derek's words. Moments like these with her pseudo-stepbrother were very rare but they are the moments that showed the real Derek without the tough guy façade. Moments when he allowed _her_ to witness it for herself what type of guy he can really be. She couldn't help but want to start crying again for a completely different reason; the fact that Derek was pulling her deeper into his clutches and yet he had no clue about it. The former bane of her existence had no clue that with every word he spoke, every action he took, it somehow made Casey Winchester fall in love with him even more and she couldn't stop it from happening. She wished she could stop it because she didn't want to get hurt because she knew, she knew that nothing could ever happen.

Derek was focused on the road once again so he couldn't see that Casey was trying to hold back the new tears that were building up inside her. She mustered up a small smile as she searched for the right response. "That's…sweet."

Derek scoffed, out of reflex, at the word that left Casey's lips. _I'm not sweet._

"No, that's me being supportive and that's what f-family is for, right?" He explained as he struggled to label Casey as part of his _family_.

She caught his stumble on the f-word but she didn't comment on it, instead she focused on his reasoning. "Yeah. You're right." She softly admitted as she added Derek's new definition of _family_ into her mind.

Derek was shocked by her answer but he covered it up well as his infamous smirk was plastered on his face. "Come again?" He teased a bit as he glanced between the road and his stepsister.

Casey rolled her eyes, appreciative for some ounce of normalcy at the moment. "You're right about the family support thing." She clarified while she playfully glared at him.

"I always am." He retorted back with a light laugh.

Casey huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Shut it Venturi." She demanded but Derek had caught the familiar glint of fiery amusement in her eyes that wasn't there when they had immediately left the party. He smirked at the discovery. _Mission accomplished. _

Derek's laugh had died down a bit as he became serious once again. **"**How are you really, Case?" She sighed as she uncrossed her arms and placed her hands in her lap.

"I think I'm too shocked to be _heartbroken_ at this point." She truthfully told him as she looked down at her hands as she played with the hem of her light jacket, a little nervous about talking to Derek about what she truly was feeling at the moment.

Derek nodded his head slightly. "It's understandable I guess."

"I just didn't expect it." She continued, hoping that he wouldn't cut her off and say _time's up _and then ask her for some money for his services.

Derek quickly turned to face Casey, who was still looking down at her hands. "No one expects to be cheated on Casey."

Casey sighed before she lifted her head up to look out in front of her, her fingers now playing with her jacket's buttons. "I know, it's just he's been chasing me for a date since he first came here and when I give him one date, he somehow got more and I thought if he liked me enough to actually chase me like he did, then why cheat on me in the first place?" She didn't mean to ramble but once she started, she couldn't help it as she voiced her thoughts to Derek.

Derek normally wouldn't want to hear Casey's thoughts but what she said made sense and it puzzled him too. _Truman is a complete slime ball, just like Snotty Scotty. _"And with Icky Vicky, no less." He couldn't help but add in, using the nickname that Casey had used many times when referring to her cousin.

Casey shook her head in a way that parents would shake their heads if they were disappointed. "I should have suspected something like that happening when she told me that they had dated during their freshman year. When we went to Fletcher together, Vicky had a habit of kissing my exes and making sure I knew about it-" Derek's eyes had widened when her words sunk into his brain, causing him to interrupt her.

"They what?" Casey turned to look curiously at her shocked driver. Derek quickly shifted his attention to Casey, a little thankful that the roads weren't that busy at that time of night. "Seriously? Vicky and Truman dated?" He questioned and she could see it in his eyes that he too was shocked by the news, like she had been when she first found out.

"Yeah, surprised me too." She stated with a shrug, causing Derek to '_huh'_ at the confirmation, as his eyes went back to the road.

It was a few moments later that Derek decided to speak, as he addressed something that she had mentioned before he had interrupted her. "So if this is just a Vicky habit, why the shock?"

Casey sighed, feeling compelled to tell him since she heard genuine curiosity in his voice. _When am I ever gonna be able to talk to him like this again? _She sadly questioned herself before she spoke. "I guess I'm just shocked at Truman's actions instead of Vicky's." She only got a nod in response, leading her to look out her passenger window once again.

"Just think one more week." Derek's voice, once again, caught Casey by surprise, causing her to jerk a little in her seat.

The youngest Winchester turned to look back at him with confusion written all over her face. "What?"

Derek couldn't help the light laugh that escaped him when he saw her confused expression. "Well, in one week we graduate and then you don't have to see that scumbag ever again and well, unfortunately you'll have to see Vicky at family functions but how often are those anyways?" He explained as he tried to get things back to normal between them; he'd rather have a Casey that would banter with him than a wallowing Casey that looked outside at the passing scenery even when she couldn't see a thing.

Casey thought it over and she couldn't help but smile. "True." She agreed before she took a brief pause. "Thanks for listening Der."

Derek smiled at her words but he quickly turned that smile into a smirk. "No problem Spacey but if you mention this to anyone, I'll just deny it." He couldn't help but add the light threat as he brought forth his bad boy reputation.

Casey rolled her eyes at his actions but she had seen the smile. "I know Venturi." She knew that they'd never bring this up again but she smirked at the idea that no matter how much Derek might want to forget about it, she never would thanks to her eidetic (photographic) memory. _Both a blessing and a curse. _

Derek knew that Casey wouldn't bring the moment up again in the future; it was kind of like an unwritten truce type thing between them whenever they had moments like that between them. He kind of wished that they would have more civilized conversations with each other (hopefully ones not provoked by something awful like the one tonight) because strangely enough, they could get along if they wanted to and Derek hated to admit it but Casey, at times, was alright to hang out with. _Maybe we could be real friends and not that semi-quasi-friends status that we have now. _He couldn't help but wonder.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Casey had eventually dosed off during the drive and when they had gotten off the highway, Derek had set up his cell phone's Bluetooth piece when he got to the first stop light. He quickly called home, telling Nora that they would be home sooner than she expected as he summarized to her what happened with Casey and Truman. Derek then told Nora their location and she told them she'd be waiting as she predicted that Casey might need her when she got home. Derek agreed, nonchalantly, before ending the call as Casey slept through the whole thing.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

When they arrived home, Casey was surprised to see her Aunt Nora waiting for them and she was shocked once again that Derek had called ahead to warn Nora. Casey couldn't keep the tears inside anymore as she broke down and went into her aunt's awaiting arms. Derek took that as his cue to leave the two alone as he headed up to his room, wishing both ladies a good night. In a moment of weakness, Casey had admitted to her aunt that Derek wasn't such a bad guy after all before they had settled down and broached the Truman topic.

After about an hour of Nora trying to comfort a tearful Casey, the young hunter brought up her decision to go back on the road with her brothers after the summer. Casey remembered thinking about how much she wished to be with Sam and Dean again right before she had dosed off in the car. Nora understood (she kind of expected it) and accepted Casey's request to keep her decision a secret before the teenager decided that it was time for bed.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Nora was in her basement bedroom later that night when she made another call to Dean Winchester, only for it to go straight to voice mail. Nora then resorted to calling Sam's cell phone, where she learned from her youngest nephew that Dean's phone was charging but he was with him in the motel room. Without hesitation, Nora gave the brothers a brief version of what had happened that night and they were both furious at the ex-boyfriend and their cousin yet torn that they couldn't be there for their sister.

Nora felt bad for her nephews, so she told them about Casey's decision as well as the graduation information, thinking that it would be a fantastic idea if they attended next weekend. The brothers were pleased and they instantly agreed before their aunt told them to keep it a secret from Casey, since she wanted to tell her niece herself (of course she never told Casey since she wanted the brothers' arrival to be a surprise). It wasn't long after that did the phone call end as Nora needed to sleep while the hunters developed a plan for the upcoming week.

**

* * *

A/N #3: **So here are my **"missing scenes"** in this episode and I do have to say that this episode was one of my favorites once Derek stood up for Casey against Truman. So what did you think of the additional Dean Winchester moments? (Sorry for those Sam Winchester fans but Dean in this universe is the same as the series while Sam is slightly different due to the fact he didn't go to Stanford hence why Dean has a little more face-time...plus the fact that I'm a _Dean girl_!).

Just wondering...did you know who I was referring to when Dean was thinking about his own past emotions? _(Tell me if you did!)_

**A/N #4: **I really hope the Casey/Derek wasn't too out-of-character since I tried to justify and make it close to the dynamic as possible in that moment. I originally had only the two phone calls as the outtake but then I couldn't resist adding my thoughts on the party and the drive home. So how was it? Does it fit in with the episode progression or the main story references?

**A/N #5: **I just want to also say **THANK YOU **to all my readers and reviewers for both this story and to the main story. It really means a lot to me that you guys are following along and joining the ride with me as I write. **You guys are the best!**

**A/N #6: **Just wanted to give a shout out for **Ghostwriter**, **FaithfullyFallen417** and **Enx2103** for reviewing the preview outtake. I really appreciate it and I love what you guys had to say about it! **Thank you so much! **

**Please review **and **Happy New Year!**

**Next Outtake: **Surprise**  
**

**

* * *

Originally Published:** December 29, 2010


	8. Surprise Part 1

**"Second Chances: Outtakes" **

**This belongs to my "SECOND CHANCES" Universe where Casey is Nora's niece and younger sister to Sam and Dean Winchester. **

**

* * *

A/N #1:** SO, for this outtake, it's supposed to take off immediately after Casey accepts Truman as a prom date in the original episode. Keep in mind, there are a very few key points that you should keep in mind for this altered episode:

a) Nora IS NOT pregnant

b) Derek and Emily go to prom as JUST FRIENDS (even though they do kiss a couple times)

c) Casey and Truman…well you're just gonna have to read to find out what exactly happened (since in the **main story** they aren't together)

d) Casey's prom outfit is **changed** but I did created a mash up picture of what she wore that could be found on my LiveJournal account, until this story's master list. So please **check it out!**

e) The assumption that Nora can't keep a secret…well that is definitely false since she's keeping Casey's true identity a secret

f) The announcement scene at the end after Lizzie announced her place in the city finals never happened (they were all ecstatic for Lizzie's placement that they went out to celebrate...no mention of the baby, Casey/Truman or Derek/Emily)

**

* * *

Disclaimer #1: **I don't own Life with Derek or Supernatural. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). Recognizable dialogue comes from the "Surprise" episode of _Life with Derek. _

**Disclaimer #2: **The following character is of my creation: Devon McCloud

**

* * *

A/N #2: **This 'story' will contain the LWD episodes that I have tweaked to help fit better into my **"SECOND CHANCES"** Universe where Casey is different from her 'series self'. They **will not** be in order of when the episode was filmed **but** it's in the order on which is referred in my original story "Second Chances".

**

* * *

Reference to "Second Chances": **This moment is mentioned in Chapter 9 when Casey mentioned already taking a swing at handling Truman when the issue was brought up between Sam, Dean and Devon when the three first met.

**

* * *

Reference to **_**Life With Derek **_**Episodes: **"Surprise" (obviously), "Truman's Last Chance", "Make No Prom-ises", "Crushin' on the Coach", "Vacation with Derek" (just referring to Derek and Casey's ability to have fun dancing together like they did at the end of the movie, that's all) and "The Bully Brothers"

**Reference to _Supernatural _Episodes (quotes or outfits):** "Dead in the Water" (_college boy_ comment)

* * *

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

**

* * *

"Surprise – Part 1"**

_[Wed. June 23, 2004]_

It was the night of Casey Winchester's senior prom at Sir John Sparrow Thompson High and she was left to babysit for the night since she didn't have a date. Unfortunately, one thing led to another, which resulted in the young hunter getting ready in her room for the special occasion while Derek, Emily and Truman were waiting for her downstairs.

Casey didn't want to go to prom with Truman; she didn't mind staying at home since she had her perfect prom when she went with Max two years ago when they were dating. She really didn't want to see Derek at prom with Emily but her friend was laying down the guilt card on how she wasn't going to go to prom if Casey wasn't. The young hunter knew that if Emily didn't go, then Derek wouldn't be too pleased since he was only going to prom to enjoy the parties. So Casey reluctantly agreed to go with Truman, before she headed upstairs with Lizzie to get herself ready.

Casey already knew what she needed to do in order to get ready so while she did the _private_ stuff, Lizzie went to get what Casey needed from the bathroom, like her curling iron. The hunter knew that she didn't have enough time to snatch her knife strap from her closet safe, which would have been attached to her upper thigh as it would have been hidden from prying eyes or touchy hands. Instead, the youngest Winchester gathered her outfit after finishing what she had to do alone.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Downstairs was a little tense as Derek, Emily, Truman, Edwin and Marti waited for Casey while she got ready. Marti wanted to go help her stepsister instead of being in the same room as the _slime_ _bucket_ and she could sense that neither brother wanted to be in the same room as the jerk. The youngest Venturi didn't really understand why her stepsister was going to prom with the jerk, but then again, she never understood what teenagers did most of the time.

Emily kept glancing between the stairs and everyone else, debating about helping her best friend get ready. "Maybe I should go up and help." Emily offered as she played with the hem of her dress.

Derek rolled his eyes; he never really understood why girls tended to get ready for these functions in groups. _She's just putting on a dress! _"No need Em. Space-Case is just fine with Lizzie." He waved it off as if her suggestion wouldn't change a thing. _If she went up, it would only delay us more. _He thought to himself.

Emily grimaced at her date. "Derek." She said his name in a slight reprimanding tone.

Derek looked to the girl beside him with confusion. "What?" He asked but when her expression didn't change he rolled his eyes, finally figuring out why she used the tone she did. "Just because I'm your date doesn't mean _that_ stops between me and Casey." He explained, emphasizing the fact that his remarks towards Casey weren't going to stop just because it was prom and that he was her date. _They didn't stop when Casey was dating Sam so they aren't going to stop if I go to prom with her best friend. _Derek pointed out in his mind.

"Not even for tonight?" Emily asked hopefully. Edwin and Marti just looked to one another before they shook their heads, already knowing what their older brother was going to say.

Derek scoffed. "Nope because knowing you and Casey, you'll ask the same thing on Saturday." Emily sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to change his mind while the younger Venturis stifled their chuckles due to their brother's antics.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Casey had shimmied into her prom dress, snapped the neck strap in place and was just about to move onto her zipper when Lizzie knocked on her door before she poked her head through. "It's safe to come in right?" The younger girl asked causing her older cousin to smirk.

Casey quickly zipped her dress up as far as she could go, thankful that it was covering all that she needed at the moment. "Yeah, just plug the curling iron in and then finish zipping me up." Lizzie did as she was instructed before she walked to stand behind Casey, who was looking into her mirror. Casey watched through the mirror's reflection as Lizzie pulled the zipper up the rest of the way before she hook the little clasps together. Casey saw no indication from Lizzie that she saw anything peculiar, so the hunter let out a sigh of relief. _It's still a secret. _She couldn't help but think to herself._  
_

Lizzie sidestepped to the side as she looked at her cousin through the mirror. Lizzie missed it when Casey was getting ready to go to prom with Max two years ago due to her school trip to Ottawa but she had heard the whole story from her mom and Marti on how chaotic it had been. "Case, that dress is perfect for you." The preteen couldn't help but compliment her cousin, who had a growing smile on her face.

"Thank you Lizzie. I guess I still get to wear it." Casey mused out loud as she looked over herself in the mirror before checking the curling iron, seeing that it was ready. The hunter moved to sit in front of her mirror before she started curling her hair, but making sure they weren't tight curls but just loose wavy ringlets.

Lizzie stepped closer so that she could assist Casey, if she needed it. "You know, I told you to go to prom, not to go with Truman." The preteen quipped as she took the curling iron from her cousin, so that she could perform the same treatment on the strands that Casey couldn't easily reach.

Casey sighed but she gave a grateful smile to her cousin. "I know but I would've been the third wheel and you know how I hate that with dates." She explained as she watched her cousin curl her hair.

Lizzie nodded while being careful of the heated instrument. "That's true."

"Plus Emily was guilt tripping me so I have to go even if I don't want to." The hunter added in as she started to pack her black clutch bag up with both her cell phones, her wallet, some tissues, her compact mirror and leaving extra space for her small camera and makeup once she was done using it.

Lizzie quirked an eyebrow, as she looked at her cousin through the mirror. "Who doesn't want to go to their senior prom?"

The youngest Winchester gave an amused laugh, making sure not to move so much due to Lizzie's current job. "I already had my perfect prom with Max. The only way this one would have topped that one was if I went with someone I _wanted_ to go with." Casey explained sadly when she mentioned how this prom would top the last one.

Lizzie could see the disappointed look on her cousin's face and she didn't like it. There was a time that Casey was really happy with a boy. _Wait, that's it! _"How about Devon? You guys were great together." Lizzie suggested as she thought of the fantastic guy that Casey had dated near the end of the year during her first year of living with them. _They were so adorable together!_

Casey smiled at the thought of going to prom with her best friend Devon McCloud. Originally, she was thinking about her prom being perfect if she was going as Derek's date but she knew that wasn't possible. _Devon and Derek…my top two choices for sure! _"I wish I could've asked him but he's probably busy with school. He would've been a university freshman this year, you know." Casey didn't hide her disappointment over the fact that she didn't ask her ex-boyfriend from Toronto but she was slightly bragging that he would be a _college boy_ now.

Lizzie slightly laughed at Casey's words and she was thrilled when she saw that smile but it didn't stay there for long. Lizzie sighed. "I wish the long distance thing could've worked for you guys. You both were practically perfect." Lizzie couldn't help but gush about the brown hair, blue eyed boy. Lizzie definitely liked him out of all the dates that Casey had been with after the move. Lizzie always had this feeling about Devon that he knew everything there was about Casey, like she didn't have to hide anything from him; like her name. If that was the case, then Lizzie really wished that things worked out between them. _But where would they be now?_ She couldn't help but wonder.

Lizzie released the last curl before placing the heated curling iron down. Casey ran her fingers through her hair quickly as she tried to loosen the curls up a bit more. "I do miss him." She commented while focusing on her hair.

Casey then went for the makeup but she only put enough on so that it brought out her natural beauty. If Lizzie hadn't witnessed Casey putting the makeup on, she would have thought she didn't have any on in the first place; only the thin line of eyeliner, slight eye shadow and some lip gloss were used. After she was done using them, she placed the lip gloss and eyeliner into her clutch bag. "Well, it's just one night right?" Casey looked to Lizzie before motioning for her to hold her hair up as she positioned her black necklace in place.

Lizzie nodded her head as she held her cousin's hair. "Yup. Try to have fun." The preteen advised, letting her cousin's wavy hair flow over her shoulders. Casey quickly put on her black earrings before taking a hair clip and gathering her hair so that the clip could hold up her curls in a side ponytail.

"I'll try." Casey replied as she put her silver ring onto her right ring finger before Lizzie clasped the charm bracelet, the one her brother Sam had given her, on her right wrist. "Try not to burn the house down." Casey told her cousin seriously when they locked eyes but Lizzie could see the slight amusement in her cousin's blue-contact covered eyes.

Lizzie laughed while Casey headed for her bed, where her black heels were waiting. "I promise. I'll call Mom and text you her response if you want." The younger girl suggested as she grabbed the black clutch bag and handed it to the high school senior, who took it after strapping her heels on.

"Sounds great, you do that." Casey agreed as she stood up, nervously as she looked herself over. "How do I look?" Casey slowly turned around in a circle, having the ends of her dress flair up under the movement.

Lizzie smiled as she tried to fine the perfect compliment for her cousin. "You look-"

"Very pretty!" Casey and Lizzie looked to the door to see that the interrupted compliment came from an excited Marti, who was trying to patiently wait outside Casey's room. Casey smiled at her pseudo-stepsister while motioning for Marti to enter her room. Lizzie gave a light laugh when Marti started skipping to Casey's side.

"I say you look amazing Case but I do agree with Marti." Lizzie finally spoke as she complimented her cousin before smiling down at her stepsister.

Casey couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "Thank you, both of you."

"Does that mean you're ready?" Marti questioned, since Derek had sent her up to see what was taking Casey so long. Emily had tried multiple times to come up and assist her best friend but Derek and Edwin had argued that her helping would delay the process since they'd get distracted by talking gossip.

Casey shrugged her shoulders as she checked to make sure she had everything. "I guess so."

Marti beamed a smile while she clapped her hands repeatedly with excitement. "Good 'cause Smerek was getting a little fidgety." The youngest Venturi stated as she headed towards the door. Lizzie looked to Casey, who had a confused expression on her face as well. _Derek being fidgety? _Both girls internally questioned.

Lizzie tilted her head to her stepsister. "Do you know why?" Marti stopped in her tracks at the door, pondering over what to say before she looked back to the room's occupants.

Marti shrugged. "Could be because he doesn't like to wait or from the fact he's in the same room as that slime bucket." Marti couldn't help but sneer at the mention of Truman. She didn't like how the jerk treated her oldest stepsister. At times, Marti thought that Truman treated Casey worst than how Scott had; it was weird but she couldn't help that feeling. Scott only took Casey out twice before finding out he was a cheater while Truman was dating Casey for about a month and he cheater with her cousin. _Slime bucket for sure! _She mused to herself.

Casey was amused by the nickname for her cheating ex and she just wanted to laugh but she couldn't; that wouldn't be setting a good example for her pseudo-stepsister. "Marti. I know he's a jerk but there is no need for names." Casey shook her head as she tried the reprimanding tone, hoping that no one else noticed the slight amusement it was laced in.

Marti gave a nonchalant shrug. "I call them like I see them."

Casey couldn't help but laugh since the little girl did have a point. "Looks like you have a niffy little gift then."

Marti smiled. "Thank you, now c'mon!" Marti waved her hand, signaling for her two stepsisters to follow her downstairs.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Derek was getting restless as he waited downstairs. He had only just sent Marti up a few moments ago but it felt like hours. He hated the wait and it definitely was uncomfortable the more time he spent in the same room as Truman. Sure, Derek had asked Truman to ask Casey so that he could freely take Emily but Derek was having second thoughts about the whole situation. In his gut, Derek felt that the situation wasn't right but he instantly pushed it down, not wanting to acknowledge those types of protective feelings. _That's all they are. I'm just being protective of my stepsister. If it was Marti or Lizzie in the same situation, I would be feeling the same protective vibe for them. _He reasoned with himself but it didn't stop the second thought from popping up. _No you wouldn't, it's different because it's Casey. _

Derek groaned at the thought. He ran his fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes. "How much longer?" He questioned as he still sat beside Emily on the couch. Edwin stifled his laugh at his brother's impatient behavior while Emily patted her date's knee to try to calm him down.

Casey was making her way down the stairs when she heard Derek's question and she couldn't help but chuckle, but only Lizzie and Marti heard her as they were right behind her.

"Relax Derek, I'm ready." Casey declared as she made her way downstairs, causing all attention to fall on her, except for Derek.

Derek threw his hands up in the air. "Finally!" He proclaimed as he stood up, getting himself ready to leave. "Took you long…enough." Derek hesitated when he finally took a look at his stepsister and he didn't like what he was feeling when he saw her. He had to resist the urge to drop his jaw at the sight. Everyone else in the room was standing at this point when Casey finally descended down the stairs.

Casey's hair was curled yet pulled back into a side ponytail and from where Derek stood; it looked like she had a minimal amount of makeup on except for the bit around her eyes that just made her eyes stand out. She was wearing the infamous silver ring and charm bracelet that he learned early on that she never left home without them, but the dress she was wearing was simply fabulous and very form-fitting. Casey was wearing a royal blue satin halter dress with a rhinestone jeweled accent at the bust as it had a flared skirt that ended just at her knees with a mini train in the back.

Derek couldn't help deny that she definitely looked beautiful but he had to shake the thought away before it slipped out. _She's your stepsister! _He reminded himself repeatedly but he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Emily had covered her mouth when she first saw Casey, thinking that her best friend was looking gorgeous even with the little amount of time that she needed to get ready. _I don't know how she does it. _Emily couldn't help but think in her mind when she saw her friend as she finally stepped onto the hardwood floor. Truman was smiling when he saw his date but he couldn't help but feel guilty for ruining things between them after the chase they've been through. _I'll win her over tonight, I just have to figure out how. _The hunter's ex-boyfriend mused to himself as he thought of ways to get back together with Casey.

Casey, on the other hand, had to fight the urge to blush when she felt Derek's eyes roaming her body. She didn't know how, but she knew it was him that was giving her the chills that ran up her spine. She hid it well as she had a small scowl on her face, getting ready for her rebuttal to Derek. "Hey, you didn't have to wait for me. You could have gone ahead." She retorted as she walked towards the front door.

Derek scoffed, thankful that she provided a way to get them back to normalcy with their banters. "And increase the chance of you skipping out…no thanks." He replied with a smirk when he exposed his stepsister's plan. He kind of figured she'd run, if given the chance since she didn't want to go with Truman. _Don't feel guilty now D, you'll ruin the night if you think like that. _He internally agreed with his own suggestion.

Casey lightly chuckled, since she did have no intention of going with Truman. "You know me too well Derek." She quipped causing her pseudo-stepbrother to laugh.

"Indeed I do Spacey and if you skipped, I'm pretty sure Em would be complaining to me and she'd be all distracted." Derek teased as he pointed out how Casey not going to prom would have indirectly ruined his prom night with his date, even if they were just going as friends that didn't mean that Derek wanted Emily to be distracted.

Emily playfully smacked Derek in the shoulder. "Hey! I would not!" Emily defended herself as she crossed her arms over her chest, defiantly.

Derek turned to his date with an amused expression; her playful hit not really affecting him. "Need I remind you of the last prom we all went to?" He questioned as he put his hands in his tuxedo jacket's pockets. Truman was interested in learning what event Derek was referring to but since he was already on thin ice with Casey, her family and friends, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Casey was amused when she watched her friend think over Derek's words. "Point taken." Emily sighed as she dropped her arms to her side, dejectedly.

Derek smirked victoriously "Thank you." Casey rolled her eyes at the action but she kind of expected it from Derek. Derek caught his stepsister's eye roll and he couldn't help but chuckle at the action. _Good ol' predictable Casey. _

Emily looked between her date, her best friend and the jerk. "So do we do the whole picture thing?" She questioned, genuinely curious since there were no parents in the house yet she kind of wanted to take pictures to document the special occasion.

Casey held her clutch up so that Emily saw it. "We'll do them at prom, I've got my camera." She explained before she lowered the bag and headed towards the front door.

"Make sure you get one of you and Derek together." Lizzie suggested causing the two in question to stop in their tracks, since they were getting ready to leave.

Derek and Casey looked to each other with confused looks before looking towards Lizzie. "Why?" Both seniors questioned simultaneously, causing Marti to giggle.

Lizzie had an amused smile on her face. "Chances are Mom and George are gonna want a few of those." She explained with a shrug like it was the obvious thing in the world. _If Mom and George were here, they'd be taking pictures like crazy and making those two pose together just for the hell of it. _

Edwin could see the hesitation on his brother and older stepsister's face. "Plus if you do them, they might be more lenient when you present those to them." Edwin tried to persuade them. He could already tell that Casey would do the pictures for her mom but it was Derek that needed persuading.

Casey didn't know what to expect with Derek's answer to that request. Deep down, she wanted to have the pictures with Derek to have it as a documented memory of how they looked together all dressed up but she didn't want to get her hopes up. _No matter how I feel about him, it's still Derek that I'm dealing with and he'd never want to take pictures with me. _

Derek tilted his head in thought. "Bribing material…" He thought out loud before nodding at the idea. "…sounds good to me. Let's move out people!" He suggested as he got closer to the front door, opening it up before motioning for Truman to go first, then Emily before he turned to Casey, who was addressing the younger kids on what to do. The younger kids promised to be good before their older siblings said their goodbyes and stepped outside to join their dates.

Derek and Emily headed towards the limo while Truman stayed behind to hand Casey her flower corsage and he complimented her on her appearance. The young hunter put on a polite smile (against her will since she still felt the urge to slug the jerk) as she threaded her left hand through the corsage's wristband. Casey and Truman remained silent as they joined Derek and Emily in the limo before they headed to Sam's place to pick him, Kendra (Sam's date and Derek's ex-girlfriend), Ralph and his girlfriend Amanda up.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

The ride to school in the limo was very lively as everyone chatted about the night's festivities. The guys were talking about the after parties; the girls were talking about each other's outfit and how much fun the night was going to be. Truman tried to get a word in with Casey but she avoided him and made it seem like she was so involved in the girls' conversation when she really wasn't. The young hunter was able to multitask as she was able to stay active in the conversation while listening in on the guys' conversation as she secretly watched Derek. She wanted so badly to be his date for tonight but she had to push the thoughts back and hope for the best for the night.

When they arrived at the school, it was beautifully decorated for the occasion inside and outside of the cafeteria. They had a booth set up for students to hand in their tickets and then down the hall, they had a nice set up for those students who wanted professional photos taken for the event. Truman had wandered off somewhere after giving his ticket to the booth, so Emily and Kendra thought it was the perfect time for the group to take their professional photos. Sam and Ralph didn't mind much but Derek kept on groaning about the idea. Each of them had a ticket for one photo each, so Kendra, Amanda and Emily wanted to take one with their dates and then use the rest for group shots. Through all the excitement, the girls seemed to forget that Casey's date was missing.

"If you go with that set up, what about Casey?" Sam questioned when he looked to the brunette in question, shocked to see the amused expression on her face.

Casey smirked, appreciating the concern. "It's fine Sam but thanks for not forgetting about me." She quipped causing the three girls to look at her in horror, for the fact that they had forgotten about her.

Emily rushed up to her best friend's side. "Sorry Casey. Where's-" She hesitated as she looked around for Truman but Casey cut her off.

"Whether he's here or not, I am not taking one with Truman." She didn't yell but they could tell by her voice that she wasn't changing her mind on the subject.

"Scratch that idea then." Kendra spoke up as she looked between everyone in the group.

Emily thought of something for a moment before she bit her lip, nervously. "Case, you can take one with Derek. I don't mind." She suggested as she looked between the two stepsiblings.

Derek and Casey's attention snapped to their neighbor. "What?" They both simultaneously questioned with wide-eyed expressions.

Emily shrugged, not seeing the problem with the idea. "I was just remembering what Lizzie and Edwin said." Casey tilted her head to the side while Derek folded his arms, both giving her an expression telling her to elaborate on that reasoning. "Your parents would want photos of the two of you. I figured one professional one would be better than a dozen amateur shots."

Derek shook his head. "No way. Forget it."

Casey's brow furrowed in thought. "Makes sense, its less photos in the long run." She mused out loud as she thought the proposition over while keeping her joy internalized. "I'm fine with it." The youngest Winchester stated nonchalantly as she looked to Derek.

Derek continued to glare at Casey as they seemed to be having a silent argument with one another. It was only a few moments later, to everyone's astonishment, did Derek groan as his agreement. Casey smirked victoriously.

"The things I do for family." He grumbled to himself, making sure his stepsister heard him. He knew she heard him when he heard her try to stifle her laugh.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

After they had gotten their seven photos (four couples and three group photos), they made their way inside the cafeteria, which was once again beautifully decorated for the occasion. There were chairs set up around the room, a makeshift bar where drinks were being served (nonalcoholic), a long table where many dessert dishes were stashed for the seniors who were hungry, a DJ station that was set up on stage and a huge dance floor that was right in front of the stage.

The coupled off group were too preoccupied to notice that Casey had already wandered off as she mingled with her fellow seniors while trying to find students she had talked to over the years, like Trevor or Noel, before asking to take some photos with them. Casey wasn't shy when she approached those she wanted a picture with and by the time she returned to her friends, she had taken a picture with almost the whole student body as well as some of the teachers that were supervising. Other people might have thought it was pointless, but the young hunter figured if she was going to come to the event, she might as well document as much as she could. _It's not like you get a senior prom twice and it's not like I'll see these guys again after graduation. _She thought to herself.

Casey had made a quick visit to her locker before she returned to the cafeteria and she didn't care that her date hadn't returned yet after her little departure. Once she spotted her target, she grabbed Emily and dragged her towards the dance floor. They started to dance when the music started to pick up the tempo and eventually the rest of the group joined in. It wasn't long before everyone was dancing. At some part during the dancing, Casey and Derek ended up dancing beside each other and just having fun. They usually took short beverage breaks but they usually occurred during the slow songs. Most of the time, Emily dragged Derek onto the dance floor for the slow songs, leaving Casey to disappear off the dance floor to either the bathroom or the makeshift bar. The youngest Winchester had wished on occasion that the drinks served did have some alcohol in them since she couldn't really stand the closeness between her crush and her friend.

It was around the third slow song of the night when Truman finally found his date near the makeshift bar. He was trying to figure out a way to win Casey back but half way through his time at the school he realized he wasn't going to get her back by ditching her at prom like he was because he needed to plan. Truman needed to be near Casey and get into her good graces and actually being her date would be a step up.

Casey hadn't noticed when Truman had joined her side, since she was internally seething at the sight of Derek and Emily kissing on the dance floor during their slow dance. _Just friends my ass! _She couldn't help but think even though there was a little voice at the back of her mind that was calling her a hypocrite.

It had gotten to the point that it was just too much for the young hunter, she had tortured herself enough by coming to the event and she couldn't take it anymore. Casey gulped down the rest of the drink she was nursing before she returned the glass to the makeshift bar. "I can't do this anymore." She mumbled to herself before she headed for the side doors.

Truman had heard Casey and he tried to grab a hold of her arm to stop her but she was too fast. "Casey, wait!" Truman shouted out to his date before quickly following to catch up with her.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Derek was still swaying to the slow song with Emily in his arms but his attention was diverted to the makeshift bar where he saw Truman approach Casey. He didn't see Casey's reaction to the scum being present but he did see her storm off after finishing her drink, with Truman close behind her.

Derek didn't like the feeling he was having inside when he saw his stepsister leave in her angry state and the fact that Truman followed after her made the feeling a little more intense.

Derek moved a bit closer to Emily. "Hey Em, I'm gonna take a bathroom break." He whispered in her ear before pulling back for her reaction.

Emily nodded, not sensing anything wrong with the action. "Okay, I'll just get a drink." She suggested, causing Derek to lead her to the makeshift bar before he made his way out the doors to follow Casey and Truman.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Casey needed to get away. She couldn't stand to be in that room anymore. _Maybe some air will help_. The hunter thought to herself as she made her way towards her locker, where she had stashed her clutch bag earlier, not wanting to loose it in the crowd. She made her way to the closest exit she found but it turned out that the doors were locked. The teenager swore to herself as she went back the way she came.

The young teenager was too preoccupied when she rounded the next corner that she hadn't realized that she almost ran someone over with her speed until she felt a hand tug on her forearm. Casey whirled around to see none other than Truman French.

A scowl appeared on the youngest Winchester's face as she looked to Truman and back to where his hand was gripped around her left forearm. "Do you mind?" She gritted through her teeth, not liking it when people manhandled her.

Truman didn't seem to notice the irritation in her voice as he maintained his grip on her arm. "Can you slow down?" He tried to find a compromise with her in hopes of being able to talk with her.

Casey sneered when he didn't release her arm. "Take your hand off of me Truman." She ordered angrily while keeping her temper under control. _If this jackass doesn't release me, I swear to god, I'm not gonna hold back when I get my hands on him!_

"Not until you agree to talk with me first." Truman was persistent, completely ignoring the fact that he was manhandling a hunter.

Casey scoffed while wriggling her arm. "What's there to talk about?" She removed her gaze from Truman's hand as she stared daggers at her opponent. "Oh I know; nothing!" She practically shouted in his face but not loud enough that students from the cafeteria could hear her…but it did attract Derek Venturi's attention as he followed the sound of his stepsister's voice.

"How many times do I have to say it Casey? I'm sorry about what happened at the party. I really am." Truman sincerely apologized while maintaining his grip, in fear that if he didn't, she'd take off and not hear him out. _She has to hear me out!_ Truman thought to himself.

Derek paused in his steps after hearing Truman's words around the corner of his position. Derek slowly approached the corner and when he poked his head around it, he saw Casey and Truman just by the stairs and in front of Derek's locker but that wasn't what caused Derek to see red when his eyes landed on the duo; it was the sight of Truman's hand gripping Casey's forearm tightly that caused the hockey captain's temper to rise. Derek had this overpowering urge to march up to them and rip Truman's grip off of his Casey. _What?_ Derek shook his head. _Did I just think of her as mine? _The confusion definitely distracted Derek from his previous urge to act but it was Casey's voice that brought him back to the duo's confrontation.

Casey gave Truman an incredulous look, not believing he was still going on about that. _I thought he was going to talk about his absence at prom…not that I care. _"That's why you stopped me once again? Forget it Truman. Now, let me go!" She protested as she wriggled her left arm more to emphasize her point.

"Casey please, let me make it up to you." Truman pleaded yet Casey rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt to get on her good side. _He's screwed that up big time. _She mused to herself before deciding that she's had enough of Truman's dominant act and thinking that he's in control. _I'm always in control. _She thought as she quickly repeated one of the maneuvers Dean had taught her to use if someone had ever grabbed her like Truman had. The young hunter was free in no time, causing both boys watching to be shocked at the move.

Casey took a step back from Truman as she rotated her left arm, hoping to get the blood flowing faster, to get rid of the hand grip mark on her forearm. "When I say _release me_, you better do as I asked." She practically growled as she rotated the abused arm a few times. Truman's eyes widened at the attitude change, finally taking notice that it wasn't the same attitude that he's dealt with.

Behind the corner where he was still undetected, Derek's jaw went slack when he saw Casey react the way she did, bringing back memories that he was forced to forget due to a promise. _It's just like the confrontation with Ryan. _He couldn't help but make the connection in his mind, remembering when Casey had intervened during his face off with Ryan, aka 'The Fridge', two years ago.

Casey slowly walked towards Truman with a death glare. "Get this through your thick skull; I want nothing to do with you Truman." She sneered as she got closer to her cheating ex-boyfriend.

"You came to prom with me." Truman pointed out; salvaging any hope he had of them getting back together. Derek rolled his eyes.

Casey scoffed. "Get real Truman. I only agreed to go with you so that Emily could go with Derek, like she's always dreamed about, and so that she'd stop pestering me about going. It had nothing to do with you." Casey explained with a little malice in her voice, hoping that if she was mean enough than Truman would leave her alone since she wouldn't be the same person he's been chasing for so long. _He couldn't handle me if I was myself with him. _She mused to herself with amusement.

Derek felt guilty at the thought of indirectly ruining Casey's prom night. Derek scrunched his face up in confusion. _Since when do I feel this guilty?_

Truman shook his head. "I don't believe that."

Casey gave a soft chuckle, kind of wishing that her brothers were here to see this as well as be her back up. _Can't the guy take a hint? _"Then you're an idiot. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be somewhere." She made a mock gesture of looking at her wrist as if she had a watch before she started to walk away from Truman (yet not in the direction that Derek was hiding in).

"All of this over a goodbye kiss that meant nothing!" Truman shouted back at her, causing her to pause in her tracks. Truman couldn't help but smirk when she stopped and Derek just wanted to punch if off the scumbag's face.

Casey turned to look at Truman with a look of disbelief on her face. "You don't get it do you? You not only cheated on me but you did it with my cousin!" She shouted as she shook her head while turning to face him. "If you asked anyone I had dated in the past, they would tell you that I do not tolerate being cheated on and that I don't give second chances after that. You blew it, now deal with it!" She bit back harshly, getting ready to leave once again.

Truman threw his hands up in the air in frustration. He didn't want to argue with her but if it meant getting his point across than he'd have to deal with it. "What dates?" When Casey didn't move, Truman started closing the distance between them. "Around here, I've heard you've only had two boyfriends and that you constantly fight with Derek. You gave them second chances, why not me?" He questioned as he lightly grabbed her shoulder.

What Truman wasn't expecting was a fierce blast of pain in his jaw a few moments after he touched Casey's bare shoulder. He immediately pulled back his hand to grab his jaw, as the pain was too much for him. It only took him a minute or two afterwards to figure out that Casey had punched him as she now glared daggers into him while fidgeting with her hands as a satisfying smirk graced her lips.

Derek was smirking when he saw Truman grab his jaw but he was definitely surprised when he saw Casey deliver the punch. _Just like before. _The oldest Venturi mused as the repressed memory resurfaced on its own. Derek had noticed that when Truman was mentioning him and Casey's other boyfriends, she was fidgeting with her hands before he saw her right hand clench and unclench into a fist while she held onto her little purse in her left hand. Now that Casey had executed the punch, he could see her fidgeting with her hands again and he assumed it was because she had hurt herself but that was until he saw the silver ring glisten under the lights as she was switching it's position between her hands before she started clenching and unclenching her right hand again.

"Not that it's any of your business, Sam and Max got their second chance when they became my friends afterwards and Derek gets them because…he's Derek. Sure we fight but that's just the way we are with each other." She explained while rubbing her right hand, since it's been awhile since she's punched anything at the gym. "And for the record, I should have done that to you at the party." Casey clarified as she pointed to the spot she had punched Truman, causing his eyes to widen. He was in complete shock that Casey would do something like this. He's heard that she was a peaceful person who usually discussed problems out, unless Derek was involved.

Truman couldn't help but tense when Casey walked a bit closer to him. The young hunter smiled at the reaction, glad to see that at least his body was giving him the message to stay away. "If that wasn't clear enough for you, stay the hell out of my life." She turned to walk away before another thought crossed her mind. She slightly turned to address him. "And keep this between us, unless you want people to know that a keener like me landed a punch on your sorry little ass." She carefully warned but Truman could easily tell that she was holding back her hostility towards him. Truman gulped. "Now go back to prom and pick up some dateless bimbo while I go home. You've destroyed my mood to celebrate with everyone." She practically ordered before walking down the hallway that led to the main entrance.

Derek was still shocked by Casey's attitude and choice of words but he couldn't help but feel proud that she had dealt with Truman on her own. _Not how I had pictured but still, it's a hell of a step up. _When he heard Truman wince and the sound of Casey's heels receding, he quietly cursed to himself as he remembered her parting words before he sprinted back to the cafeteria. _She can't go home alone…_

**To Be Continued...**_  
_

**

* * *

**

**A/N #3: **So that was Part 1 of this outtake. I only split this outtake up because Part 2 has something happen that I planned on bringing up in the main story's second day (Sunday). There might be tiny references to Part 2 in Derek's thoughts during the rest of day one in the main story but I still won't post Part 2 until I had originally planned.

**A/N #4: **Sorry if the idea of their prom was a little weird but I only had my prom to go off of so, yeah. Besides that, what did you guys think about it? Did it finally answer your questions of how final Casey and Truman were. I figured that it wouldn't be over until Casey had dealt with the problem herself.

**A/N #5: **I'll tell you this about Part 2; there are definitely some Casey/Derek conversation as well as a Casey/Dean phone call (possibly a Casey/Sam phone call too). Don't forget some more snooping Derek (Edwin learned it from someone, right!)

**A/N #6: **Before I go, I just want to say **thank you** to all the readers, reviewers and alerters to this story. You guys are simply amazing as always and it gives me great joy knowing that other people are enjoying the ride with me. **THANK YOU!**

**A/N #7: **Just wanted to give a shout out for **FaithfullyFallen417**, **Ghostwriter**, **Enx2103**, **feathersfam** and **Pointless. Love** for reviewing the preview outtake. I really appreciate it and I love what you guys had to say about it! **Thank you so much! **

**Please review **and **Happy New Year!**

**Next Outtake: **The Bully Brothers (possibly)**  
**

**

* * *

Originally Published:** January 4, 2011


	9. The Bully Brothers

**"Second Chances: Outtakes" **

**This belongs to my "SECOND CHANCES" Universe where Casey is Nora's niece and younger sister to Sam and Dean Winchester. **

**

* * *

A/N #1:** SO, for this outtake, I'm altering one crucial scene because I seriously don't think Casey Winchester would have dealt with it the same way Casey McDonald did in the episode.

For the record, Casey **does not** go to Paul so just skip over that moment in the episode.

**

* * *

Disclaimers: **I don't own Life with Derek or Supernatural. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). Recognizable dialogue comes from the "The Bully Brothers" episode of _Life with Derek. _

**

* * *

A/N #2: **This 'story' will contain the LWD episodes that I have tweaked to help fit better into my **"SECOND CHANCES"** Universe where Casey is different from her 'series self'. They **will not** be in order of when the episode was filmed **but** it's in the order on which is referred in my original story "Second Chances".

**

* * *

Reference to "Second Chances": **This moment is mentioned in Chapter 11 whenever Casey and Derek remember their confrontation with Ryan and it's also mentioned in the outtake Surprise: Part 1 just after Casey punched Truman, Derek flashbacks back to this day.

**

* * *

Reference to **_**Life With Derek **_**Episodes: **"The Bully Brothers" (obviously) and "Sweet Misery"

**Reference to **_**Supernatural **_**Episodes (quotes or outfits): **"After School Special" (flashback)

* * *

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

**

* * *

"The Bully Brothers"**

_[April 11, 2002]_

Casey Winchester didn't know what to believe after what Derek had told her during lunch. The idea of Derek Venturi being a victim of bullying four years ago just didn't settle right with the teenager. Since she started at SJST, her pseudo-stepbrother has practically been ruler of the high school and now he tells her that he was bullied by Ryan aka "The Fridge", an aggressive member of the school's football team; it was definitely hard to believe.

Throughout the rest of her classes, Casey was conflicted on what to do. She tried so hard to concentrate but she couldn't; her mind was consumed of thoughts of Derek's situation. She wanted to be mad at Derek for putting himself in this predicament but then she had to remind herself that Derek was helping Edwin out with Ronnie without knowing that Ryan and Ronnie were brothers. Casey was indeed proud that Derek wanted to help his little brother out but she was furious for the fact that Derek was too stubborn to ask for help for himself.

She remembered four (almost five) years ago when her brother, Sam, had bully problems with a guy named Dirk. Sam easily made himself the target so that this other kid, Barry, didn't have to take the beatings. Dean was definitely furious when he found out that his little brother was letting a bully pick on him instead of fighting back like he was capable of doing. Sam just wanted a normal school experience without being labeled the freak for once but Dean wouldn't have it. He kept telling Sam to stand up for himself and fight back while at the same time, he was thankful that Casey was being homeschooled.

"_Fight back Sammy otherwise I'll do it because nobody lays a hand on my family." _Dean's voice rang in Casey's head as the memory flashed through her brain while a faint smirk formed on her face. Even though Casey has been preaching to everyone that violence wasn't the answer (and she did find that ironic since she loved the adrenaline and power she felt when she fought before she moved to Canada), she was going to use it if it ever came down to it. She promised her brothers that she'd minimize the fighting (to not bring up unwanted attention) but if the situation called for it, so be it. _Nobody lays a hand on my family._

As the final bell rang, Casey raced to pack her things and she hurried out the classroom to find Derek while keeping her keener façade in tact. _I have a reputation to maintain. _She reasoned with herself as she raced down the halls.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

The school hallways were empty by the time Derek and Ryan crossed each other's path. Ryan was glaring down at his shorter target while Derek's best friend, Sam, was trying to get Derek to leave.

"Come on D, let's get outta here. Burgers on me." Sam suggested, hoping that food would do the trick as he tugged his best friend backwards.

"Sounds great. We'll go after." Derek stated as he headed towards Ryan but Sam pulled him back, halting his advance.

"You may not have teeth after." Sam gritted through his teeth as Max was approaching from behind Ryan.

"Are you ladies done talking?" Ryan impatiently asked as he glared at the two hockey players in front of him.

Max stopped right beside Ryan and gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Hey."

Ryan smirked. "Hey Max. Its cool, I got this." He smugly stated as he eyed his former Venturi target.

"No man, it's not cool. This isn't going to solve anything." Max tried to reason with his teammate. Ryan looked to Max with a raised eyebrow as he wondered why he'd want to save the hockey captain. "And Derek's not worth it."

"Yes I am!" Derek piped in as if he were offended by the statement.

Sam gave his best friend a what-the-hell look. "No you're not."

"Can't we settle this another way?" Max suggested, hoping to stop the fighting in fear that he'd have a very pissed off girlfriend if he didn't. _She wasn't so pleased at lunch when I told her about the fight. _He thought to himself.

Sam snapped his fingers. "Yeah, we could, uh, have a chess tournament. Or thumb wrestle. We could spit for distance. Yeah? Yeah?" Derek mentally rolled his eyes at the list his best friend was giving them while Ryan continued to glare at him.

Ryan was frustrated at this point. He just wanted this fight over and done with. "You play your weird decathlon, me and Derek, we're going outside."

It was then at this point that Casey finally entered the right hallway after hearing the elevated voices. She kept on praying that she'd make it in time while she formulated a plan. So far she had no luck until she set eyes on the four boys in the hallway. Immediately, Casey's mind was whirling with game plans while sizing up Ryan. _He's not as tall as my brother, Sam, maybe he's Dean's height but I've taken them down before and they have more training then me…plus I do have the element of surprise. _

Casey was snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Ryan walking towards Derek and heading for the exit. Derek was following suit while Sam and Max hung back a bit. That, for some reason, infuriated her.

"You're fighting now?" The words slipped out before she could stop it but that only got Sam and Max's attention while Ryan and Derek continued walking. She was fuming at this point. _Guys are such idiots!_

Casey quickly ran past Sam and Max. "Stop this at once!" She shouted as she trailed closely behind Derek and Ryan as they approached the school steps.

Ryan was annoyed. "We haven't started anything yet."

Casey stopped by the stairs. "So? Don't start anything then." She bit back immediately causing both Sam and Max to pause in their tracks. Derek on the other hand was both impressed for the fact she'd say that to Ryan yet annoyed for the fact that she's getting involved when he told her to butt out.

"Casey." Derek grumbled as he stopped to glare at his annoying stepsister. Her stance didn't falter.

Ryan stopped moving when Derek stopped. "Derek, let's go."

"Oh no, no one is going anywhere." Casey defiantly stated causing Ryan to finally look at the brunette with a raised eyebrow. Derek groaned, which brought a thought to the bully's mind.

"Well, well, well, looks like another Venturi boy needs a McDonald girl's help." Ryan teased as he looked between the two step-siblings before ending his gaze on Derek. "Nice work getting her to stall for you." Sam slowly made his way to Derek's side while Max remained off to the side.

Casey scoffed. "A McDonald girl? Please, you don't know who you're messing with."

Derek groaned again before looking to Casey. _Why won't she listen to me just this once? _"Casey, go home."

"Yeah, listen to Derek." Ryan piped in causing the other three boys to groan at his mistake. _There's no way she's leaving now. _They all thought along the same lines. Everyone knew that Casey didn't like being told what to do, and by Derek no less.

Casey arched an eyebrow with an amusing smirk on her face. "Since when have I ever listened to Derek?" All playfulness was gone from her voice when she spoke next. "And there is no way I'm backing out of this fight. You know, if you want to fight Derek, you're gonna have to fight me first."

Ryan turned to Derek. "Is she fighting your battles for you now?"

Derek didn't like the way Ryan worded that, so he was instantly advancing on Ryan. "Oh no, I can fight my own battles." Derek's advance was halted by Sam once again as he pulled his friend back, telling him to cool it.

Casey was sick and tired of Ryan at this point. "Who said I was fighting _his_ battles?" Casey walked towards Ryan while subtly placing herself between Derek and Ryan, acting as Derek's shield. "It just so happens, you pissed off the wrong girl." She would have gotten closer to Ryan but Max pulled her back, just like Sam did to Derek, but now she wasn't in between the bully and her pseudo-stepbrother. _I need to be the shield because who'd hit a girl? That's my only way out of this. _She thought while analyzing Ryan's behavior.

Ryan had an amused smirk plastered on his face and Casey just wanted to punch it right off. _Don't Casey, you can't make the first move. _She reminded herself before Ryan broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hey look, it's Casey and Derek, the wimpest tag team ever." He teased as he motioned between the two in question.

"Hey, I am scrappy!" Derek declared as he tried to take a hit at Ryan but Sam pulled him back just in time.

Casey smirked as she glared challengingly at Ryan. "Who are you calling a wimp?" Casey sidestepped so that she was now standing in front of Derek and Sam. "Take your best shot because there is no way in Hell I'm letting you fight my stepbrother without fighting me first." Casey could feel the stares on the back of her head from the two boys she's shielding as well as eyes from the direction her boyfriend stood.

"Uh, Casey…" Max tried to get Casey out of the way but Ryan interrupted him.

Ryan tilted his head down a little, since the brunette was a little bit shorter than his intended target. "And here I thought the two of you couldn't stand each other." He teased but Casey didn't falter under the bully's stare or statement.

"Not the point." She bit back harshly. "I'd still do anything to protect my family…step-family included." She firmly stated before a cocky grin formed on her lips. "So take your best shot, unless you're too scared of hitting a girl." She teased while Ryan sneered as his response.

Derek didn't know what was happening before him. He couldn't believe that Casey was standing between him and the Fridge. _What does she think she's doing? _He knew that Casey was dead set against violence and she kept repeating that mantra when the issue with Edwin and his bully encounters with Ronnie reached her ears. Casey was a pacifist but what did she expect? Talking to Ryan was going to get him from backing down from beating Derek up? _Not going to happen_. The teenager mused to himself since Ryan's been waiting to pummel him since they were twelve.

Derek grabbed Casey's shoulders from behind and backed her up as he turned their positions around, so that she was in between him and Sam. "Casey, go home. Sam will take you."

Casey and Sam were about to protest to leaving Derek but it all happened so fast. While Derek's back was now turned on Ryan, the Fridge thought it would be smart to attack his victim now. Ryan took one step forward, with his fist pulling back as he was getting ready to punch Derek in the face but Casey caught the movement before any of the other guys noticed. The hunter quickly pushed Derek out of Ryan's way making her stand in her pseudo-stepbrother's place, causing Ryan's punch to land on her left jawbone before she had the chance to block it.

The sound of flesh hitting bone was the only sound heard before the thump that came from Casey's book bag as it fell off her right shoulder. She didn't fall as she stood her ground; bringing all her resistance training to the forefront. Max and Sam's eyes widen as they looked between everyone in the scene before them: Derek stumbling back in shock on Casey's right, Casey's head turn to the right after Ryan's fist hit her jaw and then Ryan with a faint smirk on his face, not caring that he just hit a girl in the face. Everyone was shocked in place.

It was only seconds later that Derek shouted Casey's name for what just happened. _She took the punch for me! Why the hell would she do that?_ Derek was starting to get worried since Casey wasn't moving, she remained perfectly still as he only heard her breathing before he saw the blood dripping from the left corner of her lip. _She's bleeding. _For some reason, Derek just wanted to rush over there to see if his stepsister was alright but he couldn't move; he was still in shock. He was waiting for the tears, for the breakdown, anything to show that she was still indeed with them but as he watched her closely, he noticed that her right hand was clenched in a fist.

Casey, on the other hand, was fighting off the pain that was emanating from her jaw. Her fury was surfacing for what the jackass just did and tried to do to Derek while he wasn't even looking. _Cheating son of a bitch! _She instantly felt the blood forming on the corner of her lip, so she slowly had her left thumb wipe the liquid off before looking to see that it indeed was her blood. _He's gonna pay. _She sneered to herself.

Casey scoffed. "I should've known you'd take a cheat shot." She looked up to glare at the tall football player, who held a smirk on his face. She licked her lower lip, briefly tasting the blood prior to wiping the rest of it off. She massaged her jaw a bit with her left hand while keeping her eyes on Ryan.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Ryan joked as he still had that grin plastered to his face as thoughts of a semi-victory played in his mind.

"That's where you're wrong." Derek could hear the cocky confidence from Casey's voice and he couldn't believe it as he straightened himself up. He didn't hear any wavering or any sign that she was about to be on the verge of tears. Sam and Max were watching Ryan and Casey closely as they continued to confront each other, both boys still stunned in their spots.

Ryan snickered. "How so?"

Casey slowed walked closer to Ryan with her plan firmly in her mind. "If you're gonna play dirty…" Before Casey even finished her sentence she punched Ryan in the stomach really hard causing him to double over and drop on to his knees as he groaned. "…don't expect me to play nice." She finished with a sneer. Derek, Sam and Max had their eyes widen in shock once again and their mouths gaped open at what they just witnessed. None of them could believe what they saw and Casey seemed unaffected by her actions.

Ryan moaned in pain as he gripped his stomach. Casey started circling Ryan as she continued to glare at him. "That was for punching me." Ryan's only response was a groan as he tried to stand up. "I could have given you a shiner but that would just draw too much attention. Figured a bruised gut would be the next best option." She stated as if it were no big deal and it wasn't, for Casey Winchester. She's dealt with things bigger and meaner than Ryan, so taking him on was like nothing. _Just another guy who thinks brute strength is enough. _

Ryan coughed as he tried to get the wind back into him. "You'll pay for that." His voiced wavered a bit while he waited for the air to get back into his lungs.

Casey gave the football player an incredulous look as she held back a laugh while she continued to circle him. "With what? Another punch? Are you seriously that _stupid_ as to try and threaten me?" Casey paused in her steps. "On second thought, don't answer that."

Ryan gave the young hunter a confused look. "What'd you talking about?" He questioned, not taking his eyes off of her, slightly wary of her sudden attitude change.

Casey quickly looked between the confused eyes of her classmates and when Derek met hers, there was no mistaking the mischievous glint present in her eyes before she returned her attention to the still recovering bully, smirk firmly in place on the hunter's lips. Derek couldn't help but have an eyebrow quirked out of curiosity, wondering one thought; _what's she gonna do now?_

"Well Ryan, I have three witnesses here-" She quickly glanced back towards Derek, Sam and Max to prove her point before she continued to circle around Ryan once again. "-who could testify that you'd thrown the first punch at me, therefore making it easy for my actions to be justifiable since it would be out of self-defense."

She was interrupted by a groan, causing her smirk to widen in satisfaction. "Also the fact that_ you_ are known as a hothead, a bully and not a very likable student among the teachers, while _I'm_ known as the school's grade-grubbing keener, thanks to Derek-" Casey stated, giving a playful glare at her pseudo-stepbrother which only caused him to become more intrigued with where she was headed in her little speech.

Derek couldn't help but think back to the time she twisted her ankle and she started pulling out all these legal phrases at him. He had to hold back his urge to chuckle at the slight irony. _She used it against me before and now it's to help me…just when I thought I'd figured her out. _

"-who is practically adored by all the teachers at this fine establishment." She stated proudly before she made a show of having an idea pop into her head, when really, she knew what she was aiming for. "Actually, now that I think about it, I think I'll go to Mr. Lassiter tomorrow with my three witnesses and tell him what happened because I'm pretty sure the bruise on my jaw would be very noticeable by then." She finished with a menacing tone causing Ryan to gulp nervously that went unnoticed to all those in the hallway, but the hunter saw it and Casey was very pleased by the reaction.

"And doesn't this school have an anti-bullying policy? With that said, I'm pretty sure with my evidence, you will get suspended which would lead to you being kicked off the football team, add in a few detentions after you return from suspension…" She added in while making gestures as if she was ticking items off a list as she continued to circle him.

"Enough." Ryan gritted through his teeth while he was still on his knees, still catching his breath from the punch Casey had delivered to him earlier.

Casey stopped right behind Ryan, where she started to lean against the lockers. "What's the matter? Don't like hearing about what the consequences of your actions will be?" She quipped.

"If you tell, I'll get expelled." He growled out as he turned his head to glare at her.

"Really? I never thought of that." She sarcastically bit back, her arms crossed over her chest to stop herself from rubbing her throbbing jaw.

Ryan's eyes widened. "You knew?"

Casey smirked. "I know a lot of things." There wasn't nothing at the high school that the hunter didn't know about. She would usually get the gossip from Emily, a few special privileges from the teachers which allowed her into specific areas of the school plus it wasn't hard for the hunter to hack into the school database and sneak a peek at a few student records. It may have been a violation of privacy but Casey figured that she better be prepared to know who exactly could be a potential threat to her. Besides, with Casey's _good girl_ reputation, who would ever think that she could pull something like that off?

Ryan groaned in frustration, not seeing a way out of this problem. "What do I have to do to make this go away?"

The young hunter smiled a winning smile before she pushed herself off the lockers and headed to her previous spot between Derek and Sam. "I was hoping you'd say that. I'd like to make a deal with you."

"The terms?" Ryan questioned as he slowly stood up, his arm still hovering over his bruised gut as if it were a shield against the brunette.

"I'll stay quiet about this little _incident_ if you stay away from anyone with the last name _McDonald_ and_ Venturi_." Casey could see Derek's head snap towards her direction with a questioning glance but she never lost eye contact with Ryan. "The same goes for your brother, Ronnie. That means no threats, no confrontations, no physical allocations, no contact of any kind unless it's required in the classroom." She listed off the terms in a way that clearly stated that the bully shouldn't forget them in any way.

Ryan slowly nodded but he was a bit skeptical when he looked towards his teammate and two rivals. "And what about them?"

"They won't say anything." She quickly interjected before Derek could say a word. He was going to protest how she couldn't tell him what to do but one look at Sam told him it wasn't the time to mess up the good chance Derek had of getting Ryan off his back.

Ryan's eyes narrowed. "How are you so sure?"

Casey gave her opponent an amused look. "One's my boyfriend, one's my stepbrother and another is a good friend who probably doesn't want this incident to end up on his permanent record as a side note." She stated with such conviction as if that's all the explaining that was needed.

"That's true." Sam mumbled under his breath, causing Casey to internally smile while she gave Ryan an intimidating glare as if she was challenging him to refuse her reasoning.

Ryan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, already hating what he was about to do. "Fine."

The young hunter had a victorious grin on her face when she replied. "Good but one more thing; you end your involvement in the prank war against the hockey team."

Ryan's eyes snapped open in disbelief. _She wants me to do what? _"What?"

Casey tilted her head to the side. "I do believe that it would conflict with one of the previously stated terms." She clarified, which got her a groan from the larger football player.

"Fine. You got yourself a deal." He gritted through his teeth before he held his hand out to shake and make the deal official.

Casey took his hand and gave him a hard shake. "Excellent." Ryan instantly let go of her hand before turning around to leave. "Oh and Ryan." She called out, causing the football player to pause in his step.

"What?" He groaned as he turned to face her.

"Break the deal and let's just say it won't be me who personally sends out the physical retaliation against you." The youngest Winchester declared in a tone that Ryan knew that she wasn't kidding. _I'm not taking a chance of getting expelled_. He reasoned with himself before he closed her eyes out of frustration.

"No worries." He replied before he turned to leave.

"Let's hope not. Good day Ryan." She called out to him as he headed for the school exit.

Casey blew out a breath as she bent down to pick up her forgotten school bag. She straightened up and turned to see three confused, amused yet stunned guys in front of her but that didn't faze her in the least.

"Now, if you'll excuse me boys, I better head home. I'll see you at home Derek, I'll cal you later Max and I'll see you tomorrow Sam." The brunette stated as her goodbye as she walked backwards towards the exit. "Bye boys!" She shouted back towards them with a little wave before she turned down the hallway and out of their sights.

Derek was the first to come out of his shocked thoughts over the whole situation. "What the hell just happened?" He still couldn't get over the fact that Casey took a punch for him and now she just negotiated a way for Ryan to stay away from him, and the rest of the family. His stepsister's attitude didn't make sense to him.

"Casey just saved your ass D." Sam replied as he too tried to wrap what just happened around his mind.

Max tilted his head to the side, still staring at the spot where Casey had punched Ryan earlier. "Who would have thought?" He mumbled the rhetorical question as he thought over his girlfriend's actions just moments ago.

"What do we do now?" Sam questioned as he looked between his best friend and the football quarterback.

Max shrugged. "Don't mention it again, I guess because I certainly don't want to break my part in that deal."

Sam nodded. "Agreed. D?"

Derek snapped out of his thoughts once again before looking back to his best friend. "Yeah, sure."

As the three headed towards the exit, each exchanging some praise for whatever part they took in the confrontation (yet not fully bringing up Casey's part in it all), a truce of some sort was formed between the hockey captain and the football quarterback, ending the prank war between the two teams with Derek walking Max through all the pranks that Derek and Sam had set up earlier for the football player.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

When Derek got home, he was surprised to see that there was no sign of Casey in the house, which was odd considering she left school quite some time before he did.

Derek took off his leather jacket before spotting one of his magazines on the dinner table. He went to grab it and he started to flip through it as he made his way around the couch and towards his recliner, only to be stopped by Edwin, who jumped on Derek's back in an attempt to wrestle his big brother. Derek was amused by his brother's actions as he continued to read his magazine, unaffected.

It was a few moments later that Casey walked in the front door to the sight of Edwin hanging off of Derek's back.

She quirked her eyebrow at the scene as she took her jacket off. "I see its business as usual here?" She stated, which prompted Derek to fling Edwin off his back, having him land on the couch in a huff.

Edwin gave his brother a determined glare. "I didn't pin you but that day will come."

Derek just flipped another page of his magazine. "No it won't Ed." Derek's amused response caused Edwin to huff as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Casey chuckled to herself at the sight before she made her way towards the kitchen. It didn't take long for Derek to quickly follow after her, his need for answers were overriding his senses at the moment.

Derek entered the kitchen as Casey was searching through the fridge for something to drink.

Derek tapped his fingers against the kitchen island before he spoke, magazine left forgotten on the kitchen island. "I thought you'd be home before me. What gives?" He stated with a nonchalant tone.

"Is that concern I hear Derek?" Casey quipped as she looked over her shoulder with an eyebrow quirked.

Derek scoffed. "Why would I be concerned?" He asked innocently as if nothing happened after school. She rolled her eyes before closing the fridge after grabbing a water bottle.

"If you must know, I had to go to the bathroom before I left school. Couldn't exactly walk into the house with a bruising jaw now could I?" She stated as she uncapped her drink and took a sip. It was then Derek noticed that Casey's jaw looked perfectly fine. _Make up. _He thought to himself but he couldn't help the internal grimace at the thought of how easy it was for girls to cover something up like that from the public eye.

"Does it hurt?" Derek found himself asking before he could stop himself.

Casey saw Derek's eyes widen just a bit, so she decided not to tease him for showing his concern, instead she was indeed touched that on some level he did care for her well-being. "At the moment, no but it will later." She took a few more sips of her water before she recapped the bottle.

"I told you to stay out of it." Derek couldn't help but bring it up, making it more as if it was Casey's fault that she got hurt instead of his own because for some reason, he felt a little guilty that Casey had been punched instead of him.

Casey scoffed. "And you should know that I'd never listen."

"So I've noticed." Derek retorted back.

Casey sighed. "You've gotta be careful Derek. I can't always be around to protect you from the ones you piss off." She warned her pseudo-stepbrother, who in return didn't like how serious the conversation was getting.

"Well, I never knew you had it in you." He joked, hoping it would get them to bicker and get them away from anything sentimental.

"And let's keep that between us Derek." He could see the warning in her eyes that was accompanied with the seriousness of her tone.

Derek nodded. "Won't bring it up again."

Casey gave him a soft smile, her jaw still throbbing just a bit. "Good. I've got homework." She stated as she walked around the kitchen island.

"Casey?"

Casey paused in her steps, just at the threshold that separated the kitchen from the living/dining room. "Yeah."

"Thank you." Derek slightly whispered with a small smile, which caused the young hunter to return the small smile she had before.

"Don't mention it Venturi."

Casey Winchester went straight to her room after her talk with Derek, feeling the need to press her cold water bottle up against her aching jaw. _It's been a long time since I've gotten punched somewhere. _She couldn't help the thought or the smirk that formed on her lips when the second thought crossed her mind. _But damn, it felt good to do it. _The young hunter had to suppress her laughter at the thought as she started on the day's homework.

**

* * *

**

**A/N #3: **So what do you guys think? Does that alteration give you more of a Casey Winchester vibe? I do have to say that I had 3/4 of the outtake written awhile ago and it wasn't until yesterday that I wrote the actions and thoughts pertaining to the deal, so hopefully the flow of the writing still worked. What did you think about Derek and the rest of the guys' reactions? **Let me know!**

**A/N #4: **So sorry for the wait everyone but I couldn't help myself, I just had to post something today because it's **Jensen Ackles' Birthday **(Dean Winchester)**!****!** I would have waited until at least the next chapter (Ch.11) for the main story is posted but I figured since the events of this outtake were alluded to in the _'Surprise Part 1'_ outtake, I figured, why not?

**A/N #5: **I just wanted to say that I have midterms for the next two days and then one next Monday but after that I should be able to focus more on Ch.11 but I wanted to say **thank you** to all those who are still following this story (and the main story) and for leaving me a review. It really means a lot to me, you readers/reviewers/alerters are simply the best =D **THANK YOU!**

**A/N #6: **Just wanted to give a shout out for **Ghostwriter**, **Dean Winchesters Baby Girl**,** Enx2103**, **Poupoufinou'sDaydreaming **and **feathersfam** for reviewing the previous outtake. I really appreciate it and I love what you guys had to say about it! **Thank you so much! **

**Next Outtake: **Surprise - Part 2 (possibly)**  
**

**

* * *

Originally Published:** March 1, 2011

**Edited:** March 22, 2011


	10. Surprise Part 2

**"Second Chances: Outtakes" **

**This belongs to my "SECOND CHANCES" Universe where Casey is Nora's niece and younger sister to Sam and Dean Winchester. **

* * *

**A/N #1:** SO, for this outtake, it takes off immediately after **"Surprise - Part 1"** (which was supposed to take off immediately after Casey accepts Truman as a prom date in the original episode). Keep in mind, there are a very few key points that you should keep in mind for this altered episode:

a) Nora IS NOT pregnant

b) Derek and Emily go to prom as JUST FRIENDS (even though they do kiss a couple times)

c) Casey and Truman…well you're just gonna have to read to find out what exactly happened (since in the **main story** they aren't together)

d) Casey's prom outfit is **changed** but I did created a mash up picture of what she wore that could be found on my LiveJournal account, until this story's master list. So please **check it out!**

e) The assumption that Nora can't keep a secret…well that is definitely false since she's keeping Casey's true identity a secret

f) The announcement scene at the end after Lizzie announced her place in the city finals never happened (they were all ecstatic for Lizzie's placement that they went out to celebrate)

* * *

**Disclaimer #1: **I don't own Life with Derek or Supernatural. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). Recognizable dialogue comes from the "Surprise" episode of _Life with Derek._ Any recognizable technology companies don't belong to me either.

**Disclaimer #2: **The following character is of my creation: Devon McCloud_  
_

* * *

**A/N #2: **This 'story' will contain the LWD episodes that I have tweaked to help fit better into my **"SECOND CHANCES"** Universe where Casey is different from her 'series self'. They **will not** be in order of when the episode was filmed **but** it's in the order on which is referred in my original story "Second Chances".

* * *

**Reference to "Second Chances": **What happens in this has not been thought of or mentioned in the main story **yet** but I had planned for it to be referred to at Jason's grad party. **PREMATURE POSTING!**

* * *

**Reference to **_**Life With Derek **_**Episodes: **"Surprise" (obviously), "Make No Prom-ises", "The Poxfather", "Truman's Last Chance", "The Wedding", "Just Friends", "Tuesday Afternoon Fever" and "Not So Sweet 16" (outtake version).

**Reference to **_**Supernatural **_**Episodes (quotes or outfits): **"Pilot" (_bitch/jerk_) and "After School Special" (flashback).

* * *

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

* * *

**"Surprise – Part 2"**

_[Wed. June 23, 2004]_

Derek was still shocked by Casey's attitude and choice of words but he couldn't help but feel proud that she had dealt with Truman on her own. _Not how I had pictured but still, it's a hell of a step up. _When he heard Truman wince and the sound of Casey's heels receding, he quietly cursed to himself as he remembered her parting words before he sprinted back to the cafeteria. _She can't go home alone…_

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Derek rushed back to the cafeteria in search for Emily, his date. When he quickly burst through the doors, he noticed that most of the seniors were dancing to the upbeat tempo and he was a little worried that Emily might be in that dancing crowd. He quickly scanned the room, until his eyes finally spotted her by the long dessert table. He quickly made his way towards her, hoping that he wasn't too late in catching up with Casey.

"Hey Em, I hate to do this but I have to go." Derek rushed out, a little out of breath.

Emily's brow furrowed in confusion. "What? Why?" She quickly asked, noticing Derek's need to rush off.

Derek inhaled before he moved a little closer to Emily, making sure that she could hear him over the music. "Long story short; on my way out of the bathroom, I came across Casey and Truman arguing. One thing led to another and now she's planning on heading home alone."

Emily nodded in understanding. "Oh right, we came in the limo."

Derek nodded his head. "Exactly and I'll get into a shitload of trouble if I let her go alone. So I'll go, and then come back with my car-" Derek tried to justify his motives for some reason, even he didn't know exactly why he had this need to make sure that Casey had gotten home safe.

Emily smiled when he mentioned going after Casey. _He does care about his stepsister. _She couldn't help but interrupt him. "Derek, just go. I get it."

Derek was hesitant as he looked for any signs that she was lying. He remembered Casey's words from the hallway about it being Emily's dream to go to prom with him. _She can't be okay with me leaving her now, even if we are just friends._ "You sure?" He couldn't help but question her.

Emily chuckled a bit. "She's my best friend and your stepsister. Keeping her safe is important." She honestly stated. _Derek may be my date but Casey's safety should triumph over something as trivial as that. _She thought to herself.

Derek shrugged before he bent down to kiss Emily on the cheek. "Alright. I owe you." He stated as he started to back away, slowly, from her.

Emily smiled as she waved his statement off. "No worries, it's what friends do for each other right?" With all the kissing and couple's stuff she got to do with Derek that night, Emily still knew that they were just friends and that he was just giving her a proper prom night as if she did go with her boyfriend, who she had broken up with at the beginning of the week.

Derek nodded. "Right." He stated back before he waved goodbye and headed for the main entrance to the school.

It was moments after Derek had left did Emily notice Truman's return to the party while gingerly rubbing his jaw. Emily's brow furrowed in more confusion. _Wonder what happened with him?_

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Casey strode down the final hallway that would lead her to the school's main entrance, causing her to pass the scene where the professional photographer was set up as well as the ticket booth they had approached earlier. Casey was just moments away from leaving the school when a voice stopped her.

"Miss?" The voice called out to Casey, causing her to pause in her step, forcing her to turn around.

"Yes?" Casey politely answered as she saw an older woman stand from behind the ticket booth. _She's not a teacher. _The hunter thought to herself before the woman's voice snapped Casey out of her thoughts.

"Uh, the party's this way." The older woman stated with a sweet smile as she pointed towards the doors that led to the cafeteria, where Casey could still hear the music blaring.

Casey gave the older woman a small smile. "I'm a little partied out. I was just gonna head home." She stated as she nodded towards the front entrance.

The woman's smile turned into a frown and the young hunter could see the slight worry on the woman's face. "So soon?"

Casey sighed. "Yeah, seems like it." She gently replied as she played off the part of a tired teenager.

"Okay, well, don't forget your photo and your prom gift bag." The woman stated as she sat back down and rummaged behind the table to grab the mentioned prom gift bag.

Casey slowly walked to the woman's booth to find that all the pictures taken earlier where laid out on the table so that the students could claim them after the event. She quickly skimmed the table until she found the seven photos that the group had taken when they had first arrived. She found the one with Ralph and Amanda, another of Sam and Kendra, one of Emily and Derek, a bunch of the whole group together in different poses and then she finally spotted the one of her and Derek.

Casey picked up the photo and she couldn't help but smile at the picture. Derek had his arm around her waist, while she had the arm away from him placed on her hip and she was surprised to see that both of them had smiles on their faces. **(A/N: Same pose that Michael and Ashley had for the "Make No Prom-ises" episode when they were backstage yet still in costume).**

The youngest Winchester looked up to the woman, who handed her the gift bag, and she gave her a nod. "Thank you."

The woman smiled and before Casey was able to place the photo into her gift bag, the woman caught a glimpse of it. "That is a beautiful picture. You two must be happy together." The woman beamed at the sight of what she assumed was a happy couple in the picture.

Casey gave a small smile as her chest tightened at the comment. "I wish." She whispered before faking a cheerful smile for the woman. "Have a good night." She said as she slowly stepped back towards the front entrance.

"You too dear!" The woman called out to Casey just after she had turned to head outside.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Derek had sprinted out of the side entrance of the cafeteria and was just about to come to the hallway where they had taken the professional photos. Just when he entered the hallway, he saw one of the volunteers for the evening sitting at the ticket booth from earlier.

Derek quickly approached the table, making sure not to scare the older woman. "Excuse me?"

The older woman looked up and smiled at Derek. "Yes?"

"Did a brunette wearing a blue halter dress walk by here by any chance?" Derek asked a little hopeful that the woman had seen Casey walk by since this was the only way out of the school that wasn't locked.

The older woman beamed a smile as she remembered the young lady moments ago. "Oh, yes, she's a beautiful young lady. It's a shame she had to cut her night short." The woman commented, a little sad that a beautiful girl like Casey wouldn't be able to enjoy the night like the rest of her classmates.

Derek resisted the urge to jump for joy at the news that the volunteer had seen Casey. "I know." He couldn't deny the lady's comment about Casey looking beautiful. _She looked amazing. _He shook away the thought once it formed in his mind. He turned his attention back to the volunteer, focusing on the task at hand. "How long ago?" He politely asked even if he was becoming a bit impatient.

The volunteer made an attempt to check her watch. "Actually not that long, maybe about five minutes or so. She went out the front." She explained; glad to help the young man in any way.

"Thank you." Derek smiled at the older woman, dazzling her just a bit. _Why does that smile seem familiar? _The older woman wondered.

Derek started sprinting down the hallway causing the older woman to snap out of her thoughts. "Wait, don't forget-" She called down the hallway as she immediately stood up from her seat but she didn't get to finish.

"I'm coming back later!" Derek shouted back when he was halfway to the front entrance.

The volunteer sighed as she slumped back into her seat. She couldn't help but wonder why the young man's smile was familiar when she was sure she never met him before. It was when she spotted a picture did it all click into place for her. It was only a group shot but two of its occupants caught the volunteer's attention, bringing her back to the photo she had commented on when the young lady picked up her photo.

The older woman gasped as she looked to the front entrance. _He's going after his girl. _She smiled at the thought, hoping that the young couple got their happy ending.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

It was a clear and starry night when she finally exited the school. Casey couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sky; calming her down immediately. Even though Casey had the urge to just walk home so that she'd have a longer time to clear her head, her feet and mind had other options. She knew her feet would be killing her in the morning if she walked all the way home in her heels and her mind was telling her to just call for a ride.

Casey sighed as she chose to go with her brain and call for a ride. She took out the phone Derek had given her and she saw that she had a text message from Lizzie. She opened it and saw that the parents had cut their evening short and had decided to take the younger kids out to a drive-in movie. _Lucky them. _Casey thought to herself before she dialed for the operator to patch her through to a cab company. Once Casey had finished the call, she switched phones and started to dial a number that she was happy to have memorized. She started pacing a bit while she waited for the call to be picked up before she decided to walk to the end of the parking lot, so that the cab didn't have to come all the way in when he came.

She was only a few steps away from the front door of the school when she heard the very familiar greeting. "Hey Case. What's up?"

Casey huffed. "Ever know someone that punched their own date at their prom?" She questioned, trying not to break out in a fit of giggles as the scene of her punching Truman replayed in her mind.

Dean Winchester burst out laughing, knowing that's exactly what his little sister had done.

"What happened?" Dean finally questioned, after his laughter died down enough for him to talk.

Casey sighed, hoping she wasn't going to get a lecture from Dean. _It hasn't even been a week since I told him I was dating Truman. _"Jerk of an ex wanted to get back together with me." She nonchalantly stated, hoping that her big brother couldn't tell by her voice that it had ended badly between her and Truman.

Dean quirked his eyebrow. "Truman? Since when has he been your ex?" Dean looked to Sam, who was unpacking what he needed for the night from his duffel bag. Both brothers knew about what happened at the party in Toronto thanks to Nora's call but Dean wasn't sure if he should tell Casey that he knew. Sam had given him a '_don't tell'_ look causing Dean to sigh. "What did he do?"

"He became my ex when I saw him kissing Vicky." Casey grumbled to her brother as she started walking to the end of the parking lot, like she planned to earlier.

It was at this point that Derek exited the school, looking around the parking lot for his stepsister. _Where is she? _He was getting worried that she had already left but that feeling went away when he spotted her walking towards the parking lot's entrance. His brow furrowed in confusion when he noticed that she was on her cell phone. _Who would she be talking to if everyone's inside?_ His curiosity took over as he decided to listen in and find out for himself who she was talking to, since he knew that she wouldn't tell him if he'd asked. Derek hid behind the bushes as he made his way towards Casey.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the phone, Dean made a choking sound, causing his brother to look at him curiously. "Cousin Vicky?" Dean asked incredulously. _Aunt Nora didn't mention that. _

"Yup, seems like she has practically kissed everyone that I've ever had a crush on in the past four years." She complained with irritation. _At least she didn't kiss Devon; he knows to stay away from her. _

Dean couldn't help but agree with Casey's source of irritation. None of the Winchesters liked their cousin Victoria very much and that was only after meeting her twice in their lifetime. They weren't really fond of their Aunt Fiona either and all three of them understood why Nora was their father's favorite sister.

Dean didn't know what to say. "Wow, Vicky is a lot worse than me…" Dean couldn't help but comment on that. Dean knew he was a womanizing flirt but he never went after taken woman, unlike their cousin who seemed to go after taken guys even if they were dating a relative of hers. A thought suddenly occurred to the older Winchester. "Wait, did she kiss…" Dean trailed off, wondering if their _darling_ cousin had kissed his sister's crush on a certain Venturi.

Casey groaned, not wanting to think about the moment she found out that Derek and Vicky had kissed at Aunt Fiona's wedding. "Yup, seems like he doesn't care that they are step-cousins, if that is even a label." She rambled but Dean didn't mind, he was still trying to process that bit of information about their cousin. _Shouldn't that be a sign that Derek wouldn't mind kissing Casey too? _He couldn't help but contemplate the issue in his head.

Dean cleared his mind as he placed the pieces together. "Wait how the hell did you end up going to prom with your cheating ex?" Dean questioned curiously, wondering how that was even possible if she hated the guy's guts enough to dump him on the weekend.

Sam's head snapped up when he heard his brother's words. "WHAT?" Sam's reaction was clearly heard over the phone and he was nowhere near Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. "Quit interrupting Sammy, I'll tell you later…" Sam huffed at the brush off causing Dean to smirk. "Well Case?"

"Derek." Casey sneered out the name of her pseudo-stepbrother/major crush just as she got to the end of the curb.

Derek froze (finally close enough to hear her) when he heard Casey say his name, in fear that he had gotten caught yet he was confused since she didn't give him any indication that she had acknowledged his presence.

Dean groaned after hearing his name. "What'd he do now?" _How much more torture is my sister going to have to endure because of this guy?_ He couldn't help but question himself.

Casey wanted to rub her hand over her face in exhaustion but she didn't want to smear her makeup. "I was going to go with my friend Emily since we're both dateless but then Derek goes and asks Emily out and he then tells Truman to ask me out so that he could get Emily to himself." She explains in one breath, impressing both Dean and Derek.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "This kid better be worth it Casey otherwise, I have no reason not to pound him when I meet him…" Dean took a deep breath, which helped calm the older hunter down. Sam quirked an eyebrow at his brother's antics; wondering what it was their sister had told Dean. "Sorry you were dateless in the first place." Dean expressed his sympathy, knowing for events like those, girls didn't like going dateless. _I know Casey could handle going stag but it must still suck. _

Casey sighed. "It's fine…I probably would have had a lot more fun if I went with you or Sammy." The youngest Winchester suggested with a shrug. She always had a great time with her brothers whenever they went out to have some fun, so why would prom be any different?

Dean smirked. "You would've had more fun at prom with your brothers than with someone you like?" He asked skeptically which caused Sam to laugh.

Casey shrugged. "Might as well if I can't have the one I like and my other option's in Toronto but I haven't spoken to him in a long time. Besides no one would know who you were." She reasoned with Dean since she couldn't have Derek or Devon as her date, she might as well have Dean or Sam as one since she knew for a fact she'd automatically have a great time with them. In the back of her mind, she kind of hoped that Dean didn't make any connections to Devon, even though she had mentioned him in her emails when she was in Toronto. _Does he still remember my emails about Devon?_

That comment caught Derek's attention as he now wondered who the guy she liked was and who the identity of the Toronto guy was. _Is it just me, or does Casey have a lot more male friends than I had originally thought? _

On the other side of the phone, Dean nodded his head in understanding, completely skipping over the comment about her Toronto option. "True. Just tell the boy Case, before it's too late." Dean was against the idea of her telling Derek but he knew that she needed to, for her own piece of mind at least.

Casey fought the tears that threatened to fall once again; unsure why she always felt the need to cry every time she talked about those feelings she had towards Derek with her brothers. _Maybe it's because they are the only ones I __**can**__ talk to about them. _She reasoned with herself. She started pacing along the curb, hoping that the distraction could help her stop the tears from forming.

"I can't." Her voice wavered a bit against her own will and unfortunately for her, Dean and Derek noticed. Derek found himself getting concerned for his stepsister, wondering what the other half of the phone call was about since she wasn't upset a moment ago.

Dean sighed. "Casey, we've been through this. There is obviously something there. It was obvious for us when you danced together so just, I don't know, work off of that." He struggled a bit to get his point across but once the words finally left his mouth, he couldn't believe what he was suggesting and neither could his siblings.

Casey stared wide eyed at the sky as she paused in her pacing, thinking that maybe she had gotten Dean's message wrong. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Dean could hear the shock in her voice and he couldn't really blame her.

Dean groaned at the situation he'd put himself in. "Usually I wouldn't utter the words to you but…this situation seems to need some emergency advice." Dean scratched the back of his neck, nervously. _Already, this is a bad idea! _He thought to himself and by the way Sam was looking at him, he knew his brother thought the same thing.

Casey was clearly amused by her brother's discomfort on the subject. "Really now? And what, pray tell, did you have in mind?" Her sour mood was completely forgotten over the prospect of hearing her brother's plan as she continued her pacing.

Derek took note of the attitude change in his stepsister and he desperately wanted to know what was being said on the other line. He was tempted to just go up to her and place his ear up against her phone but he knew that would never do. He was fortunate that while she was pacing he could see her facial expressions half the time and that she hadn't noticed that he was hiding in the bushes.

Dean smirked into the phone; glad to know that his sister wasn't almost on the verge of tears like she was a few moments ago. _Job well done Dean! _He gave himself a little praise before he spoke. "Just turn on the Winchester charm, Baby Girl. He'll be putty in your hands like the ladies are in mine and Sammy's hands, if he ever chooses to use it." He explained with the usual quip at the end which earned him a combined scoff and eye roll from his brother and a humorous laugh from his sister.

"Don't think Sam would use it like you do D." Casey finally got out after she stifled her laugh. Derek remained hidden as he was simply amazed by how easily Casey could go through so many emotions in one phone call. It made the teenager even more curious as to who it was his stepsister was talking to so freely.

Dean's face scrunched up in thought before he looked to Sam with a mischievous glint in his eye. "You're right but I gotta admit, he's got his own spunk with the ladies." Dean ended off with a chuckle causing Sam to shake his head in mock annoyance.

Casey was left speechless by Dean's words causing her to freeze in her step once again. Casey was so use to Dean's teasing about Sam's dating ability and hearing a compliment was a shocker for the youngest Winchester. "Wow, I never thought I'd hear you say that." She stated in slight amazement.

Dean's eyes narrowed, not liking what she was implying. _I don't always rag on Sam. _He defended himself in his head. "Shut up."

Casey gasped. "Jerk." Amusement was evident in the young hunter's voice.

Derek's eyes widened when he heard his stepsister say the name he's heard her call him so many times yet in such a different way. He had seen the playful amusement on her face during the moment and he was still in shock. _Since when does she find amusement in calling someone a jerk? She's usually pissed when she calls someone that._

Dean smirked at the familiar name with old memories coming back of just the three of them. "Princess." He playfully sneered at his sister, like he always did whenever they had their bitch/jerk/princess moments. _Although, Casey tends to switch the two names around sometimes, depending on which one fits her attitude. _Dean was amused by the thought.

"Am not!" She retorted back instantly. She usually wouldn't fight against the name during these moments but ever since Derek started calling her that nickname, it made her feel something else when it stopped coming out as an insult from her crush's lips.

Sam could see the amused expression on his brother's face. "You're dressed up right now, aren't you?" Dean argued back.

Casey groaned, knowing that he had a point. "Shut up."

Dean laughed. "That's what I thought."

She slowly started her pacing again, kicking whatever pebble got in her way. "I hate you." She grumbled into the phone but both Winchesters knew that she didn't mean it.

"No you don't. You know you love me and you miss me too." Dean teased, knowing that his sister was just blowing off some steam.

Casey sighed. "Yeah, I miss you. Happy?" She sassed back causing Dean to smirk at her response. He knew that if they were face to face during this conversation, she would be glaring at him at the moment due to his need to be right.

"Extremely." Dean bit back sarcastically.

Casey rolled her eyes. "You know you can be a pain in the ass sometimes." She playfully pointed out like she used to in the past. She loved her brother to death but sometimes, he was just too much to handle.

Dean laughed at the statement. "That's like the pot calling the kettle black Case." Dean always found that comment amusing since him and Casey were similar in so many ways and she knew it too.

Casey smirked. "I guess we really are two peas in a pod then, huh D." Even though Dean could be a bit overbearing at times, she knew she'd never want her brother to change and having that weird dream after her emergency appendectomy just proved it. _I wouldn't want my brother any other way. _

"You know it." He instantly agreed causing both of them to laugh. Sam watched his brother from across the room, already suspecting the type of conversation his siblings were having, since they were very familiar in their past. After a few moments, Dean cleared his throat. "So what are you going to do now? That's it for prom?"

Casey let out a huge breath as she thought of what to tell him. "Yup, gonna head home and just relax. The rest of the family went out to do something."

Derek figured that was the perfect time to make his presence known so he stepped back from the bushes and made his way towards the school entrance, so that to Casey, it looked like he just came out of the doors when he approached her. While he snuck away, Derek still couldn't get Casey's side of the conversation out of his mind. _Who the hell does she talk to that she could curse at so easily?_

On the phone, Dean was a little worried about her plan. "You're not walking home alone, are you? Isn't it dark there?" He questioned, since it was pretty late where him and Sam were staying and he knew for a fact he was in the same time zone as his sister. _In a few days, we'll be in the same city as her. _He mused to himself.

"Actually I-" Casey was about to tell Dean about the cab she called but she was interrupted when she heard someone calling her name. She ignored her brother's question of who called her out as she turned towards the school entrance to find the answer to Dean's question. She saw a tall figure approach her and once some of the streetlights' rays shone on her visitor, the young hunter realized that it was Derek. "It's Derek." She answered back into the phone as Derek quickly approached, now able to hear everything on her side of the conversation once again. "I better go. I'll call when I get home if you want."

Dean smirked at the thought of Derek entering the scene. "Its fine, just text me or call Sam. I'm going back to bed." He told her, looking at his bed longingly since he's had a very long day, what with ending the hunt and immediately hitting the road afterwards so they could head up North to the Canadian border.

Casey bit her lip, guiltily. "Oh, sorry if I woke you." She apologized, knowing how tiring a hunt can be and add on Dean's need to always be the driver of his beloved car. _He needs all the sleep he can get!_

Dean held back a yawn. "Nah, just checked into a motel actually." He reassured her, not wanting his sister to feel guilty for something she had nothing to do with.

Casey nodded her head, both at Dean's statement and at Derek for finally approaching her. "Okay, you both take care."

"Will do. Love you." The need to tell his sister that he loved her at the end of each call was becoming more of a habit than he realized. _Usually she initiates those sentimental goodbyes. _He mused to himself.

Casey smiled. "Love you too. Night." Derek quirked an eyebrow at his stepsister out of curiosity, which caused the young hunter to blush just a bit. She had nothing to be embarrassed about but she just never had Derek in her presence when she uttered those words to her brothers. _Not true, there was that time in the hospital. _She mentally reminded herself.

"Night." Dean grumbled before he ended the call and flopped lazily onto his bed before retelling the full conservation to a patient Sam.

Casey closed her phone and immediately placed it into her clutch bag. When she looked up to face her pseudo-stepbrother, he was still giving her his amused smirk that was accompanied with that eyebrow quirk of his. "What?" She questioned, slightly annoyed at the fact that he was staring at her like that, as if he was trying to figure something out.

Derek gave an amused chuckle. "Nothing. Just wondering who you were on the phone with." He innocently replied, noticing the additional bag that she didn't have when they arrived.

Casey crossed her arms. "It's none of your business." She bit back instantly, kind of relieved that she could release her frustration over her encounter with Truman through a fight with Derek.

Derek scoffed at the familiar retort. "Really?" She glared at him which just pushed him on, since he always found it amusing to rile Casey up. "New boyfriend Case? Because if you ask me-" He quipped, remembering her goodbye to the mystery caller as well as ignoring the tugging he felt in his chest when he first heard her say it.

Casey rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I didn't." She commented even though she knew he'd ignore her.

Derek, as expected, continued as if she hadn't spoken. "I'm glad you've moved on from Truman…" Casey raised an eyebrow at his statement; prompting Derek to finish with a shrug. "…but isn't it a little quick for you to be using the l-word with him?" He teased just a bit, hoping to get something about this guy from her. _He_ _must be some guy since she's never mentioned the l-word to Sam, Max and thankfully not to Truman. _

Casey gave him an incredulous look. _I can't believe he's commenting on this. _"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. What's it to you?" She didn't want to get her hopes up that there might be more into his interest on her telling someone else that she loved them, even if Derek didn't know that it was her brother and not a boyfriend that she was saying it to.

Derek shrugged; the amusement still present in his attitude. "Nothing, just don't say I didn't warn you when it all comes crashing down when you scare the poor guy away." He told her in a tone that implied that he was always right.

Casey rolled her eyes before she gave Derek a smirk that rivaled his own. "If you hadn't noticed Derek, he's the one who said it first moments ago. And I'm not worried." She stated, avoiding the fact that she didn't clarify to the teenager who it was she was speaking with.

"And why's that?"

Casey turned from her pseudo-stepbrother to the open road, just in time to notice a car turn onto the street leading to the school. "Just know that I'm not worried. So why are you out here?" All teasing was gone when she asked Derek, who tensed at the question. She wasn't looking at him but she did see his body stiffen out of the corner of her eye.

Derek crossed his arms as he continued to look at his stepsister. "Quit dodging Case." He needed to move the conversation away from what she wanted to know. He really hadn't come up with what to tell her just yet.

Casey smiled when she saw the car from earlier slowing down as it approached them. "I'm not dodging and you could either answer-" She stated as she turned to look at him. "-or I could leave since that's my ride." She nodded towards the now parked cab that was a few feet away from them.

When Derek didn't say anything, Casey started walking towards the cab, which seemed to grab Derek's attention.

"Wait, you're really leaving?" He questioned, slightly panicked for reasons he didn't understand, causing Casey to pause at the cab's side.

She turned to look at him, a sad smile on her face. "I'm not in the mood to party Derek."

He didn't want to argue but he didn't want her to end her night either. _After_ _all the hard work she's put into the year, she deserved to party the most just like everyone else was doing inside._ "Does it have to do with Truman?"

She could hear the concern in his voice, which shocked her more than the question itself. "Wh-why would you say that?" Casey swallowed the lump in her throat, a little worried that her encounter with Truman might have had an audience.

Derek shrugged as he tried to figure out in his mind what truth he could use. _I can't let her know that I was spying. _"I saw him come back without you. Figured something might have happened with the way he was acting." Derek delivered it perfectly to the point that even Casey figured that it was the truth.

She sighed. "Oh."

Derek tilted his head to the side, a little concerned for her dejected behavior. "You okay?"

She nodded her head at Derek when she noticed the cab driver stepping out of his car. "I'm fine. I better go." She told Derek before giving the cab driver an apologetic smile for keeping him waiting. Casey wasn't expecting her driver to be a very young man, who she estimated was maybe a few years older than her. _Maybe this is his job while he goes through school. _She mused to herself before she smiled at the young man once again.

The driver gave her a beaming smile. "You ready to go Miss?" He questioned politely as he looked between Casey and Derek, assuming that she was just saying goodbye to her date.

Casey nervously bit her lip. "Yes, sorry."

The driver shook his head. "It's alright. I should apologize for the delay. I've been getting a lot of calls for prom pick ups." He explained before he made his way to the other side, to assist his lovely customer with her door, like a gentleman.

Casey nods her head in understanding. "Ah, I get it." She gave an appreciative smile when the driver opened the back door for her. Casey was about to step inside before she turned to Derek. "Have a good night Derek."

Derek didn't like this one bit. He saw the secret looks that the driver was giving Casey when she wasn't looking and it didn't help that she was looking more _appealing_ than usual. Every fiber in Derek's being was telling him not to let Casey leave with this cab driver. _What do I do?_

"Can I come with?" Derek found the words coming out of his mouth before it registered in his brain what he was asking.

Casey had a shocked expression on her face when she faced him again. "What?"

Derek shrugged as if he asked her that everyday. "Well Dad and Nora won't be too thrilled if they find out I left you alone in your time of need."

Casey's hands immediately landed on her hips as she stared Derek down. "Since when do you do what Mom and George want?"

Derek scoffed, as if the very question was ridiculous, but he still ended up telling her a half-truth. "I also need my car and I rather not walk."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Could've just said that." He didn't have to explain himself to her, she already decided when he asked that she'd let him come along since she didn't really want to be alone yet but she wasn't going to tell him that. It amused her to know that at least his replies didn't disappoint her since she kind of expected them now; one to try to pull off that he cared and the second one, which he would have cracked down and told her, was his real selfish motive. He could go with either response, she didn't really care because she knew that on some level, he did care and he just had a hard time showing it (and she knew that).

Derek smirked. "Whatever Princess." Casey laughed.

"Hop in." She nodded her head towards the cab, prompting Derek to approach the back door while the young man went to the driver's seat. Casey gave the driver their address once Derek was settled in and it wasn't long before they took off down the road.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

The cab drive back to the McDonald-Venturi household was a silent one, aside from the faint music that emanated from the cab's radio. The young cab driver kept taking quick glances into his rear-view mirror to look at the beautiful young lady and her companion in the back seat. The cab driver knew that if her companion hadn't joined her, he would have definitely pulled the moves out on her during their drive, hoping to maybe get a number from her when the drive was done. He still would have done so if he hadn't seen the looks the guy was giving to the girl and to himself; a look to him that told him to back off but to the girl, it looked like he was concerned for the brunette. _Wonder what their story is? _The young cab driver couldn't help but wonder as he drove towards their destination.

Casey could handle the silence in the car, she was use to it. It was the slight throbbing in her right hand that she was having trouble with. She tried to rub the offending injury, trying not to alert Derek to anything being wrong but the young hunter could still feel his eyes on her, watching her every move. She didn't know why he was all of a sudden giving her all his attention. _Why's Derek acting like this?_

Derek had noticed the cab driver's glances towards his stepsister and once again, he had this unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling slightly changed when he saw Casey rubbing her hand a bit tenderly and he couldn't help but internally wince. _She must have put a hell of a lot of power into that punch. _He thought to himself before he figured out a way to distract her from the pain.

Derek clicked his tongue against his teeth. "So if you have a new boyfriend Case then why agree to go with Truman?" Derek asked nonchalantly as if they always talked about each other's exes so freely, which they didn't.

Casey rolled her eyes before she turned her attention from her hand to the boy sitting beside her. _He's not going to forget my phone call to Dean is he? _"Would me saying that you and Emily pestering me to go with him be reason enough?" She quipped hoping it was enough of a truth for Derek.

Derek chuckled in amusement before his smirk graced his lips. "Try again."

_Guess not. _Casey thought as she sighed. Casey looked down at her hands, now playing with the charm bracelet that meant so much to her. "He's not my boyfriend. He's just a guy that I really care about, who's also away on a trip." She explained truthfully yet that explanation could also work if it had been Devon who she was talking to, not Dean.

Derek tilted his head, a little surprised at how truthful the confession sounded. "You care about him enough to love him?" Derek didn't know why, but he needed to know the answer. It's like this missing piece to the mysterious Casey puzzle he's been trying to figure out since he met her and only just recently, did the puzzle's difficulty level increase without any warning.

Casey could feel Derek's eyes on her but she didn't dare look him in the eye. "There's many different types of love out there Derek." She said with a small smile on her face as her left hand played with the charms on the silver bracelet. Derek didn't know what to say but he diverted his eyes to where Casey's attention was directed at and he saw her play with the bracelet. If he looked closely enough, he could see that her right thumb was twirling the silver ring that was on her right ring finger. _Is she implying that she loves the one who had given her those two accessories that she can't seem to go a day without wearing?_

The young cab driver, although disappointed, couldn't help but shed a secret smile from the conversation between his passengers. _There's definitely more than meets the eye with these two. _He thought just as he was pulling onto their appointed street.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Once the cab pulled up to the McDonald-Venturi household, Derek was immediately out of the car, causing Casey to laugh while she rummaged in her clutch bag for some cash. She already knew that Derek wasn't going to pay.

Casey, still in the back seat, handed the young man what she owed him and a very generous tip. "Keep the change…for the extra passenger." She explained as she placed the bills into his hands.

The cab driver took the money, did a quick count before looking back at Casey with wide eyes. "There's no need Miss."

Casey smiled a smile that would cause anyone to melt and do what she wanted. "It's my pleasure. Good luck with the rest of your night." She stated as she slid across the back seat to the door that Derek was surprisingly waiting by.

The young cab driver chuckled, yet very grateful for the generous tip. "Will do. Have fun."

Casey smirked at the driver. "Yeah, night." She bid him farewell before Derek offered his hand to help her out of the cab. He avoided her eyes as he helped her out of the cab before shutting the cab door behind her and heading towards the house. Casey stood a little dumbfounded at Derek's behavior before following after him, forgetting about the cab that took off to its next pick up.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

"You know you don't have to wait for me to get inside before you go." Casey stated as she searched for her house keys that were inside her clutch bag, now that both she and Derek were at the front door.

Derek shrugged, still avoiding eye contact with his stepsister. "Actually, I do." He was still confused about what had possessed him to act like such a gentleman moments ago. _Was it to put a show on for that driver? Maybe that's it. _Derek wondered as Casey fumbled with the things in her tiny bag.

Casey stilled her actions as she looked to her fellow senior. "Seriously, Derek I'll be fine if you go now." She explained before finding the key ring that she needed. The young hunter couldn't take being near Derek when he was like this. He was being openly nice towards her and that confused her even more. It was hard enough for her to hide her feelings but if he kept being this kind towards her, she was afraid that she was going to slip up.

Derek finally looked at Casey, with a smirk on his face. "It's not that, my keys are inside."

"Oh." She felt kind of stupid. It was such a Derek thing to forget his keys when he knew that she always had hers. _He probably left them at home thinking that I'd be with him when we returned home later. _She thought to herself as she placed her key into the keyhole to unlock the front door.

Derek scratched the back of his neck, nervously. "Don't know why I'm saying this but I'm sorry…about Truman…again." He didn't know why he felt the need to apologize but Derek kind of felt like it was his fault that she was ending her night early. _If I hadn't told Truman to go ask Casey out to prom, then he wouldn't have been at prom with her and then the chances of them having that encounter they had would have been…well, I'm not sure. Would they still have had that face off?_ Derek wondered to himself. It was the click of the door that snapped him out of his thoughts.

Casey removed her key from the keyhole before opening the door and walking in. "Its fine. I got to mingle, dance and have fun all before he showed up and tried to be my date." She explained as she searched for the light switch.

Derek followed her inside a few moments afterwards, closing the door behind him. "Yeah. Where is everyone?" He questioned as he looked around the quiet house, remembering that his younger siblings should still be here.

Casey took a seat in one of the chairs by the door as she started to undo the straps on her heels. "Lizzie texted me, saying Mom and George came home early and took them out to the drive-in movies." She informed him as he looked at the table closest to the door, in the little dish where the family usually kept their keys if they happened to be misplaced.

"That explains the silence." He commented before he frowned. His keys weren't in the dish like he had hoped. He silently groaned to himself. _They're probably in the kitchen or my room. _

Casey finally detached herself from her heels before she stood up, relieved. _Those things hurt like hell! _"Yeah. Uh, thanks for keeping me company Derek. You didn't have to." She stated a little nervously as she made her way towards the stairs, heels in hand as she purposely avoided making eye contact with him.

Derek looked up from the dish to see Casey's retreating form. "No problem, it's what f-family's for, right?" He smirked even though he knew that she heard him stumble on the same word once again. _For some reason, if doesn't feel right if I apply that word to Casey. Why is that?_

Casey stopped her quest to her room and turned to look at Derek, an amused expression on her face. "Still can't say _family_ when it involves me now, can you?" She quipped even though she too couldn't associate the word with Derek. _I can say it but I never truly mean it. Derek will never be family to me, not in the way that Sam and Dean are to me. _She elaborated in her mind.

Derek smirked. "If you ask me, it's an improvement. Before I couldn't even utter the word when it came to you." He teased, causing her to laugh.

"That's true." She managed to get out through her fits of laughter.

Although Derek was amused by her laughter, he was confused as to what brought it on. "Why you laughing?"

Casey shrugged as she tried to calm herself down. "Just realized that I don't really care whether you acknowledge me as family or not." She honestly stated, surprising both of them.

Derek gaped a bit before finding his voice. "Well that's a first."

Casey shook her head, not believing that she had said that. "Yeah, tell me about it." She started rummaging through her clutch bag once again for her phone and Bluetooth piece prior to putting her clutch bag inside her gift bag before looking back at Derek. "Anyways have a fun night at prom Derek." She bid him farewell before she climbed the stairs to her room.

Derek tilted his head to the side as he watched her leave. "Thanks. Uh Case?" He called out to her, just realizing something that he needed to address.

Casey paused on the stairs, halfway up as she held the banister with her left hand while her shoes and gift bag were in her right hand. "Yeah?"

"Don't-" Casey turned to face him as she gave a sad smile; realizing what he was trying to say.

"-Mention it?" She finished for him. He nodded. "I kind of figured that." She sadly stated, wishing that moments like these with Derek didn't always have to be buried within their subconscious, never to be brought up again.

Derek was confused by her sadness since he knew that they had agreed to this unspoken truce between them awhile back. "Just staying consistent." He joked, having this sudden need to cheer her up.

"As always Venturi." She stated as she turned back around and headed up to her room. "Hope you find your keys!" She shouted down to him from the second floor as she attached her Bluetooth piece to her ear before connecting it to her phone. By the time the young hunter reached her room, her phone was already dialing for Sam Winchester's cell phone.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

After his stepsister's well wishes, Derek headed towards the kitchen in hopes of finding his keys. He first searched near the kitchen's phone where he had left his keys a couple times but when he had no luck, he went towards the back door. There was this little table just beside the door and just like in the front, it had a dish for keys as well but unfortunately for Derek, his weren't there. Derek sighed as he ran his hand over his face in aggravation. He knew now that his keys had to be in his room but with all the clutter, he wasn't looking forward to the search. Without further delay, Derek made his way up to his room.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

As Casey waited for her brother to pick up his phone, she placed her phone on her desk before she slowly spilled everything in the gift bag out onto her bed. Her clutch bag landed with a little thump before the rest of its contents, including the professional picture of her and Derek. Casey rummaged through the trinkets and saw the only memorable ones were the ones that even addressed the event. Surprisingly to Casey, there was a picture frame with _Sir John Sparrow Thompson High _engraved at the bottom of the frame on one line and _Class of 2004 _on the line underneath it. To Casey's amazement, it was the perfect size for the professional photo.

Before Casey could further investigate the rest of her gift bag, the voice over her Bluetooth piece interrupted her.

"Home already Case?" Sam Winchester greeted his sister in a slight whisper as he made his way to the bathroom, making sure he didn't disturb his already sleeping brother.

Casey smiled, still looking at the photo of her and Derek. "Hi Sam. Just stepped in a few moments ago."

"That's good." He whispered.

Casey's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why are you whispering?" It was a few seconds later that Casey heard a clicking noise on the other line, unknown to her that it was Sam closing the bathroom door.

Sam cleared his throat. "Sorry, just closed the bathroom door. Dean's sleeping." He explained as he flipped the toilet seat down so that he could take a seat.

"Already?" Casey was a little surprised since it wasn't that long ago since she talked to her oldest brother.

Sam sighed. "It's been a very long day." Casey could hear the exhaustion in her brother's voice, prompting her to place the picture onto her bed and head towards her dresser that was right in front of her mirror.

"Oh sorry for calling." She apologized as she moved to remove her black earrings.

Sam ran his free hand through his brown shaggy hair. "It's no problem. I couldn't sleep until we got word that you got home safely." Sam couldn't help but worry about his little sister. Her safety was always on his mind, he knew that Dean thought about it a lot too, but unlike his brother, Sam's concern wasn't so easily hidden.

Casey smiled for her brother's concern for her as she reached for her necklace's clasp. _He's risking his life on these hunts yet he still worries about me. _She thought to herself before she sighed. "Sam, I appreciate that but I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself." She tried to reassure her brother, hoping that he would worry less about her and more on keeping his ass alive.

Sam scoffed. "So I've heard."

Casey smirked, knowing that he heard the news from Dean. "Dean told you?" It came out as more of a question than a statement as she placed her necklace by her earrings on the dresser.

"Yeah." Sam exhaled deeply.

Casey bit her lip, nervously. "You mad?" Dean always encouraged his siblings to stand up and protect themselves since they could but it was always Sam who didn't like the idea of Casey fighting for herself. He knew that she could handle it but she was still his little sister and he felt it was his job as the big brother to do the fighting in her place. Either way, Dean was happy with either option: either she did the fighting herself or he got to do it for her.

Sam shook his head before he spoke. "Not really, I just don't like the fact that you had to do it tonight of all nights."

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't expecting it, it just kind of happened." She replied while rubbing her right hand, still throbbing from the aftermath of her punch to Truman's jaw.

"Make sure you put some ice on your hand." Sam advised, predicting that her body wasn't use to those types of maneuvers so often like she was use to.

Casey started clenching and unclenching her right hand, trying to ease the pain. It helped a bit but if she didn't focus on it, it wasn't really that bad. "I will."

Sam leaned forward so that his elbows rested on his knees. "Other than that, are you okay?"

Casey chuckled at her brother's ability to worry too much. "I'm fine Sammy, like I said, I can take care of myself." She repeated as she went to her dresser to grab a new pair of pajamas.

Sam sighed. "You shouldn't have to Casey. We should've been there for you." Sam was always conflicted about Casey leaving. He wanted to have a normal life and to be safe but he didn't want to be away from her, he wanted to be able to be there if she needed him. So far, he could only help her from afar.

Casey took a deep breath, already knowing where Sam's thoughts were headed. "Sam, don't guilt trip yourself, it's not worth it. I know the situation and I have to accept that."

It was a few moments later that Casey heard the floorboards creak just outside in the hallway. She twirled around just in time to see Derek enter his room and she just stared at the spot curiously. _Isn't he going back to prom?_

"At least you're safe now." Sam's voice brought Casey back to the conversation as she turned back to face her mirror after placing her new pajamas onto her desk.

Casey scoffed. "Oh yeah, being home alone on prom night…can't wait." Sam could hear the sarcasm that was laced in the youngest Winchester's voice. She wasn't too pleased with the fact she had to cut her night short but then again, punching someone can put a damper on a person's partying mood.

"It's better than the alternative." Sam quipped, hoping to cheer her up even if the conversation went into unchartered waters.

Casey's brow scrunched up in confusion. "What-" Her eyes widened when it finally dawned on her what Sam was referring to. _Prom night clichés. _"Oh c'mon Sammy. Seriously? You were worried about that?" She asked disbelievingly. The young hunter couldn't even fathom that her brother was even bringing the subject up.

Sam chuckled just a bit when he remembered Dean's behavior after he hung up with Casey. "Yes but not as extensively as Dean was."

Casey looked at her reflection, getting ready to undo her hairdo. "He didn't seem worried about it when I talked to him earlier." Casey went over her conversation with Dean in her mind and she found no indication that he was worried about that particular situation.

Sam laughed, but not loud enough to wake Dean up. "Oh he was. After he summed up the call, he was freaking out over the fact that he had suggested that you use seduction. Quite frankly I was shocked he even brought that up."

Casey laughed alongside with her brother as she took the clip out of her hair, letting her loose ringlets fall freely down her shoulders. "I was speechless when he said it. I thought I didn't hear him right."

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Meanwhile, in the room next door to hers, Derek was startled after hearing Casey's laugh yet he continued to search in his room for his keys. He wasn't expecting to hear her and he was very curious about what it was his stepsister was laughing about. He could have sworn a couple of times that he could've heard her as if she was talking to someone else. He stilled in his search as a disturbing thought came to his mind. _What if it's the mystery guy she was talking to earlier? _Derek remembered that she had told the mystery caller that she'd phone when she got home. He gulped, hurrying his efforts at finding his keys.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

On the other line of Casey's phone call, Sam was still laughing. "Same here." Sam waited until he calmed down enough to come out with a more serious demeanor. "So do I have to worry?"

Casey rolled her eyes. "No but I do have a clever plan to test out Dean's hypothesis." She smirked when the small yet possibly effective plan ran through her mind. _It all just matters on him coming into my room before he leaves. _

Sam smirked; knowing that when it came to planning stuff like that, chances are Casey was more towards Dean's level than his own. _I don't know if that is a good thing or not but it's gonna be damn amusing when Dean finds out. _He mused to himself. "I hope you get the answer you want."

Casey sighed as she ran her fingers through her curly hair. "Me too and Sam, you know I'm not gonna be innocent forever right?" She questioned her brother; a little uncomfortable about having to bring it up but she'd rather have the conversation with Sam than Dean at this point.

Sam internally groaned but he had to keep his composure together. "I'm well aware of that but that doesn't mean that Dean's gonna like the idea." He clarified as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Casey found that quite amusing yet not surprising. _Dean's always been a dating hypocrite. _"Has he forgotten that I'm related to him?" She quipped as she tried to stifle her amused laughter, closing her eyes in the process.

Sam chuckled. "I think that's what scares him. You act so much like him sometimes Case, it's uncanny." He couldn't help but tell his sister.

At times, she acted so much like Dean you'd think they were twins and then there are times when she acted so much like Sam that it would freak Dean out and then there are times when she's completely her own person that the brothers always wondered where she had learned it from since she's only been around them while she was growing up.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Back in Derek's room, the teenager finally found his key's in his pants' pocket that he had worn that day. He found it odd that he didn't put them in his leather jacket pocket but he wasn't going to think much about it. His attention was immediately brought to the lack of silence coming from Casey's room. Before he knew it, his feet were taking him to his stepsister's room.

When Derek got to Casey's door, her back was towards him but he could see through her reflection that her eyes were closed, making her unaware that she had an audience. He noticed through her reflection that her earrings and necklace were gone and he could easily see the Bluetooth piece attached to her ear. Derek hadn't noticed before but his stepsister was trying not to laugh. He looked at her quizzically as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Casey shook her head thoughtfully, mulling over Sam's words in her mind as she headed towards her desk to check her phone. "Interesting, well just so you know, I'm very careful with that aspect of my love life Sammy." She told her brother, well aware that Derek was watching since she could feel his eyes on her but she gave no indication that she noticed. _Need to watch what I say now. _She reminded herself as she made the act of checking her phone.

Derek tilted his head to the side. _Sammy?_ Derek searched his mind as he recalled the fact that Casey kept calling her first mystery caller 'D' and they had mentioned 'Sammy' a few times during their call at school. _Does Casey know another Sam? _He couldn't help but wonder since he knew his best friend was preoccupied at the moment with his date at the prom.

On the other end, Sam rubbed his eyes as he tried to fight off his exhaustion a bit more. "Just be safe."

Casey sighed. "I will but there's no need."

Sam's brow furrowed in thought. "Why's that?"

"My rep here has that issue covered." She clarified towards her brother yet causing Derek to look at her with another quizzical look.

Sam rolled his eyes, remembering the very complicated lie that his sister was living in. "Right but Casey, you know that you can talk to me about this kind of stuff right?" Sam didn't know why, but he wouldn't drop the topic until his sister knew that she could go to him for anything. He didn't want her to feel like she had to hide anything from him or Dean (although he did feel that it would be easier for her to talk to him about anything dating related rather than talk it out with Dean first). _I'm fine being the buffer between my two siblings for those situations should Dean ever find out. _

Casey tensed, not sure what to say without tipping Derek off. "You sure you won't freak out?" She questioned as she bit her lip.

Derek caught the slight tension in her shoulders but he was getting too fidgety at this point. He wanted to let her know that he was in the room so that she could end her conversation but then a part of him wanted to hear where her half of the conversation would lead. Luckily for Derek, his attention was diverted to her bed where he saw all the items spread out before him.

"I can control my freak outs better than Dean." Sam teased causing his sister to laugh due to how true the statement was. Dean tended to have more outbursts than Sam since Dean always reacted first before thinking about it while Sam always thought of the appropriate way to react to a situation.

Derek had stopped in his tracks when he heard Casey laugh, caught off guard once again. He was about to move back to her bed to check out the items but unfortunately for him, Casey had turned around and spotted him. Casey's breath hitched a bit when she saw where Derek was; just a few steps away from her bed where she had left the picture of the two of them. Derek was surprised but he quickly masked it with a cocky smirk on his face.

Sam had heard Casey's breath hitch before she responded. "That's good to know." She evened her voice out as she calmed her breathing down.

"I rather know about it than be in the dark. I don't need details but one sentence is fine with me." Sam explained, hoping that was enough to convince the youngest Winchester to talk to him whenever she needed to.

Casey appreciated what her brother was trying to do but she couldn't help it when she felt a lump in her throat. "I get it Sammy but not over the phone like this." She managed to get out but she couldn't stop the increased blood that rushed to her cheeks. Derek watched the blush form on Casey's face and he was a little stunned but he couldn't help but smirk in amusement, thinking that her caller had caused the blush when it really was the teenager himself.

Sam smiled. "Of course." He yawned against his will.

Casey stifled her laugh. "I'll let you have some sleep. You must be exhausted." She reasoned as she looked to her clock a little guiltily. She didn't know where in America her brothers were currently at but she really hoped it wasn't that late for them.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I slept in the car but sleeping on a bed would be nice." He quipped getting another laugh from his sister.

Derek quirked his eyebrow as he watched Casey's reaction. She noticed this causing her to nervously bite her lip. "Night Sammy. Love you." Derek felt that tugging inside his chest once again at the words but he gave her an amused smirk.

"Love you too. Night sis." Sam bid his sister goodbye and goodnight before he hung up the phone, left the bathroom and went straight for his bed to sleep. The brothers had a long drive ahead of them in the next few days.

Casey turned back around to grab her phone to end the call before taking the earpiece out and placing it beside the phone. She could still feel Derek's eyes on her and she had to push the feeling it gave her aside; reminding herself that she could not slip up now.

"Another boyfriend Case?" Derek quipped just to rile her up, which did its job as she turned to glare at her pseudo-stepbrother.

"Why are you in my room Derek?" She questioned with annoyance laced into her voice but inside she was thankful that he had done what she had predicted.

Derek shrugged. "Felt like it. Why? Gonna try to kick me out again?" He teased as he gave her a cocky grin, knowing that he wasn't going anywhere.

Casey rolled her eyes. "No point, I'll ruin my dress if I try." She gestured to her outfit before walking towards him with her right wrist held up to him. Derek quirked an eyebrow in question yet the young hunter only had to jiggle her charm bracelet for Derek to get her unasked request. Derek rolled his eyes before stepping forward and taking her wrist in his hands. "Why are you really in here Derek?" Casey asked him softly as he worked to unclasp the bracelet from her wrist. He was use to the request, during the off chances like these when she had no one else to assist her in taking the beloved bracelet off. Just like always, he turned her right hand around so that he could place the bracelet in her hand.

Casey smiled her thanks before stepping back to her dresser to place the bracelet near the rest of her jewelry. "Came to tell you that I found my keys and was about to leave." Derek answered when her back was turned to him, getting over the slight tingle he felt in his hands every time he unclasped that bracelet for her.

"Oh, well do you have everything you need?" She questioned as she looked to him over her shoulder.

Derek smirked. "Yes Spacey. So I should be going now." He stated as he nodded towards the door.

Casey nodded too before turning back around. "Alright, have fun."

Derek was already at the door when he turned to answer her. "Don't I always?" He quipped before walking out.

Casey made an attempt at reaching for her dress' zipper but it didn't do her much good and she knew it. _Let's put Dean's theory to the test. _Casey groaned. "Damnit, Derek!" She gave a frustrated cry that was loud enough for the teenager in question to hear her.

He groaned as he headed back to her room, thankful that at least he was still on the second floor. _What does she want now? _"Yeah?" Casey could tell by his voice that he was annoyed but she didn't care; plan or not she needed to get out of the dress.

Casey turned around to face him, trying to make sure that she didn't appear nervous. "Can you do me one favor before you leave?" She asked innocently.

Derek gave her a skeptical look. "And what's that?"

Casey turned around once again before turning to face him over her shoulder. "Can you unzip me?" She politely asked as if she asked him to do this everyday and that it was normal between them.

Derek's eyes widened at her request. "What?" He gave her an incredulous look. _She wants me to do what?_

Casey slowly turned to her side so that she could easily see the teenager. "I needed Lizzie's help to do it up so could you help me?" Casey gave a small pout, hoping that it would convince him of the fact that she was being innocent with no ulterior motives.

Derek had a few false starts before he finally managed to get something out of his mouth. "Can't you wait until she comes back?" He questioned as he stepped inside her room so that he could look at her alarm clock. He internally groaned knowing that it was too early for them to return.

"Derek! I don't know when they are getting back and I kind of want to go to bed now." Casey whined prompting Derek to rub a hand over his face in frustration. _Don't do it! You're just setting yourself up for trouble! _His mind begged for him to smarten up.

"Isn't it a little early to go to bed?" He asked, delaying the inevitable for as long as he could, hoping that she'd give up and tell him to leave instead.

Casey sighed. "Usually yes but dealing with Truman just….ugh!" She threw her hands up in frustration. She kind of suspected Derek's resistance but she truly was tired at this point. Casey drew in a deep breath. "Derek please-"

She looked at him with pleading eyes and that just did it for Derek. _I'm screwed. _"Fine. Just don't mention this." He grumbled as he started walking towards her, ready to get this over with. _I should __not__ be doing this!_

Casey turned around so that her back was toward Derek while keeping her gleeful attitude in tact. "Why would I?" She inquired when he stood just behind her.

Casey collected her wavy ringlets in her hands, as if she was going to create a ponytail, and pushed her hair over her shoulder, having her back fully exposed to Derek. He gulped as he saw her naked shoulder blades that her dress didn't cover. Derek never noticed the pair of eyes watching him through the mirror's reflection of him and Casey was thankful that he didn't notice, otherwise he might've seen the corners of her lips turned upwards.

Derek tried to steady his hands as he went for the top of the zipper. This wasn't new for Derek, taking girls' clothes off wasn't foreign to this player (that's not to automatically assume that Derek has slept with all the girls he's removed articles of clothing from, it was just easy for him to get girls out of their clothes while he usually remained clothed) but for that girl to be Casey, Derek felt like it was the first time all over again. He didn't know why he was so nervous. _Just unclasp, unzip and get out Venturi! _He mentally guided himself as his hands took the clasps at the zipper's head into his hands.

Casey could feel the fabric of the dress tighten before the pressure loosened as Derek unclasped the little hooks by the zipper. He slowly made a grab for the zipper with one hand as the other took hold of the dress' fabric, causing his knuckles to brush against her exposed skin sending a slight shock down Casey's spine that she could not react to. Derek inhaled deeply, also feeling the slight tingle in his hands, before he pulled the zipper down its track. He had this instant need to just shut his eyes and hope for the _torture_ to end quickly but that plan was thrown out the window when he saw the back strap of Casey's black lacy bra. He silently cursed to himself. _Correction: I'm totally screwed!_

_She's your stepsister! She's your stepsister! She's your stepsister! _He kept repeating the mantra in his mind.

Derek wasn't sure what was coming over him as he had to fight this urge to just run his fingers down her spine, as if he was retracing the zipper's tracks onto her skin. He snapped out of his thoughts before he continued to unzip her dress. It was a few centimeters down from where he'd left the black fabric did something catch Derek's eye causing him to pause in his movement. He was perplexed as he could have sworn he saw something black once again on her skin but that didn't make any sense. _The fabric is completely smooth there so it's not another piece of undergarment…I could have sworn I saw a black mark there. _Derek wondered as he unzipped the dress just a bit more and to his surprise the black mark seemed to be getting bigger. He stopped to examine the mystery on her skin and before he knew it, his fingers brushed over the mark and to his astonishment, it felt as soft as the rest of Casey's smooth skin. Before Derek could examine his discovery any further, Casey had twirled right around right in front of him, putting them both face to face with one another.

Casey was too caught up in Derek's touch that she hadn't realized how low he was getting with the zipper until she felt his touch on her mid-back right where one of her tattoos was etched into her skin, causing her immediate twirl around before Derek had put the pieces together. She stared wide eyed at her stunned pseudo-stepbrother as one of her hands went to her back to find the zipper, thankful that it was low enough for her to finish unzipping herself.

She gulped. "Uh, that's low enough." She told him, nervously.

Derek was still stunned, not completely sure what just happened between them and what he had seen. "O-kay." He slowly responded, not sure whether to ask about what she was hiding. He couldn't get the feeling of her smooth skin out of his mind and the fact that a piece of her skin was colored black just peeked his interest even more.

"Thank you." Casey whispered, still as close to Derek as she was when she had her back to him.

Derek looked down and noticed that she wasn't meeting his eyes. "What are you hiding Princess?" He whispered back, causing her head to tilt up towards him slowly.

"Nothing." She calmly stated but he could see it in her eyes that she was indeed hiding something.

Derek smirked. "You sure?" She nodded her head yes, slowly, before she swallowed a bit nervously. They were still too close that if she wanted to, she could pull him down for a kiss. _Stay strong Winchester! _She ordered herself but Derek's smirk had widened when he saw the slight hesitation in her eyes. "You know I'll find out eventually."

She composed herself perfectly before giving her diplomatic response. "Maybe then I'll be ready to share to the class, if I am, indeed hiding something."

Derek gave her a cocky grin for the unspoken challenge she had just given him. "If you say so McDonald."

"Just forget about it and go to prom Derek." She retorted back as she saw it in his brown eyes the wheels turning in his head for a way to figure out about her black markings on her back and possibly her other secrets as well.

Derek shook his head in amusement. "Nope, you see, you know my rule: what I want, I get. And what I want Case, is to know what you're hiding. And you can't hide anything from me Princess." He stated as if it was a rule written in stone that everyone was obligated to follow.

Casey gave him the infamous Winchester smirk. "You'll be surprised at what I'm capable of Venturi." She watched as his eyes dilated in shock and she knew that he was internally questioning whether or not that was a hidden innuendo. _Yes it was. _

She used his momentary shock to twirl him around so that she could push him out her door. "Now go. You're keeping your date waiting." She stated, keeping the jealousy out of her voice, before she gave him a final push outside her room, followed by her quickly closing and locking her bedroom door. She couldn't help but fall back against the door, catching the breath she lost due to the close proximity she was in with Derek moments ago.

Derek shook away his momentary lack of judgment before turning around to face her door. "This isn't over Casey!" He shouted through the door.

Casey laughed. "Yes it is. Have fun." She shouted back before she pushed off her door and headed for her pajamas as she simultaneously unzipped the rest of her dress and unsnapped the neck straps, causing the beautiful dress to fall to the ground. She couldn't help the little smirk on her face. _Dean's definitely on to something. _She mused to herself as she got changed before cleaning up and starting her nightly routine.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Derek groaned before heading downstairs to his car. He couldn't get the images of what happened between him and Casey out of his mind. From an outsider's point of view, nothing happened but Derek could tell that something _had_ changed and he just didn't know what, why and how it all changed before his eyes. For the rest of the night, Derek couldn't stop thinking about his stepsister and they weren't the usual annoying thoughts that he was used to. _Correction: I am royally screwed!_

* * *

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

* * *

**A/N #3: **So how was that for the second half of that episode? Was it what you expected? How were the dynamics? Phone calls? Situations? **Tell me what you think!**

**A/N #4: **I just wanted to say **thank you **to all those that read and reviewed these outtakes as well as the main story itself, it really means a lot to me and I think that you guys are truly the best. Only you guys could understand why I would invest my time in these amazing fandoms (my family just doesn't get it). So thank you so much for showing me your support by reading this universe (and my other stories) and leaving me with your thoughts. **Thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

**A/N #5: **Why am I posting this prematurely (you might be wondering)? Well, I'm currently in the middle of writing Ch.12 for the main story (4K words at the moment) and it wasn't ready to be posted and I didn't want to give you guys a crappy chapter so I decided to post this outtake early in celebration of three things:

a) Sam Winchester's birthday was on Monday (May 2).

b) Today (May 6) is the one year anniversary for **"Second Chances"** and I can't believe it's already been a year since I started up this universe combo.

c) Well, I couldn't help it but today (May 6) is also my birthday =D which is another reason why I didn't get much _new_ writing down today.

**A/N #6: **Once again, thank you so much for taking the time to read my stories and leaving your thoughts behind in a review. Now that I'm done with the semester, I plan on writing more so I hope inspiration will strike me more often now. Take care everyone!

* * *

**Originally Published:** May 6, 2011


	11. How I Met Your Stepbro

**"Second Chances: Outtakes" **

**This belongs to my "SECOND CHANCES" Universe where Casey is Nora's niece and younger sister to Sam and Dean Winchester. **

* * *

**A/N #1:** So the way the family learns of Casey and Derek's first meeting still happens as canon but it's the **flashback** that will **alter** (and in doing so, so will the version of the story they are retelling at the second wedding anniversary which is in **August 2003**). _I apologize in advance for any mix up in past/present tenses. _

* * *

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Life with Derek or Supernatural. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). Recognizable dialogue comes from the "How I Met Your Stepbro" episode of _Life with Derek. _

* * *

**A/N #2: **This 'story' will contain the LWD episodes that I have tweaked to help fit better into my **"SECOND CHANCES"** Universe where Casey is different from her 'series self'. They **will not** be in order of when the episode was filmed **but** it's in the order on which is referred in my original story "Second Chances".

* * *

**Reference to "Second Chances": **This moment is mentioned in Chapter 13 during Derek and Devon's car ride to Jason's grad party as they both reminisce about that time where everything changed in both of their lives when it came to Casey.

* * *

**Reference to **_**Life With Derek **_**Episodes: **"How I Met Your Stepbro" (obviously)

**Reference to **_**Supernatural **_**Episodes (quotes or outfits): **"Hell House" (slightly for pranks) and "Pilot".

* * *

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

* * *

**"How I Met Your Stepbro"**

_[May 2001]_

It was supposed to be a beautiful Friday, one where she could kick back and relax with the guys as the previous school week had been brutal with all the last minute assignments being due but that wasn't the case for Cassandra "Casey" Winchester. The young freshman instead found herself being pulled out of Fletcher Academy by her Aunt Nora, which she didn't mind, only to be stuck in the car for a two hour drive to London. It didn't take a genius to realize what Nora's true intentions were.

Casey was going to meet a Venturi…and she had a pretty good idea on which one at this point.

During the ride to London, Casey quietly watched the passing scenery as she came up with a game plan on how to approach the situation. She had already met George and his two youngest children, Edwin and Marti, but his oldest son, Derek, seemed to always weasel his way out of meeting Casey. The hunter didn't mind not meeting Derek because as long as she didn't meet the guy, then the relationship between Nora and George wouldn't progress further. She wasn't out to sabotage the couple but she didn't have to _like_ what it meant for her in the long run.

It wasn't until Nora pulled into the parking lot of Sir John Sparrow Thompson High did Casey get her confirmation that she was about to meet Derek Venturi for the first time.

Casey groaned as she got out of the car, not liking that she was still in her school uniform, knowing that it would draw more attention onto her than her mere unexpected visit alone.

Nora McDonald quickly got out of her car as she tried to catch up with her pissed off niece. "Casey."

Casey quickly spun around to face her aunt. "You know Aunt Nora, I'm all for skipping school with a legit excuse and all but driving for two hours to London to take some tour doesn't really count in my books as a legit reason to skip." She told her aunt in a way that brought Dean Winchester to mind (it truly showed that the two were siblings). Casey couldn't help but point out the flaw of Nora's plan to her since her aunt had made the excuse of Casey having a dentist appointment to the school even though Casey knew that was a bold-face lie.

Nora sighed. "I know honey…"

"And couldn't this wait until after school when I don't dress like I'm part of a freaking cult?" Casey interrupted Nora with another question as she addressed her current attire.

"Language." Nora reprimanded her but that only caused the hunter to roll her eyes at the familiar scolding. The eye roll wasn't against Nora or anything since Casey was truly grateful for Nora's hospitality but being a hunter meant that swearing was definitely in their vocabulary…she couldn't help it (and at least she was toning it down because otherwise she would have said _fucking cult_ instead).

Casey sighed before she looked to the ground. "Sorry but I'm supposed to be meeting Devon and the guys after school." She apologized while her aunt slowly approached her.

Nora nodded her head in understanding. She knew this was hard for her niece and Nora knew that Casey tended to lean on Devon, which she didn't understand until they started dating because that's when Casey told her that Devon knew _everything_ about her. "I already told Devon why you wouldn't be able to make it tonight." Nora explained to her niece just as they passed through the front doors of the high school.

Casey groaned. "Oh great, I get to miss out hanging with my friends in exchange for meeting the future stepfamily." She rambled on sarcastically as she continued forward but after a few steps she noticed that Nora wasn't walking with her but standing frozen a few steps back. The young hunter gave her aunt a curious look while keeping her amusement bottled up inside her. "It's why I'm here isn't it?" She questioned with a knowing look directed to the stunned woman.

Nora didn't know what to say. Her niece's ramblings had caught her off guard since she _thought_ she hid her motives well but she couldn't help but sigh when she realized her slip. She hadn't made any…she just forgot that she was dealing with a professional hunter instead of a regular sixteen year old girl.

"Please Casey, keep an open mind." Nora slightly pleaded as she started to walk towards her brother's daughter.

Casey gave a humorless laugh as she took in Nora's request. _I swear she sometimes forgets what I've been through before I came here. _"Oh my mind is _very_ open but that has nothing to do with the fact that I was promised my four years here to be in _Toronto_, not in London." Casey argued back in an angry whisper. Casey did like George and the happiness that he gave Nora but that did not mean that she liked the fact that her promise, her deal's terms, were at risk. She didn't want to move! She had just started to settle down, she made friends that she actually _liked_ and she found someone she could truly confide in…she didn't want to leave all that behind.

Nora's eyes softened after finally hearing the true reason Casey didn't want to move. "I know and I'm sorry Sweetie but I really think that if you spend some time with the Venturis, then you'd be more welcoming of the idea of a wedding." She suggested softly, hoping to get through to the lovely yet stubborn teenager as they ventured further into the high school.

"If you wanted to marry George so badly, I don't get why you told him _maybe_ when he asked you. It's not like what I think will change your mind." Casey grumbled her thoughts out loud, causing Nora to stop Casey in her step as she turned her around to face her as her hands fell on the teenager's shoulders.

When Casey wouldn't meet Nora's eyes, she moved one of her hands to lift her niece's chin up. "I'm not going to disregard your opinion Casey. It's not just me and Lizzie that is being affected by this decision but you too. I _need_ to know if you can handle moving here." Nora pleaded through her eyes and her voice, hoping that the young girl would realize that she _does_ matter and that even though her stay is only temporary, that didn't mean that she would be ignored when it came to decisions such as a future wedding. Casey would be included as if she were Nora's daughter because even in the short amount of time, Nora loved her as if the young hunter was her daughter.

Casey sighed as she fought back the tears that were slowly forming. _I'm not going to cry, hunters don't cry for stuff like this. _She reminded herself as she composed herself. "You know I can handle the move, I've handled the concept of moving my whole life but that doesn't mean that I _want_ to move." She reminded her father's sister of the mere fact that moving was a necessity when it came to being a hunter. There were only a few hunters, like Bobby Singer that took up a permanent residence.

Nora took in a huge breath before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Please give this a shot Casey…Derek has been kind enough to volunteer and give you a tour of the school. The least you could do is meet him."

Casey made a thinking gesture as she tapped her finger against her chin. "Well I've met Marti and she's great. I've met Edwin and he's…something. And I've tried to meet Derek but every time something comes up. He's away, he's sick, he's away and sick. Obviously Derek is avoiding me." Casey voiced her thoughts on the Venturi children while keeping her mixed thoughts about meeting Derek to herself.

"Well he's definitely not avoiding you now because he's meeting you here at eleven." Nora told her niece just as they approached the front office, where she had a little meeting with the principal.

Casey's eyes widened as she rushed to check her watch which indicated that she only had five minutes until she met the boy.

Before turned into the office, she gave the hunter one final pleading look. "Look Casey…please…do this for me." All Casey could do was nod before Nora gave the teenager a kiss to her temple prior to going into the office, leaving the hunter to wait in the hallway for Derek Venturi.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Fifteen year old Derek Venturi couldn't believe that he was supposed to give up his lunch period to give _Casey_ a tour of the school. He had much better things to do than to show some girl the school but this wasn't some girl...this was a girl that could possible be his future stepsister.

Derek wasn't liking that idea one bit because a future stepsister meant a future wedding which he did not want. He liked the way he was living now, he had complete control in his household and Derek just knew that once his Dad, George, got remarried then that would change. He didn't expect it to change much if it was _just_ a new wife to add to the family but no, the wedding also meant a merger between two families that included children from both sides of the engaged pair…therefore _three_ new additions to the Venturi family and Derek didn't like that idea in the slightest.

So Derek started planning for a way to stop the engagement and he figured that he could do that by getting Casey to disagree to the engagement because just like his father said that morning; _Casey's feelings are an important factor in Nora's decision_. So he needed Casey to hate him, he needed her to find him so unbearable that she won't even think about the possibility of living in the same household as him. _But how was I going to do that when I'm irresistible to the ladies? _

It wasn't long before Derek came up with the idea of paying someone to play him when he was supposed to give Casey a tour of the school. He would have asked his best friend, Sam, to fill that role but unfortunately Sam wasn't in school that day due to a doctor's appointment…or something like that, Derek wasn't really sure about the specifics so his second choice was his other best friend, Ralph.

Ralph easily agreed to the plan so for the whole morning, Derek tried to explain the specifics that Ralph _needed_ to remember in order to pull this off as well as the goal of trying to give Casey the tour in a detached way…as if she were unwelcomed by the whole school.

When it was close to eleven, Derek quickly found Ralph for a quick refresher course as they made their way towards the office where his Dad told him Casey would be waiting for him.

"You remember the plan right?" Derek questioned Ralph just as they turned down the hallway that led to the office.

"Don't sweat it D! I won't let you down." Ralph promised just as the front office came into view, where an unfamiliar brunette in a school uniform stood. "Yo, is that her man?" Ralph eagerly questioned because he couldn't believe how attractive she was.

Derek followed Ralph's line of sight and he couldn't stop his eyes from dilating at who he was looking at. _That can not be her! _There in front of the office stood a beautiful teenage girl with dark chocolate brown hair that was styled in soft ringlets as it flowed over her shoulders as it covered what looked like her school uniform that included a plaid skirt, black boots that ended below her knees a loose tie around her neck and a black sweater that cover the white top that came with the uniform. **(A/N: Hunter!Casey never had braces). **She hadn't noticed them yet and Derek was grateful as he let out an internal groan.

"Y-yeah" Derek managed to croak out to his surprise but Ralph didn't seem to notice as he patted Derek's back before he quickly headed towards the waiting brunette.

Originally Derek was going to have his lunch period like planned while Ralph gave Casey the boring tour but he couldn't do that now…he needed to make sure that Ralph didn't mess this up because somehow, deep down Derek knew that he would be _screwed_ if this engagement followed through.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Casey waited outside of the office, not really paying attention yet her instincts were enough for her to be aware of what was around her as she tried to compose herself into Casey McDonald, Nora's oldest daughter. She replayed her role over and over in her head to the point that she believed that it _was_ her life. She often did that when she had to perform a new role when she went hunting but after awhile, the switch becomes second nature but she always made sure she never forgot _who_ she truly was. Her brothers, Sam and Dean, made sure of that and now Devon made sure of that. She didn't know what would happen if she didn't have any of them in her life.

"Excuse me?" An unfamiliar male voice asked which caused Casey to snap out of her thoughts and have her attention brought to the owner of that voice. "Are you Casey from Toronto?" He asked with a polite smile but all Casey could do was nod because her mind was scrambled. She was expecting to have that instant sense of recognition when she first set her eyes on Derek due to the fact that Casey had seen a picture of Derek and his siblings when she first met George (he had taken out the picture from his wallet when he showed the hunter) but the boy before her didn't trigger any of her memories in her photographic mind. The boy before her wasn't Derek but his next words contradicted her realization, causing the hunter to become more suspicious.

As the tour progressed, it became abundantly clear that the boy giving her the tour was not Derek. She had a feeling that he was this _Ralph_ guy that he always brought up, especially when compared to 'himself'. The hunter didn't mind though as the boy was decent, kind and funny at times but she couldn't deny that she was enjoying the tour a lot better than when she had that tour of Fletcher Academy at the beginning of the year.

What bugged her throughout the tour was that she always felt like there were eyes on her as if she was being watched and as a hunter, she didn't like that one bit. The uneasiness went away after she realized _who_ was watching her…the real Derek Venturi. She was highly amused at his attempts of being sneaky but it only peaked her curiosity even more as she wondered why he was over _there_ instead of giving _her_ the tour of the school.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

As the tour progressed, Derek found himself more on edge when he realized that Ralph had deviated from the original plan, which was confirmed with the laughs and the smiles that came from the brunette visitor.

_This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to act indifferent and distant…not flirting with her and making her laugh! _Derek mused out of anger as he watched the duo from afar. The fifteen-year-old kept shaking his head as he questioned _why_ he went and enlisted in Ralph's help.

When Derek was close enough, he picked up bits and pieces of their conversation and he quickly deduced that she was who his brother and father had described her as; polite, perky, pretty…and a future problem. It was then that another plan formed in his head as he realized that if Ralph wouldn't do what he was supposed to then he was going to have to be the biggest jerk possible in order to drive her away.

It was at lunch that Derek had his opportunity when Ralph had seated himself and Casey in the table just behind where Derek was seated; giving him the change to finally hear what it was the pair were talking about.

"This is really great, isn't it?" He heard Casey state happily as he heard her place her lunch tray on the table before taking a seat. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ralph doing the same thing.

Derek could see Ralph spearing something on his plate. "Yup, our school has the best taters in Ontario." Ralph declared before placing the speared tater into his mouth.

Derek could hear the slight giggle that came from the brunette. "No, I mean, you and I having lunch together. To be honest, I was really nervous to meet you. Were you…nervous?" Derek could hear the nervousness in Casey's voice but he didn't see her bite her lip as she played the role of a shy teenager.

"Not until I saw you, then I almost threw up." Derek wanted to laugh at Ralph's choice of words as he wished he could see the look of disgust on Casey's face but that look instantly faded when Ralph corrected himself. "No, in a good way. In a good way."

"Aww, how sweet." She cooed with a smile, one Derek didn't see, as she moved her fork around her food. "So how do you get along with your brother and sister?"

"Oh you must mean…my sister Edwina and my brother Martin." Derek internally groaned at his friend's slip. _How could he get that wrong? He's known my family for how long now? _Derek wondered before Casey's giggles broke through.

"You really are a jokester." She quipped as she fought back the eye roll she most definitely wanted to perform. _For a guy who's supposed to replace Derek, he's not doing so well. _She mused to herself while keeping her façade intact.

Derek could see his friend smile before he spoke. "Sure am. Now enough about me, lets talk about you. Um, do you have a boyfriend in Toronto?" Derek's eyes widened at those words and he instantly tensed. _What the hell Ralph? You're not supposed to _flirt_ with her!_

Casey gave Ralph a sheepish smile as she thought about Devon. "It's complicated since I go to an all-girls school."

Ralph's hope increased at what her words could possibly mean. "Well if you ever move to London, maybe you and I could…"

Derek quickly pushed his chair back; stopping Ralph from continuing on with what he was going to say. "Derek could I talk to you…alone?" He asked his friend sternly, hoping his friend would get the hidden message that it wasn't a suggestion…they _needed_ to talk.

Ralph gave Derek a confused look. "Actually we were enjoying a really lovely lunch together, right Casey?" Ralph happily declared before he turned his attention to Casey.

Casey had to fight the urge inside her that wanted to end this whole charade that Derek seemed to put in motion but she was having too much fun seeing the real Derek Venturi tense up because of the situation.

She gave her tour guide a smile before she turned to the real Derek. "Right Derek. I'm sorry we haven't met."

"And I'm okay with that." Derek snapped back at her with a brief glance in her direction before turning his glare back to Ralph.

Casey had an offended expression on her face which provoked Ralph to reprimand Derek. "Don't be rude to Casey Ralph."

"Yeah _Ralph_, maybe you could learn some manners from _Derek_." She slightly sneered, already sensing the type of guy that Derek Venturi was.

"Yeah and maybe you could learn to take a hint." Derek retorted back automatically; slightly surprised at how easy it seemed for him to have his words come out the _wrong_ way when it came to Casey.

"Excuse me?" Casey was taken back a bit since no guy has talked to her like that before in the longest time (since the guys in Toronto usually did everything they could to get on her _good_ side).

Derek rolled his eyes as he dug out some money from his pocket. "You're excused. Here's five bucks, why don't you go check out the café's apple cobbler, I hear it's made with _taters_." He dismissed her with ease while mocking the conversation he overheard moments before.

Casey immediately stood up out of anger. _I can't believe him! _"While I'm gone maybe you could teach your friend some manners." She stated as she grabbed the money before marching off towards the cafeteria's line but neither Derek nor Ralph noticed that Casey walked past the line and out of the cafeteria.

Ralph gave Derek an incredulous look once Casey had left the table. "Dude, I think she likes me."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she thinks she likes _Derek_, the guy who could possibly be her stepbrother." He stated before he took his friend's fork so that he could spear some of his friend's taters. "Wait for it…it will come to you." He mumbled as he stuffed the delicious taters into his mouth before Ralph finally got what he was referring to.

"Ew."

Derek smirked. "There you go buddy." He stated before he swallowed his friend's food."Oh and before I forget." After stated that, Derek smacked the back of Ralph's head, knocking the baseball cap off his friend's head.

"Oww!" Ralph exclaimed as he reached for his wounded head. He gave his friend a confused look. "Dude, what the hell was that for?"

"You _weren't_ supposed to talk her up." Derek angrily reminded his friend with a glare.

Ralph's brow furrowed out of confusion as he still rubbed the spot Derek had smacked him. "I wasn't?"

Derek groaned. "No, you were supposed to push her away…why didn't you?"

Ralph sighed as he put his baseball cap back on, finally realizing what Derek was referring to. "I didn't have the heart to do it…and you're plan was mean."

Derek's hands formed a tight fist as thoughts of strangling his friend briefly crossed his mind. "It shouldn't have matter!"

Ralph shrugged his shoulders. "I don't get why you'd want to push her away, she's great." He honestly stated before returning back to his lunch.

Derek didn't know what to say but he now knew for certain that he had to break this engagement…and he had to do it tonight at dinner. There was no going back…he can never have a familial association with Casey because if that ever happened, all hell will break loose.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Casey couldn't believe it. Sure she had an idea of what to expect when it came to Derek, thanks to Lizzie's thoughts after she met the eldest Venturi son, but the way he acted towards her was so cruel and he didn't even know her. What did she ever do to him? Sure she may not like the idea of the engagement but that didn't mean she was openly awful towards George or his children.

The youngest Winchester was still fuming by the time she found Nora, just as she was coming out of the guidance counselor's office. "Oh hey, how'd it go?" Nora eagerly questioned her niece but her smile, after seeing the teenager, faded when she saw the scowl on the hunter's face.

Casey crossed her arms across her chest. "He's worse than Dean's _bad_ side, need I say more." That's all Casey had to say for her aunt to get the message. Casey loves her brother Dean to death and she could handle every part of his personality he threw at her but it has been tough this past year without him in her life…if she had to live with Derek, she really didn't know what she'd do.

Nora cringed at the comparison, remembering some of the good and bad moments between the oldest and youngest Winchester siblings from their past, before she took a huge breath. "Alright so maybe I see some of your brother in him but isn't that a good thing?"

Casey's jaw dropped at the suggestion. "No. I make it a point _not_ to hang around people that remind me of my brothers and now you want me to live with one?"

It was one of the reasons why her closest guy friends only consisted of Devon McCloud, Tyler Jacobs, Alex Johnston and Carter Wilson because they were the only guys she knew that had pieces of her brothers in their personality that she allowed herself to hang around them. If any guy had an uncanny resemblance to Sam or Dean Winchester, Casey would spend the least amount of time with them as she could.

Nora sighed. "Please give Derek another chance Casey. Maybe you'll change your mind at dinner about the whole thing." She slightly begged as she hoped that her niece would give Derek a second chance, to give the idea of the merger, the wedding, a second chance.

Casey had an internal argument raging inside her mind before her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I doubt it but I'll go."

Nora beamed before engulfing her niece into her arms. "Thank you Sweetie, thank you!" Casey rolled her eyes at her aunt's behavior but she couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

After the tour of Sir John Sparrow Thompson High, Casey and Nora headed towards a hotel to check in for the night and to Casey's surprise, Nora had grabbed her overnight bag which allowed Casey to change into a more suitable outfit for the dinner tonight with George and Derek. After Casey had changed, Nora gave her permission to explore the town before leaving to meet up with some one-on-one time with George, but not before telling Casey that dinner would be at a restaurant called Smelly Nellie's.

The young hunter didn't hesitate to grab a cab and headed over to the mall as she needed the time to think about the looming engagement while she window-shopped. By the time it was suitable for Casey to head to the restaurant, she hardly bought a thing which she didn't mind as she wasn't that big of a shopper.

She managed to grab a table at Smelly Nellie's the moment she arrived before taking the seat that gave her the perfect view of the front entrance. As she waited, she scanned her new surroundings as she memorized the layout of the restaurant like she was taught to do at a young age by her father while she blew her bangs out of her eyes a couple of times. The young hunter hadn't had bangs since before she started to train but when she moved in with Nora and Lizzie, she figured it would be a nice change.

It wasn't long after Casey arrived at the restaurant did Derek arrive. It didn't take long for him to find her as she was still taking in her surroundings but he did notice her change of clothes. She still had her brown hair in those soft ringlets but her uniform was replaced with form-fitting jeans and a blue off-the-shoulder blouse. He quickly made his way towards her in hopes of getting his new plan over and done with.

Derek cleared his throat to grab her attention as he stood in her line of sight of the front door. Casey rolled her eyes as she realized who was standing before her. "Ugh, what do you want?"

Derek smirked. "Well, a one day of school per week and my own modeling agency." He joked before he posed like a male model-to-be.

Casey scoffed. "Now that is an answer I expect from the real Derek." She quipped and she was satisfied with the shocked look that crossed over Derek's face.

"Wait you knew it wasn't me that was giving you that tour this whole time?" Derek questioned in slight awe at the idea of being played since she gave no indication at school that she knew that he was pranking her.

Casey smirked, which caught Derek off guard. "I'm not an idiot Derek. I've seen your photo a few times when I met George and your siblings." She explained as he took a seat. "I mean what parent doesn't have a picture of their kids in their wallet?" She rhetorically asked.

"And here I thought I got away with it." He mused out loud as he shoved the uneasy thoughts he was having all of a sudden that revolved the brunette in front of him.

Casey shrugged. "Well sorry to disappoint you." She apologized halfheartedly with a hint of sarcasm.

Derek gave her an amused expression due to her surprising tone. "And here I thought you had no real sense of humor too." He teased as he was slightly confused by her sudden backbone attitude.

Casey didn't automatically reply as the waitress brought them some water but before she left Casey made sure to ask for a soda (and Derek did the same too). "Well the idea of moving in with your family is a _joke_. I love living with my family. I love Toronto and I love my school." Casey declared as she tried to recompose herself into Casey McDonald while mentally berating herself for allowing her usual comebacks to slip through.

Derek laughed. "You love school? Figures. Trust me, I don't like the concept of this merger anymore than you do."

Casey rolled her eyes as her attention still remained on the front entrance of the restaurant. "Well _your_ opinion doesn't matter. My mom wants _me_ to be on board with _her _decision and you're definitely turning my _just maybe_ into a _most __definite __no_." She told him with a glare as she made sure she didn't slip when she mentioned her connection with Nora…she couldn't afford to screw the charade up now.

Derek's plan B started to shift in his mind as another realization came to him. "Well…then we're on the same side." He told her with a smirk, which threw the hunter off guard.

She eyed him curiously, already not liking what he might be referring to. "What are you talking about?"

Derek leaned forward in his seat as he signaled Casey to do the same thing. "I'm talking about…_Operation Disengagement_."

She leaned back against her seat as she suppressed the smirk that wanted to form on her face. _Maybe I'm not alone in this after all. _"You know, maybe we can get along after all." She concluded as they both picked up a glass of water to clink them together like a toast.

Derek victoriously smirked after his sip of water as he leaned back leisurely in his chair. "Okay, this is how _Operation Disengagement_ is gonna play out." He stated with a take charge kind of tone that really irked the hunter.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She bit back harshly out of reflex as she hated when people did that to her.

"I could if you stopped talking!"

"I will do what I think is best thank you very much." She sassed back just as the waitress brought a basket of buns to their table. "Thank you very much." The brunette politely told the waitress, who nodded as her response before she headed to serve another table.

"Just tell your mom noooo." Derek strongly suggested but he didn't get the response that he wanted.

"My mom won't take no for an answer…and believe me I've tried." She argued back immediately as her calm and collected façade of the _perfect daughter_ slowly faded.

"That's because you have no power in your family. In my house, I'm the alpha dog and when I bark, my dad listens." He told her with pride lacing his voice as he gloated about the amount of power he has in his household.

Casey rolled her eyes while openly showing her disgust for his statement. "Oh, so you think I should just bark to get my way? Never."

"Then you're _never_ gonna get your way, so start barking or start packing."

Casey couldn't take it anymore; she needed to leave before she blew her cover completely. _How could he make me loose my composure so quickly?_ "Okay, you know what, I'm outta here." Casey made an attempt to get up and leave but Derek's voice stopped her.

"Casey wait."

Casey stopped in mid action before she sat back down in her chair. "What?" She huffed as she gave him an impatient stare.

Derek leaned forward and placed his hand on top of hers, not taking note of the faint shock that occurred between them when their skin touched. "Okay, we can't stand each other, right?"

"Right." She responded while quickly breaking the skin contact between her and Derek as she too ignored the subtle effects their contact had created.

Derek didn't let the sudden contact loss faze him so he casually leaned back in his seat. "And living under the same roof would be a nightmare, right?"

"That would be an understatement." Casey mumbled mostly to herself but Derek heard her, causing him to laugh a bit.

"Exactly, so instead of telling them that we won't get along, we _show_ them." He ended off his explanation with a smirk, as he was very proud of the new plan as he saw no way that it would fail based off their bickering earlier.

Casey thought that over for a bit. If her words weren't going to convince her aunt that this merger was a bad idea than her actions would just have to do the trick. She remembered when she was younger how Sam and Dean got on each other's nerves and so the young hunter figured that since she's channeling Sam while maintaining her McDonald façade then chances are Derek might react the same way Dean would. _It's worth a shot._ "You know, that idea may just be dumb enough to work." She concluded with a perfect white smile.

Derek gave her a victorious grin as he took in her compliment. "Yeah well most of my ideas are." He stated smugly before he took another sip of his water.

Casey rolled her eyes. _I could see that. _She amusedly mused to herself.

It didn't take long after that for Derek to grab a bun from the basket the waitress had brought earlier. While Derek was devouring his bun as he checked out the girls in the restaurant, Casey's attention was still drawn to the front door, wondering what could be taking her aunt so long in arriving.

"Where are they?" She questioned out loud.

"Dad got a parking ticket." He answered with his mouth full.

Casey gave Derek a disgusted look. "Could you chew with your mouth close?" She questioned as she completely ignored what he just told her.

"I don't know, never tried." Derek replied back before swallowing the rest of the bun. He made a grab for another bun but she pulled the basket out of his reach.

There was an awkward silence for a bit while Casey tapped her fingers against her thigh as she wished for Nora and George to show up already. "So…what do you do with your spare time?"

"Eat, play hockey, watch tv, chase girls." Derek nonchalantly listed off as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Casey gave him a skeptical look. _That can't be all…can it? _"That's it?"

Derek shrugged. "No sometimes I eat while I watch hockey on tv with a girl." He finished off just as the waitress came with their soda order. "How ya doing?" He flirted with the waitress before she walked off while she let loose a giggle. Derek smirked at the sound before he made a grab for another bun. "Mhm, bun."

Casey rolled her eyes as she pulled the basket away from him once again. "Ugh please, no more chewing. So tell me about your brother and sister. What do they think about George proposing to my mom?"

"Well Marti's too young to have an opinion and…Edwin does whatever I say so…he's against it."

"Well Lizzie said there is no way that she's moving." She lied because Lizzie wouldn't tell her what she was thinking until after Casey had met Derek (Lizzie didn't want her views on moving to affect Casey's opinion on the situation).

Derek groaned once again. "Looks like our parents aren't getting the message then."

Casey nodded her head in agreement. "Looks like it and there isn't even much to do here."

He scoffed as he found the idea ridiculous. "There's a ton of things to do here, and I'm not saying that to change your mind…just stating a fact." Derek said with a shrug as he reassured her that he didn't _want_ her to move to London.

"Besides the mall, I don't really see any evidence of that."

Before Derek knew it, he started listing possibly activities off. "Hockey rink for one and there's a bunch of parks and recreational stuff out there if you're into that kind of stuff."

"Am I to assume that you're _not_ into that kind of stuff?" Casey questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Derek gave her a smug smile. "Your assumption would be correct."

Casey rolled her eyes for his attitude. "Then what do you do for fun?" She instantly regretted the question when she saw the mischievous glint form in Derek's chocolate brown eyes.

"Pull pranks…mainly on Edwin."

The youngest Winchester gave him an incredulous look. "You pull pranks on a ten-year old?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. When they were kids Dean pulled many mini pranks until Sam was old enough to prank back and even then, Dean allowed his younger siblings to team up against him just to make it far but Casey didn't think that was how things happened in the Venturi household when it came to pranks.

"Well I'm not gonna pull them on Marti." He quipped and to his surprise, Casey let loose a light giggle.

"True…so what _can_ you pull on a ten year old?" She curiously asked even though she had a pretty good idea thanks to Dean.

That's all Derek needed to start off his brief explanation of a recent prank he performed on Edwin that had ended up with his little brother's clothes getting thrown outside a window.

Casey gave Derek a head nod but she showed no signs of being amused by the retelling of the prank. "Guess you had to be there." She stated before taking a sip of her soda.

Derek gave her a mock look of disappointment. "Oh please, a goody-goody like you wouldn't know a funny prank if a pie hit you in the face."

An offended look came across the young hunter's face as she held up a finger as if she was ready to list something off her hand. "First off; pie should never be used in pranks. That would be wasting its pure deliciousness." She firmly stated as if it were no joke…and it wasn't for the youngster Winchester. Growing up with Dean as one of her role models meant that he instilled the firm belief of how sacred a pie was, even going as far as stating that it's so delicious that it should have its own food group…and she could never argue the pie's palatability. Before her thoughts carried her away enough for her to salivate at the mere thought of pie, she continued with her list. "Secondly, I love a good prank."

Derek quirked his eyebrow out of curiosity and amusement. "Then tell me a good prank."

She gave him a tight-lipped smile while she shrugged her shoulders. "Can't, I signed a confidentiality agreement. My hands are tied." She told him with a regretful tone but he could see it in her cobalt blue eyes (thankfully Casey always had the contacts with her) that she wasn't as regretful as she sounded…more playful, which had surprised him.

Derek chuckled. "You've got nothing."

"Says you." She told him with a challenging look before she took another sip of her drink.

Derek didn't know what was happening between them but he found himself second guessing his plan when it came to breaking up the engagement between their parents. It was so weird but one minute he couldn't stand her and he couldn't even fathom the idea of them living together and then the next moment, he actually liked her spunk and he could see them getting along while under the same roof. _What the hell? Snap out of Venturi! You don't want this merger to happen! _He amusedly shook away the thought but that caught Casey's attention as she eyed him curiously.

"What's so funny?" She skeptically asked as she grabbed a bun from the basket as she was getting hungrier the longer she waited for the adults to arrive.

"Just how ridiculous the idea that we could possibly live in the same house is…" He broke off as he tried to keep his laughter under control.

Casey caught on to his train of thought and she too couldn't help the little giggles that escaped through her lips. "Yeah, I know."

The hunter was so absorbed into her laughing fit with the teenage boy that she didn't even realize the two adults they were waiting for had just walked through the restaurant's front doors.

"Looks like our plan worked." Nora stated with a smile as her greeting to the two laughing teenagers, who had immediately sobered up as they now had confused expressions on their faces.

"Huh? Plan?" Casey questioned just as Nora and George took their seats at their table.

"Okay we were late for dinner on purpose so that you'd have more time to get to know each other and…get use to the idea of living together." George explained slowly with a smile but he was too absorbed with the earlier sight of Casey and Derek getting along that he hadn't noticed Casey's eyes widen at the realization.

"But it looks like we worried for nothing." Nora concluded with a smile as she linked her arm through George's arm.

Derek shook his head out of disagreement, hoping to crush any idea of chumminess between him and the brunette sitting beside him. "No, no, no, you were worried for something because we can't stand each other alright. We are like cats and dogs, day and night, toothpaste and orange juice." He rambled off all possible opposites he could think of as examples but when he couldn't anymore, he turned to the stunned brunette. "I'm running out of opposites, help me out?"

Casey snapped out of her stunned state before she gave him an amused look. "Toothpaste and orange juice? Really?"

Derek shrugged his shoulders, not seeing what was wrong with that particular example of his. "What?"

"Whatever." Casey rolled her eyes before she saw the smiles on the engaged couple's face slowly fade. "Derek, I need to talk to you." She firmly told him before she immediately removed herself from the table, with Derek following close behind her. "We need a new plan. _Operation Disengagement _is just too…mean." She told him as she got straight down to business.

"Fine then get ready to move to London…with me. Me!" He told her with exaggerated hand gestures but his words got an idea to quickly pop into her mind.

"Actually that could be our new plan. You guys could move to Toronto." She beamed at the thought of staying in Toronto, that way she didn't have to leave her new life in Toronto behind and Nora could still get her happy ending with George. The idea of a stepfamily wouldn't bother the hunter if they lived in Toronto because chances are, she'd always hang out with Devon and the guys so she'd rarely be home anyways.

Derek gave her a disbelieving look. "Ah, my dad works in London."

"So…why is your dad's job more important than my mom's?" She firmly questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Ah my dad's a lawyer and your mom's a window washer." He answered as he mocked the job of a window washer by making squeaking noises as he moved his hands in a circular pattern.

Casey was furious. "She is not a window washer, she's a…a…" She couldn't believe she was blanking; a daughter was no supposed to blank when asked about her mother's job. She quickly turned to Nora and shouted out her question. "What do you do again?"

Nora gave a nervous chuckle, not liking the signs of an argument between the two teenagers from afar. "Window treatments."

"Window treatments and don't insult my mother." Casey retorted back firmly while she resisted the temptation to put a real threatening tone into the statement.

Derek scoffed. "I wasn't insulting your mother, I was insulting _you_."

Casey groaned. She couldn't believe how insufferable he was being. "Derek you are just so completely-"

"Impossible? I know, I'm kinda proud of it right Dad?"

"Derek." George chided, wishing that Derek would just behave this one time.

Casey threw her hands up in the air…she's had enough. "Alright, you know what…that does it." She told him before she marched towards the table. "Mom our plan was to show you that we couldn't get along so you wouldn't get married but we can't even get along long enough to go through with it. So I'm really sorry but this just isn't going to work." She explained as she also hoped that Nora would understand what she truly meant by the statement while at this point, Derek had joined them at the table as well.

"Huh yeah, what she said." Derek piped in as he added his two cents in.

George immediately stood up. "C'mon guys, don't be hasty." He pleaded while Nora slowly stood up while maintaining eye contact with her niece. She didn't want to believe her niece's confession but she could see it in her fake blue eyes how much it would pain Casey to live with someone who would easily remind her so much of her oldest brother and, unknown to Nora, who could easily unleash the Winchester attitude within the McDonald façade.

Nora sighed. "Huh, you know what George, maybe Casey's right." She sadly admitted as she looked to her fiancé.

George's eyes widened. "But Nora you just have to learn to ignore Casey like I ignore Derek." He suggested as he hoped that that fact alone would change her mind.

Nora shook her head. She knew that she shouldn't be giving this much _power_ to her niece and she could just say _screw it _and marry George but Nora couldn't ignore Casey…she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if something in Casey's area of expertise were to happen and Nora just flat out ignored her. "No I can't ignore Casey. It's wrong. And besides she won't let me." Nora whispered the last part to George but Casey cleared her throat, signifying that she still heard that whispered comment.

"What are you saying?" George's voice slightly wavered as he prepared himself for the worst.

"I'm saying that, um, maybe this is just too much too soon. You know maybe in a year or two but, um, right now my answer to your proposal has to be no." Nora sadly told the love of her life as she slid the engagement ring off her finger and placed it on the table while she fought off her tears.

Casey grimaced at the scene before her while George looked heartbroken.

"Guess that's no to dessert?" Derek said with an over-exaggerated disappointed tone as he held up the dessert menu. He couldn't help his jackass attitude when he asked the question because it was one of his subconscious defense mechanisms…one he would gladly use if it meant not feeling guilty about breaking up his father's engagement to a great woman.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Since the atmosphere between the couple was very gloomy after Nora ultimately rejected George's proposal, no one had the heart to go through with the dinner but that didn't stop Derek from ordering a piece of chocolate cake, which he was happily devouring at the moment.

"You should really try this." Derek offered a forkful of chocolate cake to Casey but she just gave him a look of disgust.

"No thanks." She calmly told him but that didn't affect him in the slightest as he easily shrugged the rejection off before eating the proffered forkful of deliciousness.

Nora looked longingly at George as she ignored the two teenagers. "It's going to be so hard to be without you. You're…the best thing that's ever happened to me." She managed to confess before she lost an ounce of her composure.

"You know what, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." George told her with a sad smile as he wished that he could make the beautiful brunette before him his bride…his wife.

"And this cake is the best thing that's ever happened to me." Derek piped in as he took another bite of his cake but his comment caused three incredulous looks to focus on him.

"Anyway c'mon, I'll give you two a ride back to the hotel." George offered but before he could stand up, Casey's words stopped him.

"Wait…Derek could I talk to you again?" The hunter questioned him before getting up and moving out of earshot of the table. Derek rolled his eyes, grabbed his plate and followed Casey.

As Derek took another bite of his cake, Casey watched as George tried to consol a tearful Nora. The hunter couldn't take it anymore. She thought she could handle the repercussions for her actions but she just couldn't…she couldn't stomach the idea of being the root cause for her aunt's unhappiness, especially not after all her aunt has done for her this past year.

"Derek look at them. They're in love and who are we to stand in the way of their happiness?"

Derek shrugged as he took another bite of his cake. "I don't know who you are but I'm Derek."

"Well Derek I want my mom to be happy so if you won't help, I'll just have to go at this alone. George Venturi." She finished her rant to Derek before grabbing George's attention as she walked back to the table.

George and Nora gave each other quizzical looks before turning their attention back to Casey. "Uh, here?"

Casey took a deep breath as she mentally reassured herself that she was doing the right thing. "You're a…sweet and kind man…and you have good hair. And I know that you're nice to my mom and it's not your fault that you have an extremely rude son and that living with him would make me miserable." She said in one breath, much to her amazement, while Derek gave her a _what-the-hell_ expression once he reached the table, his plate completely forgotten in his hand.

"Casey what are you saying?" Nora's voice wavered a bit but it was obvious that there was some hope laced into her question.

Casey didn't say anything but she got down on her knees before she turned to George. "I'm saying…George, will you marry my mom?" Casey couldn't help the smile on her face when she saw the overwhelming joy that was plastered on both the adults' faces. _I'm doing the right thing. _She kept reminding herself as she waited.

"I don't know what to say…but maybe Derek does." George ended as he gave his son a pointed look, as if telling him not to screw this up.

Derek's eyes widened as he looked between the couple and the annoying brunette, who all were giving him an expectant look. "Oh for the love of Peter." He grumbled as he placed his plate back on the table before talking a seat in Casey's spot so that he could easily address Nora. "Nora, as, um, crazy as it is for someone as great as you would…fall for someone like my dad…it's, um, crazier for me to stand in your way. So yeah, my dad will marry you." He accepted with a sigh while trying not to show that the joy on their faces weren't affecting him…he had to maintain his tough guy rep and that acceptance wasn't helping him in that department.

"He will?" Nora joyfully asked for confirmation as she looked between Derek and George.

George gave his newly reclaimed fiancée a huge smile. "Boy would I ever."

Nora let out a cheerful sigh of relief as she brushed her tears away. "Can I have the ring back?"

George couldn't help but laugh as he picked up the engagement ring and put it in its rightful place; on Nora's ring finger. The future groom wasn't hesitant to bring his future bride into a searing kiss to seal their engagement once again, receiving catcalls and an applause from around the restaurant.

"Ewwww!" Derek playfully teased as he tried to hold back his smile while the kiss progressed for a few more seconds.

Casey couldn't help but roll her eyes for Derek's antics but she couldn't deny the fact that she was happy for her aunt but there was an inkling in the back of her mind that reminded her that this was only the beginning of a very hectic lifestyle, one that Casey hadn't experienced before.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

After the engagement was officially back on track, the couple and their respective teenager had left Smelly Nellie's to go grab some ice cream before they drove the ladies back to their hotel. As much as Nora wanted to stay with George, she couldn't wait to get back to their hotel room so that she could thank her niece properly with no hidden messages standing in their way. It was definitely a challenge for Nora to remain calm and composed like the grown woman she is but she couldn't help but feel all giddy and excited even more so than she had when she first married Dennis McDonald.

After a few tries, Nora finally got the keycard into the door before they were allowed to cross the threshold. Casey couldn't help but laugh as she headed straight for her bed.

"Someone seems a little giddy." The hunter teased as she grabbed her overnight bag to search for her pajamas.

Nora laughed as she shut the door and put the locks in place. "You have no idea, thank you so much Casey. You don't know how much this means to me." She gratefully told her niece as she went to quickly pull her into a huge hug.

Casey gave her aunt a pat on the back before she pulled out of the hug. "I have a pretty good idea. But you know what this means, don't you." She questioned as she went back to her bag.

"It means I'm getting married to a wonderful man!" Nora exclaimed with excitement as she headed towards her overnight bag.

Casey gave a deep sigh as she stopped rifling through her bag and looked towards Nora. "Well yeah…but you're getting married to a man who believes he's about to gain _two_ stepdaughters…not one stepdaughter and one niece."

Nora sighed as the realization sunk in through her lovey-dovey haze. "I have to tell him, don't I?"

Casey shook her head before walking to her aunt's bed to take a seat. "No, you can't." She said with a sigh and when Nora gave her niece a quizzical look, Casey further elaborated why the truth couldn't be revealed now. "I mean this is why I didn't want the marriage to happen Aunt Nora…but I can't ask you to put your life on hold while I invade your life for the next three years. It wouldn't be right." The hunter admitted with a defeated sigh because she knew that she was right. If she wasn't there then there would have been no hesitation when it came to the wedding and then her extended family could have their happily ever after with the new additions to their family. If Casey wasn't there, life would be a lot simpler for Nora and Lizzie with a lot less lying involved.

Nora sighed as well, knowing that if she did tell George the truth about Casey then it would lead to some legal troubles for her brother and she couldn't do that to John, not after everything him and his kids have been through…whether they were in the same town or across the country, they needed each other.

"So you want to continue lying about who you really are?" Nora asked but she already got her answer by the humorless chuckle from her niece.

"It's what I do." Casey nonchalantly stated with a shrug while alluding once again to her life as a hunter, where she's had to lie as if her life depended on it…and usually it did as well as someone else's life too.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Derek remained silent once he got home as he instantly went to his room. He still couldn't believe that he had accepted the wedding proposal for his Dad. _What was I thinking? _He wondered to himself as he flopped down onto his bed as a bunch of thoughts started rushing through his mind.

_Dad's getting married…again. _

_I'm getting a stepmom…and two stepsisters. _

_One stepsister is my age, great on the eyes yet she has a split personality…one minute I can't stand her and the next I'm laughing with her. _

Derek shook his head as he dried to dislodge the last thought out of his head and before he knew it, Derek was already fast asleep.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Once Nora's head had hit the pillow, she immediately slipped into dreamland with a smile on her face but her niece didn't have the same luck. Casey couldn't sleep as she had too much on her mind. After Nora had nodded off, Casey had immediately gotten to work at salting the windows and doors to their room with the canister of salt that she always kept in her duffel bag but now that that was settled, Casey's mind couldn't help but drift off to the upcoming wedding which is what was keeping her up.

She needed to talk to someone and fast…and she knew just who to talk to.

She quietly got out of bed so that she wouldn't wake Nora up as she grabbed her cell phone and headed for the bathroom. She closed the door gently before she dialed in the very familiar number into her phone.

She patiently waited for her call to go through while she tapped her fingers onto the counter top.

"Hey Cay, I was wondering when you'd call." Devon McCloud quipped on the other line as he turned the volume down on his sound system.

Casey had to stifle her giggles for the nickname so that she wouldn't wake Nora up by accident. "It's official; Nora's getting married." She got straight to the point and immediately Devon knew why his best friend was calling at such a late hour but he was slightly confused by that statement since it was only just yesterday when he saw her that the hunter was adamant that the wedding would not occur.

"You gave her your blessing?"

Casey sighed as she knew why he was asking. "Someone deserves to be happy in my family Devon and I can't be the one that stands in the way of that." She finished as her free palm rubbed against her eyes as her exhaustion seemed to be creeping up on her now.

Devon closed his eyes, not believing what her blessing truly meant for them. He understood both sides to her opinion, he just didn't like where it would ultimately lead. "So you're really leaving Toronto then?"

"Seems like it." Casey sadly stated. She didn't want to leave Toronto…she didn't want to leave Devon, not after just finding him.

Devon groaned as he brushed his free hand over his face. "I thought I'd have three more years before I had to say goodbye to you."

Casey took in a few deep breaths as tears were threatening to fall down her face. "Same here but things change…story of my life." She joked weakly as she hoped that he wouldn't notice that her voice had wavered.

Unfortunately for the youngest Winchester, Devon had noticed. "I'm sorry Cay, I know you were really starting to settle down here."

"Serves me right for getting my hopes up too quickly and now look what happened; I'm leaving prematurely." She stated with a defeated sigh that broke Devon's heart as he wished that he could be there for her.

He didn't want to ask but he knew he had to. "How long until you move?"

"Four months." She whispered but it was just loud enough because she heard a few of Devon's mumbled curses through the phone.

"Well I guess I'll just have to make it the best four months of your life." He declared with newfound excitement as he tried to cheer the depressed hunter.

Casey couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as she wiped away the few tears that had, unknowingly to her, escaped her eyes. "You truly are the best Devon. I don't know what I would have done if I never met you."

"Crashed and burned." Devon teased, which caused Casey to erupt in a fit of giggles. He smiled at the sound and when she slowly calmed down, he continued to talk. "I'm glad I met you too Cay."

Casey nodded at the sweet sentiment even thought he couldn't see her. She took another huge breath before she spoke as her exhaustion was really taking a toll on her. "So I better get to bed but I should be back home tomorrow afternoon." She mentioned as she hoped that he would take the hint.

Devon smirked out of reflex, as if he had read her mind. "I'm free if you wanna grab some dinner before we start a movie marathon back at my place." He offered as he figured she might not want to hang out with the rest of the guys so soon after returning from London.

Her mood quickly picked up at the thought. "I'll be there. My turn to pick?"

Devon gave a good hearted laugh. "Yeah, my uncle's collection will be waiting." He added in as he knew that Casey loved his uncle's entertainment collection. When he first showed her the anthology, Casey was so awestruck about his movie buff uncle's collection that she commented that it was like going to a video store and that if Dean had seen the collection he would be completely jealous.

Before she knew it, Casey yawned. "Good. Night Devon."

He smiled, not arguing with the tired hunter's need to end the call. "Sweet dreams Casey." He bid her farewell before they ended their call with Devon getting back to his music while Casey quietly returned to her bed for the night.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

_[May 2001 – August 2001]_

In the four months leading up to the McDonald-Venturi wedding, Casey gave every excuse possible to avoid going to London so that she could spend as much time as she could in Toronto with Devon and the guys. She figured that she didn't need to be in London unless it was absolutely necessary. Nora understood Casey's logic so she never pushed for Casey to join her and Lizzie on their trips to London but she wished that her niece would join them.

While Casey was spending as much time as she could in Toronto, Derek was thrilled that he didn't have to see her that often because until the wedding, they had no connections to each other, meaning _anything_ could happen between them. At first he didn't want to even think the idea, he didn't want it to fester and grow into _something_…but he'd have a dream here or there in the months before the wedding where Casey ended up making a guest star appearance and it always unnerved him on what it could _really_ mean but he always pushed those thoughts away. So while Casey was away, it was easier for Derek to suppress all thoughts of any attraction towards her and once their parents said _I do_, then it would become easier as it turned out that he would constantly argue with her while she would integrate herself into his life without his permission.

At this point…neither teenager knew how unique their _relationship_ would be by the time their high school graduation rolled around. Neither hockey captain nor supernatural hunter knew just how much they would depend on each other in the upcoming years.

* * *

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

* * *

**A/N #3:** So how was that alteration? No Sam and Dean presence BUT I did have Devon so I'm sure you CASON fans were excited to read that! I never expected it to be this long of a chapter but I really like how it turned out. I apologize if Casey really seems out-of-character when she's under the McDonald facade but I thought Casey was a smart girl who should have put two-and-two together when it came to Derek just based off her mother's hesitance when it came to the two teenagers meeting. Anyways, what did you guys think of it?

**A/N #4: **So I can't believe a month of my summer is already gone (where does the time go?) but I'm hoping to get a lot more writing down BUT I've had a few requests that I should attend to real soon (one involving me creating a video trailer for a fellow writer, **emeraldphoenix23**, and another involves me writing a chapter for a crossover story I'm beta-ing and co-writing for). BUSY! Plus my parents have been bugging me to get a job so I'm looking for one of those too. **The next chapter for the main story is halfway done so stay tuned!**

**A/N #5: THANK YOU SO MUCH **for all the hits and reviews for these outtakes (and for the main story). It really means a lot to me! I just wanted to give a special shout out to **NiteFang**, **kmr04**, **Dean Winchesters Baby Girl**, **Enx2103**, **Ghostwriter** and **nerdygirl3. 14** for reviewing the previous outtake. I really appreciate it and I love what you guys had to say about it! **Thank you so much! **

**A/N #6: **LISTEN UP **DASEY **FANS! Thanks to my friend Enx2103, she gave me this link **draioprincess. tumblr. com/post/ 5872240076/kthxemily-oh-my-god-i-am-literally-sobbing **and it talks about how the creator of _Life with Derek _has finally seen the light when it comes to why there are Dasey fans! I believe there is a link on the tumblr with the essay to the creator, a response and then a petition link in hopes of getting a second LWD movie. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!**  
**

* * *

**Originally Published:** May 31, 2011


	12. No Secrets

**"Second Chances: Outtakes" **

**This belongs to my "SECOND CHANCES" Universe where Casey is Nora's niece and younger sister to Sam and Dean Winchester. **

* * *

**A/N #1:** Alright so this episode is completely altered. The only thing I kept the same was Edwin snooping into Lizzie's secrets. It's not described in depth but I hope you see the similarities when necessary.

* * *

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Life with Derek or Supernatural. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). Recognizable dialogue comes from the "No Secrets" episode of _Life with Derek._

* * *

**A/N #2: **This 'story' will contain the LWD episodes that I have tweaked to help fit better into my **"SECOND CHANCES"** Universe where Casey is different from her 'series self'. They **will not** be in order of when the episode was filmed **but** it's in the order on which is referred in my original story "Second Chances".

* * *

**Reference to "Second Chances": **This moment is first mentioned in Chapter 17 when Casey has one of the reoccurring nightmares.

* * *

**Reference to **_**Life With Derek **_**Episodes: **"No Secrets" (obviously) and "Dinner Guest" (no tears fact).

**Reference to **_**Supernatural **_**Episodes (quotes or outfits): **"Pilot", "The Kids Are Alright" and "Dark Side of the Moon" (setting).

* * *

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

* * *

**"No Secret"**

**_[Tues. November 19, 1985]_**

"Come on Sweetie, it's time for bed." Mary Winchester stated as she smiled down at her six year old son, Dean, who was gently holding his seven-month old sister in his arms as he sat in the arm chair in her nursery.

"Can't I hold her for a little while longer Mommy?" Dean questioned with a slight pout at his mother before he shifted his attention to his baby sister…he always wanted siblings and now he had one of each kind; a little brother and a little sister.

Mary chuckled as she found Dean's frequent request very adorable. "It's time for bed Dean and Sammy looks like he won't sleep unless you sleep." She stated as she directed Dean's attention to his two year old brother, Sam, who was currently sitting in Casey's crib as he tried to stay awake.

Dean sighed, not wanting to be the reason why his little brother didn't get enough sleep. "Okay." He dejectedly stated as Mary moved to slowly take a semi-conscious Casey out of Dean's arms.

"That a boy Dean."

Dean's attention shifted when he heard his father, John Winchester, by the door. The six year old boy smiled at his dad while his mom steadied his sister in her arms. "Hi Dad."

John chuckled when he noticed the defeated and tired look on Dean's face. It was the same routine every night; ever since Dean got their approval that Casey was big enough for him to hold on his own. "You can hold Casey tomorrow son, it's time for you and your siblings to go to bed." He told his eldest son as he made his way to Sam as he lifted him out of Casey's crib.

Little Sammy didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around John's neck while he stepped back, allowing Mary to walk up to the crib with Casey in her arms. The matriarch of the family placed her daughter into the crib before giving her a soft kiss on her forehead as she wished the youngest Winchester a good night sleep.

"Say goodnight Dean." Mary stated as she pulled back to allow her six year old son to squeeze on in and lean over the rail so that he too could give his baby sister a kiss on the forehead.

"Night Casey." Dean whispered to her before he pulled back and headed for the door, wishing both his father and brother a good night before he left the room with Mary hot on his trail.

She stopped at the threshold as she looked to her husband while brushing a hand over her sleepy two year old son. "You got him?"

John nodded as he rubbed his hand up and down Sam's back. "I got him." He reassured her before she left the room to tuck Dean into bed. After watching his wife leave to tend to their eldest, John turned to face the crib with a smile. "Sweet dreams Casey." He softly told her before he closed the door and left her nursery as he made his way to the boys' room that they currently shared.

*DW*SW*DW*SW*DW*SW*DW*SW*DW*SW*DW*SW*DW*SW*

It was in the middle of the night when a man appeared over Casey Winchester's crib as he looked down at the silent baby. It wasn't long before his presence was known as the lives of the Winchester family would change dramatically because of this mysterious being.

Mary Winchester looked into the yellow eyes of the man hovering over her daughter's crib before she was murdered as the man, a demon, pinned her to the ceiling before gutting her stomach; a huge gash forming over her abdomen. Her screams woke John from his deep slumber, causing him to sprint to the nursery. It was once he noticed his dead wife on the ceiling did everything go up into flames…literally. Flames engulfed Mary as they emanated from the ceiling before it caught other objects on fire.

Panicked after seeing his wife pinned to the ceiling by invisible forces, John grabbed his daughter and rushed out of the room to get her to safety. Luckily he ran into both of his confused and groggy sons in the hallway just down the hall. John instantly placed Casey into Dean's arms as he demanded his boys to run. Dean didn't question his father as he did as he was told while his brother tried to keep up as best as his toddler legs could carry him.

After his failed attempts to reach his wife, John rushed out of the house to reunite with his children moments before the fire took over the second floor as the flames were out of control.

It wasn't long before the fire department came to extinguish the fire but John didn't care as he sat on the roof of his black 1967 Chevy Impala, cradling Casey in his arms while Dean stood beside him as Sam snuggled into his big brother's arms while silent tears fell down both the brothers' cheeks.

No one paid attention to the family that just lost their home and a member of their family so nobody noticed when John Winchester suddenly tensed as a cold breeze washed over him, carrying a sinister voice that held a promise that John never wanted to come true.

"_Sooner or later, __**she**__ will be __**mine**__._"

* * *

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

* * *

**_[Tues. November 18, 2003]_**

Eighteen year old Casey Winchester shot right up in her bed as she tried to catch her breath to the point that she was on the verge of hyperventilating. She didn't know what to make of the nightmare but her gut feeling was telling her that it wasn't just an ordinary nightmare. She hated the idea but she had this strange inkling that she dreamed of the actual night of _the_ fire, which she thought was impossible as she was seven months old when it took place and she was told of no details of that night.

_So why am I dreaming of the last nightly routine we had as a family together?_

"You okay?" Casey gasped as she turned to her door to see a groggy-looking seventeen year old Derek Venturi who was rubbing his eyes. He was sleeping soundly when he heard noises coming from Casey's room. When he was a bit more awake and focusing on the noises, he heard her shuffling and whimpering in her sleep. He didn't know why he got out of bed, he just felt like he _had_ to check on her.

Casey sighed as she ran her hand through her tousled hair. "I'm fine Derek." She stated while images of the fire still flashed through her mind.

Derek tilted his head to the side as he leaded his body against her door frame, his arms firmly crossed against his chest as he watched her tired state. "You sure because I don't want to go back to bed only to have you waking me up again in an hour." He quipped with a lazy smirk as he was still really sleepy.

Casey turned to face her pseudo-stepbrother with a quizzical expression. When she realized that he wasn't going to go away or back down, she sighed. "It was just a nightmare, I'll be fine."

"Movie really got to you huh?" He teased, hoping in some way that it would lighten her spirits just a bit by referring to the horror movie they were watching earlier that night. Although Casey didn't react like how a typical teenage girl would (and he kind of wished that she did), he figured that the fear was now just catching up to her.

Casey groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose while she closed her eyes. "Go back to bed Derek."

Derek shrugged his shoulders, figuring that's all the reaction he was going to get out of her tonight. "Suit yourself." He stated before he dragged himself back to bed.

Casey didn't open her eyes again until she heard Derek's door close. She tried going back to sleep but every time she closed her eyes, she saw images of the fire and her burning mother again. When it was evident that she wasn't going to find sleep anymore that night, the young hunter got out of bed and headed straight for her laptop. She needed to find out if it were possible for her to remember a night that she had _no_ earlier recollection of.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

When it came time to head for school, Casey was exhausted and Derek instantly noticed that at breakfast. He couldn't help but wonder if she had gotten any sleep last night after her nightmare but the rest of the family didn't notice as Casey had kept up with the usual morning banter she had with Derek.

He would have asked about it on their drive to school but with the glazed over look in her eye, he knew that it would be safer for him not to irritate her while she was tired. He had learned that lesson already.

The young hunter appreciated Derek's silence but it irritated her even more when no one else took the hint…like Truman. She accidentally bumped into him in the hallway which eventually led to her finding out a few things about Truman…like that he was expelled from his private school in Toronto. Although the fact didn't surprise her, she was slightly grateful for the brief distraction as focusing on Truman didn't have her focusing on her nightmare or what she learned on her laptop.

She had found out over the internet that although it was rare, it was possible for her to remember a traumatic event that happened while she was a baby as it would have been a repressed memory in her subconscious **(A/N: Not sure if that's true but just go with it)**. That fact didn't help ease her mind anymore than the nightmare itself.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Casey was still on edge by the time dinner rolled around. She was completely lost in her thoughts, unaware that Nora and George were lecturing Edwin about snooping through the mail or other people's privacy. She was only brought back to reality when she heard that Edwin had snuck a peak into one of her emails the other day.

Although Derek made a comment about wanting a copy of that email, Casey was worried about _which _email Edwin had read. _Had he gotten into my account specifically for Sam and Dean? _She tried to focus for any clue but she was relieved that Edwin was acting like his normal self as his topic of discussion was on Lizzie's secret candy receipts.

While Derek was amused by the dinner discussion as he ate his spaghetti, he kept a careful eye on Casey as she seemed more out of it than usual. He had seen her throughout the day at school and it was as if her mind was on something else and he couldn't help but wonder what that something was that had captured her full attention.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Casey was in her room trying to focus on her homework while Derek was giving Edwin advice when it came to sleuthing for dirt. It wasn't long after Edwin headed to Lizzie's room for some _real_ McDonald dirt did Derek make a detour to Casey's room but it appeared to be long enough since Casey had fallen asleep at her desk, much to Derek's amusement.

He silently snickered to himself as he spread himself onto Casey's bed with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched her. She was leaning back in her seat with her arms crossed yet if Derek didn't already know how tired she was, he would have easily guessed that she was just resting her eyes.

Derek smirked at the thought. "Sleeping on the job Space Case?"

Casey jolted forward a bit at the sound of Derek's voice before she twirled around to see him lounging on her bed. Casey groaned. "What do you want Derek?" She questioned as she rubbed her eyes and her sleepy state away.

Derek chuckled. "Nothing really…I'm just bored."

Casey rolled her eyes as she faced her pseudo-stepbrother. "There is always homework Derek."

Derek scoffed at the idea. "Don't be ridiculous, that's _your_ thing."

"Of course it is." She muttered as she shook her head and headed for her bed.

Derek gave his stepsister a quizzical look as he watched her take a seat at the end of her bed before she dropped backwards. He just stared at her form as her eyes were shut as she made no move to push his legs away from her. "Did you get any sleep last night because you look like a zombie Spacey." He found himself asking before he fully realized what he was saying in the first place.

Casey chuckled under her breath. "Careful Derek…that almost sounded like you cared." She quipped as she looked up at him for the last part of her statement.

Derek scoffed as he leaned forward; his head was just slightly hovering over Casey's head. "In your dreams Spacey."

"If only I could control them." She teased right back with a small lazy smile as she looked up into his startled brown eyes. He wasn't expecting her to cave with a comeback like that and he wasn't expecting their little stare down to become as intense as it had become.

"Wow, you're more exhausted than I thought." He mumbled to himself, which got him a confused look from the brunette laying just below him.

"What?" She questioned, not really sure if she truly heard him or not…she was too tired at this point to really think. She was mainly running off of her instincts at this point (comebacks included thanks to living with Dean throughout their childhood together).

Derek shook his head as he moved back a bit before he got off her bed completely. "Nothing…" He stated as he headed for her door as she watched his every move. "Maybe you should stop with the homework and call it a night or something." He suggested with one final look before he left her room, closing the door right behind him.

Casey was completely confused by Derek's behavior yet she couldn't argue with his suggestion…sleep was sounding pretty good at the moment.

Meanwhile, Derek was pacing in his room as he tried to forget any thought of the unexplained moment that happened in Casey's room. _Maybe I need to take my own advice and get some more sleep. _He quickly thought to himself before he thought better of it and headed downstairs to see if the television was free…hockey sounded like a better distraction from his thoughts.

* * *

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

* * *

She was running through her childhood home; searching for anyone yet the house was completely empty. Each room she searched was as spotless as ever, as if the room was just unpacked and ready to be lived in yet there was no other clue that another person had been in it besides Casey.

The youngest Winchester was panicking now as she raced to check the final room; her old nursery. She immediately let a sigh of relief out when she saw that the room was empty but when she noticed that the mobile above her crib was swaying just a bit, she couldn't help but wonder what was causing it to move as she stepped towards it.

Her hands reached the edge of the rails as she looked inside her crib, her eyes focused on the little teddy bear that had her name embroidered on its foot. Before she could pick the teddy bear up, she heard loud footsteps approaching.

She turned around in a flash just when Sam and Dean showed up at the nursery's door as they were panting for air.

"What are you doing? We have to go!" Dean shouted as he rushed into the room to grab a hold of Casey's wrist.

"What? Why?" She questioned, not seeing the reason for their sudden appearance.

"He's here." Sam whispered urgently as he held up the rear as Dean led them down the long corridor that seemed to go for miles.

Casey stopped in her tracks once the words registered in her mind, causing Sam to almost crash into her while Dean tried not to fall backwards due to her sudden halt. "Why?"

"We don't have time for this." Dean frantically declared as he continued to pull her to get her to start moving.

"Then tell me now!" Casey shouted as she made sure she didn't move an inch. **  
**

"_I'm here for you Cassandra._" A maniacal voice answered as it echoed throughout the empty house, causing shivers to run down the three hunters' spines.

"RUN!" Sam shouted as he started pushing Casey forward while Dean didn't hesitate to pick up their pace again.

"_You can't keep her away from me. She's not yours to have in the first place._" The maniacal voice protested as the Winchesters made their way to the first floor.

Dean's grip on Casey's wrist tightened as he went straight for the front door. "Well she sure as hell isn't yours!" He shouted back into thin air but he knew the voice would hear him loud and clear.

They picked up their speed once the front door came into their sights.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you boys._" The voice advised with a chuckle.

"Watch us." Dean growled just before he opened the front door only to find that it's been bricked in. Dean cursed under his breath as he subconsciously switched roles with Sam as the middle Winchester took his sister's hand as he started dragging her to the back of the house with Dean right behind her.

"_Would you really give up everything for her?_"

"Shut up." Sam shouted back without a falter in his steps.

Before the Winchesters knew it, the shit really hit the fan for them the moment they had reached the halfway mark of the family room. The brothers found themselves being thrown towards the wall as they were held up by invisible forces while Casey remained frozen in place by those same forces.

The Winchesters were frantic as they tried to escape the invisible grip but it was no use…they were stuck. Before they could even calm down enough to come up with a plan, a dark figure emerged from the shadows as it slowly approached Casey.

"Get away from her!" Dean yelled with so much rage laced through his voice.

The dark figure laughed. "_You're in no position to tell me what to do Dean._" It sneered at the hunter before turning its attention to Casey and it was in that moment that she knew _who_ wanted her…the demon with yellow eyes.

"You." She growled as she continued to wiggle around but her feet remained rooted to the ground.

The Yellow-Eyed Demon gave the youngest Winchester an amused expression as he slowly approached her. "_Ah, it's so wonderful to know that you still remember me._" He declared as his finger ran down her cheek. She shivered out of disgust as the demon made a simple lover's caress into something much more disgusting in her eyes.

"Get your hands away from her!" Sam shouted while Dean growled as they both tried to fight against their invisible restraints.

The Yellow-Eyed Demon laughed once more as he moved to stand between the brothers as he looked at them with an analytical expression.

"_You would rather continue to hunt and protect someone that's a lost cause, a loose cannon, over having your own happiness?_" The demon questioned as he watched as both brothers' tempers rose while their sister flinched out of reflex.

"Shut the hell up!" Dean threatened as he glared at the demon.

"_Are you willing to sacrifice the loves of your lives to protect her…a freak?_" The moment the demon mentioned love, the wall on the opposite side of the room was being lit, revealing a beautiful blonde and a gorgeous brunette being held up by invisible forces as they both had tear tracks down their cheeks.

"Please…" The brunette pleaded as she looked directly at Dean, who was now looking murderous for the fact that the demon had two of his most precious ladies in his life being held captive; his sister and the woman that he loved.

"Let us go." The blonde whimpered as she looked to Sam, whose resolve started to crumble at the sight of his own girl being held captive.

"Let them go!" Sam demanded as he tried to break free once more but it was no use…the restraints weren't loosening up.

The demon smirked at the brothers. "_Her for them._" He stated as he pointed from Casey to the girlfriends.

Dean growled, his need to protect his family was overriding everything in him at this point. "You'll _never_ have her!"

Casey looked frantically to her brothers and their captive girlfriends as silent tears shed from her eyes. She couldn't let them sacrifice their happiness for her…not when the demon only wanted _her_. "No Dean…"

"_Suit yourself._" The Yellow-Eyed Demon stated with a dismissive shrug as he moved to stand off to the side of the room yet he could see all five humans.

Before Casey could say anything to change what Dean had placed into motion, the Yellow-Eyed Demon snapped his fingers, initiating the flames that grew on the opposite wall as it consumed the blonde and the brunette. Their screams filled the room as they were burned alive.

Casey gasped when the flames appeared, her hands instantly covering her mouth as she stifled her sobs. _This is all because of me. _

"NO!" Sam and Dean shouted as silent tears ran down their eyes as they tried one last time to regain their freedom but it was no use...they were too late to save their respective girlfriends.

The demon gave the youngest Winchester a harsh stare as he slowly approached her. "_You bring pain to those you love Cassandra, you aren't meant for a normal life and you're a wolf in sheep's clothing when you're a hunter. Come with me…where you belong._" The Yellow-Eyed Demon stated with so much authority and conviction that it wasn't hard for Casey to be convinced yet she fought against it.

"Never." Casey snarled out as she gave the demon a death glare.

"_Not even to save him?_" The Yellow-Eyed Demon said with an evil grin on his face before his gaze shifted from Casey to a spot just behind her.

With another snap of his fingers, the wall beside the entrance the Winchesters had entered in was lit to reveal Derek in the same position that the two girls were in moments ago.

Casey gasped. "Derek?" All her focus was on her pseudo-stepbrother as her brothers' voices started to fade out of her mind.

Derek stopped his struggling against the invisible force when he heard her call his name. He turned his head to look at her with an emotionless expression but it was the fear in his eyes that brought upon a muffled sob. It was very rare for him to have that look and it truly scared Casey because it was all her fault.

The demon used her distraction to slowly approach her so that he was now directly behind her, so close that he could whisper to her and she'd hear him perfectly. "_You're the reason why your brothers' girls are gone. Do you really want another life on your soul?_" He whispered into her ear causing uncomfortable chills to roll down her body.

"The girls were enough…why bring Derek into this?" She retorted confidently but she noticed that her voice had wavered once she realized that the rest of her body was immobilized.

"_Because you love him and I won't have that!_" The demon snarled into her ear and before she could deny it, she heard him snap his fingers again and she watched in horror as a new set of flames consumed Derek's body.

"NO!" She shouted as fresh tears started to roll down her cheeks. She was frantically fighting to get to Derek but her body remained immobile.

Instead of the fire going out like it had with the women, it started to spread as it surrounded Casey. She called out for Sam and Dean but there was no reply, only a maniacal laugh as her fear increased.

"_Now it's only your family that stands in my way of getting to you Cassandra…you will be mine before you know it._"

The Yellow-Eyed Demon declared before the flames engulfed Casey.

* * *

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

* * *

**_[Wed. November 19, 2003]_**

Derek found himself jolting up in his bed when he heard a thud just outside his room. Usually Derek was a heavy sleeper and he would normally fall right back to sleep after being woken up so abruptly but that wasn't the case as he kept hearing more noises. He rubbed at his eyes as he tried to focus in on the sounds. He was only slightly surprised that he heard the squeaking of box-springs from the bed or the sounds of movement when someone shifted on their bed.

Derek shook his head tiredly.

_Casey._

He groaned at the thought that his stepsister had indirectly woken him up…again. Not wanting a repeat of his attempt last night, Derek tried to ignore it as he laid back down again only to shot back up and hurry to her room when he heard whimpering and stifled screams.

Derek quickly yet quietly opened Casey's bedroom door only to have his eyes widen out of shock as he took in Casey's sweating form as she thrashed around in a panic.

He rushed to her side as he tried to wake her up. He had never seen neither Marti nor Edwin react to a nightmare so powerful like this before and it was starting to freak him out.

"Casey…Casey wake up!" He yelled in a whisper as he shook her shoulders but she wasn't responding. He watched as her body bends in ways that made him think that she was restrained in her nightmare and it wasn't long before he noticed the tears streaming down her closed eyes.

_What the hell? _

"C'mon Princess, wake up!" He called out to her a little harder only to be shocked when she bolted up right with a startling gasp as she frantically checked her surroundings.

_Fire._ That's all that the hunter could see, all that the hunter could feel at the moment as she made sure to have none of its evil flames touch her skin.

When he tried to reach out towards her, she'd scurry away from his touch as she fought to stay out of anyone's grip. "Shh, it's okay." Derek coaxed her as he tried to move closer. He kept repeating himself until he managed to get his hands on her shoulders, which was difficult since she had somehow managed to take his wrists into her hands as she held on like a vice as she tried to release his hold on her. "Case, it was just a nightmare. You're safe now." He softly stated as he tried to calm her down. Any angst and difference between them over the years were completely forgotten in Derek's mind in that moment as he watched more tears fall from her eyes but he was pleased when her body's movements slowed down.

Her vision slowly cleared itself from the fire as she could see her room appear in front of her before she could feel her pseudo-stepbrother sitting just in front of her. "Derek?" She timidly asked as a hiccup escaped; her mind was still replaying the moment where Derek had gone up in flames before her eyes.

He found his thumb gliding over her cheeks as they wiped the tears away. "Yeah, it's me Case. I'm here." He softly confirmed as he gave her a small smile.

When the youngest Winchester's vision cleared up, she was able to see for herself that her pseudo-stepbrother, her pain in the ass, her bane of her existence, her secret love, Derek Venturi, was truly sitting in front of her, comforting her even and not screaming as he was burned alive.

The realization alone sent Casey flying as she leaped into Derek's arms, her arms instantly snaking around his neck as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. She tried not to cry (since he didn't do tears) but it was no use…that nightmare was just too much for the eighteen year old hunter. She watched as history had repeated itself but for what? Why were the Winchesters doomed when it came to love? Mary Winchester died in the demon's fire and if there was any truth to Casey's nightmare, the same fate was going to happen to hers and her brothers' loved ones.

Derek stiffened at first when Casey latched on to him as if her life depended on it. He didn't know what to do. Usually he would just push her off if she ever came close to hugging him but that wasn't an option this time…her nightmare appeared to have terrified her to the core and she just needed someone to _save_ her.

Derek sighed as he wrapped his arms around her shaking body, his hand running up and down her back. He ignored the tingles he felt when their skin touched as he focused on calming the brunette down.

"You're safe now Casey, it was just a nightmare." He whispered into her ear and he could feel her body move closer to his as a response.

It didn't matter that Casey was breaking every boundary she had set up between them since she realized her true feelings, she needed to _feel_ him to truly have it register in her mind that he was alright, that he was _alive_.

No words were said as Derek continued to slowly rub Casey's back while she remained in his arms as she felt his chest rise and fall against hers. She didn't know how magnificent that simple action could be until that moment. She was so focused on Derek's breathing and his heartbeat that she hadn't even realized that he had shifted her a bit so that she was comfortable in his lap…for some reason the position didn't bother either of the teenagers. It was as if they were meant to be_ that_ close.

"It felt so real." She timidly confessed out of the blue, catching Derek off guard.

He wasn't expecting her to say anything, he kind of figured that she might have fallen asleep again but he didn't like how small she seemed to appear…it just wasn't the Casey that he knew.

"I saw…I could feel the heat on my skin…it was like I was being burned alive." She managed to spit out before she buried her face back into Derek's neck as the images of her nightmare came back to her mind. The sight of Sam and Dean being restrained as their girlfriends burned because of her…the image of Derek being killed because of her…it was all just too much for the brunette.

Derek had cringed at her words as all the possible scenarios of her nightmare popped into her mind. "Maybe you should hold off on the horror movies for awhile Casey." He teased, in hopes of cheering her up, while his hand still moved up and down her spine.

He could feel her shaking in his arms causing him to be alarmed at the fact that he might of upset her even more. His thoughts were quickly proven wrong when he noticed that she was trying to stifle her small giggles. Derek smirked at the action. _Mission accomplished. _

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into his ear a few moments later as she slipped her arms from his neck to his waist. She felt him stiffen a bit yet she didn't need to see Derek's face to know that he was confused so she just continued on. "I'm sorry for waking you…and for crying on you."

Derek shrugged. "I'll let it slide because this one seemed to really freak you out." He joked while rectifying his actions before she thought they meant anything else. He didn't know why he was acting like this to Casey of all people but for some reason, _impulse _came to mind…as if no matter what happened, he'd always be there to protect and care for her. Derek shook the thought out of his head immediately, blaming his tiredness for thinking up something as ludicrous as that.

Casey's improved demeanor seemed to deflate after that. _Why can't he just say that he cares about me?_

His grip around her tightened when he felt her shoulders slump. He instantly assumed it was because she was thinking of the nightmare again and he wanted to ask her about it but he wasn't sure if she wanted to relive it so soon after having the dreaded thing.

The darkened silence was deafening between them as Derek's arms were still protectively wrapped around Casey.

"Der?"

"Yeah?"

Casey inhaled deeply before she spoke. "Can we just keep this between us? I don't want my…mom to worry." She figured that adding the second part would secure his silence but that wasn't the case.

Derek could feel his brow furrow out of confusion. "Why would she worry?"

Casey gulped, not really sure about how much of the truth she should tell him. "It's…been a _very_ long time since I reacted like that to a nightmare." That was true. She had nightmares before when she first moved in with Nora but they were nothing like tonight's as her past ones revolved around something happening to her family while she was stuck in Toronto. The last time she truly reacted to a nightmare (minus the tears) was within the first year of her actually participating in the field…those nightmares only resulted in her abrupt awakening; no tears and no tiny hyperventilation attacks.

"You're secret's safe with me." He whispered to her as he gave her a soft kiss to her temple. At this point he didn't care what he did, he just went with his instincts when it came to dealing with their current situation…he could freak out tomorrow in private.

It wasn't long after that before Derek realized that Casey fell asleep in his arms. He couldn't help but roll his eyes as he slowly maneuvered her back up the bed so that he could put her to bed. He slowly untangled her from his body before he covered her up with her blankets.

Before he could stop himself, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before wishing '_Sweet dreams Princess' _to her. He groaned after realizing what he had just done before he took a look at her clock.

2:53am.

_That's it…I'm turning into a sappy teenager because I'm sleep-deprived. _He fumed to himself as he silently left Casey's room to go back to his. He was so tired at this point that once his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Casey only managed to get less than two hours of sleep because she woke up again with a jolt. She was reliving the same nightmare again and was able to wake herself up before she and her brothers faced the Yellow-Eyed Demon. Since it was a bit early to leave her room without waking anyone, she stayed in her bed as she listened to her Ipod.

When it became the appropriate time to leave her room, she went about her morning routine as quietly as she could while she tried to dissect what the nightmare could mean. She could handle the fact that the first one was possibly a repressed memory but that wasn't possible for the new nightmare. _Who were the two women? Why was Derek there? Why does the demon want me specifically? _

She had no answers to any of her questions when Derek told her that he was leaving for school.

"You still look like hell." Derek commented a minute into their drive to school.

Casey scoffed. "Geez Der, I know we don't get alone but that is not something you say to a girl."

"I'm being serious Case. Did you get any sleep after I left last night?" He questioned as he quickly looked between her and the road. He didn't know why he needed to ask but the sight of her looking so vulnerable last night wouldn't leave his mind.

She sighed. "I think less than two hours."

Derek groaned. "This is the second time you've woken me up Casey, this needs to stop." He emphasized the last part, as if she had any control over her unconscious state. He knew he was being mean but he couldn't have her thinking that he cared about her well-being.

Casey rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm well aware of that Derek, it's not like I _ask_ for these nightmares. I rarely _get_ nightmares in the first place." She furiously ranted as she glared at him. She was in no mood to deal with him like this.

He sighed as he felt somewhat guilty for blaming her for something as uncontrollable as this. "Then why now?"

She closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply since she's been asking herself the same thing since they started. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Derek's grip on the steering wheel tightened when he heard how defeated she felt. "There has to be a reason." He mumbled to himself but Casey was still able to hear it.

"Well I'm all ears."

He groaned at the idea of her relaying on him all of a sudden. That wasn't how things worked for them…even though it warmed him deep inside that on some level she counted on him.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the keener, shouldn't you know about this stuff?"

"I don't know everything Derek!" Casey instantly snapped, reacting instinctively to Derek's protest.

Derek smirked, relishing in the moment that Casey admitted to not being a know-it-all. "What was that?" He teased, causing the brunette to groan.

"Derek I'm exhausted and not accountable for what comes out of my mouth right now." She declared as she massaged the back of her neck.

He snickered. "I can see that."

"Do you have an idea or not?" She sneered as she gave him one of her death glares.

He rolled his eyes before he caved. "Fine…since you won't tell me about your nightmare…"

"I don't hate you enough to bestow you with that knowledge." She immediately interjected. There was no way that she was going to tell Derek that she had a nightmare where he died…she was still fighting over the idea of calling her brothers up and telling them about it.

"That bad huh?" He questioned, a little taken back by her statement, as he quickly turned to face her.

Casey turned to face him but she didn't answer him. "You were saying?"

He rolled his eyes when he noticed her dodge attempt. "Right, since you won't tell me then tell Paul about your nightmare."

She bit her lower lip as she tried to think it over. "I don't know."

He heard the hesitance in her voice yet that didn't deter him from convincing her. "You _need_ to talk about it with someone, why not Paul? You rant to him about other stuff, how's this any different?"

She sighed. "I…don't know." She whispered just as Derek pulled into the student parking lot at Sir John Sparrow Thompson High.

He quickly found his spot before he put the Prince into park. "Well you need to figure it out. I have a hockey game this weekend and you having nightmares is keeping me from a good night's sleep." He stated before he exited the car, officially ending the conversation between them. He knew it was rude but he had an image to maintain.

Casey scoffed as she grabbed her bag. "Typical." She muttered to herself before she exited the Prince and headed inside, leaving Derek to lock up his car before following her in.

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

Throughout the whole morning, Casey was contemplating over whether she should go through with Derek's plan or not while she copied her notes down as best she could. She tried focusing more on her teachers' lectures than on her fiery nightmares…or on how Derek had comforted her last night. Let's just say, her notes weren't as detailed as they were usually.

She still couldn't muster up any idea of what Derek's true motivations were to helping her out the night before and during their ride to school earlier. All she knew for certain was that in his own way, Derek Venturi _did_ care for her. Now the question remains; does that change anything?

She was still trying to figure that question out when she ended up in Paul's office just before lunch for her regularly scheduled appointment. Throughout her years at SJST, she found the notion of her needing a guidance counselor rather ridiculous at times but then there were times where those sessions turned out quite useful for the young hunter.

She was just hoping that now was one of those times.

While Casey was sorting her thoughts out in her spot, Paul waited with his coffee cup in hand. It had been five minutes of silence between them since Casey had entered his office which was a very rare occurrence for their sessions.

He could hear her foot bouncing in its place as well as the tapping that came from her ring as it made contact with the metal armrest. Her silence and constant fidgeting only caused the counselor to become even more puzzled.

Paul was snapped out of his puzzled thoughts by the sound of Casey's voice as she started up the session. "Paul, do you believe that dreams could sometimes be a subconscious sign?" _Or warning._She nonchalantly asked even though she was feeling anything but that in that moment.

Paul smiled as he put his coffee cup back on his desk. "Definitely. Did your teeth fall out? Did you see black dogs? Did you fly?" He rapidly questioned, making his enthusiasm obvious. The concept of dreams and their meanings always fascinated this guidance counselor.

Casey gave a nervous chuckle. "Um, nothing that exciting." She paused for a moment as she figured out the right words to say. "I've been having these nightmares about a fire." She slowly confessed as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat while avoiding Paul's eyes.

Paul's smile instantly disappeared the moment he realized that this would be a more serious session than the others. He made a show to clear his throat when it was obvious that Casey wasn't going to say anything else without some prodding. "Go on."

Casey inhaled deeply as she folded her hands into her lap. "I had this one nightmare two days ago yet I get the feeling that it's not just a nightmare for me and then last night it changed and I'm…just a little freaked out for what it could mean."

Paul nodded his head before he took his coffee cup in his hands. "What changed?" He slowly questioned before he took a swig of his hot beverage.

"The victim." She whispered as the thought of her mother burning in the fire came to her mind once again, causing her to cringe just a bit.

Paul noticed her body flinch, prompting him to give his student a questioning look.

She could feel his gaze on her and she knew from experience from Dean that Paul wasn't going to stop until she said _something_ to clarify things. "When I was little…I lost someone in a house fire but last night, instead of seeing her in the nightmare, I saw three other people in her place." She explained, purposely avoiding the fact that the latest nightmare was altered significantly in comparison to the first one.

Paul's gaze softened as he absorbed her confession. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged her shoulders as she fought the urge to cry in that moment. "It…happened a long time ago."

Paul nodded his head as he gave her some time to collect herself. The hunter was very grateful for that but it didn't stop the lone tear from falling free as her gaze remained on her folded hands, mainly on her charm bracelet.

"What scares you about these three people?" Paul slowly questioned a few minutes later.

"I've never met two of them for starters." She stated as the image of the beautiful blonde and the gorgeous brunette came to mind. It was understandable if _she_ hadn't met _them_ before but had Sam and Dean already met them while she'd been in Canada?

"And the third?"

Casey bit her lip as she contemplated on how to answer that. "I don't know what it all means if he's there being burned alive."

Paul gave Casey an arched eyebrow look. "He?"

Casey only nodded as her answer.

Paul took a moment to think about her words as he watched Casey's fidgety behavior. He didn't know why but it seemed like this guy in the dream could be important to the brunette sitting across from him.

"Is this someone that you might like?" He speculated out loud in hopes that he was somewhat on the right path.

Casey's head snapped up to meet Paul's eyes for the first time that session. "What do you mean?" _It's Derek so of course I have feelings for him but why would Paul think along those lines? _She rapidly thought to herself.

Paul curiously tilted his head to the side as he processed Casey's rapid movement. _Interesting. _He thought as he took another sip of his coffee. "What if the dream had conjured him up in this scenario to bring out your true feelings for him?" When he saw her brow furrow in that way that told him that she was confused, he elaborated a bit more. "To show you how you'd truly feel if he were to disappear on you like he does in the dream."

_To show you how you truly feel. _

His words kept repeating itself in her mind but instead of feeling ecstatic by the possible revelation, it worried her even more. The youngest Winchester had already come to terms with her true feelings for her pseudo-stepbrother yet she'd never had dreams of him dying because of her. Her dreams usually consisted of fantasies of having a normal life with the other Winchesters or they were fantasies of her and Derek finally being together with no restrictions or complications between them. Yet deep down inside her she knew that this dream _meant_ something much darker than what Paul suggested.

Casey's eyes widened as another thought came to mind. "Or it could be that my feelings for him are only going to put him in even more danger." She worriedly whispered before she took a nervous gulp.

Paul's bow furrowed out of confusion, not really sure why she would want to think of it in _that_ way. "It could mean that too I supposed."

Casey groaned a few minutes later as she slumped further into her seat. "I just want the nightmares to stop."

Paul sighed, taking in the final gulp of his coffee before he returned the mug to its spot prior to placing his linked hands on top of his desk. "Sometimes dreams can derive from suppressed issues. It's possible that the nightmares will end if you just talk with this guy about your feelings."

"And if it's not because of those suppressed feelings then what?" She quickly countered since it was always a reflex of hers to find out all the possibilities, whether they be good or bad ones.

"Usually people tend to ignore them and eventually they will stop." He answered a bit hesitantly.

Casey nodded a little dejectedly as she moved to gather her bag but when she was getting ready to stand, something on Paul's desk caught her eye. When her eyes focused a bit more on the words she was reading, they widened out of shock. She was too out of it to realize it sooner but there was no way that it was just a mere coincidence…there was no such thing as coincidences.

Paul hadn't noticed her reaction as he was throwing something out but his attention was back on Casey when he heard the scraping of her chair.

"Thanks Paul."

He nodded his head as she made her way towards the door. "Don't worry about it Casey. After all it's just a dream." He couldn't help but reassure his student before she left.

Casey could only nod before she walked out that door with only one thought in her mind; _if it was just a dream, then why did I have it specifically on the eighteenth anniversary of my mother's death?_

* * *

*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*CW*DV*

* * *

**A/N #3: **So how was it? I know it's been awhile since I did an outtake but I figured the introduction of Casey's nightmare in the main story _needed_ to have an outtake to back it up. So as you can tell there was no Casey/Truman kiss...instead you get a lot of pre-Dasey type scenes (did you like them?). So what did you think? **Tell me in a review!**

**A/N #4: **There was a bit more aspects of the _Supernatural _timeline in it so I hope that was alright and it showed a bit more of what I plan to alter when I get the Winchesters into the actual _Supernatural_ timeline (remember it starts Oct. 31, 2005). **Can anyone guess who the 'beautiful blonde' and the 'gorgeous brunette' in Casey's nightmare are? **She's never met them but Dean's met his girl already *wink*.

**A/N #5: **I just want to say **thank you to all my readers for these outtakes and for the main story...your support truly means the world to me**, which makes my next announcement tough to even mention. School starts up again for me on Monday (boo!) and I really need to focus on it so while I'll still think about this universe, I can't freely write it down like I've been doing. So if you stick with me through it, I'd truly appreciate it and I hope I could make the story worth it for you. So please don't give up on me! Hopefully I will get Ch. 18 of the main story posted before the workload really starts piling on me. **Don't forget to leave a review before you go! Have a safe weekend everyone!  
**

* * *

**Originally Published: **September 10, 2011


End file.
